Hometown Glory
by Jazavelli
Summary: Thought up in the midst of madness. One event triggers a snowball effect of mayhem for Huey Freeman.
1. White Flags & Water fights

[_So this is my first fanfic so I'll just start by saying before anyone shoots me down in flames for not knowing states, law whatever. I'm from London...yeah London, ENGLAND so even with all the US TV that I watch, I apologise in advance for getting anything that may be 'basic/common' knowledge to the US reader wrong. (I'll correct it if you let me know though)_

_As for the story itself, I just thought of it last week. I don't know if anyone heard about the riots that happened in London but yeah it was hell in my area. Coupled with one day lazy day with my friend, where we just decided to watch a bunch of cartoons and shows. We revisited the boondocks and I just got this idea for this story. The name is just basically based on the fact I was listening to Adele - Hometown Glory at the time of writing this chapter. I guess it seemed fitting considering all that was going outside._

_Sometimes I'll insert song lyrics but not all the time it just depends if I''m listening to anything fitting at the time._

_Hmm, that's it. You can read on now_]

* * *

><p>'<em>The POLICE is the enemy<em>

_Everywhere the white man go they bring misery_

_All throughout history _

_Look it up _

_Everything them bald heads touch_

_They fuck it up_

_Every government they set up, be corrupt.' _

_Dead Prez – Ghetto Youths_

Jazmine and Sasha ran into through the backdoor of her house.  
>"Great them niggas is are gonna get us now" Sasha announced, Jasmine was laughing<p>

"Did you see Huey's face" she asked laughing, his shock was too funny and cute. She smiled mischievously she liked catching him off guard, seeing as he was always so aware of everything all the time. It was nice to get one up on him.

"Where's Cindy" Sasha quickly questioned looking around,  
>"Here bitches" She said from behind them.<p>

"We're out of balloons" Cindy now announced. They had kind of attacked the boys across the street with water balloons and buckets of ice cold water. In their little water fight which was probably a war now, judging by Huey's face when she dumped aice cold bucket of water on him.  
>"Yo we need to re-up" Cindy said making her way up the stairs of Jazmines house.<p>

"I say we just stay retreated for the whole day" Sasha now said, her breath and voice were back as they all ascended the stairs.  
>"Retreated, Sash really. That's something Riley would say" Jazmine said laughing a little. Sasha sucked her teeth<p>

"You know what I mean, let's chill" Sasha reiterated

"Nah we're winning"  
>"Look Huey fucking freeman takes his power trips too far, me personally I wouldn't be surprised if that nigga comes back with acid in his water gun"<br>"Huey wont do that, he's not that bad" Jazmine defended, Sasha pulled a face at of mock disgust before replying.  
>"He's bad enough and don't get me started on Riley" Sasha replied. Jazmine rolled her eyes as they reached her room. Cindy was already pulling out more water balloons<p>

"We'll just attack from above" Cindy announced, just then they heard something.

"Yooo you bitches better find yo asses down here. Messing up a niggas new jordans and shit" Rileys voice could be heard from outside, they rushed to the window that faced the front of the house. Riley and Caesar were posted with their guns and a bucket next to them, to which Caesar pulled out a balloon quickly and threw at them. They screamed and ran back inside

"Wait where Freedom Fro go" Cindy now asked worriedly.

"Downstairs, did you lock downstairs? Fuck" Sasha said as she ran out the room quickly, followed by Jazmine.

"What's all the noise about" Tom Dubois asked as he came from the living room, probably hearing Rileys voice from outside. And the water balloon crashing against the window. Sasha followed closely behind tom, when their was some banging on the backdoor.  
>"That's probably Huey" Sasha said quietly<p>

"Ya'll are not cool throwing ice cold water on niggas, I mean damn you trying drown me on my own lawn" Huey's agitated voice could be heard the girls snickered. Tom moved to open the backdoor which was situated in the kitchen. He opened it with a smile on his face and was greeted by

SPLASH. Huey had unleashed his water gun and full force on her dad. She burst out laughing. Riley and Caesar came round the back in plain view. Riley was laughing his head off. Huey glared at the girls behind Tom who were equally laughing.  
>"Um, Hi Tom" Huey now said awkwardly. He lowered his water gun<br>"That was meant for your daughter" Huey explained. Tom was still a little stunned and didn't respond. Huey continued to glare at the girls

"This aint over, you are not safe." Huey announced. She smirked at this and stuck her tongue out at him.  
>"You should probably go get cleaned up, standing in the doorway looking all wet and shit isn't really a good look" Huey now explained to Tom. In his all so level headed logical voice of his. He began backing away from the door and leaving round the back with Riley and Caesar<p>

"Jazmine" Tom said turning to look at her, she smiled innocently

"We're having a water fight, Huey just doesn't know how to play nice" Jazmine simply said giving her dad a dry rag to wipe his face with. Tom let out a small breath and eyed the girls before leaving the kitchen. Cindy and Sasha started laughing

"Nah that nigga Huey is a problem. '_Standing in the doorway wet isn't a good look'_" Cindy said laughing. The girls laughed for a bit before deciding to call a truce with the boys.

"Nah lets do that in a second, let's get some grub and hook up later" Cindy suggested to which they all agreed.

* * *

><p>Huey was feeling a slight chill in his bones still from the water that had been discarded on him and he hadn't completely dried his afro out yet. Caesar and Riley were downstairs playing video games when he got a text from a friend.<p>

'_These cops be staking my house fareal nigga, shits a conspiracy' Rome_

His eyes narrowed, he had first met Rome in school. Well when he was in school seeing as he got kicked out when they were 15 since then he had just been in and out of the system but seemed to want to reform his ways and speak out about his early plights as a victim of the institutional racism and neglect. Surprisingly despite his inability to stay out of trouble or at least not give into his 'nigga instincts' all the time, Huey had taken to liking him and saw him as a close friend much to the dismay from the rest of the group apart from Riley and Cindy of course who actually regarded him as a 'real nigga'. He wasn't as goofy as Caesar and dare he say it, he had little bit more heart than him to, well when it came to certain causes. Riley would refer to him as real nigga just cos he's been in juvenile hall but Huey just saw him as a guy on a similar page to him. For the last couple weeks though the cops had been on his ass, for no apparent reason. They were watching him, searching all this unnecessary shit. Huey didn't see the point, he knew they were just targeting another African American kid, who was for the most part trying to reform his ways but they just wouldn't let that happen. They wanted to provoke him until they could send him back inside. He shook his head in annoyance.

"Boy shut up and accept this gracefully" Sasha now said slapping Riley round the head, Riley glared at Sasha and Caesar thanked the girls kindly for the food they had brought over.

"Gracefully, bitch suck my dick I'll accept that _gracefully_" Riley retorted mimicking her on the last part, grabbing at some fries and burgers. Sasha rolled her eyes and flipped him off before sitting down on the couch.

"Good looking out though" Riley said in between bites, flashing them a cheeky grin

"Reezy you something else" Cindy said in response, Sasha muttered something then looked at Jazmine who was talking with Caesar.  
>"Where's Freedom Fro" Cindy asked and just as she mentioned him. He walked in with his delightful scowl all over his face<p>

"Stop calling me that" he stated, looking at the teenagers scattered in his living room.  
>"I got you a veggie burger, with lots of peppers" Jazmine then announced looking up at Huey. Who rolled his eyes and then looked to where Riley was taking aim at him.<p>

"Yeah nigga take this grass in bread shit" Riley said throwing Huey's burger at him. Huey caught it easily but muttered under his breath before proceeding to kick Riley in the side while he stuffed his face. He sat down beside Caesar on the floor. So all the girls were sitting on the couch and the boys were sitting on the floor.

"Well Huey, you look a lot dryer now" Jazmine cheekily announced. Causing Cindy and Sasha to laugh at him remembering earlier on in the afternoon. He turned around with an unimpressed look on his face to see Jazmine with a cheeky smile on her face. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. Then turned back around and continued to eat his food.  
>"Truce" she announced hopefully, he smirked even though she couldn't see it.<p>

"No, that water was cold as fuck" Huey told her. She let out a breath

"Stop being a baby, it was just a little bit of fun" She now touched the top of his fro, trying to pull his head back a little, he resisted.  
>"Yeah whatever" he said to her, she rolled her eyes<p>

"We even bought you guys some food" Jazmine reminded him.

"I don't want food I want to return the favor and get you wet" Huey told her directly. Then Jazmine giggled at his choice of words and he found himself blushing.

"Ew don't nobody wanna hear that" Caesar said laughing  
>"Nigga is that how you sweet talk your bitch" Riley asked as laughed with a mouth full of fries. Angering Huey further, he pushed Caesar who simply laughed more.<br>"That's not what I meant, ugh. Fuck you Jazmine" he conceded to his peers laughing and gritted his teeth

"Well" Jazmine now trailed off suggestively, making everyone in the room laugh even more at her response. He hated how bold she had gotton over the years. It was partly his fault but damn, he thought his face must have been a real sight right now. He glared at Jazmine who held an innocent look while blinking cutely with her emerald eyes.

"Fucking Pixie" he mumbled and exited the room  
>"Nigga, you are way too sensitive" Sasha shot as he left the room, he turned back<p>

"Sasha suck a dick" he now said, he felt to go get his airsoft gun and shoot her in the head

"What yours or…" Sasha said licking her lips, Huey clenched his fist. He swore ever since she moved to Woodcrest she'd been a thorn in his side. And yes Jazmine would be the one to befriend one of the most irritating black girls on the planet. In fact she was partly responsible for Jazmine's boldness too, where Huey was shattering all Jazmines childlike ideologies, Sasha was schooling her on more adult themes. Thankfully Jazmine didn't turn out to be some cold hearted, over sexualised maniac but she was still bold as hell when she wanted to be. Which almost always resulted in Huey being the butt of the joke.

"Niggas" he growled  
>"Huey just sit down and eat your food. We're playing with you" he heard her say. He glared again at her; he especially didn't like being told what to do or to made to look as if he was being irrational.<p>

Jazmine couldn't help but giggle a little. Huey didn't really know how to take a joke. He turned back around and walked out the living room.  
>"Give me them fries" Riley requested to Caesar. Who had both recovered from laughing at Huey. The girls looked at Jazmine who sighed<br>"Poor Fro Fro, you'd think he'd know we're fucking with him." Cindy said shaking her head  
>"Like I said he's sensitive" Sasha simply said not hiding her dislike for Huey at all.<p>

"I guess I'll be right back" Jazmine said as she got up.

"Bitch ass nigga, needs to start hitting you hoes" Riley said and earned a kick from Sasha, falling to the side

"Bitch" he hissed  
>"Riley don't make me rape your lil wannabe thug ass with my nail file. I don't think anyone wants to see your ass leaking round here" Sasha threatened. Riley gulped a little and glared harder at her.<br>"Dumb bitch" he mumbled, now sitting as far away from Sasha as possible.

"Damn, yous a cold bitch Sash" Cindy said in admiration of her friend. Sasha rolled her eyes in response.

"You know I'm a real sweetheart" she replied and smiled innocently. Caesar shook his head

"This is why you and Huey clash so much; ya'll too quick to act violent" Caesar revealed  
>"Please, that nigga just be up his ass. My girls too good for him" Sasha said in a matter of fact tone.<p>

"Aye they're perfect for each other" Caesar told her,

"Like I said she's too good for him" Sasha left it at that. Cindy shook her head.  
>"Aiight Ya'll lets think up a motive and go do that" Cindy announced trying to divert attention from the somewhat hostile environment that was easily enforced by Sasha.<p>

"You are sooo anti social" He looked up from his book. To see Jazmine at the end of his bed she kneeled onto it and began to crawl towards him. He put his hand on his Airsoft gun that he had got out for Sasha.  
>"Huey really" she asked him in a voice that told him she wasn't impressed. He frowned. They looked at each other his big green eyes waiting for him to give up the act.<br>"I don't like people laughing at me" he threw out there, it really didn't matter much because he knew it would happen again and even though he knew these people were his friends, so it was never out of malice. He still didn't like it. She now raised her eyebrows and some amusement passed over her face.  
>"You're such a baby" and she got closer to her one of her hands resting in his lap and the other on his chest as she adopted a somewhat predatory stance kneeling with her back straight.<p>

"But I love you anyway" she told him happily and leaned in and kissed him. It made him less annoyed about earlier and he took his hand away from his bb gun and encircled her waist instead.

"Alright come downstairs" she murmured into their kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss. He sighed annoyed he kind of didn't want to go downstairs and instead continue what they were doing.  
>"Nah I'm good" He replied and gently turned her body so she could sit in his lap. With her back against his chest and twirled some of her hair in his fingers and placed a small kiss on her neck. She gave him another kiss and picked up his play gun, fascinated with how life like it was. Whilst enjoying his nuzzling of her neck.<br>"Yo nigga, oh" Huey and Jazmine both looked towards the door to see who had interrupted them in their bubble. Huey couldn't see but Jazmine rolled her eyes.

Romane grinned when he saw her do this, if Sasha was Huey's worst enemy then Romane was most definitely hers and she didn't even want enemies. She loved everybody well almost everybody.  
>"I'll be downstairs" she announced very quickly<p>

"Good afternoon to you too" Rome, replied looking at his friends childhood hoe.

Huey eyed her until she left the room, Rome gave her a toothy grin knowing full well she didn't like him. She rolled her eyes and left the boys.

"Who invited him" Jazmine asked as she walked into the living room to see Cindy playing Caesar on the Xbox and Riley throwing trash talk at the duo anyway. Sasha was on the phone and acknowledged her but didn't say anything.

"Invited who" Caesar asked quickly

"Romane" she said flatly

"Oh, Rome my nigga yo" Riley said jumping up. This caught Sasha's attention and she told whoever was on the phone to hold  
>"Rome's here" she asked her eyes lighting up a little which only further annoyed Jazmine<br>"Yeah, he's upstairs" Sasha eyes held a small glint of lust.  
>"Ok" she replied simply but Jazmine knew it was anything but simple. She sat down. Sasha resumed her call<br>"Sorry Boo, you were saying" she replied into the phone. Jazmine rolled her eyes. Sasha was a player first and foremost but maybe a little bit more of a tease than anything but no one could deny she had them boys coming left right and centre.

"Aye I'm ready to go in on them bitches" Rome said to Huey, who was considering what his friend was telling him about starting a protest regarding his unfair treatment by the officers of Woodcrest.

"Nah it's too small of a reason and it's so individual they'll write it off before anything. We need something big to happen. Then we get to it" Huey reasoned logically. Rome sighed in frustration  
>"You know a nigga can't even go to the damn job centre without them bitches tailing me" Rome now said, Huey nodded<p>

"Don't worry I got you" he said making his friend give up and they decided to go downstairs to join everyone else.

* * *

><p>What are you thinking right now ?<p>

Drop me a review and see you next update (well if it's peaked interest that is)


	2. Take A Stand

What's with the formatting on this site, it sucks.

:D Thank you so much to my first reviewer Paige1292, even though the first line of your review had me thinking it you readers don't play thankfully it got better as I scrolled down lol.

* * *

><p>Sasha walked out of the mall, and decided the day was nice enough for her to walk back home. It would take her about 20 minutes but she didn't really mind, she might see a cutie on the way with a car or something. She rolled her eyes at that thought. Ok she didn't really care if they had a car or not. Well not that much anyway. When she moved to Woodcrest she found it amusing how these boys thought they were some real thugs. Granted there were thugs everywhere even in the suburbs but it was still funny to a Queens Native. At first moving to Southside Chicago was probably the worst shit to happen to her since she started having a period at 11. Well not the actual period, just the pain it brought with it for them first couple of days. She moved here with her two older sisters, baby sister and grandmother. Her mother died when she was young and her father was in prison currently awaiting his pending death penalty. Rightfully so as well, she thought bitterly. Really and truly she couldn't stand her older sister Dominique who really was a result of DCs song 'independent woman', she made it so hard for dudes to get at her it was disgusting. It was cool to have yours and not need a man and all but that shit was a turn off when you took it to the extreme and started flipping niggas off just cos they wanted to pay for your movie ticket. Niggas don't wanna be told how useless they are to you. Her sister was pretty though, she'll give her that much, maybe she'll find a nice latino or white boy. She reckoned her sister needed a man to control or at least a nigga who aint afraid to grab her round the neck and tell her to cut that independent shit out and accept the gesture. She smirked a little at the thought of a man grabbing her sister and telling her that. She'd love to see that.<p>

Her other sister Teisha was a nerd, like seriously she was a nerd. Thankfully she graduated last year so there was no more ' Ya'll related…damn' from people. Aside from being a nerd she was a prude too. Well she thought she was too, shit she was worse than Jazmine when she first met her. At least after some prodding, Jazmine admitted to being curious about sex. Her sister wanted to act like sex wasn't natural and don't get her started on this 'the one' shit. Yes she understood the whole, there is one man made for you, true love, soul mate or whatever but her sister wasn't even there looking. There was this handy man though that came round the house to fix stuff for them who seemed to be checking her out, but her sister would play it down anytime one of them brought it up. Her sister was playing a fools game waiting on that fairy tale love to happen. Shit she was already 19, and never had a real boyfriend, well she had one and he ended up being a jerk but come on that's part of the learning process. All she knew was that her sister better buck up her ideas and find the 'one' soon before she got too old. What, was she going to be 30 years old just learning the game. Better play varsity style sex when you're at that age.. She rolled her eyes at this and figured no point stressing about it, all in all virgins seemed to be freaks once they got into it. She thought of Jazmine for a second and laughed out loud. Yup Dubois was going to be a real freak she could see it in them green eyes. She grimaced slightly when she thought of Huey.

"SASH" she was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked behind her, Rome was coming up behind her on the street. She stopped and waited for him to break accordingly. He removed his helmet and grinned at her.  
>"Why you walking by yourself" Rome asked her, so original she thought to herself and laughed a little. He gave her a weird look. She looked him up and down. He was wearing a black and white long sleeve jumper, with dark jeans and black AF1s. Simple but effective she figured.<br>"What you doing, aren't you on tag" she questioned, looking at the smooth trim he was sporting and the two round cut earrings gleaming from his ears. He had brown eyes and was a lot darker than Caesar and Huey but he wasn't Akon black, more of 50s shade. She liked it, she wouldn't lie she had a little thing for him but were yet to explore that part of the friendship. Initially she only really met him because of Huey. He was only ever around when Huey brought him, so they didn't see too much of him the way they saw Caesar. They even saw them white niggas Ed and Rummy more than him. It didn't matter though, they spoke from time to time and texted each other and bbm but nothing really escalated or had developed past casual flirting. Oh that and he wasn't in school, he was just floating around the hood probably selling drugs or something. It was weird that he and Huey were friends seeing as Huey was so 'pro' black and well Rome seemed like one of the problems Huey was forever lecturing them about.  
>"Yeah like I'll let them bitches keep me inside my own house. Let em give me a bid for that" he said coolly.<p>

"Right, anyway as much I love to stand in the middle of the street I gotta go" she announced,  
>"Your always blowing me off" Rome now said, getting off his scooter and walking up to her. She had to now take a small step back so she could look at him. He stood at about 6ft and she was 5'5.<p>

"In order to blow you off, you'd have to have asked me to do something" she explained. He rolled his eyes

"Aiight, wanna chill" he asked directly. To say she wasn't happy he finally asked would be a lie but at the same time she had to keep it cool.  
>"Nah, I gotta go" she said and winked at him before turning and walking from him.<p>

Rome looked at Sasha walk away, they'd fuck soon enough. How could they not he thought selfishly.

'_Pretty feet with open toes _

_Scent of your neck is like a fresh red rose_

_X-Ray vision piercing through your clothes_

_But I really can't wait to see you naked though_

_I try to play it cool but I gotta let you know_

_The way its looking I can you wanna go _

_Skip the preview and lets get to the show'_

_Jon B – Ooh So Sexy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An African American man shot dead in open street, by armed police. He was rumoured to be a drug dealer in the local area of Woodcrest, Illinois Over to Mark with more info.<strong>_**  
><strong>"That's some bullshit" Huey muttered as he watched the news,

"Huh" Jazmine said as she stopped texting on her phone and looked towards the TV. They listened to the poor excuse to kill a black man. So suspicion was enough to kill a nigga now. Did this dude even have drugs on him, no. Did he threaten the police or attempt to attack the, NO. he was a father of four, for god sakes. Huey muttered some more.  
>"The police are retarded, let me not walk down the street and emit some drug dealer vibe before they shoot me dead" Huey said darkly.<br>"Maybe they had information on him, you know, like they did in the wire" Jazmine reasoned naively  
>"Real life isn't like TV" he quipped quickly.<p>

"I didn't say it was, I was just offering a reason" she started, sounding annoyed  
>"Yeah well there is no reason for police stupidity. It's part of their job description, dumb fucks" Huey cursed, Jazmine sat up looking at Huey's scowl.<p>

"Yeah well, it's done now. No point loosing sleep over it" she answered very much like Huey. If the shoe was on the other foot he'd probably have said the same to her.  
>"Stop doing that" he said, she looked a little confused<p>

"Doing what"  
>"Doing me" he replied. Then she smirked<p>

"I'm just telling you the truth"  
>"I know" Huey admitted,<p>

"Can we watch a movie now" she whined getting up and stretching. Then moving over to the dvd collection to pick something.  
>"Sure go ahead, I clearly just said yes" Huey said sarcastically, she didn't respond but continued looking at the collection.<p>

He continued to watch the story until they changed it something else.

"It's my room anyway" he rolled his eyes at her delayed response.

"UP" she squealed excitedly, so remnants of the idealistic 10 year old were still there and he found it cute but at times very annoying. He didn't want to watch some stupid Disney film.  
>"That films stupid" Huey told her<p>

"Well that doesn't surprise me much, coming from you" she quipped back. He glared at her. She was getting too good at handling his, well his ways of conversation. She sat back on the bed snuggling close to him. He held her closely and he thought about that guy that had been shot for no goddamn reason. Then the animated film started.

After Jazmine finished crying about the film, so what if the guy lost his house and his wife died and some other shit. That was life even you were a cartoon that never actually felt those emotions. He just looked at her drying her eyes and saying how sad it was. She's watched this film so many times he thought with annoyance.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow" he said, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Ok" she sniffled, as he got up to leave. He stopped and looked back to Jazmine sitting cross legged on her bed with some tissues. He shook his head, his heart did this to him. Taking a deep breath, he walked back and sat on her bed, opening his arm. She jumped into them.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep ok" he said in a voice much softer than his usual tone and a voice that was reserved for Jazmine alone.

"Awwh you're so good to me, I love you" she replied before she got ready for bed and to be held by her boyfriend.

Huey finally left Jazmines house and was on his way down to his. He saw Dorothy parked outside which meant Grandad was back from one of many dates. He actually hoped his Grandad could find a woman but he had to admit, he couldn't pick them. He shuddered at the thought of the women he brought through the house when they kids. He walked into the house and instantly heard Riley cursing about something.

"All the damn streets are locked off cos of that shooting" Granddad complained loudly

"Granddad you got stood up didn't you" Riley asked cheekily much to Roberts annoyance

"No I didn't, my date couldn't make it because of the traffic" Granddad explained and Riley laughed

"Yeah sure she couldn't, that hoe probably found something better" Riley said, whilst playing his Nintendo DS.

"Shut up boy, what'd you want her to do fly to me" Granddad continued  
>"Shit, she could have rescheduled but she a hoe so she aint tripping. She got niggas waiting to tap that"<p>

"RLIEY" Granddad yelled and then started to consider the fact that his date had no rescheduled with him causing him to frown deeper at his 15 year old grandson. Huey just shook his head.  
>"Maybe you need to take a break, love clearly isn't feeling you're involvement right now' Huey suggested as he sat on the other sofa and changed the channel.<p>

"_Love isn't feeling your involvement" _Robert mimicked "You lil niggas don't know shit, the ladies love Robert Freeman shit what that lil blonde wife beater say" he said trying to think of the artist

"Chris brown" Riley confirmed.

"Yeah that lil nigga, 'I'm a fly nigga I aint tripping" Robert said proudly, Huey raised his eyebrow at his granddad, how he knew that lyric he did not know. He probably needed to stop messing with these young women.

"You need to date women your own age, you're clearly loosing perspective. If you're quoting a 21 year old man who beat up his girlfriend and clearly has anger problems."  
>"Chris a real nigga yo, he beat that bitch for talking slick" Riley added. Huey ignored his brother<p>

"Hush boy, I know what I'm doing" Robert now said  
>"Yeah what about that girl who kidnapped Riley and that lazy hoe" Huey asked.<p>

"That bitch couldn't handle Reezys fineness she had to have me…OW" Riley said as Huey threw a bottle at him.  
>"Bitch nigga" Riley said to Huey<br>"Dumbass" Huey replied to his brother.

"Ya'll stop your shit, I don't need no relationship advice from some teenage boys who aint getting any" Robert said turning out of the room, to call his date to reschedule.

Huey rolled his eyes, as Riley continued to curse at the game he was playing as he lost. He finally decided to retire to his room, walking upstairs. He was grateful that he finally convinced his granddad to give him the guest room. It wasn't like they ever had guests other than he and Rileys friends. So it just made sense, something that Robert Freeman tried to deny for many months after his 16 birthday but weeks before his 17th he caved and gave up the guest room. He flicked the light on and he heard his phone ringing. He casually walked over to it and unplugged it from the charger

"Yo nigga where you been" was the first thing he heard Rome say on the other line  
>"My phone was charging, what's up"<br>"You hear about that shooting" Rome asked him  
>"Yeah, some bullshit how can" Rome cut Huey off<br>"Not now nigga, you know that nigga that got shot. His fam live on my street" Rome was talking quickly

"Yeah so" he asked not understanding why that would be of any importance to him.

"They aint even know they son dead, shit I don't even think his girl or kids know he dead" Huey was confused for a moment

"Wait how do you know, the news didn't state who he was" Huey questioned, if no one knew. Why was Rome so sure.  
>"When do they ever identify a nigga on the news, if he aint a rapper 'degrading women' or some shit or a black athlete being admitted into sex rehab they don't identify shit." Rome said confidently<p>

"But" Huey interjected  
>"Yeah aint that some shit, they kill a nigga and don't tell no one but put up on the news to make it look like they doing their job" Rome kept on going<br>"Anyway some niggas saying they saw the cops shoot him down in cold blood and shit, they just gone over the familys house like an hour ago"  
>"But you just said" Huey again tried to get a word in<p>

"Nigga this is a progressive story would you shut the fuck up" Rome said exasperated. Hueys silence was cue for Rome to continue.  
>"Dude had a sister, she goes down the station, asking questions about her brother. Wanting answers rightfully. You know what them bitches did"<br>"What" Huey asked

"They beat her ass, she only like 19, they beat a female with batons for asking to many questions what kinda shit is that. Nigga its time to protest" The last part of Romane's sentence sat with Huey.  
>"The family need answers, the police are being some bitches about it. Why you gotta kill a nigga in cold blood. Did he look like he was hurting anyone? Fuck the suspicions if you aint catch him with no crack and no weapon. Why you shooting him" Rome reasoned quickly. It made sense it was just another senseless death on behalf of the police against the African American community.<br>"It has some legs" Huey now said thinking about whether or not the protest would be strong enough.  
>"Yeah of course it has legs, look Ima come yours tomorrow we gonna set this shit up" Rome said hurriedly.<br>"Aiight" Huey said and the phone went

"Aiight peace" Rome said and the phone clicked.

Huey sat on his bed thinking about the facts that Rome had presented to him. Anything to make white America and their justice system look like fools he thought with a smirk on his face.

"I guess they just shot the wrong nigga" Huey said before settling back in his bed to plot.

* * *

><p>I'll try get something up by the weekend :)<p> 


	3. Headlines

So get this, now when I get an email, I don't just open and close blindly I'm a little anxious because of the lovely reviews I got from you guys. I want more :) they should probably put it in small print somewhere when you sign up 'getting reviews feels so good'

Thanks though it really means alot to know there's people actually enjoying it. :D

Paige1292 : Thanks & I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon, even if I do get a bad review. It's all part of the process I guess

ButterflyEyes24 : I'll do my best to make the chapters longer but I don't want to drag anything out and bore you with bunch of text.

Jayjai107 : Thanks I'm glad you like the balance so far.

MissG2020 : The fact that you took time to review in the first place is enough so thank you. Also, I know right police brutality is just something else, when I actually got a call about that from my cousin I couldn't believe it. It's so extreme but that's the world we live in. Pretty sad.

HelloKitty333: :D you liked it, you really really liked it lol Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

(oh I seen this in a few stories now so I'll just follow suit)

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS, JUST OCS **

* * *

><p>Caesar sat listening toRome's plan of action. He wasn't feeling it, it didn't sound as peaceful as he was trying to make out. He looked to his left at the retired terrorist who was pretty involved in the conversation. Anything Huey thought could change the way African Americans were treated got him about a full frontal march to the police station, demanding answers. They were bound to get arrested.<p>

"You can't go up to police asking questions without facts" Caesar told the two boys. Who gave him unconvinced looks

"They shot a man, they killed that same man. Then they didn't even have the courtesy to tell that mans family he was dead. Those are facts and the question is why, they didn't mind putting that shit on the news"Romesnapped quickly. Huey nodded in agreement his usual blank expression leaving no indication of whether he understood where Caesar was coming from.

Caesar frowned he never liked this kid, he didn't even understand why Huey hung around with him. His vision was somewhat distorted and deluded. He wasn't one to judge on past mistakes seeing as they were only 17 years old, well only Jazzy were still 17 but the point was, they were young. He could understand someone trying to change their ways but he just didn't feel thatRome's was authentic in his intentions. He didn't like to think that his kid was using Huey's passion for his own game but he couldn't help but think that. He remembered this one friend his brother had back in the day. The guy seemed cool and they had similar interest but the guy was a little off, he wasn't true he had ulterior motives. Granted people already thought Huey was some sort of raging sociopath, which in some respects could be argued. He knew that his friends moral code had zero tolerance for most white people but at the same time, his girlfriend was half white and her mother was fully white. Huey made it clear it was OK for Jazmine to embrace her black heritage but a problem if she reverts to her white side. He didn't really want to start picking at his best friends world views but withRomein the mix, he felt he needed to seeing as unlike Caesar,Romewas a 'YES' man. That was the main reason they had problems.

Caesar listened carefully to the 'peaceful protest' they were going to embark on. He'd admit the situation was bad for the police, but he didn't feel they would tell them shit anyway. They would probably get arrested or beaten up like that girl, people would come just to watch them fight a loosing battle. They'll come for the entertainment of a couple black boys speaking out against the 'system' like it hasn't been done before. Caesar knew his diminishing passion for the revolution was dissapearing with his adolescents. Some things just never changed and no matter how many facts and books Huey read, the world was what it was and seeing as the afterlife wasn't confirmed he just wanted to live his life happy and as free as possible. He wanted Huey to realise this, he hoped Jazmine could steer him there soon. He focused back ont he conversation at hand. Huey was writing something on paper.

"Sounds good, you in Ceez" Huey asked turning to him. Huey was his boy, so he'd support him. Caesar nodded.

"Let me send this BC out" (blackberry broadcast)Romeannounced after it was agreed they were going to proceed with the protest.

"You down to speak"Romeasked Huey held up his pen and pad

"Let me write something quick, we'll go at 7pm" Huey announced. The guys agreed.

Caesar didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p>"So what we doing for your birthday" Sasha asked rolling around on Jazmines bed. Jazmine looked at her friend moving around like a bored 4 year old.<p>

"Yeah girl, you and ceez are finally pulling up to our station" Cindy teased, her blue eyes rolled playfully..

"I say we go to a strip club" Sasha announced excitedly. Both Cindy and Jazmine did a double take on their girl. She pulled an innocent face as if she didn't just suggest they go to an establishment, where gangsters, corrupt members of the government and just low down people went. Oh rappers and singers went there too, she guessed it was more of an image thing though.

"Are we even allowed to enter a strip club" Jazmine asked not because she was even considering but she just wanted to see how serious Sasha was.  
>"Look if they got 15 year olds in there stripping, why can't we enter" Sasha asked in reply.<br>"That's illegal" Jazmine told her Nympho friend, Sasha rolled her eyes rolling back on her stomach. and propping her elbows up on the bed with her chin rested on her palms.  
>"Sash would you keep still shit" Cindy said, pushing her a little. Sasha ignored her.<p>

"Strip club" Sasha suggested again, this time stressing the option a little bit more.  
>"No not a strip club, besides it'll be mainly women in there" Jazmine clarified, why would she want to be in a place where women where the solely represented as sexual items for men. Better yet why would she even want to see a woman in that state. She saw herself naked everyday, that was about as close to a stripper or strip club she needed. Then she thought about Huey, Hmm she wouldn't mind seeing him naked, he had a body of a god.<p>

"So" Sasha dragged out she was either pretending to not understand the problem or really didn't care, Cindy shook her head with a small smirk.

"Quite fancy girls at the moment" Sasha announced with interest. Causing both Cindy and Jazmine too look at her in surprise.

"Girl stop it, you bi curious or something" Cindy asked her laughing at her friends open statement.

"Yeah a little why" Sasha admitted with no shame what so ever. Jazmine just threw her head back in surprise.

"What" Jazmine and Cindy said in unison  
>"I said I'm a lil bi curious, you know let's explore our sexuality girls. Your men will thank you." Sasha told them, with all seriousness in her tone, but then she broke into a sly grin chuckling at their blank stares.<p>

"You know I don't even know if you're playing which is scary so I'll just throw a party" Jazmine suggested, straying from Sasha's bid to explore their sexuality

"Boring" Sasha chanted, Cindy punched Sasha in the leg, Jazmine grinned

"What the fuck was that for" She asked rubbing her leg. Her round chocolate face scrunching in annoyance.

"For being difficult, it aint your birthday. And wait aint that the shit you did for your birthday a _boring_ party" Cindy challenged.  
>"Yes but Jazmines is way more interesting than me" she said sweetly to which Jazmine shook her head at the poor attempt to probably get Jazmine to reconsider the strip club idea.<br>"Can we at least hire strippers then" Sasha asked once she saw she was defeated in her originally request.

"NO" Jazmine replied loudly.

"Ha that might be fun Jazzy" Cindy slowly started to agree. Jazmine felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment.

"You're so cute" Sasha cooed directly at Jazmine that made her blush even more, then she got suspicious

"Are you hitting on me" Jazmine asked her friend with raising her eyebrows, Sasha bit her bottom lip and winked.

"Why, is it tickling your desires" Sasha asked in a sultry tone. Cindy screamed in laughter causing Jazmine to blush even harder.  
>"Sash you a wild bitch, stop fucking with Jazzy like that, poor bitch is looking like a tomato right now" Cindy exclaimed<p>

"You are fucking with her right, all that flirting shit you be doing is just mind shit" Cindy then asked a little bit more seriously at the end of her laughter, Sasha laughed and shrugged coolly at Cindy.

"All I know is that if I hit it, I'll invest in Esco and design an exclusive line of tees saying _'that nigga gay_' with Huey in the back, shit I'll even make a sound bite" Sasha said laughing at her flushed expression .

"That nigga would kill ya'll for that" Cindy said,

"Why if he plays nice I'll share her with him..shit that could be a fun night when we turn 21" Sasha explained

"You know that won't run, that nigga possesive. You see the ways niggas be mad careful when they talking to Jazzy at school" Cindy said, Sasha rolled her eyes at this, she really wasn't scared of Huey.

"True, but if Minnie mouse wants Lola Bunny who are we to deny that" The laughter between the two girls started up again at the ridiculous argument Sasha was presenting.

"This bitch calling herself Lola Bunny" Cindy said, Jazmine cleared her throat they had clearly forgotten her. Both girls stopped and looked at her waiting.

"Ladies, I am still in the room" Jazmine couldn't believe that Sasha and Cindy were having a serious conversation about the impossible relationship between her and Sasha.

"Yeah we know, I just thought you were fantasing about it or something" Sasha said in a bored tone.

"You have issues" Jazmine told her friend, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm fucking with you Jaz, Huey can have you" Sasha said playfully

"Aiight wild bitch and baby bitch back to the party planning" Cindy re directed the conversation, which Jazmine was thankful for, she let out a relieved breath.

"No strippers, Huey would go crazy" Jazmine dismissed the idea out loud again, just in case they forgot.  
>"That nigga is crazy, a psycho if you will" Sasha pointed out in her matter of fact tone.<p>

"You and Huey remind me of siblings. Ya'll like the cramp twins" Cindy told Sasha laughing a little, at the feud between the two. Remembering the first time Sasha and Huey met each other.

"_HUEYYYY" Jazmine screamed from down the road, he turned and sighed deeply. He turned to see his closest friend approaching him with Cindy and an another girl. As they got nearer he saw the black girl standing not that much taller that a Jazmine, maybe standing at about 5'5. She was a milk chocolate tone, with a annoying weave. Her nose was pierced with a small stud and she also had a lip piercing, a few centimetres diagonal from the left side of her lip. The thing stuck out of her face and had a clear ball at the end. Why the hell would you do that to yourself? It reminded him of 50s first video 'In da club' when that girl had a cigarette in her face but obviously the stud didn't elongate that far out._

"_Yes Jazmine" he answered dutifully, she grinned ignoring his rudeness._

"_This is Sasha Pierce, Sasha this is Huey Freeman. She's new to the area and" Huey rolled his eyes, looking at the girl who was giving him a hard look. her brown eyes were sizing him up which annoyed him even more. __  
><em>"Nigga act like you got manners" Cindy snapped at him, to which he just scowled and sighed in annoyance. Jazmine big green eyes waited for him to say something, still wearing a grin. <em>  
><em>"Whatever" Sasha seemed to screw her face up at this.<em>_

"_I hope they aint all like this" he heard her say with distaste in her voice. This caught him a little off guard not that he showed it._

"_Don't mind him he's just rude" Jazmine said looking up at him with a disappointing expression he sighed__  
><em>"Hello" he replied finally<em>_

"_Gee thanks for saying HI, I'm so honoured" Sasha said and flipped him off much to Jazmine and Cindys shock. Huey glared at this newbie. Then decided it wasn't worth it and turned to walk away from them.__  
><em>"Oh Huey," Huey turned back around to look at the new girl<em>  
><em>"You need to cut that Afro, slavery ended a while ago no need for the slave look" she said with a smirk. Jazmines eyes opened wide in shock, Cindy too gaped a little at their new friend.<em>_

"_OMG" Jazmine exclaimed, he hated when she used that term it was white. He glared at the girl who dissed his afro._

_"And you are the reason, Black men stray off to white women, dum-" he wanted to say something Riley inspired but battled against it. Biting down on his profanity. He glared at her_

_"Whatever" Huey settled on before turning and leaving the girls._

"_You wanna show me the other places now" the 12 year old said to Jazmine, who was red in the face, she couldnt believe her new friend just stood up to Huey like that. Huey scowled deeply. And walked away._

"Bitch are you crazy, don't make no sort of family comparisons between me and Mr Stone Face Freeman" Sasha said defensively.  
>"Sash" Jazmine began to warn her friend not to start dissing her man right in front of her, even though she was already aware of the feud. It didn't mean she wanted to hear about it.<p>

"All I'm saying is you don't really need to take him into account. He'll make no difference to the party whatsoever." Sasha again rolled onto her back.  
>"You are weird" Cindy said to Sasha.<br>"Freedom fro will make a difference, if a nigga so much as breathes near Jazmine. Believe shit will get ugly" Cindy declared

"Oh yeah all that karate kid shit he be on, he's a show off if you ask me. I'd like to see him come at me I'll stab a nigga straight before he can even start all that power ranger shit. We'll see if he can throw a kick with a blade in his gut. Cos you know they take like what 100 years to get into them stances. You se-"  
>"SASHA cut it out and don't stab my boyfriend" Jazmine, Sasha sat up on her elbows and smirked at Jazmine<p>

"Please" Jazmine added into it sweetly,

"I'll consider it but don't let him ruin your birthday. So we throwing a party" Sasha asked the girls

"Yeah, Ceez's birthday just passed not to long ago maybe he'll wanna join me and do a little something" Jazmine said  
>"Boys don't make big deals about there birthdays" Cindy announced<p>

Jazmine looked at her phone when the red light kept on blinking. Opening it up carelessly she didn't think much of the message from Rome.

"Did ya'll just get that message from Rome" Sasha now asked the two other girls, who looked bewildered.

"I'm #TeamIPhone" Cindy told her  
>"Yeah it said something about a march right" Jazmine said disinterestedly, she only seen the top line and deleted it.<p>

"Yh I'm speaking to him, he says it's getting a bit wild down there. Huey is causing a stir. Police getting mad and shit" Sasha informed, peaking Jazmines interest.

"What, wait what are the doing down there in the first place" Jazmine asked seriously. Huey never told her anything about marching or whatever.

"Something about that dude that got shot the other day, apparently they didn't tell the fam so they asking a bunch of questions about the system, you know how them niggas stay. Gorilla activists shit" Cindy told them. Which earned looks from both girls.

"Ceez told me" she shrugged as if it was nothing but Jazmine smirked at the link between Cindy and Caesar.

"You and Ceeez be talking a lot these days" Sasha dragged out his name. Unfortunately Cindy was white so she couldn't hide her blush

"Shut up Sasha, you and Rome be talking a lot too, what's up with that I thought you were on Camrons dick" Cindy countered

"Bitch don't change the subject, I see you. Talking to Ceez on the DL" Sasha continued, ignoring Cindys counter question.

"Bitch shut up" Cindy was blushing hard now, it was amusing to see Cindy blush seeing as she was always acting like a gangster or trying to be anyway. But over the years she had toned it down a bit especially after Sasha joined their group and started asking why the hell she wanted to be a boy, and Cindy grew tired of telling her she was being a gangster bitch.

"So what is going on between you and Ceez" Jazmine asked carefully. She watched as Cindy ran a hand through her hair and looked around the room. Awwh Jazmine thought, well it felt good put it on someone else for a change.

"Nothing, look can we get back to the topic, these niggas are getting into some shit at the station. We should go" Cindy said

"Fuck them and their lil protests. I don't see why they can't leave shit alone. This aint the 1950s Malcom & Martin both came and got their asses served to them"  
>"SASHA" Jazmine exclaimed at her friends lack of respect for her own black leaders.<p>

"I mean, the police will kill them. I mean Huey is already on their hitlist right, didn't that nigga used to be a terrorist. They'll get him" Sasha corrected, Jazmine rolled her eyes at Sasha's complete flippant nature.

"Oh plz, 5.0 aint gon kill nobody " Cindy told them firmly

"Jazzy don't listen to her, she is just a hater" Cindy reassured as she saw a worried expression come over their friend at the thought of the police killing her boyfriend.

"Nah I'm real" Sasha stated. She sat up and crossed her legs on the bed.

"You sound like Huey" Cindy replied knowing it would annoy Sasha and get her to cut that shit out.

"Suck my clit" Sasha snapped but remained quiet after that.

* * *

><p>"Why can't you answer us huh" Riley was getting in the face of a cop. Funnily enough 20 people turned up to protest including members of the mans family. Which then turned in 50 people who caught wind of the movement that then turned into what looks like maybe 200 hundred people. The police had called for some back up and were standing in a line outside their station. Huey had said his peace, asking questions to both the police and the people who came out to support. Why whiteAmericakept on doing this to niggas. Shooting niggas down in cold blood, beating up an innocent girl just concerned for her brothers wellbeing. Some unnecessary shit. He scowled as the officers started throwing all that legal jargon at them. Huey could see the crowd was getting a bit restless and he figured they had said their peace for today. That's when it happened.<p>

It happened so fast Huey didn't eve see it coming, he dropped his megaphone as flames ignited behind the police line. They scrambled

"FUCK THE POLICE" someone screamed. A firebomb or a petrol bomb had been thrown. Fuck he thought to himself. Then just like that. All hell broke loose.

Niggas started raging forward straight up attacking the police, people were screaming throwing shit. The police were calling for back up as more petrol bombs were thrown.

"ROME" He yelled, Romewas quickly by his side obviously excited by the action  
>"Nigga this shit was supposed to be peaceful" Huey yelled<br>"This is peaceful, you know noise is peace to use black folk"Rome said

"Not a time to joke, what the fuck" Huey ducked as he heard something like fireworks. He then saw a car being lit on fire

"Damn"Rome said as he looked at people beating on the police and vica versa. He saw a car get set alight by a group of men and then they started ransacking the street.

"FUCK" Huey said looking

"Nigga the revolution…is live" Roman said brightly

"What'd Public enemy say Fight the power, leggoo nigga"Romesaid as he disappeared into the crowd. Huey shouted after him. He tried to make out people in the crowd, where was Caesar and Riley. It was dark out now, so he couldn't see people just bodies, but the flames that were igniting on the street were some help.

"Nigga get off me" he heard Riley voice; he turned to see his brother being held up by a cop. Huey left the megaphone where it was and kicked the cop in the back of the head. Grabbing Riley  
>"Come on"<br>"Nigga"  
>"Riley don't fuck with me" Huey said darkly. He watched as people just started going crazy. It was like a frenzy. Cop cars started pulling up but the mob just kept on going. Fireworks were being thrown; shit was just exploding due to them homemade petrol bombs or whatever. Fuck who told niggas to bring a petrol bomb to a peaceful protest.<p>

With Riley cursing whilst being held by his collar by Huey, he searched for Ceez andRome. Pulling out his phone, he heard the crowd start to chant 'Why' to the police as more of them pulled up.

"Nigga look what you did with your smart mouth" Riley said still struggling in his grip

"Riley shut up"  
>"Huey X" Riley continued<p>

"RILEY SHUT THE FUCK UP" he yelled that shut Riley up real quick.

"Go home, NOW" he yelled at his brother

"Man fuck that" Huey punched Riley in the chest sending him to the floor, he had to pick him up real quick before some dude almost stepped on his face.  
>"GO HOME" he told him firmly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking News : A riot has broken out near Woodcrest Police Station, the reason is believed to concern the death of a young man who was shot dead by the police a few days ago"<em>**

"What the hell" Cindy exclaimed as they watched the scenes on the TV, of people charging at the police, cars being set on fire.

"**_It is said to have been sparked by a peaceful protest, regarding answers to why this African American was killed so carelessly and escalated into_****_a full on attack on the police."_**

"Oh shit" Sasha too became bug eyed as she watched the TV screen, Jazmine couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
>"Yo them niggas must be in this shit, come on" Cindy shouted as she shot up out her seat with Jazmine and Sasha. Jazmine was calling Huey on his cell when he didn't pick up after the third time she started to panic.<br>"No way are you guys going out there" Tom suddenly said from the stairs as he saw the girls approach the front door.  
>"Um no disrespect Mr Dubois but this is an emergency" Cindy explained<p>

"Well I'll have you know Cindy that yes it is an emergency but the police will handle that. You are watching the news right, with the rioting down by the station"  
>"Hueys down there" Jazmine sadly said, she felt to cry what if something happened to him. What if he was hurt, it looked pretty crazy on the TV<p>

Tom was quiet for moment

"I'm sure Huey will be fine as will the rest of them but I can't allow three young girls to go out into a mob" Sasha looked at Cindy who looked at Jazmine. No one wanted to be disrespectful or difficult so they complied with Toms request and returned to the front room.  
>"Your dad aint the man you know" Sasha informed Jazmine who was too worried about Huey to even care.<br>"Why isn't he picking up dammit" Jazmine said in frustration  
>"I'm calling Reezy cos Ceez aint picking up either" Cindy said, Sasha stayed calm out of the two. She figured they were ringing two of the boys, there was no need to ringRome too.<p>

"Fuck they set a building alight, are they crazy" Sasha suddenly said, both girls turned their attention to the TV in horror.

"Where the fire brigade at" Cindy asked no one in particular.

The girls just sat as they watched the riot unfold before their very eyes. Niggas fighting, Police fighting. Things were burning, that house was burning. People were smashing in windows of nearby shops. They were going crazy in Woodcrest.

* * *

><p>Caesar couldn't believe it, he knew something bad would happen but he had honestly thought that maybe they'd just get arrested or something not cause a full blow riot. Fuck he thought as watched his TV. The only reason why he had left was because he could see that the crowd was getting restless and angry with the lack of police answers. He tried to tell Huey to just cut it short and leave it be but Romeencouraged Huey to continue provoking the police and further amping the crowd. Huey chose the latter and now look. He thought to himself. He looked down at this phone to see Cindy's name.<br>"Hello"

Riley was trudging home, he kicked in some shop windows for the fun of it on his way back to his street. Damn that shit was fun he thought to himself. He couldn't care less about what Huey was talking about with that big ass microphone he had but when some nigga threw that bomb. That's when shit got good. He never seen so many people go crazy, they were just all over the police like they had been waiting for that shit. He didn't waste no time either, throwing his punches in. That bitch ass brother of his kinda saved his ass though, that Cop looked like he was about to beat his brain in with that baton. Fucking Huey he thought as he kicked a bin over, he could handle himself, fuck he was 15 years old and he was Young Reezy. Couldn't nobody fuck with him, he was the hardest 15 year old out.

"Invincible nigga, I'm fucking invincible" he muttered as he saw his house quick approaching. He looked across the street and saw Jazmine's lights were still on. Looking at his watch it had just gone 00.45am. He walked into the house  
>"Boyyy where the hell have you been, aint you seen the shit they doing down at the station"<br>"Granddad it was Hueys fault, beat his ass when he gets here" Riley told him quickly  
>"Huey telling them white folk the truth again" Roberts frowned<br>"Huey telling all them crackers they aint shit, and niggas agreeing and then they got wild start fighting and setting shit on fire" Riley confirmed

"Damn that boy" Riley watched his granddad pace up and down and smirked

"Yeah damn him granddad, he probably still in the mix getting the shit beaten out of him, but you still gotta whoop when he gets back" Riley told him.

His granddad just gave him a look and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Sirens rang loud and at an alarming rate, as people were being cuffed but the police were still out numbered as they tried to control the disorder in woodcrest.<p>

Huey dodged the blow that came straight to his head with his right forearm and swung hard for the white man, he was fighting with. He heard his jaw pop from the impact.

"NIGGGGGAAA" he heard someone else scream, as the one guy fell and he felt his cheek get hot with pain. he grunted as he fell back on the ground, looking above at some chinese dude with a plank in his hand. What the fuck, he used his legs to kick him in the shin before he could bring the plank down on him. The chinese man buckled backwards a little but still lunged forward with the piece of wood. Then Huey saw him drop to the side, seeing Rome come out of nowhere with a klling punch to the side of the head.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Rome said with urgency in his voice, he agreed because this whole situation was out of his control.

Huey got up breathing hard, he bent over with his hands on his knees, sweat lined his back and his cheek hurt like hell.

"Yo Rome, you alright" he asked looking to the side, Rome shook his head he couldn't see his face properly and his pupils just looked dark as hell. He saw some police officers slowly approching from behind him and stood up  
>"Come on" he told Rome, who looked behind him and followed him. As they walked the Cops continued to follow them and then Huey looked behind to see they were picking up the pace. Fuck that, he wasn't getting arrested<p>

"I knew we should have brought our bikes" Rome cursed out loud,

"Yo lets split, I refuse to sleep in a jail cell tonight. Meet me by the bottom of the hill"  
>"Aiight" Rome and Huey turned around and the two cops stopped. They stood waiting for their next move both boys simple stuck their middle fingers up, causing the cops to break out into a run. Huey and Rome both took off in separate directions, as the chase begun.<p>

* * *

><p>&amp; That's that then<p>

Not sure how I feel about Ceez just chilling at home while his boy fights some crazed chinese man. :/

Rome picked up the slack though.

If I don't go out tonight then the next chapter will be up either later this evening or sometime tomorrow. That's good right ?

Have a good weekend !


	4. Best Friends ?

:) 2 updates in 1 day

Thanks for the reviews

Paige192 : Yeah, in my area that's all it took for the riot to happen which is crazy. To be honest people were just waiting for a reason to lash out against the police. & LOOL what you said about Sasha made me laugh, when I write her parts I just imagine her as someone you can only really take in small doses.

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that shit" Rome said, as he and Huey walked down the silent street.<p>

"It wasn't supposed to be like that" Huey said darkly, he had to fight some bitch niggas who were getting at Rome in the middle of the madness. Eventually the police managed to get some calm. But some houses were burned to the ground along with some cars. He couldn't believe people would take it that far. It only confirmed that the community were angry and the death of that black man was simply a catalyst for a backlash. Rome was rambling about how good the protest was, he guessed it was ok they obviously shook up the police a little. Seeing as they couldn't respond to his questions or the families. He took a deep breath and flexed his arm which was aching a little from being pulling back awkwardly by some dumbass.  
>"What happened to Ceez" Rome suddenly asked, he remembered thinking about Caesar but couldn't find him and got distracted with fighting alongside Rome.<p>

"He should be aiight" Huey replied, certain that his friend would have find his way out of that situation. Huey yawned a little, it was just past 3am. He was still slightly shocked how quickly things escalated. It was stated that the protest was to be peaceful and calm. Niggas had another idea. Then again he saw a lot of white people so it was really a multicultural thing. He reached in his pocket to look at his phone and cursed

"FUCK" he said out loud

"What" Rome asked confused.  
>"Jazmine" Huey said a lot more quietly, knowing his girlfriend all too well. She was probably calling every hospital in the phonebook looking for him. Maybe he should have told Riley to have gone there first and reassure her. He saw like 30 missed calls, 10 texts and 2 voicemails. He hung his head in annoyance not at her behaviour because he knew it was only because she cared but because of the severity of what had happened at his hands. Or should he say at his word.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasha, Caesar, Cindy and Jazmine all sat in her room. Jazmine sat on her bed with Sasha while Cindy sat by the window seal, they were all dressed down in Pjs if you could call shorts and a vest tops Pjs. Caesar had come over and explained what had, happened down at the protest and they were all really just waiting on word from the Huey and Rome. Cindy turned to Jazmine<br>"Huey still not picking up" she shook her head no too worried to really speak.  
>"Well it's calmed down now, so hopefully we'll see them soon" Sasha offered gently giving her a small hug.<p>

"When did Rome stop messaging you" Caesar asked Sasha, who took a moment.

"Maybe a couple hours ago" she answered. She yawned too  
>"Wish they would show up" Sasha said quietly afterwards, knowing that Jazmine wasn't going to sleep until she saw Huey or at least heard from him.<p>

"Could patrol and chec-" they looked at the window that had just been hit with something. Cindy got up and opened the curtains, letting out a sigh of relief

"Ma'fuckers" she said as Huey tilted his head to the backdoor of Jazmines kitchen.

"Hun nothing to worry about he's downstairs" Cindy said softly. Jazmine looked relieved and instantly got up leaving the room. With everyone else behind her.

"Remember her peoples is sleeping" Cindy warned Caesar who wasn't really supposed to be in the house at this time. But Tom and Sarah had gone to sleep ages ago so they just let him in through the back.

Jazmine felt relieved but angry as well, as she opened the door for Huey. On one hand she wanted to hug and kiss him because he was ok and on the other she wanted to hit for being so damn reckless and causing so much destruction. He seemed to offer her an apologetic look. As she glared at Rome on his right side grinning and already breaking down the night to the rest of them. She frowned then stepped aside for them to walk inside her kitchen. Sitting on one stool by the breakfast bar Huey sat on the one next to her. Rome started telling the same story that Ceez had told them but started adding in the bits about him and Huey fighting. She looked at him noticing he had a small cut on his cheek, which made her more angry. Huey touched her hand, and she didn't have the heart to pull it away from him. So with this he scooted his stool closer to her and turned her seat into him. They stared at each other. His maroon eyes looked up and down, like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She let out a breath.

"I'll get something for that" she spoke first referring to his cut.

Huey sighed, she had every right to be mad but at least he was ok. He partially listened to Rome's action story. Jazmine returned and stood between his legs with a cotton pad. She was about to touch his cheek with the wet cotton when he titled his head to the right of her, she rolled her eyes and then he tilted it to the left. He took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. Her emerald eyes conceded to his non verbal apology. She knew he was sorry, he could see it as she let the last of her anger go whilst exhaling. She placed a hand on his shoulder, thankfully not the one that hurt. He glanced to see what everybody else in the kitchen was doing and they seemed somewhat engrossed in Romes story telling and asking questions. So he caught her bottom lip in his teeth gently and she muttered something about him being reckless and turned it into a full kiss.

Fine. So he was sorry so what, she thought as she kissed him passionately. Damn revolutionary. Only Huey could speak to her with his eyes and not his mouth. Well he was doing some speaking now she thought playfully.  
>"Yo nurse, I need some patching up too if that's what your offering as pain relief" she seethed when she heard Rome's smug tone. Separating slowly from Huey she was about to reply when Huey jumped in.<br>"Quit, you could end up permanently relieved" Huey said in somewhat of a warning tone to his friend to leave the subject alone. Rome didn't say anything but resumed a little, giving Huey a disapproving look.

"You alright" Huey asked her quietly, once Rome started up with the rest of the group.

"Compared to 20 minutes ago, I'm fine" she told him. He held her a little tighter round the waist and she turned so she could face the other side of the kitchen where everybody was.  
>"Ceez let me know you a punk, leaving niggas in the jungle like that" Rome accused<br>"It was hardly the jungle" Ceez retorted annoyed

"You still punked out" Rome continued

"I told ya'll to cut it" Ceez continued.

"Fuck that, did we get what we wanted. NO so why the hell should we have cut it. Nigga you a bitch" Rome snapped at him Ceez. Who stood up

"Nigga I'm a bitch, aint you the nigga standing behind Huey. When did you say shit seeing as this was all your idea" Caesar and Rome were now in each others faces.

"Ay, stop it. Ceez you could have at least let us know you were leaving. I was looking for you" Huey finally spoke, breaking up a bit of the tension mounting.  
>"Sorry man, it just popped off so quick a-"<br>"Nigga bailed like a bitch" Rome cut Caesar off, who frowned

"I aint no bitch" Caesar voice was raising.  
>"Man who you kidding, you aint down for the cause" Rome now said loudly<p>

"Fuck, calm down. Jazzy's people are sleeping and none of ya'll are supposed to be in here so just calm the fuck down" Cindy said in a quiet but threatening tone.  
>"I'm out, I'm allergic to bitch niggas" Rome said directly at Caesar who now definitely stepped to Rome.<p>

"Yeah bitch, what you gonna do" Rome asked menacingly.

"Rome" Huey said firmly, Rome looked at Huey not liking the fact that he was being stopped from a fight. He didn't back down from no one.

"You need to drop this, come on" Huey advised him calmly but Rome didn't even care, he was just pissed off and just wanted to embarrass Caesar in front of the girls, Jazmine could see that much. He took a step away from Caesar and walked towards Jazmines backdoor. He stopped short at where she and Huey were.

"Yo you staying with _her_" Rome asked, but she didn't really like the way he said it. She wasn't some cursed object. She guessed Huey picked up on it because he rolled his eyes as Rome continued to the door.  
>"Hol up, I'm coming, Ceez?" Huey announced. She sighed a little disappointed, then remembered she was having a sleepover with the girls anyway.<p>

"Nah I'm good" Caesar declined, Huey raised his famous brow at his friend

"Aiight then" Huey replied

"Yeah get that nigga some cotton pjs, let him stay with the bitches" Rome necessarily added

"Yo Rome, I aint telling you again just drop it damn" Huey said, Rome exhaled deeply and walked out the door

"Bye ladies, bye Bitch" he said on his way out the door with his middle finger in the air. Huey patted her waist so she could step out so he could stand up from the stool.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said to her, she looked up into his maroon eyes.

"Ok" she replied simply and gave him a small kiss.

"Ceez stop playing and come on" Huey kind of ordered him. Ceez just shook his head and muttered

"I said I'm straight" Caesar said firmly, Huey rolled his eyes

"Whatever" Huey replied, he kissed her forehead softly.

"I'll see ya'll" he said to Sasha and Cindy. Who simply acknowledged this silently because they were just staring at a clearly agitated dread wearing teen. When Huey walked out of the door. Cindy spoke

"Ceez what the hell" she said a little loudly

"I can't stand that nigga" Ceez said, the annoyance was evident in his voice

"Yeah but Huey's your boy" Cindy challenged back, they all looked at him expectantly. He just took a deep breath  
>"Look I'll be out now, I'll holla tomorrow" Caesar said quickly and too exited the house.<p>

"Damn, Ceez weren't playing for once" Sasha said after Caesar left

"Yeah I don't like the way this is looking" Jazmine admitted as they went back up to her room.  
>"Fareal them niggas acting like they gonna start warring with each other and shit" Cindy said.<br>"Yeah well, let's just hope Huey can keep his friends in check" Sasha simply said,

They agreed before getting into their places and going to sleep.

_A Thug Changes _

_And Love Changes_

_& Best friends become strangers_

Nas - The Message


	5. Voice of Reason

Hey, hope you everyone had a good weekend mine was pretty eventful, I went to a rap battle which is still making laugh as I write this. I don't go to them normally but a friend of a friend was competing so i figured I could do with the entertainment. Then it was my cousins b-day, so I drunk a few lightweights under the table ;).

Despite all of that, your reviews brightened up my weekend even more, I kept getting caught for smiling at my blackberry... embarrassing i know lol I can't believe I got some favorites and alerts too, thanks so much.

MissMinni3 : You're review was incredible, I'm so happy you feel that way about the story. I know it can be a bit daunting if the things your anticpating the most don't happen straight away but I'm trying to give it a structure and keep it progressive so thanks I really appreciate the favorite and story alert too.

Paige1291 : You've been so great with reviewing from the beginning I think if it wasn't for your first review, I'd probably have left this story alone or been lax with the updating. As for Huey what can I say we all have moments of falling blind to bad friends.

MissG2020 & Jayjai107 : I think you'll like this chap, it's all coming out.

HelloKitty333 : Haha you made me laugh out loud and then I couldn't even explain what the hell was funny

Boyluvr250: I can't believe you took the time to review every chapter, thank you and yeah Jon B's the S***. Hmm I'd love to answer your questions about Rome and Jaz but I can't word it without giving too much away. It'll come full circle eventually, just don't fall off your seat just yet :)

ButterflyEyes24 : I'm glad you like the lyrics i got one in here, if you like Sasha that's cool.

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS JUST OC**S

3...2..1 READ

* * *

><p>3 days later<p>

"What were you thinking boy" Huey continued to read his paper as his granddad tried to lecture him about the riot that happened the other night.

"I was thinking, an innocent black man was killed for no reason and the family deserved to know why" Huey replied plainly

He could hear his grandfather pouring his precious orange juice into a glass.  
>"That aint your place and you know it" he replied, before setting his glass down right next to Huey. What was this man doing, he felt like his personal space was being invaded. He turned his head to look at the old chubby face, grey hairs gracing his head and glasses framing his face. Huey gave him a 'what are you doing sitting so close to me look' and then decided to reply to his earlier comment.<br>"My place is wherever I choose it to be" Huey replied coldly

"And as long as I don't meet conflict, I can proceed any way I wish. I did the right thing" he continued  
>"The damage you caused, you'll be lucky they don't lock you up for being" Huey cut him off sharply.<br>"For being what, anti white America ? anti police. All I did was ask questions every body was wondering. I'll be damned if they try lock me up for that" Huey replied just as stiffly as before. His granddad frowned at his obvious disregard fo his actions and gulped his orange juice, much to Huey's annoyance and continued to curse for a little while longer.

Suprisingly Riley was actually watching the news, he didn't know why nor did he care he just thought it was about time his brother got a utilising his brain cells.

"Yo you seen this granddad, they rioting in other places too" Huey's eyes shot up from his paper at his younger brother, oh so he wasn't watching for recreation. He turned to where Riley was in the front room, pretty much fixated on the TV, his eyes wide with interest.

"What are you hollering about now Riley" Granddad asked in a routine fashion as he got up and walked through to the living room.

"Yo Malcolm , you got niggas in different locations, wrecking shit, setting cars alight all in the name of this nameless motherfucker that died" Riley said laughing, there was nothing funny about that. Huey tensed up at the sheer ignorance of his brother

"There is nothing funny about that" Huey told him, Riley rolled his eyes at him and pointed towards the TV

"See, they saying all us young niggas is coming out the woodwork and just going crazy, 5.0 being punked right now" Riley laughed some more.

Video footage was being shown, of armed police in their structured line, across a wide road. Where obvious 'rioters' were or had been stealing, causing disruption and what not. He saw some kids throwing bottles and other objects at the police at which they charged forward. The police would run a few metres to get them to run away, but just like rebellious school kids they kept on coming in their little batches.

Yes he had felt good when he saw how responsive people were being to him, on Saturday. For once he wasn't just being waved off or ignored because of his views but he was actually being accepted for them. He looked at the TV screen as showed more video footage of looters, and arson and it made him angry. This wasn't New Orleans, weren't nothing sinking, no one was in desperate need. He said they needed combat the police with their minds, ask the right questions force the right answers out of them

"What the hell" He said as he got up and walked into the front room to look at the TV.

**Following Saturday night's riot down by Woodcrest Police station. Where houses and cars were set alight, leaving some residents homeless and other distraught by the level of violence that took place. Other areas in the Chicago area have broke out in unrest, local shops were looted and cars set alight earlier this afternoon**

Huey stared at the TV in shock, what was going on.  
><strong><br>**_**It is said a young man was at the forefront of this protest turned riot, the said man has not been indentified as of yet but video snippets of the speech he gave have been posted on youtube by participants. The police are doing everything they can to control this situation and urge the public to be weary of large groups in the Chicago area and would like to make it clear all those responsible will be brought to Justice" **_

"See granddad, Huey went and started that damn revolution why aint your belt going hella wild on his ass right now" Riley asked in an incredulous tone to Robert, Huey frowned deeply at the TV screen.

"I am not responsible for a bunch of opportunistic niggas" Huey announced, in response to his brothers attempt to get him beatings. Which he really wouldn't stand for even if Granddad did attempt it.

"Like hell you are" Robert practically yelled. Huey rolled his eyes, his frown never leaving him.

"You see what you've done" Huey shrugged and waved him off as he walked out the room.  
>"Granddad get your damn belt, don't let him get away with it" Riley yelled<p>

Huey climbed the steps until he reached his room, he picked up his phone, Dialling Rome.

"Rome, you seeing this stuff on the news" Huey didn't bother with greetings. Rome grumbled, as if he had just woken up.  
>"Yeah, it's some epic shit, dudes really came through for the cause." Rome replied in admiration, he could hear the TV in the background.<p>

"What cause, we just wanted the cops to show some respect and rectify the wrongs they did to that family. Not some mindless destruction, that's not cool especially when these followers weren't even effected by the death, probably don't know about it either" Huey stressed, Rome was silent for a moment.  
>"Man what happened affects everyone who's black" Rome replied calmly<p>

"So what, I gotta tie my self with this bullshit. I don't remember telling anyone to go burn a house down."

"Nigga didn't X say by any means necessary" Rome asked him still in that damn calm voice.

"By any means necessary, if you got a brain. This is just mindless and they talking about me on the news"

"Ay there's your 15 minutes, book a show with that fox bitch Bill O Riley, get Jay Leno. Cos we new school panthers, so its time to make good on that pledge" Rome said as if things were that easy. Huey shook his head and squinted his eyes shut in frustration.

"You want me to capitalise off some bullshit, I'm not with that. I'm going college next year I don't plan on doing it jail" Huey told him firmly. Rome sighed on the other end  
>"The cops can't do you nothing, you didn't know this was gonna happen. Stop stressing your innocent "<p>

"Yeah like white America cares about that, all they see is a black man speaking out against their system" Huey was annoyed as hell. The prospect of prison didn't really sit well with him. He would gladly go to jail if he did something worthy like blowing up the white house, but a few choice words. Nope he wasn't Mandela.

"Chill, yo where you at" Rome asked him

"At home"

"Sit tight nigga, I'll be there in a bit, I'll get Sasha and Co round too." he announced, Huey didn't see the point they weren't involved.

"Fine" Huey said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Rome looked at his phone, as he got messages from people asking about the next riot spot. He set about typing new locations,<p>

_Yo rally your soilders, the police will not ignore us. We want fucking answers and until we get em, we gonna mosh niggas MOSH_

He was doing Huey a favour anyway, he wanted to stomp on the toes of the police and they were doing it, he didn't really have a leg to stand on in terms of denying his involvement. He was sure he'd come round to it.

* * *

><p>Sasha rolled her eyes as her phone vibrated followed by blinking red; she looked at the broadcast she had just got from Rome. The message she received just surprised her, was he out of his mind or something. Maybe he didn't watch the news cos this was no longer a little rebellion in the Woodcrest it's all that's been on the news the last couple days.<p>

The whole thing looked crazy, how did an innocent protest escalate to this. Then again she didn't even trust Huey like that; he probably put his foot in it, more than he's letting on. Rome wasn't helping at all, she didn't really want to think of him as a shady character but Jazmine had been telling her some stuff and she was speculating as of late.

_She and Jazmine were walking around the mall, not looking for anything particular just browsing. Summer had kicked off to a good start, they had been going out, going to parties and meeting a few new faces. Much to Huey's annoyance, she had to smirk a little at that. Jazmine was out and about while he was being boring and political. Where the attraction came from she did not know. She then noticed Rome coming out__ of urban outfitter with a bag, he didn't see them but Jazmine had already commented._

_"Great" she heard Jazmine say_

_"What's wrong with him" she asked, she almost felt like they had swapped roles as she was always the one displeased about her choice in boys well Huey._

_"He's a creep, not to mention he's always trying put something between me and Huey" Jazmine explained annoyed. Sasha considered it _

"_Huey's the jealous type anyway, he was gonna get tight whether Rome told him you were speaking or breathing near different guys" Sasha tried _

"_It's not really that, I know Huey and for the most part I can deal with him. It's just Rome, he has a problem with me, he makes a point to address my race and things about my life. I feel like he's waiting for Huey to realise something"_

_"Light skin bitches think they all that scooping up all the good niggas. I use good loosely with Huey" Sasha offered. _

_ Then she doubted Rome was thinking about Huey's in that way. In fact he probably thought the same as her, they were mismatched and served as a distraction for the other in the worst possible way. Rome was probably just annoyed that Huey wasn't at the fore front of his apparent 'revolution' since getting with Jaz months ago. Where she was annoyed, that Jazmine was limiting herself because of Huey's controlling ways._

_"Do people think that, I thought that was just with White women" Jazmine asked her worriedly. Sasha sighed _

"_Jaz, don't even trip…"  
>"Sash" Jazmine further pressed <em>

"_I like these" Sasha said as she pulled spotted a pair of black wedges on the wall. _

"_I'll take that as a yes then. Well I don't trust him, I don't think you should get into anything with him and yeah he's bad news" Jazmine said thoughtfully  
>"I told you not to get involved with Huey, and what did you do" Sasha stated<em>

_"Me and Huey are different. You don't even know Rome, he's off and I'd be careful" Jazmine voice was very serious that she had to take notice of her best friends words but what did Jazmine know about guys anyway, she taught her everything she did currently know. Even she ignored some of her lessons when it came to Huey. Sasha shrugged and picked up the shoes, she glanced back out the window to see Rome talking to another kid. Whatever she thought silently but they must have both not liked the tension building because the conversation dissipated and they continued browsing and talking about anything that wasn't boys. _

Since then, Jazmine had told her a few more things about Romes behavior towards her and she had to admit it was awkward. She figured she would ask him what his problem was with her because as far as she knew, Jazmine had done nothing to him and as for her being bi racial. He should get over it the president was bi racial, weren't no one checking for race like that, well there was all this political stuff but who cares. That was basic, Rome would explain himself eventually. Then she wondered maybe he liked Jazmine, then she thought against it Rome was too much of a rough neck to even tolerate a pushover like Jazmine.

She returned to the message on her phone and started typing back, her acrylics making a loud clacking noise against the keyboard.  
><em>"Nigga are you crazy, I know you and Huey aint trying to continue this shit" <em>Sasha wrote back  
><em>"Yo we revolutionaries, we just trying to get our shit recognised"<em> he wrote back with a cool face smiley on. She shook her head.

"_Come Huey's"_ he wrote again to her,  
><em>"Why, I am not involved in this mess, i'm an innocent bystander"<em> Sasha wrote to him.  
><em>"I know but I wanna see you" <em>Rome now wrote, she regretted the twinge of delight in her when she read that.

"_I'll see if Cindy and Jaz are going down"_ she replied.  
><em>"Forget the mulatto, I need my boy focused"<em> he wrote back. She read the message twice, did he just type that to her.

"_Just come"_ he quickly wrote afterwards. She left the messages read and decided to question him in person.

* * *

><p>Cindy pulled a face, Caesar looked at her wondering what she was hearing on the phone.<br>"What they ride this out, didn't they see that couple on the tv talking about how there whole family history just went up in flames" Cindy asked Sasha,

"Obviously not, to go Huey's he wants to talk about it. I swear this nigga is acting like we're part of it" Cindy sucked her teeth at this. She wasn't part of no bullshit that making people homeless. Fuck that shit.  
>"Yo I'm ready to give Rome and Huey the fist of knowledge, acting all stupid and shit" Cindy replied. Caesar let out a small chuckle and came behind her holding her waist. She turned a little and kissed his cheek. Completely missing whatever Sasha said.<p>

"Yeah um, Jazzy is out with her mom. I'll come scoop you in 20" Cindy told her  
>"Can't you make it an hour" Sasha asked sweetly<p>

"Sash, get your lazy ass in the shower and I'll be there in 45" Cindy told her

"Fine" she said but thanked her all the same before hanging up.

Cindy was a little shocked that Huey and Rome were going to continue this little act or terror on society. She understood someone was hurt and their family were angry but all she saw on the news was shit that wasn't even related. People were attacking their own communities not even the police anymore. And it had only been two days since the first riot went down in Woodcrest. Ok she had always known Huey was a little bit of a wild card when it came to all his political ish but this was just ridiculous. She after all was a former gangster.

"Babe you alright" Caesar asked, pulling her back on the sofa with him.

"Oh Rome wants us to go Huey's, sounds like they really trying to push on with this bullshit" Cindy said annoyed. Caesar's brow furrowed in confusion

"Nah, Huey aint stupid, right now he can chill the police can't really put it on him but if he continues then man that's dumb they'll lock him up" Casear explained seriously.

"I'd come but" Caesar started, Cindy smirked and poked him  
>"Yo Ceez I know you aint avoiding niggas" Cindy now said in a teasing fashion<br>"Look I don't want part of whatever there planning. Shits wack" Caesar said in a tone that she was more familiar with Huey using. A cold tone.  
>"Awh I know you aint still tight about that lil thing at Jazzys" Cindy queried<p>

"It aint that, I just aint down for the cause as Rome says."

"Ceez, I aint messing with no punk, I already live in Woodcrest nigga don't be a bitch. You better come with me to Huey's and give him a piece of your mind if that's what it is" Cindy told him seriously. He looked at her seriously; he hated his character being questioned.  
>"Come on Ceez, you'll probably the only that can make Huey see some sense. You the good angel" Cindy said quickly, getting up and walking out of her living room.<p>

"What" he called out, he could hear her shuffling around in the cloak cupboard.  
>"Oh please, we figured a while back, Rome be the bad angel and you the good one. I mean you told Huey not to fuck Alexis didn't you and Rome told him to fuck her" Cindy shouted back to him. He rolled his eyes, remembering one of the very rare fuck ups of Huey Freeman.<br>"Seriously Cindy, I'm not involved" Caesar told her  
>"But your coming right" Cindy more told him than anything.<br>"You're a bit bossy" Caesar told her as he closed the space between them. She smiled brightly

"Well you need some direction" Cindy replied softly,

"Hmm aiight" he said into her mouth, they kissed. Her arms wrapped around him, as he squeezed her butt

"Maybe Sash can get that hour" he said suggestively, as they walked back towards the couch. Cindy smirked as Casear hands crept up her thighs, blood rushed to every available white spot on her body. He grinned at this

"That damn heffa is lucky you sexy" Cindy said pulling him closer and kissing him as they fell back on the couch.

"Well, I'd say your the lucky one" Caesar said lifting his t shirt over his head. Cindy licked her lips as they begun taking their time to pick Sasha up.

* * *

><p>Jazmine looked out of the window, as she and her mom drove to a mall that was actually open. With the recent disruption, police had warned local businesses and malls to close early or not open at all, as looters and rioters were running rampant. This simply meant that they had travel further out. To an area which wasn't suspected to be targeted by the opportunistic criminals in the Chicago area.<p>

As usual, Usher was playing her moms car, her phone started to play Chris Brown and Justin Bieber's song Next To You. She let it play for a few moments as she enjoyed the song and then saw

_Boo Boo_ plastered on the blue screen, she grinned, sitting up in the car seat.

"Hey baby" Jazmine basically squealed into the phone.  
>"Where are you" he asked, Jazmine rolled her eyes, she was happy to hear his voice and he was just so cut and dry not that it surprised her.<p>

"I'm just out with my mom"

"Why, is everything ok" he questioned, she drew a blank what kind of question was that, she did plenty of things with her mom.  
>"Well no, so many stores are closed, there scared of getting broken into with the given events in the past week" she informed him with an undertone of warning.<br>"Oh, ok. When you getting back, everyone is at my place" Huey asked her, she smiled inside, sounded like someone missed her. She wouldn't call him on it he'd probably hang up on her or deny it like usual whenever she caught him in 'boyfriend' mode. She looked at her mom who was driving and listening to the radio.  
>"I don't know maybe a couple hours, my grandmothers coming to stay for with us. So my mom is trying to get some things" she explained to him. She could hear Riley's trademark cursing in the background and what sounded like Caesar.<p>

"You're grandmother I thought you're parents weren't on good terms with either side" Huey's voice held a slight element of surprise.  
>"Yeah that's what I thought, but boo boo we can talk about it later" she asked<br>"Ugh don't call me that" Huey said she could almost see him raising his eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Bye boo boo" she said on purpose, she heard him sigh and giggled  
>"Yeah bye" he said into the phone. She turned to her mother.<p>

"Mom" she called.  
>"Yeah honey" Sarah said<br>"Why's grandma coming to stay with us, is she dying" Jazmine asked her mom.  
>"No, she just wants to reconnect with us" her mom replied<br>"Why" she questioned back  
>"Cos she'd like to be reacquainted with her beautiful granddaughter" her mom answered she rolled her eyes at this<p>

"She waits almost 18 years to do this, are you sure she's not dying and does she like dad" asked the last part more innocently.  
>"Honey don't be like that, you have to understand me and your father got together when things weren't so rosy between different races" Sarah tried to sugarcoat the situation, she obviously didn't know that Huey had pulled the curtain on the cruel world years ago.<br>"Mom, Black and Whites I know" she told her now.  
>"I know, just try and keep an open mind ok" her mom asked her<p>

"Yeah sure" Jazmine told her mom who accepted this silently.

Jazmine did still find it weird that her moms mother all of a sudden wanted to come and see them. Maybe she was lonely she heard her grandfather had died some time ago. Her mother did have two other siblings but she didn't talk much about them. She guessed they didn't like the fact that their sister got involved with a black man and had a bi racial child. Her dad didn't talk much about his family either, but she did know that she still had a grandmother and grandfather on his side and some uncles and cousins. Well Huey was the one that told her its almost inevitable that she had cousins on the black side because of the amount of black children being born to useless fathers. Not that she wanted to think of her fathers side of the family as useless. She was sure they would be a lot more accepting of her bi racial status than her mother's side. She only said this because of her early struggles with her identity as bi racial girl. It wasn't even that she hated herself, she was just confused and no one really told her anything about where she was actually supposed to fit.

When she met Huey he assumed the position that she should embrace her African American heritage, but her hair was a hassle so she began straightening it or at least trying to. Cindy assumed the position that she was just in the mix, and couldn't please everybody. This was ok, she guessed at the time but it still didn't stop the white kids asking her why she was darker than them, and then the black kids questioning how black she really was. Then she met Sasha who if she remembered correctly put things in a better perspective for her.

"_Jaz S__asha's at the door" Jazmine was surprised it was way too early, school didn't start for another couple hours but it took her like forever to straighten her hair or at least get it looking decent.  
>"So this is what your hair looks like in the morning" Jazmine looked to her door to a grinning Sasha. Jazmine couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, her hair was far from tamed at the moment and because she wasn't a morning person. She was always pretty groggy while doing it.<br>"It was worth getting up early, you know your hairs actually hot" Sasha said as she sat on her bed, Jazmine eyed her friend _

"_Um I don't think you want this hair" _

"_I'm serious; forget the white and black thing. Your hairs hot. My mom used to own a salon back in queens" _

"_Um ok" Jazmine replied not quite getting what her friend was getting at.  
>"I know those asses at school don't really know left from right, when it comes to being multicultural"<br>"Why are you telling me this" Jazmine asked, because she knew herself _

"_Cos I think, your hair is great and that you shouldn't focus on what's white or black but what's HOT" _

"_I'm gonna teach you how some things…mufasa" Sasha said laughing _

"_Oh Huey wont like it"  
>"You know what, forget Huey as your first port of call on these things. I am your friend and you defer to me on all things considered beautiful. Boys don't know what they want anyway I don't care how defined and wise that nigga thinks he is" Sasha said quickly. <em>

"_I mean I only have your best interests at heart" Sasha said sweetly. _

_Jazmine didn't see what bad it could do, Sasha then got up and grabbed the straighteners helping her to flatten her hair in record time. _

Jazmine and Sasha had been best friends ever since and she loved her like she was a sister along with Cindy. But Sasha was a lot more refined whilst Cindy was breaking out of her gangster phase. It would be interesting to meet her grandmother; she wondered how she would react to Huey. Then again he'd probably start questioning her political position and what role she played in back in the days when racism was at its peak within America. She shook her head maybe she wouldn't introduce them so soon.

As her and mum walked around, the store. She saw some people just casually standing outside the mall in a clump, just standing there. Maybe there was a little show on. Sometimes they did little shows or events to entertain the kids and people passing. Her mother was obviously trying to make the best impression possible for her grandmother coming which was cute.

* * *

><p>Huey listened to Cindy try to reason with Rome about why they shouldn't go and further fuel anymore of these riots happening over in the area. Sasha was annoyingly popping gum, not cutely like Jazmine did but annoyingly. Riley was as usual going for the 'all guns blazing' approach. Caesar sat silently watching the whole ordeal which bothered him. He wasn't sure what had transpired a few days ago in Jazmines kitchen but it made him feel weird. Rome just like to shoot his mouth off sometimes, just like Riley so Caesar shouldn't really have taken anything to real heart but he felt some tension there and he had felt it before. His brows knitted in a frown he didn't really appreciate his 'best' friend to ditch him or at least avoid him the way he was doing. He hoped that Caesar got over whatever illogical emotion was causing him to act this way and fast. Huey did however find it a bit disheartening that his friend left them like that; even if he wasn't down with it he could have still supported it till the end of the night.<p>

He decided he'd find out what was going on with Ceez eventually. He looked at his phone it was coming up to 5.30 pm, he spoke to Jazmine a while ago. Maybe she was home.

It wasn't that he wasn't used to just spending time with his boys or just the group without her, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of him was gone when she wasn't there too. Riley would definitely call him a bitch ass nigga if he heard that particular thought.

"Yo, suit up, I heard they gon hit downtown" Rome announced

"Ya'll shouldn't go, don't go claiming this before the police really decide to take you guys in" Sasha offered,  
>"We're not claiming it. I cant be responsible for every other criminal in the area" Huey told her in a matter of fact tone.<p>

"Yeah well with your face plastered over youtube and the increasing anger amongst our fellow residents. It wont be long before they'll be standing outside your door asking you for answers" Sasha countered, their eyes meeting in a clash.  
>"Why did my house have to be burnt down, why was my business trashed, why was my car set on fire" Sasha continued, Huey didn't know what to do, he wished she was a dude so he could punch her.<p>

"OK I got it" Huey said cutting her off  
>"I'm just saying don't be stupid, because every day this continues it gets worse" Sasha explained.<br>"I'm aware, I just want to assess the situation, talk to some people" Huey told her,  
>"What's the point, people are just cowering behind one guys death in order to steal and destroy things…All the news is talking about is the chaos in Woodcrest, who's asking about the cop that shot that guy or anything like that" Caesar suddenly said everyone turned to look at him. Huey stared at Caesar<p>

"What aint that true" Caesar asked, Huey looked at his friend. Oh Caesar was a gangster now huh. He smirked

"Oh you talk now" Huey quipped, earning a glare from Caesar

"Oh you've lost your common sense now" Caesar replied

"Oh shit, Ceez done powered up" Riley stated, trying to hold in a snicker. Everybody just waited for Huey's response. Caesar was standing not that far from Huey and they just stared at each other. Was Caesar really coming at him sideways. The tension grew thick

"So what now, you got a problem Caesar. Say your peace nigga" Huey told him, waiting expectantly. It was almost like a tennis game, Sasha, Cindy, Rome and Riley's heads bounced back and forth between the two waiting for the reply

"This is dumb, if you go down there and make yourself known as the instigator. You going to jail, for nothing might I add. I know you've been watching the news. Who's asking about that guys death. NO ONE, everyone's talking about the riots. Who's questioning those cops. Who's putting them on trail? . NOONE they too busy focusing on all of this. Which means your mission failed. Get off the damn ship Huey this shit is wack" Caesar finished strongly. Huey eyes widened with shock.

"Yo this nigga a bitch" Rome commented from the side. Earning a deadly glare from Caesar.  
>"OH SHIT, HE OPTIMUS PRIME UP IN HERE, GODDAMNNN" Riley exclaimed, Cindy wacked Riley.<p>

"Damnnn, preach Ceez" Sasha added slyly. Huey looked at Caesar his comical passive aggressive best friend. Standing there looking like he was ready to fight him.  
>"If you aint down, you aint down. Don't question my integrity I did the right thing I was a man of my word. Where as you, you ducked at the first sign of trouble like a PUNK nah like a BITCH. And on top of that, you wait till now to tell me this. Yo we all sat in the room that day and discussed this didn't you nod your head. Fucking sheep nigga" Huey hissed, he couldn't even believe he was talking to his best friend like this.<p>

"OH SHITTTTTT, I CAN'T BREATH YOU NIGGAS KILLING ME" Riley yelled, enthralled in the conflict. His maroon eyes ignited in anticipation, fuck they may as well have been at a boxing match the way Riley was acting. Cindy glared at Riley who averted her and just watched Caesar take a step towards Huey.

"Yo call me a bitch again" Caesar put out there. Everyone was shock at the threat, Caesar was the laid back one, the one that'd rather preserve his face than batter it. Cindy couldnt believe it, yeah she told him not to act like a bitch but damn he weren't DMX on some gangster shit.

"JUDGEMENT DAY IS NEAR YALL, THESE NIGGAS ABOUT TO SCRAP, THE END IS NEAR NIGGAS" Riley screamed out, he jumped as quickly as he could to the other side of the room to avoid having his arm twisted out of its socket by Cindy.

"Ay, Cut it out." Cindy said quickly getting up and standing between the highly fueled boys.

"Let Huey spank his punk ass" Rome encouraged, like the motherfucker he was turning out to be.

"No homo nigga" Riley yelled from across the room. Trust Riley to find time to add that in there always, she shook her head  
>"You can't be serious" Sasha exclaimed at Riley audacioness to even mention in in such a tense moment<p>

"Gay is gay yo" Riley said in no sense whatsoever, Sasha rolled her eyes.

"No homo" Rome said dutifully afterwards

The silence was deafening for a moment after that, only the TV could be heard as Huey and Caesar continued their stand off. Cindy was waiting for one of them to buck but it didn't look like it was going to happen. Huey who stood looking all blacked out and dangerous, and Caesar equally showed no signs of letting up. Man if this was Dragon Ball Z she was pretty sure Caesar dreads would have flown up in the air along with Huey's going golden.

"Ya'll are boys this shit aint cool, come on now. Now chill the fuck out and Huey you aint going downtown" Cindy told him now, he narrowed his eyes at her now instead of Caesar

"When were you my mother" Huey asked her seriously. Taking a step back

"Man if you go downtown, I'll make Jazmine give you hell I'll exaggerate the hell out of this" Cindy threatened; everyone knew Jazmine was Huey's soft spot. She was glad that was the situation as well. Huey was unreadable for a moment, then he looked back at Caesar.

"Man fuck this" he said and turned and walked out of the room.

"Yo" Rome said following Huey out the room. Caesar exhaled and then he sucked his teeth when he heard the sound of scooters starting up

"Man, he's such a hot head" Caesar announced, then shook his head.

"I'm out" he announced, Sasha sighed and got up

"I'll come with you", she told him, he nodded and looked at Cindy who sighed deeply but just followed them out the door.  
>"Fuck I'm gon get me a plasma and iPad, fuck yall emotional niggas…I aint sharing shit with yall either" Riley strutting out the room.<p>

_Am I my brothers keeper _

_Only if that nigga dont creep up _

_I've got a pistol under my pillow _

_I've never been a deep sleeper _

_Pa Pa Pa Paronoia _

_Cos a nigga that said he'll blast for ya _

_is now blasting for ya_

_Jay-Z & Kanye West - Why I Love You_

* * *

><p>When Huey pulled over to the side of the road, Rome followed suit.<p>

"What's up" Rome asked his friend who removed his helmet

"I gotta head back" Huey told him as he stared as phone  
>"WHY" Rome asked suspiciously, Huey didn't look like he was interested in explaining himself but after a moment<p>

"Jaz is hurt" Huey said, looking back at his phone. That damn light skin hoe had his friend so distracted.

"Is she in hospital?" he questioned cynically. Huey looked up at him

"I aint got time for this" Huey told him already mounting back on his bike.  
>"So she aint in hospital, nigga visit her later we got shit to handle" the look that crossed over Huey's face was one of stone.<br>"Yo are you deaf, I'm going to check on her" he almost yelled.  
>"Man fuck, she'll be alright she aint dying" Rome said to Huey<p>

"Rome I aint the one, do what the fuck you want" Huey was still irritated with all that transpired earlier with Caesar he put his helmet back on, starting up the scooter reversing and zipping up the other side of the road. Rome sucked his teeth in annoyance. Ever since he got with that hoe like a year ago he was easily distracted at the drop of her name. it annoyed him to no end. He was pretty sure Huey was the one who told him love was an unnecessary emotion. Funny how things changed for niggas, when they got a bitch. He rolled his eyes; he was still going to check this place out. Shit he might just kick up some fuck some shit up just for fun. Fuck a cause. Huey was copping the heat for this anyway.

* * *

><p>Anti climax, just a little sorry about that.<p>

Lyrics from Watch the Throne were going to find there way into this fic, I've been listening it so much since it dropped lol. O well.

Cindy you may not play ball as much but you got your referring skills perfected.

I almost feel like I should have had Caesar punch Huey lol, but then I'd have to kill him cos Huey don't play. Damn him, I guess someone is gonna have to feel his wrath.

This was a tad long, I only realized when I finished then I tried to tweak it a bit and took things out, then ended up writing new 'short things' that turned out a lil longer and I didn't see the point in shifting some of the conversations to another chapter. It wouldn't have worked for me. So I hope it didn't get too tedious, I'm working on the next chapter and it's a little breather from all that's going on so bare with me.

Note: Next chapter is looking pretty Jazuey Focused.

I Love It When You Read & Review.


	6. Involved

Yeah, I'm just gonna go ahead and try tie up some loose ends.

S/O MzMinni3, MissG2020, Jayjai107, Hellokitty333, Paige1292, ButterflyEyes24

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be alright, I wont be long" Jazmine nodded<p>

Jazmine reassured her mother whilst trying to focus on something other than her throbbing headache. It turned out that that small group gathering outside the mall were another extension of these rioters, wanting to loot the stores and cause disturbance. Unfortunately she was standing waiting for her mom outside when they decided to break out. She wasn't sure what happened but she did feel something hitting the side of her head, before some man asking her if she was ok and bringing her over to the other side. Where she must have momentarily fainted because when she woke up her mom was there looking worried and talking to the man who helped her. Bottles were being thrown and one caught the side of her head. Luckily she only had a small wound behind her ear and wouldn't need any stitches or need to cut her hair to get to the cut. It annoyed her because she was pretty sure those people 'protesting' as they claimed didn't even know about the death that happened they were just seeing a moment in time where they can get away with being criminal.

It further irked her because Huey had been part of it, even if had not intentionally wanted this. It was happening and he was more than likely going to get blamed. She closed her eyes shut, she was waiting on his reply after telling him that she wouldn't be coming to his place, he eventually replied and then she told him about her little accident. She had not heard from him since, she was so lucky to have a caring boyfriend who doesn't even reply when he reads your hurt. Her eyes tightened with as more sarcastic thoughts filled her head about Huey's affection.

* * *

><p>Cindy rubbed Caesar's back, she didn't really know what to say to Caesar about that near brawl at Hueys. She swore she hated egos like damn why did niggas have to get all bent out of shape like that.<br>"I'm alright you know" Caesar turned to look at her, she smiled

"Are you sure, I know Huey is your best friend" Caesar shook his head.

"My best friend isn't ignorant, I don't know that nigga...for now anyway" Caesar said, Cindy

"Ceez thats a bit much, it was just an argument"  
>"Yeah and if you never stepped in it would have been just a fight and then just a beat down or whatever" Caesar said not expressing who would have gotton the beat down though.<p>

"You know hes got alot on his plate"  
>"He served himself" Caesar quipped<p>

"Babe your angry, thats cool. When you calm down just go talk to him, just you two no riley or nothing just yall" Cindy suggested. Caesar shrugged

"Don't you know, Huey don't listen to no one" Caesar said with a small knowing smile on his smooth features.

"Aiight I know his head be made out of titanium or what not but Rome got a foot in shit"  
>"I aint battling that dumbass, man Rome is off like you see the way he carries that grudge for Jazmine like dude just fixated on one event"<br>"What" Cindy asked confused. Caesar sighed

"You know when Jazmine was, well what'd we call her Evil J yeah back in 8th grade" Caesar then said and Cindy grinned

"Oh yeah that bitch was a gangster fareal, yo even Reezy was like she's threatening my spot" Cindy said laughing remembering Jazmines bad ass stage, due to the fact that she didn't appreaciate the criticism or judgement for being bi racial from both sides of the spectrum. So in a complete misinterperation of what Huey advise her to do, she went on the offensive but not in the stand your ground way that Huey suggested. No that bitch went on the I WILL STOMP YOU THE FUCK OUT. It was just shocking, how someone so sweet and soft as shit just transformed into some threat. Cindy laughter increased

"Bitches were scared of her mulatto ass, that's how I know we were young, Jazzy is a puppy not a Rottweiler"Cindy said laughing  
>"Yo she pulled it off well, when she threatened to shave my dreads. Till today I will never refer to her race as a means to explain her behavior " Caesar said laughing.<p>

"What's that got to do with Rome" Cindy asked, when they had finished remniscing about the crazy moment of Junior High.

"When I first met Rome it was after all that bullshit with Alexis, Huey was obviously feeling like a fool cos Jazmine weren't talking to him and when he said her name. When i say the dude flipped like he just went off on one. I actually had to stop Huey from punching him, cos he was talking a bunch of shit about her" Cindy was shocked, she always knew the two didn't like each other but Jazmine had never let on that anything had even happened between them.

"Get this, Rome says Jazmine dissed him like Nas did Jay. Called him ugly, dark skin made fun out of his clothes like yo I'm not gonna lie she killed that niggas spirit. he started going how he hates light skin girls they all treated him like that back then and yeah he was telling Huey he needs to stop falling prey to her complexion"  
>"What the fuck, falling prey. Didn't yall explain what she was going through" Cindy asked in disbelief, Rome sounded nuts.<p>

"Yeah, we told him she was having a lil identity crisis and she weren't even into herself like that. Yo you remember them 3 weeks of Jazmine appreciation, I believe people who didn't even get upset by her were calling in favors to her" Cindy rolled her eyes,

Jazmines heart was actually ridiculousness big. she couldn't just apologize for acting like an jerk, no she had to make demonstrate her apology and start doing everyone who she hurt bidding. Her reputation wasn't really tarnished by the events they were all young, people got it and just forgot about it seeing as it happened so early on in the semester of Junior high. However she speculated that a couple bitches still remembered, probs why Jaz was left alone that and Huey.

"So wait Jaz dissed him and he still tight about that, we were like 13 right. That's on some punk shit, I dissed many motherfuckers, that I'm cool with now" Cindy said, that was wack. Rome weren't the kind of guy she thought he was.  
>"Exactly I mean everybody knows how Huey stays, man he dissed probably everybody in our year at one point. we told him to get over it, but I don't know its obvious he still holding a grudge"<p>

"Does Jazmine remember" Cindy asked Caesar,

"Nah, that's the thing and I don't even know if I believe him. You know dudes just say some basic shit to excuse shit."  
>"Jaz don't like him, she'd remember if she dissed him like that. she'd have to, she hates that time" Cindy explained<p>

"I don't know, Huey never brought it up again and I could care less, that doesn't excuse Romes dumbass"Caesar told her, she nodded in agreement and then stretched

"Well aint this some bullshit" Cindy announced.

* * *

><p>Sasha had messaged her basically saying 'Your man is a psycho' which didn't really mean much to her so she overlooked it. Then Sasha persisted with a follow up message now saying 'Get familiar with the county jail, you'll be visiting Huey there soon'. Jazmine rolled her eyes Rome would like that. A bad taste came to her mouth every time she thought of him, he had a real issue with her, she wasn't sure if it was because she was bi racial but that issue definitely got worse once her and Huey finally started dating. If she wanted to be naïve she could have said he was just having a hard time adjusting to his friend having a girlfriend but she wasn't being naïve, she was being observant. He was a poisonous friend, who wanted to corrupt and disturb more than actually serve the cause at hand like Huey.<p>

Jazmine closed her eyes again and thought about what if something happened to Huey. She had been worried the other night and even though she knew Sasha was just talking for the sake of talking, there was a little truth in her comments. Such as police didn't like people stepping on their toes and would work to hold those responsible and unfortunately Huey was partly responsible alongside that off friend of his. She figured Caesar saw the problem from the start and that's why he acted so out of character the other night but even so. She took a deep breath and heard the doorbell go off. She ignored it at first and then it went again.  
>"Fine" she said out loud and got up, walking downstairs not really pleased that she had to get up with this headache. Maybe she'd order a pizza later and comfort eat, seeing as Huey was off somewhere not replying to her.<p>

"OK I'm coming" she said again and opened the door, and saw a certain afro wearing boy taking a step back to look up at their house windows before looking back down. He was wearing a long sleeve black jumper that was very fitting to his muscular physique, jeans and black timberland boots. He held that death trap helmet in his right hand. She found herself biting her lip a little as Huey was so sexy and as dark and brooding as he could be. Black really did make him look sexy as hell.

"Someone sounds pissed" Huey finally said, his right brow raising and waiting expectantly

"Someone looks like they were up to no good" she replied referring to his all black get up. He shrugged and took steps into her, looking down at her before giving her a hug.  
>"Are you ok, what happened" he asked his voice filled with concern.<p>

"Um, one minute I was standing next minute I was being helped by some guy" she told him truthfully. He ran his fingers through the side of her hair and she winced a little because of the pain. He took his own look and frowned when he saw the light stitching behind her ear.

"Some guy" he enquired suspiciously.

"Do you ever stop" she asked him, referring to his red flag alert at the mention of another male in any proximity of her.

"Sorry" he said hugging her tighter, she smiled at this.

"It's not your fault" she said, closing her front door and taking him upstairs to her room.

"It kind of is, that stupid protest is the reason why dumb niggas are out thinking they can get away with acting like mindless thugs" Huey said angrily.

"You weren't to know they would act like this" she said softly as they reached her room and sat on her bed.

"I guess but I did know what I was saying was going to anger people and make them want to do something" he said to her, she placed her legs in his lap and he pulled a little closer and let his fingers stroke the outside of her thighs. That felt a little too good, she tried to focus back on the conversation.

"True, but people are just taking advantage and its just disrespectful to the man who died" she continued to support the fact that this wasn't his fault

"They were just waiting for something like this to happen" Huey revealed, she looked at him, then he turned more into her and touched her face

"Anyway put it out of mind, I came here to take care of you" Huey told her, this made her smile and she kissed his palm as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"And everyone thinks you're a cold hearted revolutionary" she said playfully

"Oh I'm that too, as Rome says new school black panthers and all but I can always take a time out for you" Huey replied sweetly, she rolled her eyes at the mention of Rome's name.

"This is pretty much his fault" Jazmine told him, Huey looked at her blankly. she sighed OK maybe she should have left it and just initiated a make out session.

"We were in it together" Huey stated, dutifully that was true but Huey was never one to throw blame on anyone.

"Yeah, you were in for the one night, Romes been in for every night. I mean all those messages he was sending out" Jazmine started to explain

"Messages" he questioned his right brow going up

"In fact there werent really messages, more like mission statements. All of this isn't an accident he's been instigating it, encouraging" she told him. Huey didn't say anything for a moment

"He ws getting support for it"  
>"Huey are you ok" she asked him, he nodded<p>

"Stop acting so silly, you're smarter than that. The protest was Saturday, What reason does he have to continue to send messages out about riot spots when it's now Tuesday" Jazmine challenged strongly, she was on a roll  
>"Pardon my french but Rome is shit friend you need to cut him...not with your sword" she added, she looked at Huey wanting to know what was going through his mind.<br>"Everyone has a problem with Rome" he commented, she looked at him in disbelief

"No, we don't have a problem with Rome. ROME just has a problem" she spelt out for him as she begun to get a little frustrated with him and with her headache she really didn't appreciate simplistic Huey. Huey nodded his head for a moment but not at anything paticular.

"I'll talk to him" he said, she gaped  
>"Huey just drop him, you know something. Ever since you two became friends you've made some of the dumbest decisions EVER. I mean REALLY Huey you're supposed to be a 50 year old in a 18 year olds body. WHY do you fall victim to his peer pressure" Jazmine stressed, as she removed herself from him and glared.<p>

"That bottle hit you real hard" Huey replied nonchalantly

"Not as hard as I might hit you, if you don't start making sense" Jazmine snapped

"Um who are you" his voice remained neutral and he continued to looked at her skeptically which increased her annoyance.

"Who are you" she asked in return. they stared at each other, Huey caved soon enough and just shook his head.

"Firstly don't you ever call me a victim again" Jazmine jaw dropped at his almost threatening tone. She was sure he didn't mean though.

"Secondly, I'm just sharper than you're average 18 year old, I'm hardly 50" Huey said "Not that sharp" she muttered, he rolled his eyes.

"and finally, I get it OK wish yall would stop calling me stupid I almost dropped ceez in my front room for that shit" Huey was grumbled. She crossed her legs over one another. What did he do to Caesar.

"If you get it then why are you still friends with him, cos your only doing stu-... unnecessary things "she said carefully, Huey was her boyfriend and she loved him and she confident he would never hurt her in a violent way but she really wasn't trying to drag this argument out.  
>"I did <em>A<em> unecessary thing and I'm done with it" he sounded final but he left out one key word to her.

"Done with him" she pressed, he was a silent then he spoke reaching for her hand. she looked at it and then at him. feeling a little calmer, she just wanted him to understand, she guessed even Huey could give into typical teenage screw ups, he was only human after all.

"If you made a mistake and let a guy kiss you, would you want me to break up with you" Huey asked her, her eyes opened wide in shock, that was not what she expected to hear, her mouth went dry as she tried to speak.

"I'd never do-"  
>"Would you or not" he pressed<p>

"No, but I wouldn't do that because I care about you whereas Rome is just looking for trouble." she answered

"Is that how you feel" he asked her, Huey was having a real blonde moment today.  
>"Yeah it is, if you haven't grasped it in the last i don't know 10 minutes" she said bit exasperated at the amount of time it was taking.<p>

"What is it between you two anyway" he switched the topic, she turned back to look at him.

"Are you implying something or" Jazmine was confused  
>"I'm just asking what is it between the two of you, I mean it can't still be about 8th grade can it" Huey stated as if she knew what he was talking about<p>

"What are you talking about, 8th grade. I never knew Rome in 8th grade. I didn't know him until you brought him round one afternoon when we were like 15" Jazmine told him in pure confusion, Huey looked at her weird

"He says you dissed him" Huey revealed, Jazmine couldn't fathom the shock she was experiancing. Her headache intensified

"Huey and you've never told me this before because" she was confused  
>"It wasn't important and I assumed you didn't want to be reminded of your mean girl phase." Huey told her, she grimaced at the memory. Huey then laughed a little<br>"You even said I wasn't that cute and I needed a comb for my mop head" Huey laughed, it was very weird when Huey laughed, he laughed with her maybe more at her like he was doing now. His laugh was kind of soft and carefree. Traits that were not usually associated with her not him.

"I never dissed Rome" Jazmine said firmly, he stopped laughing and pulled her into him,

"You probably did" Huey told her, she shook her head

"I'd remember if I did" Jazmine told him, he considered this. Now Jazmine had real reason to suspect Rome's shady character , he was telling her boyfriend lies about events that never happened. She may just have it out with this boy. She decided to change the subject

"Look you may have your issues with Sasha but you can't deny that she has my back. Romes only ever up in your space when he wants something or hes trying to do something and he wants back up but hes never just there for the sake of being there like Caesar. In all honesty, for lack of a better word he's" she searched for something fitting as he looked into her eyes expectantly.

"he's a nigga cancer, distorting your view, limiting your potential and achieving nigga synthesis with you . I know your better than this, he's feeding you ignorance Huey" Jazmine finished and she was quite happy with herself so she smiled at him. He looked a little taken back then he smirked and shook his head as if to say that was impressive.

"Are you trying to prove a point, you're turning 18 so now you start to make sense" Huey asked her, she almost hit him if he didnt smile smally.  
>"Baby you don't need him, unless you want to go to jail" She touched his face gently<br>"I heard they kill for butts like yours" she continued  
>"And"<br>"Jaz" He stopped her his face was mixed with disgust at her earlier comment and understanding as he continued.

"You know what you think is important to me, I don't disagree I've been feeling a bit out of my depth recently" he sighed then and she looked at him wanting him to elaborate.  
>"Anyway cancer can be beat so I'll deal with that but for the moment I just want to forget everything for a while" he leaned in and kissed her, her eyes closed and she held his face and let her hands run up into his afro, she pulled back and looked into his maroon eyes<p>

"Huey" she was a little worried, all the pressure must have been really taking its toll.

"Don't make me beg" he said planting a few small kisses on her she rolled her eyes,

"Whatever Freeman" she said pulling him into her for a passionate kiss

_Kissing you, touching you, I'm feeling this_

_I'm so into you_

_Between the sheets_

_It's so intense, I'm feeling it_

_I'm feeling it._

_._

Huey pulled Jazmine closer as their tongues fought long and hard, she pulled him down with her, and let out a sigh as he won that battle. Gently massaging her sides as her tongue did the same justice to his own. Her fingers started to work under his top, glidiing across his abs and caressing his chest. Huey broke their kiss and moved to her collar bone to which they shifted some, her leg went in between his and pulled him deeper into the nook of her neck and earned him a soft moan from her. Which did crazy things to his mind and body. He found a small feeling of regret surfacing as he remembered something about his foolish male pride.

"_Nigga what's the worst pussy you ever had" Rome asked him as they played street fighter on xbox, Huey thought if he could stay silent he probably wouldn't have to answer _

"_Rome, Huey a gay nigga" Rome looked at Riley not quite getting that this was a common term used by his younger brother  
>"Shut the fuck up Riley" Huey yelled,<br>"You don't get pussy" Riley said laughing at Huey.  
>"I'll be a vet in the game before this nigga gets a nut" Riley. Huey scowled deepened<br>"Ay, you can't be a virgin. I hear them girls talking about you" Rome now clarified as if this was the only factor that mattered when it came to sex.  
>"Nigga play the game" Huey said, Riley kept on calling him a gay ass nigga until he punched and left him winded for a while. Didn't stop his lil brother sputtering bitch at him though. <em>

_After a few months of feeling somewhat inadequate next to Rome and not wanting to tolerate anymore taunts from him. Huey completely discarded all reason in a fluke attempt at being an actual 15 year old boy and he did it so well. He gave into his dumb immature 15 year old boy desires. At the time he and Jazmine were still just friends and she had informed him that girls did like him and he probably only had to ask if he wanted a date. Huey didn't want a date or a girlfriend at that time, he secretly wanted Jazmine but she was off taking relationship advice from Sasha which proved more of an obstacle than he liked to admit. He was only human right, he just didn't want to hear anymore virgin talk from his friend. Caesar had said it wasn't really important as long as when he did it, it was special but Huey let his pride control him and tell him that was a bitch thought. So while he relapsed from being an old soul in a young body to just a young hormonal nigga, he fucked with Alexis Carter._

"Baby are you ok" Jazmine asked, when she realized that he had zoned off thinking about his first time and regretting that it had not been with her.

"Who told you to stop" he replied, and kissed her once more.

To say Jazmine had been hurt was an understatement, in fact it was that deed that turned out to be a make or break for their friendship. She felt he sold himself short, which he did and he tried to brush of the incident as minor issue that she was blowing out of proportion. They had a huge fight and didn't speak for a while. He resented this and when she started to feel like a stranger because of her increased socialite behavour. He finally bucked up some courage to tell her how he really felt, at first she was skeptical and even accused him of wanting to fuck her in some boyish antic which hurt to say the least. They did by the end of it, get together but she stated that where she would have wanted to be his first, he messed that up and she didn't trust him yet with that part of her. He understood and he really didn't care about sex, he just wanted to be with her.

If Huey ever regretted anything, it would be those worthless moments with Alexis. He was just glad she forgave him, and he was able to make her his afterwards much to Sasha's annoyance.

"Hmmm I love you, you know, my head feels much better" she announced sweetly, he smiled  
>"Good, glad to be of service" he said. She kissed him resuming their making out session.<p>

_Caught up in this moment…satin sheets (lights low)_

_Slow jam on the radio (nice and slow)_

_We gotta make a love scene (sexy n dripping wet)_

_Directed by me, performed by you_

_Sounds of making love_

_Ooh I love it when you do, what you're doing to me._

_Girl when you (girl moan) I think your so sexy_

_Ooh I'm feeling this_

_I know you like my kiss, on you._

Jazmine felt hot all over, this was a regular feeling for her when she was in Hueys arms, under his kisses and touching his body. She thought about how much of a teenage boy he had been 2 years ago, and their relationship of almost a year. She loved him and she knew he loved her even if he was lousy at showing it in public. When they were together it came through loud and clear. She licked his lips and broke the kiss gently. Huey was staring at her, she couldn't pin point what it was she hadn't seen it before. Was he mesmerised with her, she damn well hoped so.

"Huey" she called softly to get his attention but his look remained in a trance  
>"Huey Freeman" she said feeling very much the subject of his affection and loving every moment. He broke out of it with a small smile on his lips, he never did like getting caught giving into to human emotions. She smiled before speaking.<p>

"Baby, I trust you now" she told him, Huey looked into her eyes, and the window to her soul was most definitely open and down for the _'cause'. _

She wasn't sure if he understood her or not but she kissed him deeply and he returned it just as strong. They kissed each other as his hands resumed caressing her sides but crept up further and played with her breast softly circling her nipples through her shirt and squeezing. She moaned in response. Huey never disrespected her or did anything she didn't want when they were being intimate he always waited for her instruction or signal before going further however this time round he didn't take her signal.

_Kissing you, touching you, I'm feeling this_

_I'm so into you_

_Between the sheets_

_It's so intense, I'm feeling it_

_I'm feeling it._

She was ready

She didn't wait this long for no reason, she was a responsible young woman she understood the emotional baggage that came with sex, Sasha had told her she may never be able to get Huey out of her system if she lost it to him. Then again Sasha was speaking from the stance that her and Huey would break up or something like that. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, that wasn't why she had told him that a couple years ago. It was because she felt that he lacked appreciation for how important sex was for a girl especially her first time and after his appalling treatment of that girl in their year. She simply couldn't just let him get his way just because she had been in love with him forever. That and she definitely wanted him to regret being so stupid. She removed her hands from his own body because she was feeling way to restricted in her shirt, And began unbuttoning her shirt she then stopped when she reached the button holding her heaving breasts.

"You do the rest" she then instructed him. Huey was just staring at her and she couldn't figure out what he was thinking, their faces were very close and she could feel every breath he took. She licked his nose. And his reaction made her giggle he looked so cute in that moment.  
>"Are you sure" he asked finally his maroon eyes absorbing her<p>

"Is water wet" she asked him in return. He smirked and she blushed so hard when she realized what she had said, great choice of words Jaz. He licked his lips which was just about as much of his unplanned seduction she could take. He then smiled mischievously at her before kissing her neck softly, he moved his hands over her thighs and over to the buttons on her shirt undoing them as he licked sucked and bit softly on her chest. She willingly became a slave to his touch. He looked at her flat stomach and erects nipples through the white bra she was wearing. She too was looking at his body and admiring it, every muscle that was evident and defined thanks to his martial arts training and general work outs. He saw her look and winked, she giggled and her face was probably red as hell.

_My body is calling you girl,_

_So how about you tell me you love me_

_If it feel goods to you babe_

_Hold tight and don't let go (no no no)_

_Sounds of making love_

_Ooh I love it when you do what you do to me baby_

_Sounds of making love_

_Loving you down_

_Making sounds as I'm kissing you_

"Jaz you mean the world to me and even though the world doesn't always see that, I swear you'll never mean anything less to me than that" her heart fluttered a thousand times over for him.

She needed him so badly now. He then bent and she felt warm kisses go up her legs and thighs as her skirt came off. Soft kisses on her stomach made her moan and arch her back. Huey kissed her whole body until he reached her mouth he hovered around her lips and kissed her. He then continued his sweet torture. He moved his fingers around her curves caressing and stroking her skin softly she moaned his name with every kiss and touch. He removed the last of his garments and hers and hovered over her body suddenly taken back by his current situation.  
>"You know something" he then said to her quietly<br>"What" she asked him breathlessly

"I regret letting my pride ruing my first time" she looked at him, touched by his honesty. However her hornyness was what really stopped her flow of speech.

"But at least I can make love for the first time to the girl of my dreams", his voice was filled with so much passion and love for her it was overwhelming, she couldn't speak because her body was in overdrive so she nodded as he resumed his activities he was gentle with her he slipped in to her wetness and felt her love button. He pushed as softly as he could and held her body against his. One …two.. he was in and they both moaned at the ultimate connection. He smiled at her and moved slowly inside her. She bit her bottom lip at the pain he saw this. He took the arms that were around his back her; her nails had dug into his back in a pleasurable pain. He stretched each of her arms either side of her and entwined their fingers in at the end. He pumped slowly and deeply inside her each stroke going deeper she closed her eyes. He swallowed her moans in their kiss. She gripped his hands tight.

_Kissing you, touching you, I'm feeling this_

_I'm so into you_

_Between the sheets_

_It's so intense, I'm feeling it_

_I'm feeling it._

He could feel her tightening she was about to orgasm. He could feel his own body going to next heights of extras. She felt Huey with every smooth stroke the pain she had felt earlier had subsided and now they were moving in sync with each other she kissed his neck and bit his shoulder hard in pain. She was taking to world of complete pleasure. Her body exploded and he moaned her name as he came shortly after she screamed in satisfaction. Huey body went a little limp on top of her as their shallow breathing was the only sound heard in her room. He kissed her shoulder and slipped out of her. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around her. He peered over her shoulder.  
>"Are you ok Baby" he whispered softly. She couldn't even talk. Huey made her first time, unreal. She felt sleepy and satisfied, so she turned in his arms and snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head and she drifted off into a beautiful bliss. That boy sure knew how to cure a headache.<p>

Huey heard a soft giggle come from Jazmine, and then he saw her eyes were closed and he smiled and held her close.

* * *

><p>Rome dumped his bag full of stolen goods on the table in room, after listening to his aunt go on about the youth in Chicago making black people look bad. He went upstairs to chill. He switched his TV on and saw the news, rolling his eyes he changed to MTV, pregnant hoes and their basic boyfriends. He looked at the time 11pm, what a fucked up day. He was actually banking on Huey to K.O that rasta mouse named Caesar but the white girl stepped in. He sucked his teeth and his phone started to ring, Kanye's Dark Fantasy played, looking at the unknown caller he picked up.<p>

"Do you accept the collect call charges from Cook County Correctional center' the operate asked, he sat up instantly at the sound of the operater

"Yeah" he said all too eagerly, there was a pause  
>"Yo junior, you good" he couldn't help his grin as he heard his fathers voice.<br>"Yeah I'm good pop, yo what took you so long" Rome asked, he'd been waiting on this phone call for a while. he could hear rustling and some noise in the background

"Forget all of that, what you saying, you handling that problem for me" he asked through the phone, Rome nodded then realized quickly he couldn't see him

"Yeah, you see all that shit on the news, we started that" he said proudly  
>"What about your boy" his father didn't respond to his comment,<p>

"Yeah Huey's all the way in"

"Good, if I know Tom he won't want his daughter with an alleged thug, shit I'm even surprised he let her date black guys" Rome listened to his father

"I don't know, so far they still going strong. In fact he left me earlier to go see her," he said annoyed  
>"Look I'll take that hoe out, I got my own beef with her and with you" he replied<p>

"ROMANE" his fathers voice bellowed through the phone stopping his small rant about Jazmine

"Listen, you just keep that nigga looking like a nigga and Dubois will burn his own bridges with her, then we take her"

"Yeah I'm with you pop" Rome said firmly. He sighed  
>"Good...you speak to your moms for me" he asked, Rome sighed a little sad now<p>

"She don't wanna know, we barely on speaking terms" Rome explained in annoyed tone, his dad needed to give it up  
>"Your aunt good" he inquired<br>"Yeah she aiight, she aint all up in a niggas business like mo-" he was cut off  
>"don't speak about your mother like that"<br>"Anyway Pop, i got a plan for their bougie asses" Rome started  
>"And what about the kid, does he love that girl" his father asked baout Huey's affection Rome sucked his teeth<p>

"What nigga don't love a light skin chick, man i can change that shit. it's all pride run" Rome continued to explain, he missed the point his father was making.

"Man sit tight, I'll be out son then ima finish this until then just stir the pot" there was a moment of silence

"Aiight"  
>"Yo Pop, are you-" the phone went dead, Rome sucked his teeth he hated when that happened.<p>

Rome sat back on his bed and thought about his father. Tom Dubois put his father in prison on a bullshit charge, complete bullshit. Man messed up his family unit like a motherfucker. Standing their smiling and shaking all them white associates hands after the sentencing. Mann he was a punk and his punk ass life too. He weren't sure what it was between his father and Tom but he knew it ran deeper than just that charge. He remembered hearing his mother trying to talk his father into copping a plea but his dad was adamant that Dubois couldn't do such a thing to him in court. Well that proved wrong, Tom sent his father down, broke up his parents, fucked up his family. Yo he just wanted him to suffer for that, then he had this prissy looking mixed girl. He heard somewhere in school she was a sweetheart, he figured he just befriend her and fuck up Toms life from the inside, but no that light skin bitch flipped him off like she was something special. That shit pissed him off, then when he met this kid Huey after getting out of juvi he brings her to the same space she was in. Man he couldn't even believe his luck and then misfortune. His father was still bent on getting revenge on Tom and he was fixed on making Jazmine pay for counting him out. He could have been a good friend to her, after they got over the theirs fathers shit. He liked Huey too, that nigga had heart but his taste in girls was off, what's a wolf doing licking a lamb, yo he needed to get back in his damn element and slaughter her fareal. He was distracted by his phone ringing again, this time he saw that loud mouth Sasha name on the screen. Yeah this shit was inevitable

"About time, you called a nigga"

* * *

><p>Haha you know Huey's sexed up when he starts calling her baby. Hoped some light was shed on a few things in this chapter too if not let me know whats on your mind.<p>

Song provided by Profyle – Feelin' This.

See you next update.


	7. Politics As Usual

Hey, this chapter was a little daunting to write originally it was 2 separate ones but i figured the content wasn't really worth the wait of 2 chaps so combined it but I still posted an extra chap on top of that anyway just because *kanye shrug*

Thanks for all the reviews and for everyone's peace of mind ROME WILL GET HIS TRUST ME, (I'm just working that all out)

Paige1292 : LOL Rome got issues but nah you can't get in there, shit will catch up with him soon enough

HelloKitty333 : I think it was like 1am or something when I got your 2nd review, i thought it was a mistake cos u already reviewed but thanks :)

ButterflyEyes24 : Awwh sorry about your net, and judging from your comment sorry about your phone lol the effort is appreciated

ShelliB : Glad you gave the story a chance and a liked it,

MissG2020: Rome is a mess, the more I write him the more distorted he turns out. I gotta cap my imagination on him

JayJai107: Huey & Ceez are boys, they'll work it out but you know boys and their pride...could be slow

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS JUST OCS **

* * *

><p>Caesar smiled as Cindy stroked his head, she made him feel a lot better and he appreciated that. He held her waist before speaking again<br>"So what exactly are we" he asked, he hoped that didn't come off to bitch like, or at least too girly. She should have really been the one asking him on the status of their friendship turned relationship. She pulled this face that looked as if she was thinking about it before her blue eyes lit up and her lips curved in a smirk

"Well, you're a salad and I'm a white girl so I'm thinking us white girls love our salads…especially Caesar" she replied, he laughed at this

"Yeah you white girls be crazy about them salads huh ya'll be welcoming anorexia and shit" he said before kissing her again  
>"Hmm, how we going to tell everybody else" she asked,<p>

"Then again I think they get it, well I know my girls get it" Cindy finished

"Well didn't you have a lil thing with riley" she blushed at the mentioned of this

"It weren't about nothing, we was young. He won't feel no way about it" Cindy told him finally.

"Fair enough, we can just do it like Huey and Jazzy, let em find out."

_Caesar was glad Huey and Jazmine were talking again, all that awkwardness when the team wanted to go out places but they weren't sure if Jazzy would turn up cos Huey was there or if Huey would come cos Jazzy was going to be there. It put a strain on them all but thankfully they seemed to have finally worked out all their differences. He understood what his boy did was stupid as hell, he blamed that nigga Rome but Huey had always been and would always be his own man so it was on him too. The doorbell rang and soon after Huey appeared, Jazmine and Sasha were talking in the corner. They both glanced at Huey but didn't say anything, Huey acknowledged Caesar for a moment. Cindy called out from the kitchen and then__ it happened. Huey walked over to where Jazmine was sitting, he sat down and she continued to talk to Sasha about whatever it was. Because Sasha was sitting on a stool in front of her it was easy for Huey to sit right next to her. Caesar was confused, why was Huey just staring at Jazmine like that, it was like he just zoned in on his friend again.  
>"Wait" she said, finally acknowledging that Huey was staring at her. She smirked then she leant in and gave him a kiss. To say the gasps in the room where inaudible would be lying.<br>"Hey" she said sweetly and he didn't respond naturally then got up and came to sit by him.  
>"I'm not going to lie, that was upsetting to witness" Sasha said shaking her head and giving Jazmine a 'well talk later look' <em>

_Jazmine l__aughed and Huey rolled his eyes and the group continued as normal. _

"Well I don't really mind, I quite like having you as a my secret" Caesar now told his girlfriend, she rolled her eyes

"You better tell your niggas about me, shit I aint nothing to be ashamed of" she told him. He kissed her

"I know, don't worry I got you" he reassured her.

"Do you really think Rome is a threat, all that mess with Jazzy sounds fucked but I mean he don't really look like he can do something. More talk don't you think" Cindy asked curiously, as they lay on his bed talking.  
>"I aint say he's a threat, that niggas just messed up. He's got some real issues" Caesar replied thoughtfully to Cindy.<br>"He just holding a grudge, acting like Jazzy killed his family on some revenge shit" Cindy said, he shook his head

"Yeah he's a problem, I mean it. Like the shit he got Huey doing sometimes aint shit Huey would do if he was left to his own devices. Huey just be acting out of character." Ceaser explained  
>"You ever think Huey wanted to do them things but cos he always got his guard up, being angry at the world and shit. He never really got an outlet" Cindy questioned back, Caeser considered this,<br>"We his peoples, we aint about to start judging him if wants to start smiling and making jokes or whatever. What he need an outlet for and more importantly why it gotta go through Rome, he the wrong dude" Caesar said back to her, she sat up now, running her hand through her blonde locks.

"You know how we be with Huey, we wave him off a lot" Cindy suddenly said, Caesar looked at her,

"Yeah he knows that aint personal though" Caesar replied seriously

"Yeah but it gotta be frustrating right, Rome listens to him init, backs him"

"Fuck that" Caesar exclaimed, Cindy looked at Caesar with an odd stare.  
>"You sound jealous" Cindy admitted, he shook his head again<br>"I aint Jealous, Huey was my boy first" Cindy cut him off  
>"Look I don't agree but it looks like to Huey Rome is just being a friend even if it's a bad one, hes listening. Shit he's supporting him through this rioting mess. What are you doing" she challenged, ok his new girlfriend may just have to be an ex girlfriend just as quick.<p>

"Wait your agreeing and disagreeing me, girl you gotta make up your mind" Caesar said whislt closing his eyes  
>"This rioting mess is his fault. You know that nigga sent messages saying dudes should strap up and shit like that. So none of this shit is a coincidence or as opportunistic as the media is trying to make it out to be. He's instigating it"<br>"Did you tell Huey this" Cindy asked him carefully  
>"I tried, he blew me off" Caesar said annoyed just thinking about it.<p>

"And you saw that shit he pulled at his crib" Caesar said bitterly,

"Oh" was all she said in response.

"Look don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing. I just needed some time to think." Caesar told her, trying to stray from having an argument so soon into uniting. He pulled her into him.

"And stop thinking Romes a real nigga too just cos he been in juvi doesn't mean shit you know" Caesar told her, he could see he still had some old hood habits to break out of Cindy, but all in due time. Kissing her cheek, she smiled.

"Huey's a smart nigga, if Rome is how you say. He'll get it" she offered as some sort of truce.  
>"Hmm" he replied and switched on the TV.<p>

The police had really been shown up in this little act of rebellion by the public. The Chicago police division were being questioned on their efficiency, seeing as 3 more riots had happened since last Saturday's fiasco. He rolled his eyes, as they speculated about other possible targets, and then mentioned the ring leader. Their mayor was saying those involved will be held responsible, god he didn't like the way that sounded. They referred to the angry public over the innocent mans death as thugs and opportunistic criminals. They mentioned the age group was mainly young adults ranging from 14-23. He took his phone out and sent Huey a message, he wondered if he was seeing this.

"Fuck, Huey what have you done"  
>"Can they really lock him up for this" Cindy asked in some disbelief as she watched the news and their representatives talking about a zero tolerance approach.<br>"Did they incarcerate Nelson Mandela" he replied, she looked at him confused and he just smiled a little at her limited scope on things.

"Don't worry" he told her, she continued to look at him weird, totally missing what he meant.  
>"Yeah ima do that" Cindy said turning back to the TV.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh shit, they gon arrest Huey granddad" Riley yelled in excitement, Robert walked into the living room<p>

"What you talking about boy" he enquired seriously, his frown deepening in confusion.

"They saying they gon cage some niggas for this shit right here" Riley replied  
>"You know they mad cos we be making em look weak and shit" Riley said snickering at the efforts of the police.<br>"We done took over the streets granddad" Riley proclaimed,

"Boyy you been sitting at home, where you going with WE" Robert shot back, Riley turned his nose at his granddad

"Where is that boy" Robert asked Riley

"Probably on his way to mexico if he smart" Riley said with conviction

"Yo granddad they got the death penalty round here, yo they gon put Huey in the electric chair", Riley burst out laughing as he thought about all the possible punishments for his brothers slick talking shit.

"The popo outdoing you granddad, your belt aint got shit on the electric chair. Show that nigga who boss fareal" Riley said, his eyes glued to the screen in amazement at the events unfolding.  
>"Boy if you keep talking, my belt will show who's boss" he threatened.<p>

"Whatever nigga, soon ima be the only grandson you got. You better cherish me." Riley said matter of factly before whipping out his phone.

"Yoooo they gon kill my brother, ima about to be head nigga in this bitch" Robert hit Riley over the head.

"OW, granddad what did I say. Cherish me nigga" Riley said scowling and getting up.  
>"Boyyyyy" Robert said in a daring tone, before reaching for his belt.<br>"CHE-RISH ME" Riley pronounced every syllable loudly, before running out the room.

"RILEY" Robert yelled as he went after him. As he informed whoever that his brother was going down.

* * *

><p>Jazmine yawned a little, as she started to wake up for her well deserved nap with her boo. She looked over to see Huey awake.<p>

"Finally" he said, she poked his chest a little before he caught her wrist and bent down to kiss her. Then the sound of downstairs door opening. Her eyes bulged out of her head. Oh yeah her parents lived here.

"Honey, we're back" she heard her mom call from downstairs. Huey shot up and they looked at each other for a split second.

"HIDE" she told him as quietly but firmly as possible  
>"Oh is Huey here, I got you're favourite ice cream" her mom continued,<p>

"Jazmine" she heard her dad call her name now,

"OMG" she said as Huey was trying to put on his jeans and jumper. She looked around for her bra which was discarded over her lamp, she picked it up and snapped it on quickly, earning a puppy dog look from Huey.  
>"This is not even the time" she told him, he looked around grabbing his jumper from the floor.<p>

"JAZMINE" Her dads voice got nearer to her door

"Robe" she tried to say quietly to Huey, who quickly saw the garment and threw it to her. She looked around her room. Huey edged to her window, he was not going to seriously jump from her room window.  
>"No, my mom might be in the kitchen, my bed" she said quickly<p>

"You want me to get into your bed" he asked her with a sly grin

"Under" she hissed at he put his hands up in defence

"Sweetie, your mom told me about your little accident" Huey made a face of disapproval but quickly slipped under her bed; she grabbed her remote off the stand and switched on her TV.

"Honey" Tom said happily.

As he entered her room she looked up her dad hoping her face wasn't as flushed as it felt, but they probably were. She smiled nervously at her dad hoping her didn't realise anything weird or suspect anything. He smiled and sat on her bed

"How's my little angel" Tom said, looking her in the face, she loved her dad and everything but god he could be so patronising at times.  
>"I'm fine daddy, I just have a little headache" she lied, hoping he would leave her room sooner if he thought she needed to rest.<p>

"Jazmine is Huey here, I saw his scooter outside" she tried to hide the shock on her face as her mom came into her room too, holding a bag of treats for her. Her mom was so sweet.  
>"Um he was, he just wanted to make sure I was ok" she couldn't read her mothers expression for a moment before she came into her room completely.<p>

"Oh, he left his helmet" she continued with her observation of her room, as she looked at his helmet on her computer desk. Where was the discretion at? She inwardly cursed and hoped her mom didn't continue to pry.  
>"Yeah, he remembered he had to…drop riley off at his basketball game and just rushed out…he going to drive him that's why" she hoped that made some sense. Her mom just seemed to walk around her room.<p>

"Anyway, we wanted to talk to you about something" Tom finally cut into the interrogation.

Huey rolled his eyes, why did Tom want to have a family conversation right now. He could see Mrs Dubois white ankles walking in Jazmine's room. What was her problem he thought to himself? He'd admit, he should have parked at home and then walked over. He had just been in such a rush to make sure his girl was ok. Damn concern, he thought to himself. He hoped he wasn't going to be under here for a while and no great family secrets came out. He was also thankful that none of her parents were morbidly obese, so he could lay under her bed somewhat comfortably even though he had too keep his legs up a little or else they'd peak out of the bottom.

"My boss called me earlier, they've appointed me to prosecute you know these rioters and their leaders" he heard Tom say  
>"Um ok, and if you don't mind me asking why you're telling me" Jazmine responded, which was what he was thinking as well.<br>"Well you know I like Huey right" Tom started, Huey rolled his eyes this couldn't be good.  
>"Yeah dad" she said sounding a bit bored.<br>"Well, he has been indentified as the ring leader of this little revolt and well there's actually a warrant out for his arrest" Tom revealed, Huey almost shot up banging his head on the bed.  
>"WHATTT" Jazmine screamed, God Jazmine, way to act calm. He thought to himself but was intrigued; they couldn't actually arrest him for saying a few words at a protest. Bullshit Tom.<p>

"I mean I'm not saying anything will happen but you know the police are feeling a little out of their depth they've made many arrests since Saturday but you know they need to make examples of certain individuals, so that they are not seen as incompetent and take hold of our streets again" Tom tried to explain  
>"Wait, you're telling me you're going to put my boyfriend in prison" Jazmine asked her dad.<p>

Huey wanted to slide out from underneath this bed and tell Tom to go to hell. He wasn't going anywhere.  
>"What your father is trying to say, is that Huey may be in trouble and he may have to be on the opposing side" he heard Mrs Dubois say. A silence followed<p>

"He didn't do anything wrong" Jazmine said in disbelief,  
>"He instigated a riot" Tom clarified, Huey again rolled his eyes, thinking about how close minded Tom was.<br>"It was a protest" Jazmine said sharply

"It was a protest that then turned into a riot, his intention wasn't with the latter" Jazmine said

He smirked she was such a lawyers daughter. He'd hire her, he let a sexy thought about Jazmine in a lawyers attire cross his mind and found himself grinning approvingly.

"Honey no one is saying he's guilty I just want you to be aware of the situation" Tom told her softly, yeah way to be neutral Tom, Huey snapped back to the conversation at hand.

"Also another thing is that with grandmother coming over. It may be best if you don't mention you know, that you're dating" Tom added  
>"What the hell" Jazmine exclaimed in further surprise at her parents.<p>

"Jazmine" both of her parents said. Huey had to fight the urge to laugh at Jazmines angelic image slipping.

"Sorry, I mean ok. I wasn't thinking of showcasing it anyway. Its not like I do that in general but I can't help but feel that you're really saying. Don't make it known you're dating a black guy" she said, he had taught her well he thought, as he sighed quietly. He wanted this to be over now.

"No no, sweetie how can you say that, that's not what we're saying at all" Tom tried to some sort of racial control on the situation. He was such a soft ass nigga.

"But if I was dating a white boy like Aiden for example. You may not have said that" she questioned.

Ok Jaz, we get it Huey thought to himself. He figured she was still in the same position since the moment her dad walked in. so he pushed up on the bed hoping he didn't alarm anyone.

Jazmine, was secretly annoyed at her parents request. Firstly she wasn't even going to tell her grandmother she was dating, not because Huey was black or anything like that but simply because she didn't even know the woman. There was no reason for her to be in her business and more important she was yet to see if she held racial prejudice towards her for being bi racial, grandchild or not. She looked at her dad's hopeful face, waiting for her to understand and looked at her mom who had stopped with her suspicious glance and was now just trying to support her father.  
>"No of course not, I MEAN Huey's in some trouble at the moment no one can deny that. We just don't want to rock the boat so soon. This is a big step for this family" Tom said,<p>

She decided she would discard the first part of her dads slip up and chalk it down to sheer stupidity.

"OK so what about my birthday party? Is that off the table" she asked her parents.  
>"Oh no, don't worry we plan on taking your grandmother on a weekend trip that weekend" her mom revealed, she accepted this.<br>"So how much trouble is Huey in" she asked concerned and wanting to strangle Rome.  
>"Um, I'm not sure I guess I'll find out when hes convicted… I mean if and when he is" Tom quickly corrected himself. She nodded<p>

"You understand none of this is personal, right honey" Tom continued, she nodded

"Yeah I know dad, thanks for letting me know" she told her. She felt a little bit of a chill remembering her mom had opened the window when she walked into her room earlier. She sighed deeply.

"Ok, I'll leave you to rest now. Oh and if you speak to Huey before the cops get him tell him I'm all for giving him some free legal advice" she almost smirked and laughed at her dads offer.

She was pretty sure Huey could hold his own but she nodded appreciatively. After her dad left her room, her mom held a look in her eye she couldn't quite read.  
>"Is everything ok" she asked her mom, who smiled then<p>

"Yeah" she now sat on her bed. Gosh Jazmine thought to herself they really had the worst timing.

"You know, you can talk to me about anything right" he mom started. Oh how cliché she thought to herself. Wow she sounded like Huey.

"Yeah of course" she answered carefully. Exactly what was her mom getting at? Her mother's intuition better not be kicking in on today of all days.  
>"And I'm not just talking about friends, we can talk about relationships and other things, I don really know much about you and Huey which is probably my fault" Jazmine almost choked,<p>

O gosh what was her Mom trying to do to her. Was her mom about to give her the talk, it was too little too late. When she thought about it, her mom had a point. She didn't really talk to her about Huey, it wasn't because she didn't want to but she didn't really know where to start. They had kind of just got together and everyone just had to adjust to the fact. There were no negotiations when it came to love. Her parents weren't opposed or shocked; she had been dating some other boys here and there, nothing as serious as what she shared with Huey though. However judging by her fathers earlier slip up maybe there could be a problem with Huey's degree of blackness, but that was an issue for another day.

"I know, and as soon as there is something to tell. I'll tell you" she said, she wasn't sure if this was a lie or not. She'd have to speak to Sash and Cindy, she was pretty sure girls weren't supposed to talk to their moms about their sex life and relationship. Didn't that violate some codes? Even if her and her mom were close she was sure she was breaking some sort of unwritten rule if she started to talk about those things.

"Ok baby, I love you" her mom finally said, she smiled and received a small hug from her. That was weird, even though she was accustomed to hugs from her parents. This one in particular was weird.

"I love you too mom" she said, when he mom finally left her room. She was suspicious. As the TV continued to spurt some noise  
>"Wait" she said out loud, she counted to 30 before saying<br>"Ok" she said and got up locked her door. Huey slid out from underneath her bed, with a sceptical look on his face. She ran her hands over her face.

"Awkward" she said, he nodded. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist

"What were you thinking parking your scooter here" she questioned now, he only lived down the road

"Uh, I was thinking my girlfriends in pain and I don't want to waste anytime parking at mine and walking to hers when I can just stop right here and see her" he said to her, she smiled a little and rested her head on his chest.  
>"I guess I should go home and see what all this fuss is about" he said tiredly<p>

"You don't seem bothered" she replied, he shrugged coolly

"What are they going to charge me with, freedom of speech? They can" he stopped short of whatever curse he was going to utter.  
>"Look don't worry about what your dad said, I'll be alright" he told her confidently. She believed him but she also felt he was underestimating the situation.<br>"I hope so, I don't want you to get anally raped in prison" she told him. He squeezed her very tightly on purpose.  
>"Shut up" he said as she silently squealed<br>"That isn't going to happen" he finished, he released his grip on her  
>"OK, I wish you could stay longer" she told him, he planted a kiss on top of her head and let her go.<p>

"Check downstairs for me" he asked, she sighed and set about getting her slippers.

Huey was intrigued to see what awaited him at his house. He doubted the cops were staking out his place until he returned. The last he knew he was just an unidentified young man. However all this talk about Youtube having some of the clips on there probably sped up the indentifying process. He sighed, Jazmine walked back in. he admired her body that was concealed inside her short white robe. He smirked a little and tried to remain focus that for now he had to go back into soldier mode. She noticed

"Hmm you really shouldn't look at me like that" she told him, as she closed the space between them,  
>"I can't help myself" he admitted, she gave him a small kiss.<br>"Can you just sort all this stuff out please" she asked as if it was that simple. He wasn't just retuning a pair of shoes to a store. Nonetheless he nodded, he would definitely try.

"I'll do what I can but if white America wants me, they'll find a way" she didn't seem to like this comment very much as her forehead creased.  
>"I'll keep you posted" he informed her. She pulled his face down and kissed him deeply.<p>

"& I'll accept a rain check on the massage you owe me, cos my body is sore and very tight too" she said seductively onto his lips. He groaned a little  
>"Behave" he told her, she giggled.<br>"I love you, be safe" she told him as he opened her window to go out of.  
>"I always am" he told her and smiled before leaving out her window.<p>

* * *

><p>Robert shook his head at the officer,<p>

"Like I said officer, he isn't here. We've not seen him for better part of the day" Robert tried to explain to the cops that had come to take Huey in for questioning.  
>"Ay are ya'll gon kill my brother cos that's some bullshit for saying he don't like police. Lock his bitch ass up though" Riley said from the stairs. The cops looked at him weirdly.<p>

"Oh there that nigga go" Riley announced as the cops turned to see Huey parking his scooter.

* * *

><p>Huey felt a migraine coming on as he sat in one of those tiny interrogation rooms. He looked at the cop standing across from him with a file or some sort in his hand, and a cup of coffee. His off white shirt and brown braces coming from his pants, confirmed him as a stereotypical cop. He was bald too, white and well probably didn't like black people. He sighed deeply, he didn't actually think they'd take it this far. He had spent the last few minutes explaining and asking rhetorical questions about Huey's predicament. Investigator 101 he guessed. He rolled his eyes, as another cop entered. What were they going to play good cop, bad cop with him. This new cop looked like cop number 1s brother, except he had hair and still wore his suit jacket. He stared them down as they looked at him.<p>

"So you're the one who instigated these riots" Huey looked at them unimpressed with their analysis. Besides he wasn't talking until he at least had a lawyer present even it if was one of those crap public defenders, who really didn't give two shits about their clients.

"You're supposed to offer me council" he responded to this, the bald cop scoffed

"He wants council; you'll answer the question first" The dumb cop said,

"Questions don't start with 'So'" he responded smartly, the investigator with hair frowned at this.  
>"Smart shit isn't he" he commented, the bald one came and sat down at the table. He could almost smell the stale coffee on his breath.<p>

"Why did you organise the riots" he asked Huey directly.  
>"Lawyer" he replied with disinterest. He looked at the suited cop and figured he was about to play bad cop.<br>"Listen here you little fuck, you're not getting a fucking lawyer until I get my answers. Now if I have to beat it out of you, that can be arranged" he snarled.  
>"Wow, original" Huey replied, his eyes opened widely and reached over the table and grabbed him by his collar.<br>"I should just charge you here and now with conspiracy and obstructing the law of justice" he threatened, Huey kept his eyes very much on the white investigator.  
>"Accept you can't" Huey replied nonchalantly.<br>"We have evidence, putting you at the scene of the crime. We also have video footage of you saying not so generous things about the police and their procedures" he stated confidently.

"And their unfair treatment towards African Americans" Huey added to annoy them further

"Who is this kid" the bald cop asked out loud laughing. Huey didn't get the joke but remained still and wondered when this other cop was going to let him go. He thought too soon, as he was thrown back. He cursed under his breath as he fell off his chair. The suited cop stood over him.

"You conspired to cause chaos and trouble for the police force, resulting in multiple families loosing their homes, and having business destroyed" Huey received a kick to the gut, he absorbed it.

This cop wasn't slick he thought. Now if he was to fuck him and his associate up he was sure to actually be charged with something. He could always claim self defence he thought. Then again he was still in America so maybe not. His eyebrows narrowed as he visualised grabbing this mans foot, pulling it from out under him making him smack his head, the kicking his associate in his fat bald head. A nigga could fantasise right.

He was then being pulled to his feet and received a punch to the gut, he didn't grunt in pain, he was a martial artist. His punch was whack; he should go to the gym.

"Just admit you did it and we can file the paperwork" he heard  
>"Just admit you screwed up and killed and black man for no damn reason and we'll call it even" Huey replied which didn't sit well with his attacker. He threw him back down in his seat. Huey almost smirked. When the door opened he looked at what was probably their sergeant.<br>"The kids guardian just posted bail" he announced, Huey stood up,

"Keep up the good work" Huey said smartly as the sergeant motioned for him to follow him.

* * *

><p>"Acting like we aint fought for our rights or not, nigga you weren't born in the civil rights movement, shit your mother wasn't even in orbit during that time,"<p>

"Now you upsetting the white man, you don't think they got plans for you, oooh weee they got plans for your pro black ass." Granddad rambled and he leant his head against the window, ignoring him to the best of he could.

They actually arrested him, was this how Martin felt, Malcolm too. They didn't have shit on him, they couldn't convict him on a conspiracy charge or obstructing justice. He wasn't responsible for every person in the Chicago. This was bullshit, even posting bail was ridiculous what the fuck did he look like. He was a straight A student, going to college next year. Motherfuckers, he thought as he became angry, maybe he should resurrect this domestic terrorist ways and blow up that damn station. At least he can hold his hands up to being guilty of that, dumbasses. His jaw tightened in anger as he thought about the wrong doing they were doing. They didn't even get him a lawyer, what did they think this was. He knew his damn rights. Bastards. He took a very deep breath

"Granddad" he stopped himself from saying something too colourful and just turned back to look out the window  
>"I'll pay you back" he simply said.<p>

Robert glared at the road ahead. He didn't care about no damn money, he wanted to Huey to understand that the system wasn't designed for situation like these. Entrapping young black people on anything and everything they could pull out of their amendments. His grandson seemed to be so caught up in being righteous rather than being right. He had no place doing what he did. If that family wanted to know about their son they should have gone about dong it themselves. Robert exhaled loudly, Huey was non responsive to everything he had been saying and where he shouldn't be surprised he still was at his grandsons almost statue like persona. That wasn't healthy, to be repressed emotionally.

"Huey, I just want you to be ok. You hear me. you me and your brother we only have each other" Robert uttered thoughtfully but still got no response. He saw their house and parked. Huey jumped out his seat and went straight into the house.

"Nigga shouldn't you be on death row somewhere" Riley said from the living room, as Robert entered  
>"Shut up Riley" Robert told his youngest grandson.<p>

"Granddad why you always picking on a nigga, he the one who got arrested. Shit he the statistic out here" Riley defended, Robert just couldn't think anymore, rubbing his face in exhaustion  
>"Just go to bed Riley" he said quietly and ascended the stairs.<p>

Riley looked at his granddad, he aint never heard that tone of voice before. Shit granddad must be really feeling the heat, from Huey's mess. Huey was so dumb, he knew that nigga felt it too. He laughed a little everybody seemed to over look Huey's badness cos that nigga spoke smart and jumped on him cos he didn't. That nigga is just as bad he thought, they didn't put them both on that wack trip to prison because Huey was being so good in class, no they were both on the brink of expulsion. Fuck Huey could do some real damage if he wanted to with all them swords he be keeping. Riley rolled his eyes, whatever that nigga going prison, then he gonna run the house and granddad aint gonna beat him no more. Then Riley stopped thinking selfishly for a moment as he thought about what he would happen if Huey weren't here. His eyebrows knitted in a frown at the thought of his big brother being absent from his life, when he had been anything but absent since the begging of time.

"Fuck, I'll be aiight. I'm Reezy" he said out loud, but he didn't feel entirely confident about that situation.

"Huey a smart nigga, he'll find a way out" he said again.

Then he got up, as Huey walked into the living room and went into the kitchen. He looked at his brother and that damn afro he been rocking since he came out the womb. He looked after it a better now though, had the sides all trimmed up and fresh and it wasn't as big as big as it had been when they were kids it was more shaped so he couldn't get him for that but still he needed to cut that microphone off. Huey was tall too, he stood at about 6'2, his physique kind of resembled a welterweight boxer now, no homo. He weren't looking at that nigga like that.

"Yo, are you really going down" he called out to him. Huey turned and faced him his face completely unreadable. You never could tell what was going through his head.  
>"Only if they kill me first" Huey said seriously and turned back out of the room. That nigga too serious, he rolled his eyes at his brothers and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling about this brothers comment that rested with him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Following Day<strong>

"Finally" Cindy said as she opened the door for Sasha, who smiled sweetly.

"Hey…hi Caesar" she gave Cindy a sly look who just punched her arm.  
>"Girl you are too rough, I didn't mean anything" Sasha complained.<p>

"What's going on Sash" Caesar greeted, as he continued to flick through MTV.  
>"Ceez just wanted to talk to you about Rome" Cindy started<br>"What, ya'll got me in here with no back up" Sasha said playfully, before sitting down  
>"You gonna hook a girl up with some breakfast" Sasha asked Cindy now, Cindy rolled her eyes<p>

"Doesn't Camron feed you" Cindy asked her in response, she shrugged

"More like I feed him, if you know what I mean" she said winking at them, Caesar pulled a gagging face.

"Ay do you ever stop" Caesar asked laughing at his friend. Sasha shrugged  
>"Damn Nympho Bitch" Cindy said laughing on her way back through to her kitchen.<br>"I want my eggs scrambled" she called out after her.

"You get what you're given" she shouted back to her

Between Sasha and Jazmine she wasn't pretty certain she was the mother of the group. Jazmine was vulnerable and somewhat still naïve and sometimes got lead astray by Sasha who was a bit more tough skinned but devious too. Cindy shook her head realising how much she had grown up over the years. It didn't seem that long ago, when she was playing Riley's right hand chick, hustling candy for the school fundraiser. She smiled to herself that was some fun shit, till Jazmine turned over all their profit to them damn animals. Man she was gonna make sure Jazzy saved some damn animals in her lifetime for that stunt there. She pulled out some eggs from the fridge, Sasha was lucky she didn't just walk back in the front room and egg her for even asking for breakfast, damn trick.

"You and Rome got beef and by the looks of it you and Huey too. You on a roll Ceez" Sasha stated, Caesar shook his head and his dreads were hanging loose, swayed with his head movements

"It aint beef" Caesar shut down that notion.  
>"Ya'll are vying for Huey's heart, that shit is gay. I need Riley for this convo right here" Sasha said laughing, Caesar raised a brow at his friend<p>

"You play too much, you know that right" Caesar told her, Sasha just shrugged and scrunched up her face

"Argh, CINDY I'M HUNGRYYYYY" She yelled

"SHUT UP TRICK BEFORE I GIVE YOU MY FIST TO EAT" Sasha made a face at Cindy's reply.

"Sash this is serious" Caesar spoke seriously so that Sasha would cut the jokes and be serious too, she finally held a look of seriousness and crossed her legs over each other.  
>"You and Cindy huh" Sasha suddenly said, completely off point. Which only urged Caesar to strangle his friend in a mock fashion.<p>

"Shiit that was my last joke" Sasha said, pushing him off her to the side.

"Yo, you do know Huey's getting in shit cos of Romes dumbass you asking me questions you already know the answer too" Caesar quipped afterwards

"Damn Ceez, it aint like you doing your bit anyway. Why you playing Sherlock for, fuck , Huey is your boy why don't you just tell him you think Rome messed up and he's catching heat for it and not in that cowboy way yall were practicing yesterday" Sasha expressed,

"Huey is hard headed, he won't wanna think he's been played, you saw the way he was" Caesar replied

"He aint been played, I admit Rome was sending out some less than peaceful messages about the whole thing. But"

"Wait What" Caesar interrupted her, Sasha stared blankly at him. She flicked some her hair away from her face. Her brown eyes waiting expectantly for Caesar to further explain his interruption,

"Rome sent out less than peaceful messages" he stated for her, she nodded

"Didn't you get them, you got a BB right" she asked because he did have one but obviously didn't receive the messages from Rome.  
>"Nah he must of picked me off" Caesar told her truthfully, she shrugged<br>"Yeah he said people should come prepared for a fight you know, strap up" Sasha told him, Caesar exhaled in annoyance.

"This didn't seem important to you because" Caesar asked her in disbelief, if there was one thing he knew, it was that Sasha didn't fair well to attitude. She sucked her teeth

"Ceez you the one avoiding shit. Look I don't agree with Rome encouraging violence and I definitely don't agree with the madness that's been going on the past week. But at least both he and Huey stayed true to their belief. Nigga you acting all half hearted" Sasha told him.

"I only say that with love" Sasha added, first Cindy and now Sasha were calling him half hearted. He clasped his hands together. A silence filled the room before Sasha spoke again.

"Fuck love" Caesar retorted, then he quickly continued

"Look I don't know what it is between you and Rome, especially seeing as you're involved with Camron but I'm telling you now. Watch yourself around him" Caesar warned his sister like friend.

"You been passing a lot of judgement lately" Sasha challenged back, he rolled his eyes, she was so hard of hearing damn.

"Sash I say that with love" Caesar repeated her earlier phrase, she rolled her eyes then she nodded in understanding

"Sash you're one of my girls, I don't want to see you get hurt" Caesar explained softly.  
>"I know, I don't want ya'll to get into a real beef over nothing. Look just go see Huey and squash whatever this is, I mean Jaz text me last night saying Huey got arrested so you know he aint got much time with us regular folk" Sasha stated the non fact as fact.<p>

"What he got arrested" Caesar was shocked,  
>"Yeah, Mr Freeman bailed him though but they looking to charge him on some bullshit" Sasha informed him.<p>

"Damn, I gotta talk to this nigga fareal. Even if he beats the shit out of me" Caesar told her honestly.

"Ok, just squash it ok" she instructed carefully. He would squash whatever animosity there may be between he and Huey because he was like a brother to him but Rome, that was another thing all together.

* * *

><p>Tom sighed,<p>

"Ok ok, I understand", Tom voice was low with guilt  
>"Look Tom, I get it's your little girl and everything. I wouldn't want to upset mine either but we have to protect our interests and this is a conflict of interest. The defence will rip you to shreds if"<br>"Yeah I understand" Tom repeated quietly.

Jazmine was going to be livid and for him to even think that his little girl would express such an emotion, really let him know that was he about to do was going to be disastrous.

"Thanks Jack, I'll call you later to discuss the details" Tom told his colleague. He placed his phone on the kitchen counter.

"Hey daddy" Jazmine said cheerily as she bounced into the kitchen with a smile and opened the fridge looking for juice. She pulled out a carton of apple juice and got a glass.  
>"Hey sweetie" he responded simply, she didn't take much notice of him and he just watched her. When did she become a woman or at least resemble one physically.<br>"Did Huey get his scooter" he enquired, she paused for a second

"Yeah he got it this morning on his way to work" she revealed. He nodded in acceptance.

She was going to hate him, when he told her that,  
>"Tom honey can you help me a second" his thought was interrupted by Sarah calling from downstairs.<br>"Coming" he replied with his previous phonecall weighing heavy on his mind.

* * *

><p>Oooo Trouble on Toms Mind.<p> 


	8. Broken Homes

Ok I found this chapter really fun to write, I'm just interested in your opinion hence why I'm doing a double post I like to release stuff. Anyway back to my haribo packet, enjoy.

NOTE : Shit goes DOWN !

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS...it's a damn shame

* * *

><p>Sarah looked disappointed, her blue eyes were dim and she ran a hand through her blonde locks.<p>

"Tom you do realise, no good can come of this" Sarah told her husband carefully

"I know but what do you want me to do. The boys at work are starting to think I'm in rank with all of this. When I'm not" Tom said at a loss of what to do. Sarah rubbed his back

"It's ok"  
>"And with your mother coming over. Do you know how much of a step that is" Tom almost pleadingly.<br>"I know, and I support you" the parents sat for a moment

"Ok let's go tell her" Sarah said quietly, Tom agreed and stood up.

The atmosphere in the freeman household had been tense all fucking day. That nigga Huey weren't even here and it still felt all suffocating and shit. Riley walked downstairs and out of the house sitting on the front steps. Huey just got up this morning, didn't say nothing to no body. Didn't make no sly comments about what they were eating, or what they were watchinig or reading or saying. That nigga just got up and went to work. He didn't stop for no one. Granddad was acting weird as hell too, he weren't talking much. He just had this sad look on his face like orange juice was about to stop being made forever. He scratched his head and laid on the couch, flipping over to BET. He couldn't wait for this shit to be over and for things to go back to normal.

Huey used his lunch break to go the library, he was trying to read up on as much material as possible before his hearing. He didn't want some punk public defender conspirating to get him behind bars on some bullshit charge. No thanks he'll rather try his own luck, he didn't want to depend on anyone to get him out of his apparent 'mess'. Thankfully the rioting had calmed down and order was being restored. A shit load of arrests had been made since last Saturdays incident and and sadly 3 fatalities. Some crazy motherfucker actually drove his car into a group of people trying to protect their community from the rioters. 3 boys, 3 peoples sons, friends, brothers, cousins whatever. He felt bad but he didn't feel guilty that wasn't his fault. That person wasn't ramming his car into a mass of people on his word, he probably never even heard his speech. Huey flipped more pages in the law books. Looking at the time, he had to get back to the store. He got up and checked the books out on his library card. The system wouldn't get him, not without a fight anyway.

"Wait, did you just say I can't see Huey anymore" Jazmine had to let loose a laugh because she was pretty sure her dad wasn't being overprotective. No Tom was clearly confused. He put his hands together

"I like Huey, you know he's a smart kid but all this stuff with the riots and even the fatalities are not things I personally want my only daughter linked too" Tom explained slowly to her.

Jazmine looked from her dad to her mom. She wanted this to be some sort of joke. One week before her 18th birthday and 24hours after loosing her virginity to arguably the love her life. She was being told she couldn't see him anymore; it was no longer concealing the relationship to please her grandmother who wasn't even around yet. They wanted her to completely cut it off.  
>"Huey has always been like this"<br>"Yes and we've tolerated his extremist views on life in America since he was a kid but now it's serious Jazmine. You cannot be tied to someone like him"

"Someone like him, exactly what does that mean" Jazmine questioned her dad tightly

"You know what it means. Sure Huey's great to get a more cynical view of the world but he's not exactly the type of guy me or your mother really pictured you with" Jazmine was very confused

"Sooo Huey being Huey is a problem because he's cynical" Jazmine replied

"Huey is a problem because he is a threatening member of this community and I won't have my daughter put in harms way because of his shenigans"  
>"Bullshit" she replied calmly<p>

"JAZMINE" both her parents exclaimed in shock.

"What, you can't just tell me I have to stop seeing my boyfriend just because you are no longer comfortable with it" Jazmine told them

"Yes we can, after all you do want to have birthday party don't you" she glared at her father.

"Well if that's an ultamatium, then I'm clearly picking my boyfriend" she told him. Tom looked at her angrily

"This isn't up for debate Jazmine. You are to stop seeing Huey Freeman because he is not right for you, don't you see all the damage he's caused. Not to mention he might even being going to jail if he's convicted of consipiracy" Tom told her seriously, his voice was angry but he still seemed to be pleading for her understanding. Jazmine scoffed

"NO, I will not stop seeing Huey"  
>"You seeing Huey, doesn't reflect well on this family, it doesn't look good at work"<br>"Oh so, you're friends realised you were black, and you're daughter was half black and was dating a black boy" she snapped at her dad  
>"How dare you" Tom shouted at her, she never really heard her dad shout but she must have struck a nerve with that black thing.<br>"YOU ARE BLACK DAD, that doesn't mean you're responsible for everything a black kid that lives on your street does. Grow some balls for gods sake. So what if you're colleagues look at you funny. You can't help where you live" Jazmine yelled back at her dad. Sarah eyes opened in shock and Toms almost bulged out of his head.  
>"YOU YOUNG LADY ARE ABOUT THIS CLOSE FROM HAVING ALL HER CELEBRATIONS CANCELLED"<br>"I DON'T CARE, YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS"

"Both of you just calm down" her mom finally interjected. Father and daughter glared at each other.

"Honey, we just want what's best for you"  
>"You know something if it wasn't for Huey, I'd probably be some insanely naïve bi racial girl dating some half witted white boy. Who didn't like my natural hair but preferred it straightened" it was a bit of a weak excuse but she really didnt care at this point<p>

"If It wasn't for Huey you probably wouldn't be acting like one of them damn sisters in the hair salon" Tom retorted.

"Yeah and I wouldn't know how much of a sell out my own father is to his own race. 'Hi I'm Tom Dubois I'm not black just extremely tanned'" she mimicked her fathers voice.

"JAZMINE THAT IS ENOUGH" Sarah yelled at her. Emotions ran high in the living room and she stared at her parents. Her dad looked hurt and stood there with a defeated look on his face.

"Jazmine you are forbidden to see Huey Freeman. Do you understand and if you so much as even think about disobeying me. You can definitely consider a different school for the fall. Heck we may even send you to boarding school" Tom's tone was so final it made Jazmine jaw drop in amazement.

Where the hell was her nice loving, pushover father? This new dude was just unacceptable. This wasn't her life right now, what was her dad playing at. Everything was fine just a week ago and now, she was being told she was forbidden from seeing Huey. She felt tears sting her eyes. Looking at her mother who was supporting her dad, but why her mom was just in her room talking about 'oh you can talk to me about anything'. Maybe it was a ploy to get her to talk about Huey and then use some of those things against her. Good thing she didn't open up to her there and then. She felt extremely hurt by this course of action taken by her parents.

"Do you understand" she blinked back to consciousness, seeing her dads face looking straight at hers

"Jazmine we're not doing this to hurt you. It's just better this way." Sarah was trying get a grip on the situation unfolding but it was too late

"If Huey was more like Riley maybe this argument had some grounds to proceed but he isn't. Huey is a great person and he had a bad case of judgement on what and what he should and shouldn't support but that's no reason" Jazmine explained her voice still dripping with anger and confusion.

"Jazmine, Huey is just not the type of guy you should be putting all your efforts into, I knew guys like him when I was a kid you know they" Tom voice dropped a little in his reminsicent stage. She glared at him, so what, who gives a damn.

"Dad do you have a problem with me dating him because he's black. Is that the real issue here because I agreed to not showcase it in front of grandma but in all honesty if you were truly comfortable and supportive of my relationship then you wouldn't have even asked"

"I'm sure if I was still dating Adrian, this wouldn't even be an issue. If he was a budding politician who started a student riot, I'm sure this wouldn't be a problem" she was convinced; her dad was just an undercover Uncle Ruckus. Tom let out a loud sigh.

"Jazmine this has nothing to do with colour I simply feel that Huey is just a bad influence and I don't want you to see him anymore. The guys been terrorising you since he got here. I simply tolerated it because I thought one day you would grow out of being his" her dads stressed tone trailed off to an inaudible note.

"Being his what" Jazmine asked loudly, she almost felt like she knew the words that were coming and fresh tears were falling from her face

"From being his BITCHHHH" Tom said with such belief the room fell silent before her mother rushed over to her father to get in his face. Jazmine stood still in shock, tears streamed down her face.

"TOM" Sarah shouted at her husband who waved he off tiredly.  
>"What Sarah, it's true. He's turned her out like those boys I grew up with who just treated girls like shit all for sake of upholding some hard image and I won't let it go on anymore. I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did." Tom said to her mother now. Jazmine didn't even know what to say, she just ran out of the room.<p>

"What the hell Tom, how dare you talk to your daughter like that" Sarah shouted,

"Did you hear the way she spoke to me"  
>"You are an adult, are you trying to burn all your bridges"<br>"I mean it Sarah; she's not to see him. I could get fired if they even think I'm linked with the Freemans" Tom revealed

"This is ridiculous"  
>"Don't you start, you sound just like her" Tom warned his wife. He got up and glanced at the time seeing it was coming up to 8pm.<p>

"I'll be back" his voice held no tolerance for an argument or question but Sarah still persisted.  
>"Where are you going" she asked him hurriedly.<br>"I said I'll be back" he said firmly before leaving.

Sarah couldn't believe what had just transpired between her husband and daughter. She knew they would receive some backlash from Jazmine, because of her daughter's strong feelings for the eldest freeman brother but she didn't expect the backlash to be so big. They had clearly underestimated the relationship. She frowned, she had hoped that it would just be a temporary break but as the fight escalated Tom became more fixated on cutting their relationship indefinitely. She sighed as she went upstairs to console her daughter or at least try to.

Sarah could hear soft sobs coming from her daughters room and her heart broke, all of this because of a the dumber members of their communities taking an innocent protest too far. She actually thought Huey's reasons were commendable and noble on the behalf of the family but she also understood it was dangerous for him to take such a direct approach against the police.

"Jazmine honey" she called softly  
>"Leave...me...alone" she stammered through her crying.<p>

She entered regardless seeing Jazmine with her head buried in her pillow; she sat on the edge of her bed and stroking her back. She sighed; she also knew why this may have hurt her daughter all the more now, than maybe last week. She had almost felt something wasn't right when she entered her room the other night, not to mention the faint scent of sex in the air but at the time she didn't want to assume her daughter had done such a thing. Considering her accident at the mall earlier. She thought she was just being paranoid about teenagers and their hormones. But after finding one of her birth control pills missing her suspicions were confirmed. Huey had been in that room that night, it was either that or he had left like she said. The fact remained that her daughter had, had sex.

"Baby I'm sorry" she tried to apologise. Jazmine lifted her head and turned her head backwards to look at her. Her green eyes were filled with tears.

"I love Huey" she told her before breaking out into sobs. Sarah was compelled as a mother to hold her child.  
>"Ssssh its ok" she tried softly while holding her closely. Jazmine eventually hugged her back. She sighed this wasn't even worth it and she would make sure Tom knew that when he got back.<p>

* * *

><p>Robert opened the door, seeing Tom Dubois<p>

"Hey Tom, what can I do for you" Robert said politely as he invited him. Tom wore a tired look on his face. His white dress shirt looked a bit creased and his tie was loosely hanging from the unbuttoned top button.  
>"Problems with the Wifey" Robert asked, he guessed Tom probably just needed a guy chat and a strong drink. He followed him into the kitchen, without confirming either.<p>

Tom began saying something then he stopped, then he started up again. Robert could tell his friend was troubled.  
>"Come on just say it, did she bring Usher home" he joked hoping it would lighten the mood but Tom just looked up his expression conflicted then he exhaled.<p>

"Robert, I hate to do this but I'm not having problems with my Sarah. I'm actually here to talk about Jazmine and Huey" Tom admitted, finally looking Robert in the eye. Robert gulped a little, almost feeling the tension build in the room.

"Oh don't feel bad for not being able to represent him, I understand your position" Robert replied, assuming this was the problem. Somewhat forgetting the part about Jazmine, he opened up a cabinet to get some glasses

"I know, look it's about their, their relationship" Tom started, Robert stood confused his back straightened and he turned back to face his neighbour.

"What's that boy done, he hasn't upset her has he. Ohhh I'll whoop his ass be better not be out there disrespecting my lil cutie pie" he started, Tom put up his hands to stop Robert from continuing to which he waited for him to speak.

"I don't approve of this relationship anymore and I want them to stop seeing each other" Toms voice was filled with emotion and called for Robert to understand his request.

He was shocked to say the least. Where did this come from? It wasn't like Tom Dubois was a feared father, shoot Sarah could bring Usher home and not trip about Tom's approval of the inappropriate gesture. He just wasn't a fearful guy, it weren't his fault he was a pushover so Robert remained confused.

"Now come on Tom, you can't say that. I know Huey isn't-" he started to explain his grandson's hard exterior.  
>"Robert this isn't up for debate. I don't want my daughter near your boy and vica versa" Tom interjected strongly. Robert gaped in shock at his assertiveness. He had never seen Tom like this.<p>

He looked genuine with his concerns but they were a bit extreme for his placid friend. Robert tried again to smooth things over.

"Tom we both know that Huey has been and always will be his own man. I can't tell that boy not to see her" Robert explained a little put out that he couldn't really control his eldest grandson.

"Well you better Robert, cos I don't want him around my little girl" he said firmly. His slim mocha coloured face was contorted with pressure and anger. Robert sat down at the table and looked at his friend. Tom Dubois was seriously trying to break these two kids apart.

Robert was sure he was a lawyer, so he had some sense so to speak. Banning kids from seeing each other never worked, look at what they did to Romeo & Juliette. Robert let loose a contemplative breath.  
>"Tom this isn't the 1700s, you can't just pick and choose who she sees" he explained. He rested his elbows on the kitchen table looking at Tom for response.<p>

Tom rolled his eyes a little, oh Dubois is sassy granddad thought with an inward chuckle.

"I know that Robert but I am not choosing anyone. I am simply saying she can no longer see him. Look at all the crap he's caused and it's not by accident, it's was inevitable, the boy used to be terrorist for Christ sakes" Toms voice started to creep higher.

He moved his arms around as he tried to illustrate his point. It almost reminded him of when they went to Ruckus stupid sermon about white Jesus and Tom begun getting angry remembering his childhood peers. To which he had tried to be a voice of reason for the man.

"What up Tom" Riley said as he entered the kitchen, Tom instantly glared at Riley who instantly caught on and made a face. Riley had red t shirt with a black Jordan logo on and some white basketball shorts, his braids swung and he did a double take on Tom once he saw his neighbour's reaction to him.  
>"Damn nigga, I was just saying hello…shit a nigga try be polite" Riley said giving Tom a weird look and grumbling the last part of his sentence.<p>

"Riley can you just leave please, we're trying to have a conversation" Robert told his grandson. Riley looked between the two men then shrugged not really caring as usual.

"Whatever, a nigga just wanted some crackers" Riley continued to the cupboard

"Rliey" Robert hissed, must he be so self involved. Sometimes he wondered if his youngest grandson was aware of anything. Damn just normal unwritten social practices for one. He missed the good old days of 'children are seen not heard' , he was alerted by a burst of noise coming from Toms direction.

"SEE, this is what I mean. Robert your boys are just unruly and out of control I don't want Huey influencing my daughter anymore" Tom screeched.

"What the fuck is your punk ass talking about? Man you should be glad we let Jaz roll with us, she'd be a mess otherwise. Confused and shit on this black and white shit" Riley flared up at Tom after hearing what he probably felt was a diss to his brother.

Robert was a little taken back, Riley and Huey didn't overtly stand up for the other, well not that he had seen. Besides this wasn't Riley's place to do so.

"RILEY go to your room. I can handle this" Robert attempted to assert his dominance over the situation.  
>"Yo Granddad, don't let him talk about Huey like that. Ay my bro loves that girl everybody knows that, man act like you know" Riley said annoyed, glaring at Tom<p>

"Tom, Huey isn't going to just agree to this" Robert finally said and Riley gaped

"You crazy or something Granddad" Riley asked in disbelief. Riley believed Robert should run Tom out the house while making him cry about even having the nerve to step to him on some bullshit.

"Agree to what" Robert, Tom and Riley turned to see Huey in standing there with that scowl on his face.  
>"Now you gon get it, punk ass" Riley snickered.<p>

Robert found himself gulp all the more when he saw his other grandson standing in the door waiting for an explanation. His face wore that frown, that let them all know he wasn't about to take some lame excuse for this meeting.

"Hey boy, um Tom here was just saying how," feeling a little nervous about this whole interaction.

Why did Tom decide now that he didn't want to be together, shoot he should have done this when they were 10 when it really didn't matter.  
>"Yo Tom don't want you to see your bitch" Riley cut his granddad off and Robert glared at his abrasive grandson. Huey's eyebrows narrowed and his pupils became small.<p>

"What" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen, closely looking at Tom. Robert looked at Huey, since when did he emit such a deadly vibe. He should have stopped all that kung fu he was doing, he couldn't go around stepping to people like that, this wasn't a bar in the wild wild west.

"What happened nigga, you were all talk just a minute ago. Where your tongue at TOM. Tell the man what you saying bout us not being good enough" Riley encouraged menacingly. As Tom bucked up courage to tell Huey what he had so loudly told Robert and Riley.

"Riley that's enough" Robert said pushing Riley into the counter.

"OW" He said rubbing his arm. Huey was still looking at Tom. Who finally looked Huey in the eye. At least he did that much.  
>"Stay away from my daughter" Tom said in a tone a lot more confident than Robert knew he felt. Because if he was standing in a kitchen with his own grandson and felt uneasy then he knew Tom had to be shitting himself.<p>

"Ooh that Tom got balls…no homo" Riley commented. Robert got up from his seat making his way over to Tom and Huey. The look in Huey's eyes was one of a very daring nature.

"You want me to stay away from your daughter, for what reason" Huey asked Tom in a plain tone, slightly mocking even.

"You know exactly why, you are an extremist and terrorist. I do not want her hurt or involved in your lifestyle. You've corrupted her enough" Tom stressed just like any father would. Riley was going to comment but Robert shot him a look and he sucked his teeth.

"Tom, I am neither of those things. Well I'm a retired terrorist. Jazmine has and will never be hurt by my lifestyle. My graduating high school and going to college lifestyle. My going to be a successful black man who's not disgraced to be so like you, lifestyle" Huey voice was very cool it was chilling. Robert was trying to read his grandson to no avail.

"If you come near her, I will" Tom started but was cut off by a brash Huey  
>"You'll what" Huey challenged, his reddish eyes flaring at the mention of adversity from Tom.<p>

"I'll, I'll" Tom begun to stutter and Riley let out a small laugh lowly  
>"Call the police" Huey taunted<p>

"Oh there's a boy near my daughter" Huey continued to taunt. Tom clenched his fist.

"Huey" Robert warned strongly putting an arm on Huey which he shrugged off instantly.

"No granddad what's this nigga going to do if I go near Jazmine. Is he going to beat me up" Huey said out loud to the room.  
>"If you don't respect my decision, I will draw up a restraining order against you, certifying that you are to not come within any distance of my daughter ever" Robert watched Huey's pupils dilate in what he can only assume was rage.<p>

"Nigga you are not my father, I don't have to follow shit. I'll tell you what Tom, you draw up your restraining order and I'll restrain your whole fucking being to a casket" Huey threatened. Tom was in shock as was Robert.

"Huey that is enough. You heard the man. He doesn't want you to bother young Jazmine", the look he receive from Huey, could kill.  
>"What you agree with this" he challenged him. Robert felt the beats of sweat on his back on head from all the tension in the room.<p>

"I think your grandfather understands that this is what I want and respects that" Tom explained his voice still tight with emotion.  
>"What about what Jazmine wants, doesn't she matter" Huey asked his voice loosing its venom.<p>

"Right now, no. she's just an emotional young girl. She'll bounce back" ,Tom presented his statement as if it was a fact which riled Huey right up, this wasn't one of his cases.

"Like hell she will, you can't do this" Huey told Tom, like it made a difference. Robert figured it must really be sinking in to Huey now that this was happening. Tom's timing couldn't have been worse with everything going on with his pending trail; it was just one more thing for his grandson to be angry about.  
>"I don't really care what you think I can't do because I am doing it, effective immediately" Tom told him<p>

"Nerd ass" Riley said then moved further away from Robert before he wacked him.  
>"She'll be 18 next week. You can't file a restraining order without her consent" Huey was trying to reason out loud, but Tom didn't want to know.<br>"So I'll take one out, tomorrow. If you push this Freeman, I'll just add it to the list of things to convict you of on Friday" Tom revealed.

"Friday" Huey responded somewhat confused.

"Oh weren't you informed you're hearing is on Friday" Tom said smugly.  
>"But that's" Huey was about to finish then Tom cut him off.<br>"No, it's nothing to you anymore" Tom said to Huey seriously. The men glared at each other.

"Tom I think you should leave now" Robert suggested, Tom looked to him and nodded.

"I'll walk you out" Robert announced as he followed Tom out, keeping him out of arms length of Huey who looked like he was going to do something he'll regret as he eyeballed Tom till they were out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Don't you know this will just drive them closer together, Tom you watch movies" Robert tried to plead, Tom shook his head<p>

"This isn't a movie Robert, this is my little girl and where she may hate me now. I know as a father I'm doing the best thing in this situation. I mean Robert would you want your daughter with someone who can potentially put her in danger. You heard what he said to me" Robert the plight of a father when it came to their daughters.

He painfully drew on the memory of his late daughter and her drug dealing husband. He seethed inwardly. Hate simmered for the kingpin that had his daughter slain so young leaving her two boys in this world without either parent.  
>"This can't be the only way" Robert urged, trying to appeal to his neighbour.<br>"I'm sorry Robert, I hope this doesn't come between our friendships" Tom said as he walked out of the door. Robert couldn't even speak. He just sighed sadly.

If only that boy listened, he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

* * *

><p>Riley was watching his brother; he wasn't really comfortable saying something. He felt like Huey was just waiting to unleash the dragon…no homo. He had that thing with Caesar already so he knew his brother was on edge. Granddad walked back in the kitchen, sighing and muttering before turning to Huey.<p>

"What the hell was that, where do you get off threatening our neighbours" Robert asked accusingly.

"I guess you're backbone has come back, so I guess Tom is back to being a sap. Seeing as ya'll swap positions on a nigga" Huey replied to his granddad, Riley stared on in shock. Huey had never spoken to granddad like that before, sure he cursed them out and told them they were being indoctrinated by the white man or whatever but he was never disrespectful.

"Boy what did you say" Robert eyes squinted in shock of Huey's comment.  
>"I said you got your fucking back bone back. Why weren't you defending me? I've done nothing wrong. Why were you standing there looking like some gormless moron" Huey yelled at his granddad.<p>

Oh shit granddad was going beat the hell out of Huey. Shit, 5.0 didn't even have to kill him; Granddad was going to do it, his glasses were all steamed up and shit, his head looked like the ends of his grey hairs were going to start sparking up and lighting any second now.

"You better watch your mouth, I aint taking much more of your lip" Granddad said angrily. Huey rolled his eyes

"Nigga, I'm not watching a damn thing, what the fuck was that? You conspiring against me now granddad, trying put your own grandson out in the cold for some dumbass neighbours and their hyperbolised fears" Huey said sharply.

Damnnnnnnnnn, Riley thought silently. Huey's jaw was so tight he could see the veins in his neck. His whole body looked like it was tight with anger and Huey's light brown skin was tinted red. Riley couldn't believe he was witnessing this. Huey was about to go HAMMMM on a motherfucker, o shit.

"Now you listen here boy, you'll show me respect in my motherfucking house. There you go with your me against the world attitude" Granddad said bitterly

"Aint no body conspiring against you, you got yourself into this all by your damn self. What'd I'll tell you about telling white people the truth, fuck what I'll tell you about talking about the police" Granddad was swearing a lot more

Riley didn't like this at all. He didn't mind the banter they all had as a collective they were fam but this, this wasn't banter this was serious.

"Oh I'm sorry I upset your precious white people granddad, I didn't know they were more important than your own blood. You got some sell out nigga in our house telling me I aint good enough for his daughter and you taking that. Yo nigga wake the fuck up. Tom Dubois just shitted all over you" Huey said venomously.

OH FUCK, Riley face palmed, no words left his mouth they couldn't he was speechless.

Granddad was ready to rock a nigga fareal, his fists clenched and he closed his eyes. His shoulders were up high and tense and you could see his forehead was a mass of creases.

"Show some damn respect, you wouldn't even know his fucking daughter if I never took you guys in and bought this house. Then what nigga, what will you be screaming about then. I brought you guys out here and raised your asses" Granddad yelled at Huey, Huey's eyes did that thing again, they dilated so quick and he looked insane.

"MANN NIGGA FUCK YOU, I WAS A MAN BEFORE YOU GOT TO WHERE WE WERE AT. YOU AINT RAISED SHIT BUT YOUR DAMN AGE NIGGA. HEAR THIS GRANDAD YOU AINT MY FATHER YOU'RE MY FUCKING GRANDFATHER AND WITH OR WITHOUT YOU I WOULD HAVE SURVIVED IN THIS WORLD. NIGGA YOU DO NOTHING BUT SPEND A SHIT LOAD OF OUR MONEY ON A DAMN HOUSE SO YOU CAN FEEL ACCEPTED BY WHITE FOLK".

Riley couldn't breath, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Did Huey just say granddad wasn't shit, he didn't raise them. OMG he thought, damn that's so white and girly but shit what else explained this situation. He shook his head in disbelief. As he looked back up he saw a fist flying.

BANG

Riley was in frozen in shock, something just snapped in his brother and he saw it. He didn't even see his granddad raise his hand before he saw Huey's face go one way based on impact, granddad punched Huey in the face. Yo this shit was wild. Huey eyes were wild, it was scary it was like he was someone else. His arms outstretched.

CRASH

"HUEY MAN NIGGA WHAT THE FUCK" Riley yelled as he rushed over to granddad who fell harshly on the kitchen table breaking it.

His legs just went up in the air as granddads whole body folded like a damn book. Huey pushed him so fucking hard in the chest, like he was them pastors trying to move the demons out of him. Fuck if Huey had punched granddad in the chest he feared he may have been dead because he only pushed him and Granddad crashed into the table and then the ground with such force he banged his head on the counter behind. It was like a cartoon, Huey just sent granddad flying across the room. The glass smashed, shit cracked and Huey stood there with his lip busted just staring at the spot where granddad was.

"HUEY" Riley yelled again when his brother just seemed fixated on his granddad new location on the floor. Granddad was groaning in obvious pain, he tried to help him up by putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Are you ok granddad" Riley asked genuinely concerned, that fall was nasty. Riley stared at his brother, his eyes were calm again. He looked Riley in the eye before touching his lip and seeing the blood. Huey said nothing and walked out of the room.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK MAN" Riley yelled. He wanted to run after him but he was holding Granddad.<p>

"Leave him" Riley had to double take on who he was holding. His granddad didn't sound so, so weak. He looked at his granddad he looked like he was about to cry and not from the pain of his fall. Riley's heart was beating a hundred times a minute. What the fuck just happened to his family. He eventually settled granddad on the couch in the living room.  
>"Do you, do you want anything" Granddad had this vacant expression on his old visage. He took off his glasses, and shook his head several times.<p>

"No, I'm alright son" he replied in that same weak ass tone.

"Um ok granddad, look I can call a doctor or something" he offered because the fall really didn't look nice. He had cut his head a little and probably hurt his back too and at his age that wasn't good.  
>"I'll be fine boy" he said again, Riley just stared at his granddad for a minute. He didn't know what to do he was at a loss.<p>

"I'll be back" he told his grandfather before running out the room.

* * *

><p>Riley ran up the stairs and into Huey's room, he had his back turned so Riley took the opportunity to jump on him. Huey turned him wildly and threw him on his bed.<br>"Nigga why you hurting granddad, its Tom that said you cant see jasmine" Riley exclaimed angrily. Huey didn't say anything but he was stuffing something into a bag  
>"Where you going" Riley asked again, looking at his brother packing a duffel bag. He didn't like being ignored so he got up again and tried to hit Huey to this Huey caught his fist. He held him there and Riley couldn't break free of his hold. Damn what was this nigga the hulk on the low or something?<p>

"Riley don't fuck with me tonight" he said in a deadly tone  
>"Nigga aint no one scared of you" Riley said but he felt nervous as hell, he didn't know who his brother was right now. Huey sighed and let him go.<p>

"I'm going to Rome's" he announced then picked up the bag and proceeded to leave his room.  
>"Nigga you going to Rome's" he said incredulously<p>

"What the fuck for? Go apologise to Granddad, his head is all cut and shit" Riley was on Huey's ass as he left the house, then he turned and pushed Riley back up the stairs.

"Leave me alone you dumbass" Huey's tone was so cold he just stared at his brother in shock. Huey continued down the stairs, he didn't even look into the living room where granddad was and he left. Moments went by as Riley was frozen with shock as he heard his brothers scooter rev up and leave the driveway.

Riley looked at his hand, it was shaking. He didn't know what had just happened to his family but it put the fear of god into him. He sat on the stairs dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Don't shoot me, damn it just happened I was caught in the moment. But I did say someone was gonna have to get the receiving end of Huey's anger (kind of) I know you wish it was Rome (all in due time)...I didn't want it to work out this way but it did sooo let me know if you hate me or not.<p>

Dear Mr Freeman,

Sorry about that, I was kinda method writing (if there was ever a thing)

Shit, you're lucky I didn't kill you, that was a possibility at one stage.

Pick yourself up, brush your shoulders off.

Love ya Jazavelli


	9. The Point Of No Return

So Beyonce is finally pregnant, I swear some people are acting like they themselves are going to be aunty and uncles.

In other news expect a couple fillers to come your way, everything must balance out.

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, it was great to see how much you guys were thinking about the story, love the passion lol.

I agree with everyone on the fact that TOM IS A BITCH, he just got soooo brave in this story but you know Love conquers all ;-)

Thanks for reviewing, MissMinn3, Paige1292, Anon, Callac, HelloKitty333, MissG2020, Butterflyeyes24,jayjai107,ShelliB

Thanks for the alerts and favorites I really appreciate it.

MissMinni3 : You pretty much summed up the feelings and frustrations of the black community in London at the time of these riots happening, till now they still haven't talked about the dumb cop who shot that innocent man and the cop who beat his sister up. & Yeah Huey aint going down without a fight.

Anon: your review was interesting, I think I got it though even though it held no relation to the story, well not directly but thanks anyway.

* * *

><p>"Yes or No, did you or didnt you say people should act like damn fools in the street" Huey asked Rome seriously. He rarely received messages from Sasha, they just kept each others numbers because they had the same friends. So when he was in the middle of being angry and brooding in Rome's room he recieved a picture message from Sasha. If he wasn't already on a knock a nigga out vibe tonight, he felt like it now. He stared at the numerous messages sent to Sasha's phone about, bats, petrol bombs and all that other shit that these dumb fucks were on but he was more annoyed when he saw the sender. Rome. Giving that Huey actually needed to stay in his for the remainder of the night he waited patiently until he was ready to leave for work before confronting Rome who was now waving the whole thing off.<p>

"Caesar be a snitch nigga, yo wouldnt be surprised if he snitched to the police about your involvement"

"Caesar aint like that but you clearly lost your mind, you know they gonna put this on me in court" Huey said angrily

"Nigga didnt I say you was safe from all that court shit, anyway nigga its all in the name of whatever that fucker was called", Huey glared at Rome  
>"Jazmine was right about you" he said<p>

"That high yellow bitch, nigga you know better whatever she said she just talking out her" Rome was held up against his own

"Rome"  
>"Huey, calm the fuck down. You been having a rough couple of days. Yo i suggest you don't start making enemies nigga" Rome said, Huey and Rome stared at each other, Huey let Rome down and took a few steps away from him.<p>

"Whatever" he said as he turned halfway and then punched Rome in the face.  
>"That's for calling Jazmine a bitch" Rome was clutching his face and Huey kicked him in the chest<p>

"Nigga I let you stay in my house and you treating me like this MAN FUCK YOU" Rome screamed, as he coughed

"And that's for being a dumb motherfucker and putting out them damn messages and getting me arrested. I don't plan on going to jail but shit will fall back to you. I hope you know that" Huey voice was low and promising.  
>"Nigga fuck you, you half hearted just like Caesar, scared of going jail and shit. Beliving any little thing them friends of yours saying" Rome said getting up slowly<p>

"Rome I suggest you prepare yourself" Huey said as he opened the door of his room.  
>"Nigga you prepare yourself" Rome threatened. Fuck that group, they can all get caught in this shit he thought angrily. Huey said nothing and walked out of the door.<p>

Huey didn't like the way Rome retorted to his comment, he sounded as if he was talking about something more than just the pending case. Huey frowned deeply, in less than 3 days he managed to alienate just about everyone around him. Fuck this sucked and he still had not spoken to Jazmine, fuck fuck fuck. He opened the front door and walked down the street.

Rome turned his room upside down and finally pulled out a box, he beamed as he saw the Mac 10 in his old shoe box. It had belonged to his father one of his fathers boys had entrusted it to him a year ago. He thought about what Huey said, that nigga was dumb, he was going to believe them soft ass fuck friends over him. So what he didn't deny doing that shit but that werent something to get all bent out of shape for. Rome considered giving Huey the benefit of the doubt seeing as it looked like he was having a rough couple of days and judging by his cut lip, some one else tried him last night. Then he shook his head.  
>"Fuck em all"<p>

* * *

><p>Jazmine dragged her feet downstairs, she saw her dad pass the hallway to go to his study and they said nothing to each other. Rubbing her eyes she opened the door.<br>"DANG, you like shit" Cindy told her, Sasha just laughed. She shook her head at her two friends. And just turned back inside and walked up the stairs.  
>"SASHA IS HERE" Jazmine yelled, which startled both the girls, Jazmine rarely raised her voice.<p>

"Um what was that" Cindy asked Jazmine as they reached her room. Jazmine once again flopped in her bed,

"My dad doesn't want me around black people. Well he says I'm not allowed to see Huey anymore" she said sadly, her heart hurt just saying the words.

"WHATT" Sasha gaped at her,

"Yeah, he called me a bitch too" Jazmine added in there which Cindy now gaped at  
>"Tom? that marshmallow nigga called you a bitch. I can't get with that, what went down Jazzy" Cindy requested, Jazmine took a deep breath before letting her friends in on the drama unfolding in her life.<p>

If Riley thought his home was tense yesterday when he woke up, he was so fucking wrong. The silence was deadly; he didn't even want to speak. Fuck summer was almost over and school would be starting soon and he had to put up with a silent house. It was so bad that there was no more orange juice in the fridge and granddad didn't even complain, not even curse a little about his vitamin c. He felt like he was in another world, No Huey, No granddad cursing about his orange juice. It was just real weird round here. He almost felt like if he walked outside he would suddenly be back in the projects on the other side of Chicago. The last thing he even remembered about his old home was that silence. No mom, no father, Huey out somewhere doing whatever, probably trying school some niggas on what they lives were going to be like in 10 years.

Riley scratched his braids and went downstairs and walked outside. He looked around. Nope still in Woodcrest. He looked across the street at Jazmines house and saw a black car roll up. Tom that punk ass nigga, he felt some resentment building up. It was all his fault, his house was a funeral home. He was wearing suit pants and a shirt like normal and who was this old white broad that he was helping out the car. He kept on looking until they disappeared inside the house.

He wondered what Jazmine thought of her dads retarded behaviour. He was getting more amped. He started to stroll towards their crib with a sly grin. As he approached he walked around the back that would put him below Jazmines bedroom window.

"YO BITCH, LET A NIGGA IN" He yelled loudly, he had to suppress his laughter. He was sure Tom was flipping out wherever he was with that old white lady.  
>"YO JAZ I KNOW YOU HEAR ME SHIT, YOU IN THE SHOWER GET THE FUCK OUT AND LET ME IN. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" Riley yelled again. He saw Tom Dubois appear in the kitchen and he stuck his middle finger at him.<p>

"Reezy shut the fuck up, her grandmother just touched down" he looked back up to see Cindy poking her head out of the window.

"Riley can you leave my house" Tom spoke as politely as possible but he knew he wanted to curse him out. Well at least the nigga in him wanted to do that.  
>"Nigga I aint in your house" Riley replied, daring Tom to challenge him. After the shit he pulled at his house yesterday, he was lucky Riley wasn't spraying graffiti all over his house. He banked that thought as something to do later if Tom really pissed him off or acted out of pocket again.<p>

"Is everything ok" he heard that old white lady. Tom's face glazed over in a fake smile as he turned around to face the old woman. She looked a bit like Mrs Dubois, her face was fuller though and her hair was brown and cut in a bob. She looked probably around granddads age. She wore one of them old ass cardigans that old people be wearing and some long skirt. Yeah she old alright.

"Yes everything's fine" Riley heard Tom say in response.

"Ya'll gonnna let me in or what" Riley asked, Tom glared at him. He looked like he didn't want Riley to show him up any further, so he returned without the white lady.

"Get upstairs, say your peace and then get the hell out of here" Tom said seriously. Riley turned his nose up at him as he entered the house.

"Nobody scared of you Tom" he simply stated, as he walked past the living room he saw the white lady looking at him a little surprised.

"What, you never seen a black person before" Riley asked as he ascended the stairs and heard Tom apologising like the punk nigga he was. The woman gasped in shock, and turned her body the other way. Yeah you do that old lady, he smirked as he finally passed.

"After all the shit I've just heard, I can't believe Tom let you in the house" Sasha said upon his arrival in Jazmines room. He looked at Jazmine. Her eyes were red, he already knew she had to have been crying, crying was her thing. That shit used to piss him off when they were younger. Always wailing on a nigga and it was almost always Huey's fault, that nigga took too much enjoyment in reducing his now girlfriend to tears. Fucked up nigga he thought. She had black jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was held up in a ponytail with her curly hair trickling out of it. Her toenails were painted pink too. Her feet were cute. Man what the fuck was he doing thinking about her feet. He looked over to Sasha, who was sitting on the floor of her room, just posted up on the wall. Playing with her nails and looking at her phone, she just had on some ¾ length red trousers that had them braces that go over your shoulder on, with a white short sleeve top on and flat shoes. He smirked,he changed her weave again, now she was rocking some Kelly Rowland hairstyle long black hair flowing way longer than she could ever grow her hair he guessed. She looked up and time and rolled her eyes

"It's rude to stare" she told him and she always had something to say he thought.  
>"You look like stewie from family guy" Riley told her, she sucked her teeth.<br>"Man like I care what you think" Sasha replied

"Ahh whatever stewie" he replied laughing. Cindy laughed and Jazmine just smiled a little at them. He finally went over to the computer desk and leant back on Jazmine's desk.

Cindy was by hers window leaning back on her window seal. Her hair was just out and falling over her shoulders in all its blondeness, she just had on a small blue jacket with jeans and those nasty looking pastries in blue and back.  
>"You yeah I could kill you" Riley pointed at Jazmine she looked alarmed.<p>

"Riley, I didn't start this but" Jazmine started, he waved her off. He weren't blaming her seriously, he was messing with her. Poor Jaz she was so sensitive.  
>"Naww, you light skin bitches always fucking niggas up" Riley accused, then he grinned as she rolled her eyes at him and look less than impressed with his comment. Oh Jazzy was pissed huh.<p>

"I'm playing with, go on with your sensitive self" Riley continued

"Nigga shut up, it aint been a great 12 hours" Sasha warned him, he laughed at Jazmines expression but he sat down on her computer chair all the same.

She sighed, as Riley took position on her computer desk. She wanted to ask how Huey was, because she had sent him a message but he was yet to respond to her and normally she wouldn't trip. However seeing as she sent it in the middle of night when she had calmed down and stopped crying, she expected to hear something from him by now, but she got nothing. He never went this long without at least calling her, coming to see her or at least replying to her damn message. She blew out a breath in irritation when she considered he may have been mad at her because of her dads shit.

"Do you even know the shit that happened in my house last night" Riley asked her suddenly, she looked at him confused while panic set in. Huey was actually mad at her, she knew her dad had probably said something to make him second guess her. Damn him.

"No" she replied  
>"You aint speak to Tom" Riley questioned sceptically. God was he going to drag this out, she looked over her messages, none from Huey. No notifications from him. No nothing. You would have never guessed this was the same boy calling her his world all but two fucking days ago. She closed her eyes trying to just think positive. Then she remembered Riley was still dragging this whole thing out.<p>

"I'm not speaking to him" she told him finally. He crossed his arms around his chest.  
>"Well get comfy kids, looks like uncle Reezy gotta do some story telling in this bitch" Riley replied,<p>

She saw Sasha was already shaking her head at Riley's comment, it was like he didn't realise this wasn't a joke. This caused sigh loudly to display her irritation. Cindy shifted in her seat and looked at Riley expectantly. He cracked his fingers.

"Nigga come on" Cindy said before she could say anything, she nodded

"Yeah Riley, I really don't have the patience for you today" Jazmine said in a monotone.

"Nah this is serious Jaz, Huey attacked granddad" Riley suddenly said with all seriousness in his voice. The mood in the room changed from, zero tolerance for Riley to 100% attention on Riley.

"Oh fuck, Huey cracked" Cindy said more or less face palming. She was so surprised at what Riley just said she couldn't believe she heard correctly.

"Wait, what why. Where is Huey" Jazmine questioned quickly.

"Huey be at Romes place but yeah he hit granddad, yo if you ever saw the look in that niggas eyes. Ya'll are like fam so I wont even stunt." He said

seriously, his eyes dropping a little, Riley sighed and he looked truly troubled by the events that took place in his house last night and she was worried. Why would Huey hit his granddad. Huey was never violent willingly. He didn't just go fighting people. Yeah he was like 100x black belt in a bunch of ancient martial arts or something but to be honest, her mans presence was threatening enough. No one wanted it with him, except Riley and they were brothers so Huey would never go about seriously injuring or harming him more than he could handle

"Ay I thought that nigga was gonna kill granddad, like granddad hit him first yeah cos they were arguing about your pops coming over saying Huey aint to see you and shit and granddad didn't really have his back. Then I don't know something just snapped in Huey, dude just flipped. He said all this hurtful shit and then granddad snapped and punched him in the face like Huey said yo momma or something. THEN" he drew out a long breath

"Huey just went wild and pushed him so fucking rough like he was a young nigga or something, fuck he pushed that nigga like I was granddad and could bounce back" Riley explained as if he couldn't believe it himself. He took a moment, while they absorbed the information.

"Trust me, granddad did no bouncing whatsoever. That nigga was deadweight in the middle of the kitchen looking a hot mess" Riley said afterwards. Looking up and scanning their faces for a response.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say" Sasha said quietly  
>"Fuck, Huey's wrong for that" Cindy replied just as seriously as the vibe in the room.<br>"Then that nigga left the crib straight after, like he a gangster or something. And Granddad aint even complaining bout his damn vitamin C, you know how that nigga get when they aint no orange juice in the crib. This nigga didn't even give vitamin c the love it deserved", Riley's voice strained as it filled with concern and an undertone of sadness as he tried to demonstrate how fucked everything was at home.

"Omg is Mr Freeman ok" Jazmine couldn't believe Huey would do such a thing. She felt partly responsible and guilty; she reached for her phone on the stand again and tried to call.

"Don't bother that nigga be at work around now" Riley then said to her, oh yeah that was right. She completely forgot about his job. So he wasn't ignoring her, he obviously had a mad night like her, and then had to go to work. Awwh her poor baby, she just wanted to hug him. Riley's voice stopped her relief.

"He aiight but that nigga be looking so sad and shit. And Huey be looking all murderous and shit. I'll admit your dad was tripping talking about restraining orders but I didn't think he was gon react like that. Like my dude actually threatened to put your dad six feet under and he was dead serious" Riley finished

So many things were happening so fast in such a sort space of time.  
>"So Huey threatened Tom and attacked Mr Freeman. Isn't that a nigga instinct he always complaining about" Sasha finally spoke<p>

Obviously she would have to point out Huey's fault and error with his philosophy. Cindy was right they really were like those brother and sisters that loved to hate each other.

"Bitch please, if you heard the things my bro said to both Tom and then granddad, nigga instincts were the furthest thing from his mind. Dude was mad, I'm talking loco I swear that nigga was red at one point. The devil want his damn colour back red" Riley explained seriously. Then he touched his face with his hand, taking a few breaths. Riley shook his head and closed his eyes shut in what she assumed was a pain he was trying to hide from them. Poor Riley her heart went out to him, it really did after all he was like a little brother to her, the annoying kind but they were still close when push came to shove.

"I never seen him like that, it was like he was someone else. For them moments when he pushed granddad and said he weren't shit. It was like, it was like…" Riley trailed off and she could tell he was reliving the moment and it troubled him.

She felt so bad just looking at him and it made her loathe her father even more. This was really all his fault, his job wasn't hard. All he had to do was present the prosecution against Huey but no. he had to make it all political and start messing with the dynamics of everyone's friendships and relationships. The way Riley described Mr Freeman sounded so sad, she felt like she'd be giving out hugs for a while cos Riley sure look like he needed a hug and she was sure Mr Freeman did too and of course her boo would need the biggest one of all and a kiss too. What was he thinking though, they Huey Riley described wasn't one she was familiar with. Why did he seek refuge at that Romes place too, did they not already talk about that shit friend of his, he should have called her or gone to Caesars, Cindy and even Sasha anywhere but Rome's. Her cheeks inflated with air as a million thoughts and questions ran through her mind.

"Anyway, your grandmother racist she be all looking at a nigga like I should be behind some glass" Riley suddenly said, bringing them almost back to some sort of normality. "

"I don't think she is, she was probably just surprised. You guys aren't really supposed to be here" Jazmine tried to defend, she hadn't really spoken to her grandmother much yet because she didn't want to share the same space as her father.  
>"If you say so" Riley said, then he turned around turning on her computer<p>

"It's way to quiet at my crib" he explained before anyone could question what he was doing. She smiled, he didn't want to be alone or at least he didn't want to be left in the house in that state.  
>"Now what" Sasha asked out loud<p>

"Yeah Jazzy, now what. You gonna run away" Cindy asked, Sasha burst out laughing

"Girl what do you think this is, where she gonna go she got school in a few weeks" Sasha said laughing Cindy blushed in embarrassment

"Mann I was talking like, run away with Huey. Go Vegas get married all that rebellious shit and then what tom gonna do" Cindy defended and now they were all laughing at the ridiculous notion.

"Um, Cin that's not going to happen" Jazmine replied

"Can you imagine, going Vegas to get married with some queer midget couple as your witnesses" Sasha said laughing and caused more laughter

"Nigga you so gay" Riley said throwing his head back in laughter.

"In all seriousness guys, what's up. What the next move" Cindy asked seriously  
>"Hueys case be on Friday" Riley revealed,<br>"But that's your birthday and party" Cindy said. She palmed her cheek

"That's bullshit, So Tom is gonna send Huey to jail on your birthday. Where's the love at" Sasha asked in disbelief of the situation unfolding.

"He say he aint going prison, he said they gotta kill him first" Rliey told them.

"Argh dude be taking this death before dishonour shit too far" Sasha sounded genuinely annoyed,

"Sash me and you be screaming the same shit. He too involved in that fight the power" Riley supported Sasha.

"Huey just has his own opinion, there is nothing wrong with that" Riley actually turned around in his seat, he looked at Sasha who rolled her eyes and then at her with a knowing grin.

"Whatever, we all know he corrupted you years ago. I mean you the only person that can really put up with his ass. I mean ya'll used to sit in silence and shit and that's what you called hanging. Fucking weird" Riley drawled, and Sasha laughed out loud,

"Oh shut up Riley" Jazmine threw

"But ya'll did that shit, I mean it took him like 8 years to talk to you" Riley continued to tease her and she picked up her pillow and threw at him  
>"Fareal it used to hurt my feelings when you pass on coming mine so you can hang in silence with Huey's ass" Sasha pulling a fake sad face<p>

"I actually thought ya'll were in an abusive relationship and he'd just do you something terrible if you disobeyed him" Sasha admitted eyeing her playfully.  
>"SASHA, we were like 12 when you moved here" Jazmines voice climbed in shock.<p>

Sasha held her hands up in defence as Cindy and Riley were besides themselves in laughter.

"Girl whatever, 12 year olds got they baby daddies and abusive uncles, pastors whatever age aint nothing but a number" Sasha justified  
>"That's crazy" Cindy said laughing<br>"Fareal though, I thought Huey beat you something. I never got why you'd be so loyal to a motherfuck-"  
>"Um I'm gonna kick you out my house" Jazmine glared at Sasha who stuck her tongue out at her<p>

"See, so fucking loyal" Sasha pointed out,  
>"It wasn't an outrageous idea, it was just outrageous that ya'll did just that. I mean did ya'll talk with your minds. Telepathic shit" she added, Jazmine threw her other cushion at Sasha, who laughed.<br>"Sash got a point though, why'd you tolerate him like that" Cindy asked curiously.  
>"Apart from all that love shit" Riley added into Cindy's original question.<p>

Jazmine rolled her eyes at the three of them.

"He was my friend" Jazmine explained simply earning disapproving nods from the three of them.  
>"Oh leave me alone, some may ask me why I put up with any of you" Jazmine countered<p>

"Bitch please, we fly as hell" Riley exclaimed, with agreeing nods from Cindy and Sasha.  
>"I give up with you guys. I want to go see Huey so ya'll aint gotta go home but you gotta get the fu"<br>"Don't you dare" Sasha said throwing the cushion at her, before she swore at them.  
>"Hahahaha" Riley laughed.<br>"Yo when you see my bro tell him he a bitch for hitting granddad" Riley said his tone turning serious. The fun filled moment they had all shared ceased. She sighed deeply

"I'll talk to him" Jazmine promised.

* * *

><p>Rome watched Jazmine leave her house, if she weren't such an annoying bitch he'd probably find her attractive. He looked down the road and started up as she walked down the road, where was she going. When Huey turned up at his crib last night he wanted to know what went down but that nigga weren't talking. His lip was cut so he assumed he got into some shit, maybe he finally fucked that nigga Caesar up, he sure hoped so. He followed Jazmine she seemed unaware of anything, as she listened to her ipod. He just wanted to run up and kick the shit out of her, one kick for every year his father been in jail and some more for that bullshit she pulled back in the day.<p>

He weren't really all for this planning shit, he just wanted that househould to crumble the way his did. He took his friendship with Huey to be a sign that he was supposed to rectify this shit between his family and hers. No way would some white washed motherfucker like Tom Dubois ADA get away with just fucking people over with that wrigleys white smile of his. he remembered it so clearly it ignited a headache

_11 year old Rome sat in the stalls in the courtroom as he listened intently to this nigga talk shit about his father, the whole time the dude was calling his father out of tone. _

_"He can't say that" Rome protested to his mother when the Councilman Dubois spoke about his father being a lowlife _

_"Romane, you wanted to come so I brought you so if you dont like it we can leave" his mothers voice was cold. she had not wanted to come to her now ex's trail, he looked at his mom sad. She was supposed to be holding her man down, but no she just left his ass. Rome frowned as he watched that stale nigga walking up and down the floor, using all this jargon he didnt understand. He peeped a girl a in the front near the prosecution, didn't she go to his school. Not many black girls with hair that big and puffy. He wondered what she was doing here. As the prosecution rested Dubois smiled back at the little girl, he glared. she knew this nigga, hell no._

_When both sides closed their case, the jury didnt take long to return and deliver thier verdict _

_"We the jury find the defendant Anthony Piers, on drug trafficking, attempted murder and possession of illegal firearms" Rome couldn't believe it, his mother was unmoved and the prosecution somewhat cheered and the judge nodded and banged his gavel. The puff ball girl clapped happily as Dubois shook the hand of his colleagues.  
>"Come on baby, lets go" his mother announced, he wanted to see his father but they just escorted him out of the courtroom, as soon as the verdict dropped. Bastards. He looked at the gleeful girl and glared, if she noticed she didnt let on and got out of the stalls and to Dubois. He glared. He'd pay, they all would was what Rome left that courtroom promising himself. <em>

_2nd Flashback _

_Rome was walking towards his 8__th__ grade chemistry class, he spotted a bunch of girls and recognised the light skin girl as Jazmine Dubois. He twisted bitterly as he watched her laughing with some airhead girls, he still wanted to befriend her and see what he could do to take revenge for his fathers incarceration. He looked at her but she didn't notice him, too engrossed in her converstion. _

"_So do you like him"  
>"No, he's not really my type" Jazmine said <em>

"_he's dark as night tooo" one of the girls said and Jazmine laughed. O so she was that sort of chick, why did people think this girl was real sweet? Fuck her he thought, bougie bitch it took everything in him not to just slam her into the lockers and make her take back that consignment of darkskin niggas. _

Rome realised Jazmine had left his view

"Where the fuck did she go" he said looking across the street and around the corner.  
>"FUCK" he said in annoyance, he couldn't see her anywhere. Stupid memory he thought, even though she may not have verbally said anything to him like what he todl Huey and Caesar didn't mean she wouldn't have. She wasn't exactly friendly to him anyway, so fuck her he thought. What did it matter? He glared at the fact that he had lost her.<p>

"Soon" he just told himself, he pulled his backpack off his back, looking around as he went into the corner where a dumpster was situated and reached in his pants, drawing out a gun and slinging it in the bag.  
>"Soon" he reassured himself, he'd get Jazmine then his dad would get Tom and yeah they may just get that white bitch for the fun of it and weren't no body gonna do shit, cos Huey would be in prison by then.<p>

"Man what the fuck you doing" he turned quickly upon hearing a familiar voice. He looked at Caesar who looked pissed off

"Nigga mind your business" then he thought maybe he had seen Jazmine on his way

"You aint happen to see Jazmine" he asked, he probably shouldn't have judging form Caesars face twist in disgust

"Don't try that shit with me, what the fuck you doing with a gun" Caesar asked

"You trying to hurt Jaz" Caesar asked closing in on him. Rome instead whipped the gun back out, stopping Casear in his tracks  
>"Yeah I am, not that your ass is gonna be talking about it anytime soon" Rome said lifting the gun. Caesars eyes grew very wide<p>

"Nigga you aint gonna shoot nobody, fake ass"  
>"Shut the fuck up" Rome snapped. He thought about his options, shoot Caesar and continue with his mission or leave him be and risk him convincing the others he was out for Jazmine.<p>

"What the hell did she do to you" Caesar asked in shcok and surprised

Caesar was confused as hell, he knew Rome was messed up but wanting to actually kill Jazmine, that shit was just extreme and stupid as hell. Rome gritted his teeth, and cocked back the gun. Fear rose in every breath Caesar took. He had just seen Jazmine like 5 minutes ago, she told him she was on her way to talk to Huey and suggested he come with her but he declined saying he had some things to do first but he wanted to talk to his boy later. She accepted this and went on, then he noticed Rome halfway up the street in some sort of trance and took the opportunity to confront the bitch nigga.

He became curious when Rome obviously broke out of his trance and was looking around frantically like he lost something, he watched the youth mutter but followed him as he turned into a alley with a dumpster and put his hand in his pants. At first Caesar thought, what the fuck he wanted to jack off in the middle of the street then he saw the black metal coming from his trousers. He instantly started putting two and two together, this nigga was following Jazmine. He didn't think that Rome realized that Huey was going to kill his ass. He refocused as he heard Rome's low voice

"Her bitch ass father put my dad in prison, they gotta pay" Caesar became increasingly worried, who the hell had Huey befriended.  
>"So your going to kill her" Caesar was very focused on the gun being pointed at him.<p>

"Nigga I'm gonna kill her, hit Tom where it hurts just like he did my father. That motherfucker" Rome was very focused on his hate, Caesar couldn't believe this shit was happening. He was deluded

"Nigga you deluded"  
>"Yeah and nigga you dead as fuck, all you bitch ass motherfuckers round here smiling and acting like the sun shines out her ass and that fucking dumbass father she got, don't know shit about nothing putting niggas in jail breaking up families and shit" Rome started to rant about his hate for Jazmine. This nigga was unstable,<p>

"And you nigga, you a fucking disappointment a fucking bitch and a snitch, trying to tell Huey some shit about me huh, creeping up on niggas, now look at you scared as shit. Nigga this is it" Caesar saw an opportunity and with fear heavy in his heart he took a chance. Balling up his fist he lunged.

A piercing scream was heard throughout the streets, the birds scattered and things stood still upon hearing the battle cry.

Police intercom

"Shots fired in lower Woodcrest, screams heard, suspect to be wearing dark jeans and blue t-shirt Roger that" the cop jumped up in his seat.

* * *

><p>POW WHO SHOT YA<p>

Ceez that opportunity better have been worth it.

Still tweaking the next chapter so yeah expect it soon.


	10. Boxed In

Caesar, Caesar CAESAR !, I hope you can all exhale a little after this chapter

Thanks to my regular reviewers Paige1292,HelloKitty333 and MzMinni3 and everyone else who's reading and may not have gotten round to reviewing yet it's all appreciated.

Paige1292 : The review you left was entertaining LOL I can definitely tell that Rome and Tom are on your hit list, love it

I'm lax with the whole disclaimer thing, I just write, edit and post, but yeah whilst I remember

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS JUST MY OCS**

* * *

><p>Huey yawned; he didn't get much sleep last night. In fact he didn't sleep at all. He couldn't believe that shit with granddad. His chest inflated with more bitterness and anger, then his altercation with Rome. Why was everything fucking up for him. He really needed to get focused and just do the right things again he was clearly slacking. He let out a shallow breath<p>

He sat behind the counter down the side of the store, rewiring a guitar. He didn't really have to do it but he just needed a distraction. He found his teeth grinding against each other as he thought more and more about last night.

Tom had a damn nerve, he was going to show him up in court then he hoped he got sacked for being incompetent in the court of law against an 18 year old African American who was also a retired domestic terrorist. He frowned as Jazmine passed his thoughts; ok maybe Tom could keep his job he didn't want to disrupt her family life anymore than he was obviously doing.

"I never thought I'd say I prefer your normal foul mood to this black foul mood" he looked up to see his manager looking at him. The white man called Jedd with Travis barker style tattoos all over him looked down at him waiting for a response. He picked something imaginary out of his eyelash before responding.

"Yeah because I'm happy go lucky normally" he replied sarcastically.  
>"Man your just emitting bad vibes dawg" Jedd replied, oh he forgot about all that karmic vibrations crap this guy was on.<br>"Then step out of my damn zone" Huey replied annoyed, Jedd threw his hands up in the air in mock offence.

"If I didn't like you, I'd fire you. Plus you attract a few more cuties than we had before" Huey rolled his eyes

Huey eyes narrowed, he had lost control last night that almost never happened. He was more worried by the lack of remorse he felt for it, Tom had it coming and granddad to. If someone came in his house disrespecting Riley or his grandfather no matter what the difference of opinion between them personally was, he'd have their backs. He however was just left out in the cold, like some unwanted toy. Familiar feelings from his post parent childhood began to surface, those damn group homes they were in before granddad got off his ass and took responsibility.

He resisted the urge to just throw the guitar half way across the store room.

"Yow some pretty young thing is asking for you" one of his colleagues call from the front desk.

"Tell em I'm busy" he replied loudly, he didn't have the patience for some clueless girl with a kid, trying to spend his paycheque. After a few moments, the chubby Latino guy walked down to where he was seated.  
>"Why you such an anti social motherfucker, yo she saying she aint leaving till she sees you", he looked at Pedro who shrugged<p>

"Aiight till you come through, Ima holla at her" Pedro told him  
>"Yeah as if any girl that comes in here looking for me, will give you the time of day" Huey said as if it was fact.<p>

"Nigga you aint shit" Pedro told him, Huey shrugged and got up to meet his mystery visitor.

He removed his headphones. He would go insane if it was a a basic female. Instead as he saw a certain honey blondish locks, before he could feel good about this visit he saw another one of the guys who worked there talking to her, well more than that he was checking her out. Bastard. Huey finally came into view, he looked him in the eye and tried to warn him to just resume his workload but this dude didn't get it. He let out a loud sigh  
>"Don't you have work to do" he asked him.<p>

The latino guy looked at him, as if to say why you cock blocking. Jazmine turned around to face him and they shared eye contact. It wasn't on purpose but he was pretty private about his relationship with her, she rarely came to his work place so there was no real need for anyone to know that she was his girlfriend. That didn't stop him from feeling like punching a nigga in the throat for even speaking to her in a suggestive tone.

"Hey" she finally said, her eyes looked a little red like she had been crying and this made him angry on the inside.

"Are you deaf" Huey asked as the latino guy stood there still. He mean mugged him and muttered under his breath he gave Jazmine a small smile and left to the other stalls in the record shop. Huey looked too see where his manager was but assumed he was probably in the stock room.

"We need to talk" Jazmine told him, he nodded in understanding. Then looked at the time, he didn't have lunch for another hour but he'd make an exception and exceed his already bad attitude for the day and take it early.

"Huey are you supposed to be" she started but he just hurried her in front of him

"Don't ask questions you know the answers too" Huey told her firmly, he heard her sigh but she walked on in front of him and out of the shop. He turned to that latino dude who tried to holla at his girl earlier

"I'll be back, family emergency" he half lied.

Huey and Jazmine walked for a few minutes and luckily the record shop he worked at was situated in an ok area, with a parking area to eat lunch and stare at nature's gifts. He was pretty hungry seeing as he came home last night and didn't eat a damn thing cos of the argument and then left Romes so early. He weren't really feeling so hungry before, he was more focused on his anger but seeing Jazmine kind of drained a little of that and his hunger set in.  
>"Over here" he said pointing towards a sandwich stand,<p>

She waited for him as he paid for a baguette and a bottle of water. She declined his offer of buying her anything and he somewhat felt this conversation was going to be difficult. He heard her phone ringing but she ignored it and eventually just switched it off. Damn this was serious.

Once they sat she looked at him, he didn't look at her for some reason he couldn't. He felt her eyes on him and more moments passed before she broke the silence

"Huey why did you do it" Jazmine voice was filled with sadness and disappointment, he cringed on the inside.

"I didn't feel like normal sandwich, baguettes are better" he replied, reverting to being a jerk, he always did this when he assumed she was disappointed with him it was easier to deal with letting her down this way. His suspicions confirmed she exhaled loudly and her eyebrows met in the middle.

"Huey you know what I'm talking about" he cringed more, he wish she stopped calling his name and call him something loving like she did even though he protested against it , or at least say his name lovingly.

"I was hungry" he replied flatly.

"For fuck sake Huey, are you actually going to play this game with me" she swore, yeah she was mad. He took a bite out of his sandwich and dared to look at her. She was angry, her eyes accused him of doing wrong which was true.

"What do you want" he said flippantly, she rolled her eyes and glared at him.

He figured he needed to get a grip, the relationship couldn't have made him this soft so soon, could it ? He felt an arm going around his shoulders and twisting his head gently towards her. Her lips grazed his faintly. He wanted more but she had already retreated.

"Talk to me, tell me what's going on" she pleaded. He closed his eyes for a moment, he smelt her and felt her.

"Nothing" he replied, she wasn't convinced as she pulled back to look at him.  
>"Don't lie to me, not after everything's that happened in the last few days" she requested sadly.<p>

"I'm not lying. Nothing is going on" he said strongly  
>"Huey you hit your grandfather and threatened my dad" she revealed, Riley and his big mouth.<br>"Your dad, was acting a damn fool coming in my house telling me I'm not to go near you again" Huey snapped quickly, his anger flaring instantly. She didn't seem to be too effected by his outburst but she did put a calming hand on his forearm.

"So that doesn't makes it ok to hurt your grandfather" she concluded.  
>"Jazmine I know you've noticed my busted lip, that nigga" he started but was cut off abruptly<p>

"Stop, Huey what's, what's wrong with you. Why are you calling him that" Jazmine asked confused and he was also confused. What was she saying, he was talking about his granddad what didn't she get about that.

"I don't understand" he admitted, scanning her green eyes for something that would give him understanding.

"Riley said you totally disrespected your grandfather", she explained sadly not looking at him now. Which annoyed him, what else had that loud mouth brother of his said, seriously he couldn't catch a break.

"He disrespected himself" Huey hissed. She looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't, instead she took one of his hands and held it.

"Huey, are you ok" she asked him, but he didn't really understand her question, sure he was fine but he knew that wasn't what she was asking.

"I'm fine" he decided not to mention he was hungry just in case she flipped and threw his lunch away. Angry Jazmine did some very unnecessary things.  
>"What's with your dad, what did I do" he asked her, now she was the one who was annoyed<p>

"You didn't do anything, he thinks you're a bad influence and that it compromises his position as an ADA if we date" Jazmine voice held resentment and sadness. He frowned, Tom was a dumbass.

"This is a mess" Huey more told her than asked, she nodded

"Why did you leave home" Jazmine asked him completely off topic, he rolled his eyes he hardly left home.

"I just needed to clear my head. Jaz should you even be here" he looked at her with some concern.

"Huey I don't care what he says, I'm not just going to stop seeing you cos he doesn't want to be associated with you" Jazmine told him confidently

"Yeah well the way he was talking, he sounds like he'll do some crazy legal shit. Look I don't want you to get into trouble, let me just figure this out" he told her she shook her head no.

"He's messing with me too you know"

"Jaz, let me handle it" Huey had so much to deal with he just didn't want his relationship to blow up in his face at the hands of that dumbass Tom. Then trailed her hands up the middle of his chest to around his neck and kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes as he allowed himself to revel in her embrace.  
>"You know how I get when I'm away from you for too long" she said in that damn baby voice. This girl affected him way too much for her own good. He kissed her again<br>"Won't you miss me" Jazmine asked again still speaking like a 5 year old. He rolled his eyes

"Tom just needs to calm down; he's not the smartest tool in the box. I mean you still got your phone right" he asked her, she nodded

"You still got the internet" he asked, she nodded again  
>"So we'll be alright for a week or so. It's not like I'm with you for your body" Huey told her, his last part light hearted to make her smile, she frowned<br>"No" she told him, he looked confused

"Jaz it'll only be a week, besides I wanna see how well you work your new web cam" he said, she blushed at his suggestion.

"You're naughty Huey" she said he had to suppress his laughter as her next question came.  
>"What about my birthday party" she asked him seriously, pulling back from him.<br>"My case is that day so seeing as I didn't want to go anyway it all works out" her eyes became slits,

"You're jokes are not appreciated" Jazmine warned  
>"I don't joke" Huey raised his brow<p>

"Boo Boooooo you have to come" she whined, he looked at her seriously

"You do understand there are more important things on my mind other than your party" Huey stated in disbelief of her behaviour.  
>"Oh so you don't care about my birthday" Huey looked at his watch<p>

"If I didn't have a birthday, I wouldn't even be your girlfriend cos I wouldn't exist so" she begun pouting and huffing like the brat she could be  
>"Jazmine" he just shut her dramatising there and then. She didn't appreciate this<p>

"My breaks almost over" he announced, she sighed deeply and looked into his eyes,

"If they find you guilty, will, will they send you to jail" her voice trembling

"Don't think about that ok" he touched her cheek with his hand.

"Why you at Rome's didn't we talk about him, come back home and apologise to your granddad" she kind of accused and ordered.  
>"NO" he said defiantly. Whoa role reversal. He calmed himself.<p>

"Huey I want you come back to the street, and why wont you apologise to your granddad you" he cut her off  
>"I'm not apologising to him" he was adamant<p>

"Will you come back for me, I want to see you tonight" her voice was a little softer now.  
>"What did I just say to you", he asked annoyed<p>

"Huey, stop being stubborn just come home. We really need to talk" she told him, he was confused didn't they just talk

"Tom won't let you out the house" Huey told her, she rolled her eyes

"Like that's ever stopped me before" she said,

"Oh sorry bad ass" Huey replied sarcastically, she hit him

"Shut up Huey, do you want me to come or not" she asked, now disengaging her arms from him and folding them across her chest.

"I can't stand to be around that place right now" he told her truthfully, he was just annoyed with the whole situation, he just wanted some space.

"Just go home, I'm not going to guilt you into talking to anyone just yet and I'll come see you tonight, it may be real late though" she warned,  
>"So you want me to wait up for you and what if you don't come, I'll be 8 hours out of sleep again" he said<p>

"I will come, baby I promise" she told him and gave him a peck.

"My breaks done, come on" he told her getting up. His half eaten lunch would just have to finished later. He put it in the plastic bag and they began walking back.

Jazmine looked at Huey, she didn't like the way he spoke or referred to his grandfather. She understood he was angry and stressed with all that's going on and she felt bad because her dad just added more fuel to that fire. Mr Freeman didn't deserve that treatment from him regardless of what his position was on the whole 'banning' situation. It wasn't like Huey to call his granddad a nigga as if he was just a random guy on the road, that wasn't Huey. She may have to ask Riley exactly what was said in the exchange she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her. Hopefully tonight she could get him to open up to her, providing her dad doesn't set up camp in her room to ensure she doesn't try to sneak out. She hoped Huey was right and it would all blow over in a week and her dad would apologise and grovel. She didn't know if she was ready to forgive him for that bitch comment, she figured she wouldn't tell Huey that, he'd probably attack him in court and definitely get sent to jail. Then some wide back man with tattoos and bad breath would try and make Huey his wife. No, Huey was too pretty to go to jail. She giggled; Huey would kill her if he could read her mind.

"What's funny" she heard his velvety smooth voice, she smirked

"Nothing" she said sweetly, that raised eyebrow was a default expression for him. Then he stopped and encircled her waist with one his arms, she looked up at him placing her hands on his chest.  
>"Yes" she asked him batting her eyelashes innocently.<p>

"You promise, I'll see you tonight" he asked her now, she smiled. Huey generally didn't care about promises, he would always tell her they were stupid and that you couldn't control promises the way people would like to think. He said promises only tempted people to break them, because of the pressure they put on themselves to keep that said promise which only makes the universe add more obstacles that will eventually stop that promise from being fulfilled and breaking it. So she was taken back when he actually wanted her to follow through with hopeless verbal contract as he said.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" he rolled his eyes and let her go, she laughed at his response

"That's a stupid thing to say" he said, but thankfully they reached his record shop and he wouldn't lecture her on the faults of that phrase. She grinned

"See you later" he said,

"Where's my kiss" she questioned

"You made a promise; I'll give it to you when that is fulfilled" Huey told her as he walked into the shop. She glared at his back, but turned to leave all the same.

* * *

><p>Caesar couldn't believe he was still here, what the hell<p>

_As both boys become aware of what just happened, Romes eyes were wide, a little girl lay on the side walk a pool of blood collecting underneath. They could hear the sirens and Rome took off, __Caesar was stunned as stood thinking he had been shot. Rome stopped momentarily at the little girl who was probably dead because of the stray she caught. And continued to run, people were starting to come outside and notice and a mothers cries could be heard, Caesar noticed the stares cming his way and panicked pushing out of the small crowd. As he power walked away from the group he couldn't believe this shit was happening. What had Rome done._

_"That's him, that guy there he did this" He heard on of the bystanders say out loud, he turned back to look at a group of men fast approaching him. He stupidly thought he could explain himself and everything would be alright. He was so wrong. _

Caesar looked at he stone walls, this was not happening, he had not just been arrested under the suspcion of murder. This was crazy, first Huey and now him. He buried his hands in his head as he looked at the cage filled with other offenders. Man he didn't kill anyone, shit he couldn't even watch horror films alone. This was fucked up,

"You can make your call now" one of the police clerks said unlocking the door and escorting him out to the phone booth. After some questioning they decided to detain him until bail could be posted. His damn prints better not have been on that gun, but Rome ran off like the punk he is before the crowd really got going. He was wearing the blue shirt that was apparently called into the police station. He didn't trust police they could frame him or something you know a little kid was killed, and in the midst of the criticism they were receiving they couldn't just let another minority slip through the cracks. Someone had to be made an example of, whether that Huey and now unfortunatly him. He picked up the phone, who did he call, he wanted to call Huey he wanted to warn him about Rome and all the shit he said about Tom and especially Jazmine but he wasnt sure he'd pick up. Sasha said she didn't receive a response from him when she sent him the messages early in the morning. Riley would tell him some basic shit like 'don't drop the soap nigga'.

"Hello"  
>"Ceez where are you, did you hear some lil girl got shot up"<br>"Look Cindy, you gotta come get me I'm in jail"  
>"WHATTT" Cindy exclaimed, he heard Sasha in the background asking what was going on<p>

"Look" he looked around and lowered his voice

"I confronted Rome, he had a gun, he tried to shoot me but I must, babe just come get me they'll be releasing me soon I'll explain cos this shit is real serious"

"He killed somoene, o shit. Ok me and Sasha are coming ok, have you told the police"  
>"Mann they don't believe me, they probably just think they got one nigga whats the point in going to search for the right nigga"<br>"They aint charge you though"Cindy asked  
>"No but they gonna bring me back for questioning once forensics and shit gets back cos they aint enough to go on right now part from being at the scene"<br>"FUCK" Cindy said, "I'm coming, just sit tight" she told him and he thanked her. Looking at the cop who took him back to the public cell. He once again buried his head in his hands.

Time really felt like it was crawling but he was finally free to walk, for now. He saw Cindy and Sashas puzzled and concerned looks

"I feel like I'm in a universe, both you and Huey got arrested in less than a week and Riley is an angel" Sasha expressed  
>"Trust me, this shit is so fucked. But where Huey and Jaz at. Listen to this, Rome is crazy" He started as they walked out the station he waited until they were in Cindys car before explaining the whole ordeal to them. Once he finished, they sat shocked<p>

"Who's down to throw Mr. Dubois under a bus, no one ever has to know cos all this shit over a case is insane" Sasha said clearly irritated

"Sash we can't kill Jazzys dad" Sasha pulled a sad face

"What we gonna do, kill Rome" Cindy asked Caesar, who shook his head  
>"Yall need to chill on the whole killing front yeah, we gotta be smart and quick. Cos the way this nigga was following Jazmine looked like he would have taken her out today, in broad fucking daylight. Where Jaz at" he asked<p>

"She's at home, she used us to go see Huey but she text me earlier saying she was home now" Cindy informed him  
>"I want to warn her but I don't want her to freak out she got a lot going on right now" Cindy continued<br>"We gotta tell Huey, you think he still at work" Sasha asked,

"Aiight lets go, I'll talk him yeah and Sasha keep talking to Rome or whatever you guys do, he probably figure I won't tell or be locked or something" Caesar told her, she nodded  
>"Damn I liked that guy too" Sasha said shrugging, Cindy rolled her eyes<p>

"You got bad taste"  
>"Focus yeah" Caesar said annoyed, he could have died, Jazmine could have died and a little girl did die so he was just on edge because if they didn't find<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>YO HUEY, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU AINT TALKING TO ME, THAT NIGGA ROM GONNA HURT JAZMINE, HE JUST KILLED SOMEONE", <em>Huey turned up his face at the message he just received from Caesar before hearing his name being called, slinging his bag over his shoulder

Caesar practically ran down to the record shop where Huey was working to see him leaving the establishment

"YOOOO" he shouted, Huey turned and looked at him a normal blank expression on his face

"You get my message, yo wheres Jazzy" Caesar asked quickly

"At home" he answered shortly

"Yo Romes crazy, man hes gonna try kill her" Huey eyebrows shot up  
>"What the hell are you talking about" Huey voice was monotonous, Caesar started to run down all the stuff Rome had let him in on and Huey frowned etched deeply in his face<p>

"He's talking out his ass" Huey started  
>"Nigga he tried to shoot me, but his aim was off nigga he caught a little girl,and shes dead" Caesar stressed.<p>

"Caesar go home, I can handle Rome" Huey seemed to inhaled deeply and then said simply and turned away from his friend Caesar dragged Huey back

"Nigga are you crazy or something. He's out for revenge and you telling me you got that. Yo he was following Jazmine on her way to see you. Don't you believe me or something nigga what's wrong with you" Caesar was basically shouting desperatly like a crazy person.

"I heard you Caesar, has he got the gun" Huey asked Caesar, Caesar didn't really remember he didn't see him, but he was more focused on the little girl.  
>"I don't remember" Caesar admitted but he was pretty sure he had to have the gun, otherwise the police would have shown it to him when they were questioning him, or maybe they sent it off to forensics.<br>"He can't really do shit, he's hot and besides I'm gonna be with Jaz tonight so nothing will happen"

"SOMEONE DIED HUEY" then he realised what he had said and brought his voice down.  
>"Look Caesar I got a million and one things on my mind right now. I said I can deal with Rome and as for him shooting someone, man call the police or something, they already took you in why didn't you tell them" he told him more firmly<p>

"He wants to hurt Tom and he's gonna use Jazmine to do it but if you too fucking proud to admit you were wrong about that nigga then fine, be a dumbass and watch your girl perish" Caesar said harshly  
>"Caesar I didn't say that and this is definitely not about being wrong, damn what is your problem. All you been doing is putting a nigga down any chance you get" Huey accused.<p>

"I'm telling you this nigga aint safe, we gotta get him before he does something that can't fucking stray, yo this nigga tried to kill me, and killed someones child don't you care, I mean you could down down, I could go down over this niggas fuck ups" Caesar asked his friend. Huey gave Caesar a weird look

"Look, just got home" Huey stated, Caesar face palmed and lost it grabbing Huey roughly.

"ROME IS GOING TO HURT JAZMINE, MAYBE NOT TODAY BUT HE IS GOING TO DO IT WE HAVE TO ACT NOW" Caesar practically yelled in his face. Huey scrunched up his face looking at his friend

"Now you're all for this pro active shit huh" Huey then said, he couldn't believe it

"NIGGA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR ACTING LIKE THIS, CUT THE BULLSHIT ALREADY" Caesar yelled, people were beginning to stare

"Calm down Caesar" he picked up his phone and began to dial

"Where are you" Huey asked first into the phone,

"You leaving the house again at all today" he asked again

"Good, I'll see you later" Huey said and put his phone back in his pocket  
>"Jazmines just at home being the lazy bum she is, shes fine" Caesar scoffed at Huey's revelation<p>

"You're stupid" Caesar spat

"Not now" Huey urged darkly

"Yeah now, that nigga is not well. I watched him he so fixated on this shit, he needs to be assessed by one of the mental health doctors" Caesar said,

"Ok, Caesar. I get it, what would you like me to do" Huey asked him in an annoyed tone  
>"Act like you got some goddamn sense" Caesar snapped<p>

"I don't have to hear this shit, I said Jazmine will be fine" Caesar crossed his arms over his chest and then muttered

"Man whatever" He said and walked off.

Caesar was annoyed he nearly got shot because of Huey's friend all because he was looking out for Huey. Huey was clearing just acting a fool. Like damn what else did this nigga need to know to know he screwed up. Caesar continued to vente until he got back to the car

"What happened" Sasha asked

"Just drive, we gonna handle this" Caesar said in a low tone that they had not heard him use, Cindy didn't protest but started up the car.

Caesar was so pissed off, that nigga actually tried to shoot him and then he hurt someones baby. What the fuck was wrong with him. He had to warn Jazmine about this shit after all that stuff Rome said about her father. Who the hell cares, his father was a dumbass and Tom was doing his damn job. That in no way is a reason to kill someone's daughter or attempt to.

* * *

><p>Tom frowned as he looked over some paper work, did they really need to push this. His little girl had not spoken to him since the argument he felt bad, he shouldn't have said what he said but he was just trying to protect her. Huey was even more crazy than he anticipated, where did he get off threatening him like that. Jazmine was his damn daughter and he's lucky he even let her within a mile of her in the first place. He rubbed his temples; his mother in law had been asking questions about the amount of stray kids running through his house, she was sure she was just more focused on Riley and Sasha rather than Cindy. God he couldn't control who she was friends with as well. Sarah was mad at him as well, there was just too much going on, and he couldn't take this. He felt like aborting this case and flying out to a small island<p>

* * *

><p>Huey walked into the house he heard the TV on, and walked in expecting to see Riley watching BET or some other garbage, instead he saw his granddad. Who was already mid sentence addressing Riley when he saw him, they just stared. Huey mouth seemed to clamp shut, he saw the small plaster above granddads eyebrow and twisted inwardly. He couldn't take much more of that and turned back out and went to his room. Once he threw his bag in the corner, he opened it up and brought out his dinner. He really just wanted to be left alone so he made sure he bought his dinner before he reached home. He took out his phone seeing a message from Jazmine, it was just a typical message of her saying she loved him. He rolled his eyes and just put the TV on and opted for anything other than<p>

news.

Huey thought about how he treated Caesar earlier, he wasn't too proud to admit he was wrong, he really did just have so many things going on. Now Rome wanted to be some insane revenge weirdo, trying to kill his girlfriend. He tried to shoot Caesar, and killed someones child instead. Fuck that might be added to his list of crimes, he pulled at his afro a little. He had to think of a plan, he had to put Rome away once and for good but he'd be no good if he was locked up in jail now would he, so Caesar just needed to get a grip and stop panicking. Rome wouldn't so much as touch a hair on Jazmines head, he'd easily catch a case if that nigga even attempted to harm his woman.

After a while he decided he should start his reading, he had been to library and got some law books. There was no way he was going to let some shit public defender get him a criminal record. He was going to represent himself. There was a knock at his door, he sighed if it was Riley he would have just burst in.  
>"Yes" he answered, his granddad walked in<br>"The lawyer called today they"  
>"I don't want a lawyer, I'm going to represent myself" Granddad didn't say anything for a moment<p>

"That's not wise" he said quietly

"Yeah well you would know" Huey replied harshly, then he looked his grandfather in the eyes, he shrugged

"Do what you want boy" he replied, and Huey nodded and watched him leave. He shrugged off the uneasy feeling he got and resumed his reading.

Robert was beyond disappointed; he couldn't believe his own grandson lashed out him like that. He always knew the boy was carrying resentment and anger but he never thought any of that was towards him. He sighed heavily as his headache grew. Sitting down in his chair, he stretched out. He was glad he was back home, at least he can keep an eye on him and if he didn't want council then so be it. He was 18 he can be a fool all by himself, Robert walked back downstairs to drown his recent sorrows with some whiskey and booty shakers on TV.

Huey yawned and looked at the time, as he heard his phone ringing. 3am. She wasn't joking about it being late, he picked up his phone

"Open your window for me" she said happily, of course she would be happy at this hour  
>"Nah I aint letting you climb up here, stay out the front. I'll come down" Huey told her,<p>

"Kk" she replied before he dropped the phone. He yawned again and stretched rubbing his eyes. He got up and walked downstairs quietly, he reached the bottom and finally the door. Opening he saw his beautiful girlfriend clad in a black hoody, shorts and white air force ones. Her hair was out and he could see the honey blonde ringlets spewing out of the hood she had on.  
>"Huey" she exclaimed happily and hugged him. He pulled a face of disbelief.<p>

"You saw me this afternoon" he told her, seeing as she was acting like she had not seen him in years.  
>"So it doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you silly" jasmine replied, he took a deep breath<br>"Come on, your causing a scene" he told her, she followed him up the steps, they finally reached his room.

"Omg it's so cold in here" Jazmine said  
>"Be quiet please" Huey reminded her, she instantly lowered her voice.<p>

Jazmine watched Huey close the window, he was wearing a pair of white basketball shorts and a wife beater. She couldn't say she didn't like what was moving so freely in front of her. Once he closed the window he moved over to his heater and turned the knob to put in on.

"Happy now" he asked as he turned back around  
>"Thanks" she beckoned him back over to his bed. She had long removed her hoody and just wore a vest top and shorts.<p>

"I'm sorry I came so late. Mom forced me to spend time with my grandmother who by way, I don't totally get yet. She made a comment about my hair but my mom said not to take it to heart. Anyway, Tom must really trust me seeing as he's made no other moves to stop us contacting each other." Jazmine babbled, he wondered if Caesar had informed her of what was going on yet.  
>"He may have CCTV in your room, you just don't know it" Huey replied, and yawned.<p>

"Awwh baby I'm sorry" she said as she straddled his waist. Huey's hair was tied back because he hated how it would get knotted and get everywhere in the night.

"It's ok, you came that's all that matters" he replied honestly

"Yeah I promised didn't I, where's my kiss" she asked him, he leaned forward and kissed her, short and sweet.

"I wanted to ask you about what happened and I thought you were done with Rome" Jazmine slightly accused  
>"Don't worry about him, I'm going to handle him" His voice was low and serious<p>

"What are you going to do, Huey don't do anything stupid. He's not even worth it" Jazmine tone was worried and he pulled her closer.

"I only went there cos I didn't have anyone else to call" he revealed, he decided not to mention kicking his ass in the morning.

"Huey, you could have called Ceez" she told him, he looked off from her now

"Sasha told me what happened, what is wrong with you, your acting more hostile than normal" she pointed a finger in his chest; he looked down at it then back at her. Ok she had not spoken to Caesar yet, that was good he rather not have her completely hysterically, if he could elminate Rome silently.

"Why are you blaming me, from what I remember Caesar was the one talking out of pocket" Huey said bitterly, she stroked his face with her hand as the other just rested on his chest.

"He was trying to protect you, like me" Jazmine told him firmly.

"Even still, he was trying to make me look like an idiot…if you say I'm acting one I'll kick you out" she giggled and he scowled

"No you won't but you're letting your ego get in the way of your friendship" Jazmine told him,

"Did you not want to do other things tonight" Huey asked as he ran his hands over her ass and up the back of her vest causing her to shiver because his hands were cold. Jazmine became distracted as Huey's lips latched onto her neck.

"Hmm…No, Huey…baby stop" she pleaded, she really wanted to get to the root of his problem. He slowly stopped and she looked at him his eyes were unreadable.

"Please apologise to Mr Freeman" she suddenly requested, he let out a breath  
>"Jaz,"<br>"No, Huey a real man can admit his faults and apologise. You sir were at a fault, no matter how you feel, abusing your granddad isn't the way to go about expressing it" Huey twisted, he knew that was right.  
>"He hit me first" Huey sounded like a 5year old and she found it cute, seeing as he really didn't play the victim. She touched his lip that was cut, it was a bad situation. She would never have thought the Freemans would take their dysfunctional nature to a deadly level.<p>

"Hey, I'm here for you ok" she said softly, he nodded

"Besides, I have something to make you better" she said before leaning into him and claiming his lips and tongue.

* * *

><p>Robert trudged to the bathroom, grumbling because he hated having to go the bathroom in the night, he was having the best dream about them R&amp;B divas.<p>

"Damn bladder" he cursed under his breath, no one told him old age came with a weak bladder, he could do without that shit. Instead of a weak bladder he could do with some ass already. Riley was probably right about his date, she probably had another guy on the go, maybe Huey was right too about the younger women thing. Then Robert looked at the mess Huey was in coupled with his cut head and shook it off. That boy just didn't know when to quit. He didn't bother with the lights in the bathroom, quickly and easily relieving himself. He walked back towards his room but stopped short of Huey's room when he heard giggling.

Now what the hell was that boy doing giggling at a time like this, man he better not be high on some shit. Then he listened a little closer that was a female.

His grandson done lost his goddamn mind, he gonna bring his side piece in this house after all that love conquers all shit he was spitting the other night.

"Oh Hell Naw" Robert said, he rushed back to his room and got his belt, Riley would be happy to see this, shoot he'd probably wake him up. It was one thing to be a revolutionary but now he wanted to be cheating on that sweet lil cutie pie. Robert growled almost at the sheer thought, Huey was official acting in reverse, shit he was acting more like his goddamn father than anything and he knew how hard that boy wasn't trying to be anything like his father, hence his hard ass always acting out on this revolutionary shit.

"Boyyyy" Robert started as he entered his room, hearing the said female squeal a little

Huey eyebrows rose in confusion as he looked at his grandfather, standing in the doorway with a cotton robe on and his belt in one hand. Was this dude crazy or something, Jazmine had quickly jumped off of him and basically hid under the covers. Huey sighed and stared at his grandfather

"Can I help you" Huey asked looking at his granddads pissed off expression.

"How dare you bring your side piece in this house, at this hour and after all the shit you were damn near killing niggas over the other night" Robert voice climbed with every word, Huey continued to stare at his grandfather

"And wipe that damn look off your face" granddad continued, he saw Jazmine about to poke her head of the covers then decided to keep her concealed.

"Yeah cover your little hoe, that poor little cutie. Probably at home crying over your shit, while your over hear acting like a damn motherfucker" Huey eyebrows rose in shock.

Jazmine felt hot as hell, was Huey trying to suffocate her or something, Mr Freeman had the wrong end of the stick. Jazmine wondered if she should be worried that Mr Freeman even thought Huey was capable of doing such a thing to her, he wasn't she was sure of it. She shifted uncomfortably, Mr Freeman didn't say 'sidepiece' in shock, he said it more like it was common knowledge. As if he had warned Huey before.

"Breathe Jaz, Huey is not that guy, you know this" her inner voice reassured her.

"Now get your hoe out of this damn house and you better count your lucky stars I aint have to whoop on nobody tonight. Goddamn Huey you acting worse than your daddy at this point" Jazmine eyes opened wide, Huey's father was a sensitive subject, she squeezed his leg and then after some moments.

The covers opened up. She looked at Huey who was no longer wearing his white wife beater thanks to her. She could see the knots in his jaw tight, she sighed just when she had got him calm and level headed. She got up to see Mr Freeman was gone.  
>"You gotta go, come on. I'll walk you back" he said in a cold tone. She wanted to say something to him, he didn't have to hide her like that, Mr Freeman probably wouldn't have drawn a comparison with his father if he had seen her. Almost like he read her mind<p>

"I don't want you to get into trouble; I don't know where that man stands on us." Huey's voice sounded bitter but he offered her a small smile to cover this up.

"Mr Freeman isn't a snitch Huey, he probably would have just warned us to be careful" she assured him, he shrugged as she pulled her vest top over her head.

He shrugged and started to rummage in his closet bringing out a pair of air forces and slipping them on his feet. He took a hoody from his wardrobe and pulled it over his godly physique. He offered her his hand.  
>"Are you ok" she asked him quietly as she took his hand. He nodded affirmative as they walked out of his room. Silently they walked downstairs she was looking at him. He looked sad, Mr Freeman sounded disappointed<p>

"You should have just let him see it was me, I wouldn't have minded. Maybe just the topless part a little" she said  
>"Let him think what he wants" his voice was at its best cut and dry. He opened the door and looked back up to his grandfathers window seeing the light off, he just continued to walk with her. Once they reached the back of her house, he looked up at her window<br>"You sure, you can climb up there" he asked her with some concern.  
>"Uh huh," she replied confidently, he cocked his brow and looked back up again<p>

"Don't underestimate me Freeman" she wagged a finger at him, the cold night air passed through them both. She shivered a little

"I'm not, I just don't want you to get hurt trying to be cat woman" Huey replied, she rolled her eyes

"Huey what your granddad said"  
>"Baby I told you, let him think what he wants. I don't care, I just want all this shit to be over" he told her honestly sounding very tired and fed up, she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around her neck.<p>

"I know, and it will be. But no matter what I'm on your side ok" she said into his chest

"That means a lot, you know I love you right" he asked her, she smiled and looked up and answered with a kiss

"Yes I know you love me" she replied looking up up at him.

"Good" he told her and gently backed up against the kitchen back door and kissed her. She murmured into the kiss and as the light breeze whipped both of them, she couldn't control her hands moving to the zip of his hoody. He pinned her arms way above her head and she could see this little outdoor scene exceed its pg rating. She pulled away gently and calmed herself as much as she could

He smiled and kissed her forehead

"I love you" he told her, she smiled

"I love you too" she replied lovingly, she was going to kiss him again and then faked and moved to climb the pipe to her bedroom.

"I don't want to get caught, rolling around in the grass, daddy might shoot you" she said as she felt his eyes on her back. When she was climbing she looked back down to see him admiring her back, he grinned she rolled her eyes and slid under the window and into her room, poking her head back out she blew him a kiss and he coolly did nothing as expected and begun walking back around the front.

* * *

><p>Evelyn Waters, gulped her glass of water. That wasn't her granddaughter with a colored boy was it. Why were Tom and Sarah letting her out at all hours of the night and why an earth was she letting that, that boy pin her against the backdoor. She felt disgust bubble in her stomach. She wanted to march up to Jazmines room and demand an explaination. Tom had said she wasn't ready to date but she was sure hell exchanging saliva with the, she sighed in annoyance as she walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to the guestroom. She knew that slick ass Tom was hiding something from the moment she arrived, all those stray kids running around in here. Jazmine looking like a badly kept doll with that out of control hair. Sarah had really lay down with dogs on this one.<p>

"See what Negros did" she hissed as she sat on her bed fuming

* * *

><p>There's strength in numbers Huey...remember that<p>

Till next chap.


	11. Plan ?

:O I passed 50 reviews, that's a milestone for me :D Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with the story, reading,reviewing, favouriting and putting it on alert, I love seeing those notifications from everyone,

Oh and thanks to the ghosts who read, I've discovered story stats so I see you guys as well lol

Thanks to my loyal reviewers : MzMinni3,Paige1292,Butterflyeyes24,MissG2020,Jayjai107 & HelloKitty333. I'm even more conscious of this story because of you guys and just wanting to deliver a satisfying tale so yeah thanks.

MzMinni3 : I think its safe to say Huey will probably have to finish the little job he started a couple chapters ago with Rome. It's only fair

JayJai107: I agree, like i said at the end of the last chap, there's strength in numbers. Huey will get it soon enough.

Thanks SweetdreamsAreMadeOfMe & to answer your question yeah Jazmines grandmother is stuck in the past, Huey will have a field day with her once he sorts his shit out.

I think I might try my hand at a one shot too, there seem popular or at least there are a lot of them on here, I'll keep you posted on that though.

* * *

><p>Rome peered out of his bedroom window, half expecting to see the cops coming to his door. What happened to Caesar, maybe he got away cos he was sure that bitch ass would snitch if he got taken in.<p>

"Fuck" Rome paced up and down his room, it wasn't his fault it was a stray that fool Caesar was trying to be superman and caught him off guard, fuck he just pulled it, didn't even aim. He stopped in the middle of his room; he could hear his mother on the phone downstairs laughing and oblivious to his despair.

This couldn't be happening right now he was supposed to just shoot that hoe and bounce. Tom was supposed to be all distraught and shit and then his dad was gonna send Tom a letter detailing his revenge plot. Tom would never be able to pin it on a guy who's already in prison and really feel the error of his ways.

After he got some lunch and sat down thinking, it was Sunday afternoon and both Jazmine birthday and Huey's case were on Friday. If he carried out the deed before then, then it was likely it would be chalked down to that's been rampant in Woodcrest lately. That bitch could catch a 'stray' like that little girl, who would be any wiser.

He could hear his phone ringing, so he casually walked over to it seeing Sasha's name on the caller ID he considered picking it, but decided against it. She was too close to that group, he figured if she called again then Caesar had snitched to them about what went down. Seeing as she didn't he sighed and sat back on his bed. Caesar had a point, Huey was a bit of a wildcard when it came to that hoe of his.

"Got a gun for that" and if need be he'd carry a knife if Huey wanted to be heroic he'd just have to relieve his former friend of his duties. Rome shook his head, he should have thought this out a little better, but he was in too deep now. He shown all his cards and as much as he wanted to take Caesar out, he wasn't important, he and Huey were probably still beefing so it wasn't a thing, he'd get his.

Jazmine yawned as she walked downstairs, feeling a bit better after spending time with Huey even if Mr Freeman completely missed the mark. She sighed, she could hear her grandmother and mother in the front room it sounded a little higher than just normal conversation.  
>"Afternoon" she said as she looked at the women, who stopped their 'conversation' and looked at her<p>

"Honey"

"What do you owe that coloured boy" her grandmother said out loud, her mother gaped

"MOTHER" Sarah said loudly to to Evelyn

"I'm not being kept in the dark anymore, what if she's being pimped by that thug Sarah" Jazmine groaned, no why did her grandmother have to say such a thing She so wasn't in the mood for any of this, Cindy's idea to runaway was becoming more appealing by the second.

"I mean how can I die happily knowing my money may be potentially used for drugs and other things" Evelyn continued, Sarah closed her eyes shut

"I actually can't stand this family" Jazmine muttered as she walked out of the room.

She was far from in the mood for this conversation, so instead she walked straight back out of the room.. So her nosy snitching grandmother had seen her with Huey, Jazmine surprised heself at how past caring she was. It was like she really had no more tolerance, she didn't even care what her dad was gonna do. She figured she may just ask Cindy or Sasha to go stay with them for a while, till everybody regained common sense again. Once she reached her room she picked up her phone and dialled Sasha

"Hey girl, everything ok" Sasha asked sounding a little preoccupied

"Not really, I'm coming to your place" Jazmine told more than asked,

"Oh um I'm at Cindy's with Caesar" Sasha replied quietly,

"Isn't three a crowd" Jazmine asked as she started picking out some clothes and throwing them on her bed.

"Don't watch that, you sure you don't wanna just say your coming here and go see Huey" Sasha suggested, now she would have said thoughtfully if it wasn't for the fact that Sasha never encouraged her time with Huey. In a sense she kind of was the hating best friend.

"Nope I'm pretty sure I just want to be away from the house right now" Jazmine clarified, just because her and Huey were 'forbidden' didn't mean she only wanted to see, if anything she felt he needed some space to clear his head and really get to grips with his situation, also he needed to mend some fences. She had done her part, and if he needed her she would be there.

"Ok, come to Cindy's" Sasha sounded like she was giving in, Jazmine didn't pester her, a small crease formed on her forehead as she tried to ignore the fact that her best friend didn't sound too enthusiastic about her visiting.

"Bye" she said flatly, not wanting to press the issue.

Sasha responded accordingly and the phone call ended. Were her friends trying to distance themselves from her drama? Wiping the thought she just proceeded to get ready and leave, even if they were she would play the oblivious card for today.

* * *

><p>Caesar, sat feeling frustrated in Cindy's living room, he was accompanied by Sasha who had not stopped mapping out all the worst case scenarios for this seemingly frustrating Rome situation. He felt like Sasha was still a little conflicted after she revealed she called him, personally he didn't understand what she was playing at, this wasn't a game this guy was trying to kill one of their best friends. Hopefully when the time came, she'd fall into role.<p>

"Let's just tell her, I mean what if she runs into Rome and she doesn't know he wants her head on a platter" Sasha expressed quickly,

"True, I'd feel like shit if that happened and she got hurt" Cindy supported Sasha, Caesar who wanted to try and handle the situation without scaring Jazmine saw he was in a loosing battle with the two girls. Girls were emotional.

"Fine we tell her but we still go through with the plan"

"Ceez not to be funny but do u really think recording Rome is going to work. He might just shoot you, this aint CSI" Sasha asked in disbelief. she crossed one leg over the other and gave Caesar a serious look

"Look my goal isn't to kill him its just to put him in jail and maybe even get Huey off the hook too"  
>"Speaking of such afros, where is that nigga I know he aint got his nose in a book while his girls life is in danger" Sasha asked annoyed, Caesar shrugged<p>

"Man you guys need to get it together this shit aint cool anymore" Cindy commented, frustration seeping into her voice. Shit was getting deep and these niggas were out here avoiding each other and acting all individual and shit. The love sure needed to return to the gang, asap.

* * *

><p>"Fine" Jazmine said dutifully as her dad insisted on dropping her to Cindy's, she didn't really want to talk to him still and so she just accepted his offer knowing full well that Huey wouldn't be there and Tom would just look like a fool. She had met her father on her way out and he couldn't run back to his car fast enough to escort his daughter to her friends place.<p>

The car ride was silent, her dad tried to put on the radio and ask her a few general questions but she wasn't in the mood.

"Jazmine look, I know this seems like a big deal right now but trust me in time you'll understand why things have to be this way", Tom said gently, still not apologizing for calling her bitch she thought bitterly.

"Of course" she replied sarcastically, he didn't get it and probably wouldn't. Huey wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her soul mate and he needed her now more than ever, she simply loathed her father at this point in time and nothing he could say would really dissipate that feeling.

"Sarah I'm serious this is not a matter to be taken lightly" now Sarah laughed at her mother's sentiments

"I know my daughter a whole lot better than you and where do you get off saying such things in my house about black people, Tom is black" Sarah said offensively

"Oh please we both know he wishes he wasn't" Sarah was appalled

"I thought you coming to stay would be a good thing, Jazmine was excited about meeting you but you've been nothing but dreadful"

"Dreadful, I'll tell you what's dreadful, loosing a daughter to them and now loosing a grandchild to them too" Evelyn stated in factual voice.

"I'll remove her from my will Sarah, I wont have my money tarnished" Evelyn threatened which made Sarah laugh

"Mom, what made you think that if I already gave up the rights to your precious money that my child would accept it, better yet what made you think I would even tremble at such a threat. We're fine as we are, Jazmine doesn't want for anything and she wont in the future" Sarah snapped

"Coming here was a mistake, you haven't changed and well"

"Well what" Sarah asked her eyes flaring in anger, Evelyn put her hands together

"Jazmine seems like a bright girl"

"She is" Sarah reiterated strongly,

"I'd just like to see her do better that's all" her mother explained quietly

"That may be so but I won't tolerate any form of prejudice or racism in my house. Mom times have changed ok, you just be happy that we're all healthy and happy, you have to at least try. This thing with Jazmine its a sensitive subject at the moment, you can't just go around making such rash comments" Sarah urged with her mother, who frowned

"I was just shocked thats all, I mean what kind of house are you running. I know I let you and your brother run a lil wild but this is just" her mother started

"Mom, Ricky and I did not run wild, we just"  
>"You're in an <em>interacial<em> relationship and Ricky's living an_ alternative lifestyle _as they say" Evelyn voice held a piggish conviction, Sarah rolled her eyes

"Mom, that's the deal you either learn to deal with this and have a relationship with your granddaughter...or leave. It's not like it'll make much difference apart from leaving a bad taste in her mouth about you after you die" Sarah said harshly

"You know something Missy, just because I used it in my earlier comment does not mean I am going to die anytime soon. Not at all. I'll have you know that I swim and"  
>"Mom are you going to behave" Sarah cut her mother off, 2 pairs of blue eyes scanned the other, Evelyn shifted<p>

"Is Tom going to kiss my ass" Evelyn replied with a snort, that made a small smile appear on Sarah's face. She sighed, race really wasn't a big thing anymore, her mother would just have to learn that the hard way and so be it she removes her from her life again, because she refused to let anyone hurt her daughter anymore than she already is. With those thoughts running through her mind, she and Tom were really in for the biggest fight since his bestowed his 'Huey Freeman law' upon the house.

"Oh and don't mention any of this to Tom, I will speak to Jazmine about what she did last night" Sarah reassured her mother, who looked at her sceptically but nodded

* * *

><p>Cindy and Sasha exchanged looks as Tom patrolled the premises, Caesar too just shook his head and Jazmine shrugged at her father's behaviour. Tom finally came back with a satisfied grin on his face.<br>"Well what do you know, no afros around here" Sasha said quietly annoyed, by the adults interference, Tom smiled at Jazmine who didn't respond in any such way instead she picked at her nails and pretended to contemplate changing the color.

"Guess you can leave now" she said dryly

"Um yes, I'll be back to pick you up" Tom said trying his best to sound normal and cheerful, Jazmine rose her eyebrows in acknowledgement and Tom looked at the kids nervously before giving them a hearty wave.

"Bye kids" he said with that fake ass smile on his face, he received grumbles and showed himself the door a little disappointed at the reception he received. He guessed he wasn't the cool dad anymore, it was obvious she told them.

"So you guys ok" Jazmine asked as an awkward silence followed her fathers leaving. Cindy was playing with one of Caesars dreads twirling it around her finger and he was edging away from her, while Sasha just stared aimlessly at nothing trying to ignore the awkwardness

"Yeah we good, you how you holding up" Cindy asked carefully,

"Fine, did you hear about that poor little girl who got shot" Jazmine noticed all of their faces register something she couldn't pinpoint, but they all started to look at each other

"Over the last couple of weeks, you wouldn't even think we lived in the suburbs. I hope now things will calm down" Jazmine continued

"Caesar have you and Huey made up yet" Jazmine asked, then realised everyone was just staring at her, maybe not intentionally but they definitely weren't responding.

"What is it" she asked, the last thing she wanted was for her closest friends to start keeping secrets from her

"Nothing and I spoke to him but he didn't really wanna know" Caesar voice held a hint of bitterness, causing Jazmine to sigh, she probably have to drag Huey by his afro to make up with Caesar. Aside from that she she noticed the looks of disbelief that came from both Sasha and Cindy, who stopped playign with Caesars hair and yanked it instead

"He'll come round" she offered quietly while Caesar groaned at Cindy's aggressiveness.

"Girl what's wrong with you" Caesar complained, rubbing his head. Sasha rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"Seriously, you guys are acting weird and with everything that's going on, I could do without it" Jazmine stated, their attention refocused on her.

"Girl your paranoid, everything's fine. Have you seen Rome about" Sasha asked her with a nervous laugh.

"No, why would I see that" she stopped short of her sentence, seeing as she had no kind words to describe him.

"Good keep it that way" Sasha advised with a smile, she looked at her friend skeptically. Sasha was all on the Rome train as far as she could remember, what changed.

"Not that I was ever around him by choice but OK then" she responded dryly, eyeing her suspiciously

"I know" Sasha said, however Jazmine was still a little bit weary of her friends more because of the looks they were all exchanging with her

"Cindy can I get a drink please" she asked, Cindy nodded and she got up to leave the room.

"Why did you say that" Casar accused

"Why did you say nothing, this isn't a love triangle this nigga wants to kill her" Sasha tried her best not to raise her voice and grounded her hands into the sofa.

"Does she really need to know, if we can just catch this nigga on tape and take it to the police" Caesar stressed

"Sash come on" Cindy urged

"I think you're even forgetting once them bullets or whatever gets back they just gonna put you at the scene and book your ass"  
>"Don't remind me, that's why we gotta act now. I don't know what Huey's on but I guess I can get he's got a lot to sort out so we can take this punk" Caesar spoke confidently<p>

"You make it sound easy, he's armed two girls and a boy. At this point I'd say call Riley at least come on now" Sasha suggested, Caesar considered it, Huey knew what was going on and was doing some creeping tiger shit or at least he hoped that was what he was doing. Riley could help and definitely get to it, if shit got complicated. Even though Caesar was counting on Huey to regain himself and just end this once and for all. He had to carry it for his boy until then.

"Caesar get off this one man army shit" Sasha quipped, bringing him out of his side thoughts

"What's going on, who's in an army" Jazmine asked from the doorway, her green eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Typical" Caesar muttered smacking himself in the head; he should have known better, Jazmine was Huey's girlfriend after all she wasn't as oblivious to signs as she once used to be.

"Fine, we're not trying to stress you but you should probably sit down" Caesar informed Jazmine, who looked less than impressed with their attempt to conceal information in the first place.

"Um ok" she suddenly became nervous as all their faces became concerned

"Ok what is it"

"Rome's trying to kill you" Caesar announced, Jazmine again stared at the dreadlocked boy in wonder of his statement.

Rome was watching his blackberry statuses update, so far nothing but then something peaked his interest

_Sasha Always Fierce: with my girls Cmerph & Jazzy about to kill this pizza and girl talk, Ceez is just gonna have to chill in the back lol 3 _

Hmm he thought as he rubbed his chin in thought, they were all together eating pizza. So it was safe to say Caesar had not told them anything, he was tempted to message her but didn't want to risk her mentioning this to the rest. Where would they be though, he grinned as he looked up a number in his phone and dialed.

"Esco nigga, what up" bellowed a certain 15 year old on the other line

"Aint nothing, yo you know when Sash and them niggas be at" Rome asked, Riley took a second

"I'm about to head over there after I hit up my niggas on the courts" he announced

"Aiight let a nigga know when, I'll give you a lift on my bike" Rome said, Riley unknowingly agreed, even though he didn't disclose where they were, it didn't matter. Rome grinned widely, Caesar was gonna flip when he saw him entering the house so normal, he's gonna have wished he told them. He didn't mind how long Riley took either, the longer the better, the darker the better, fuck if any one wanted to play hero, they can all get got.

Riley knocked on Huey's door, even though his brother had basically locked himself away in his room and shit was still tense round the house, he knew Jaz would be there and it'd probably make him feel a lot better.

"Yo bitch ass, I'm going Cmerphs, Ceez be down there with Sasha and Jazzy" Riley told him, Huey took a moment before he looked up from his book

"Nah I'm good" he replied, Riley scrunched his nose

"Nigga you deaf, didn't you hear me say Jazmine is gonna be there" Riley repeated with emphasis  
>"I heard you, I'm just busy right now" he replied back seriously, looking back down at the book he was reading.<p>

"Whatever passing up a chance to be around Jaz for a book, you gay" Riley said closing the door and walking down the stairs and out the house to meet Rome.

Huey looked back in his book, he been reading since 9am this morning, it was now coming up to 6pm, his head was crammed but he didn't want to be around too many people he needed to focus. He also needed to get Rome out of the way, he felt like just running up on him and beating the shit out of him but that may be too obvious and that nigga may run to the cops and make his life a lot harder.

That stuff about Jazmine was weighing on his mind; he checked the case details online and saw that it was the truth. He shook his head, why did he have to be the one to befriend a delusion teenager hell bent on revenge at any cost. Huey put his book down and lent back on his headboard rubbing his temples. Caesar had been pretty fired up about the whole thing, he didn't really blame him seeing as he just missed death which was brought about by the one guy he really didn't like so it was naturally. It seemed a little surreal that Rome had killed someone in an attempt to kill Caesar but then nothing about the last couple weeks had been normal so he sighed deeply.

"bitches with guns" he said out loud bitterly

He looked at his phone and contemplated sending Caesar a message, maybe they could work something out now and deal with Rome protect Jazmine and the rest and then come to some sort of truce about their own stuff later. He didn't mind, the point where he was at now was that he didn't want to make his life anymore difficult than it needed to be, it just wasn't necessary. He doubted Rome was some mastermind because this was pretty sloppy work, he'd admit he caught on late by being too distracted by ill advised activist moves. He felt he did some good but the cost he was paying was not nearly as rewarding as he hoped it would be.

The police were screw ups that's for sure, he wouldn't let Caesar go to prision wrongfully, shit he wasn't going to prison or any form wrongfully either. Rome would either die a motherfucker or live out the rest of his days inside a cage like a motherfucker.

"Let him just touch her" Huey thought out loud, if anyone ever claimed to know what a vendetta was, they would never see one like the one Huey would cause if he so much as heard his woman whimper.

Rome, sat impatiently, Riley never said he was actually going to play them niggas on the basketball court. Damn he wanted to get this shit done, he looked up at the clear night skies as he packed up his backup, positioning the gun in the back of his waistband and the shank in his coat pocket. He wanted to appear normal but then he'd wait it out, wait till Jazmine was going home or something, even if Caesar wanted to do him something he'd easily handle him, after punking him infront of his girl and Riley. He'd take that bitch out back and just fuck his shit up. He hoped stared in the mirror, pleased with himself. He frowned slightly at the dark ring now forming around his eye. Maybe he'd make it painful for her just to make good on his threat to him. He zipped up his windbreaker and grabbed his scooter keys. Quick getaway, all black. This was a done deal.

He was doing the right thing, an eye for an eye. Tom took something important to him, he'd take something important to him too. He looked again at his phone, still no word from Riley.

"What the fuck is this lil nigga doing" Rome cursed, as he dialed Riley again

"the fuck nigga, get off my dick, ima bout to be finished damn" Riley said breathing heavily on the phone

"Aint noone sweating you like that, yo ima be at them courts real soon" Rome said

"Aiight, I aint wearing no shitty helmet" Riley stated but Rome just dropped the phone, fuck he'll beat Riley up if he didn't stop fucking about and take him the hell on.

* * *

><p>"This is crazy, I can't believe" Jazmine was still in shock, she had stopped eating her pizza and was just processing everything<p>

"I have to call Huey" Jazmine said quickly

"Come on now, we got this" Cindy said confidently, Jazmine shook her head "

"You can't tell me there's a price on my head and not expect me to tell Huey" Jazmine continued in disbelief

"Ay, I already told him" Caesar revealed, Jazmine eyes narrowed and she looked at Caesar

"When"

"Yesterday, after I got out we went down to his work, I told him" Caesar explained a lot more quietly than he had started

"But, I don't understand, I was just with him well I went there late last night"  
>"WHAT, you sneaking out" Cindy exclaimed, she rolled her eyes<p>

"Bad Jazmine" Sasha reprimanded playfully,  
>"It wasn't like that, he's in a pretty bad way, mentally i guess well more emotionally" Jazmine admitted, as she thought about Huey's situation<br>"Oh you realising that shit now" Sasha retorted,

"No time Sasha" Caesear interuptted the girls

"Jazzy we aint gon let anything happen to you, Huey knows the situation. I'm just thinking he's lying in wait or something like that, you know how he be sometimes. We could be up here worrying about Rome's ass and my dudes already dealt with him, you know. So don't worry we got this"

"You really think some tape is going to help save me right now, you do understand that if Rome is willing to kill me, and even you in the process and that poor little girl. he's probably ready to go to jail" Jazmine explained logically,

"You think he'll be looking for a pen pal" Sasha raised her hands in defense as the icy stares shot straight through her

"Damnnnnn, I was joking" she said nervously

"Yeah you better have been" Caesar said firmly, all three girls raised thier eyebrows

"Oh shit, Ceez is doing that power up shit again" Cindy said laughing a little, Sasha joined in and Jazmine looked at them oddly not quite getting it but smiled just at the fact that Ceez was being, assertive and manly. Caesar rolled his eyes and Cindy quickly followed on  
>"Yeahhh Sasha you better have been joking, my boo don't play" Cindy cooed<p>

"Whatever, I'll let him have it seeing as he did almost get his ass popped, but a girl gotta pee" Sasha excused herself quickly

"Yo back to Rome, I get what you're saying Jazzy," Caesar tried to continue, Cindy phone started to ring as she picked it up,

"Nigga shut up, it aint like it cold shit...no we aint got no pizza left" Cindy yelled into the phone, as she momentarily left the room.

"Riley's on his way" she announced

"Yo how did he know we had Pizza" Caesar asked suspiciously, Cindy shrugged and just sat down. Caesar was about to explore the thought further but Jazmine asked him a question.

* * *

><p>Huey sucked his teeth as he read Jazmine not so pleasing message<p>

_When did we start keeping secrets from each other HUEY, like I dont know the fact that I MIGHT BE KILLLED by your mentally challenged friend. Get your butt over here AND PROTECT MEEEEE !" _

Huey could practically hear her going off on him, it wasn't something she did often but when she did, it made him feel, he couldn't explain it but it just reminded him of the times his mother would tell him off, he'd feel so guilty afterwards. Damn Caesar he looked at he message and thought about replying after all he had been staring on and off at it for the better part of 20 mins. He had hoped Caesar would know better than to get her worked up with such information, she wanted him to protect her, when she was perfectly safe at Cindy's. He groaned at the thought of her hysteria then he shook his head and smirked at Tom Dubois. If he, Huey Freeman ever banned their future daughter from seeing a boy, there was no way she was getting to keep her phone that almost defeated the purpose in the modern age. Tom was so slow, he really had no respect for that man, other than the fact that he brought Jazmine into the world but even then it was still very minimal and he preferred to credit Sarah instead, not that either of their parenting had been of the greatest help to Jazmine in her younger years.

He got up, having an urge to go for a walk and stretch his legs, he'd been cooped up for a minute. Rubbing his face one more time, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he looked a little tired his eyes were reddish and he needed to wash out his fro and do up the edges again. It didn't take him the longest to comb his hair back and tie it, even though it was a little knotted cos he had been somewhat neglectful the last couple of days. He kicked his legs out hearing a couple clicks in between his knees, and rolled his neck. He'd have to call Jazmine over to give him one of her massages. He continued looking for something to just cover with and opted for his red vest jacket on top of his long sleeve white top, and his white nikes and headed out.

He'd give Jazmine a minute to calm down, then he'd talk to her.

* * *

><p>Gotta leave it there for now<p>

Maybe not the next chapter but the one after will hopefully get explosive...we'll see.

See the button that says Review...click it and share your thoughts thanks


	12. Premeditated Murder

I've been a little sick got some stupid stomach bug which is annoying but was typing this up yesterday got to a point where I was happy then I just couldn't hack the sick feeling so called it a day. Still feeling a bit sick today, but I've put this off long enough. Watching some documentary about how they killed bin laden, live footage of the man himself well kind of, they mapping out his shadows and stuff and assuming I'll just take their word for it *shrug*. Obama is all on the screen detailing this, killing the dude will definitely help him with that re-election. Anyway back to the important things.

I have nothing but love and thanks to reviewers Butterflyeyes24, Paige1292,MzMinni3,MissG2020,Jayjai107 & Sweetdreamsaremadeofme and everyone who continues to favorite and put my story on thier alerts :)

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Boondocks. **

* * *

><p>Rome followed behind Riley, he had advised him to call Cindy and ask her to leave her front door a open so they wouldn't have to wait. Being the impatient person Riley was, he instantly jumped on this idea and called the white girl demanding she keep the door open. This was almost too easy, he could almost smell the fear. He placed his reached into his waistband wondering why he didn't do this sooner. No one could really face up against a bullet. He entered the house after Riley who was already announcing his presence, he could hear some talk. Caesars voice more importantly. Rome's eyes narrowed.<p>

Jazmine smiled at Riley as he entered, throwing his arms up in the air and calling them all bitches  
>"Riley are you ever going to change" she asked, as the 15 year old, she half expected to see Huey behind him but instead she gasped as she saw something black come out from behind Rliey.<p>

CRACK

Riley screamed out in pain holding his head as he fell onto the floor

"This isn't happening" Sasha said as they all stared at Rome grinning evilly in the entrance of the living room

"What's up yall" Rome asked, Caesar instantly sprang out of his seat, to protect the girls but Rome waved the gun he was holding in front of him, Caesar slowed down a little at the sight of the firearm and glared.

"No time for heroes bitch" Rome said normally, Caesar clenched his fist

"Yo you should leave" Caesar tried firmly, despite the shiny black gun pointing towards him. Jazmine looked at Riley who was groaning.

"Nigga what the fuck" Riley spat, Jazmine was about to move over to try and tend to Riley's wound but was stopped when Caesar was pushed back strongly by Rome. He stepped further into the living room and thank god Cindy had a large space Riley was still clutching his head in pain and she saw Sasha try and move over to him instead. Rome looked in each of their faces as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Yo don't move" Rome ordered, with a gun pointed at her Sasha who stopped dead in her tracks.

"Man this stupid" Caesar said out loud his irritation high and Rome caught every bit of it. Sasha and Cindy were very quiet; they were probably in shock that this was actually happening. It was only hours ago they were discussing this whole situation with Rome. His dark eyes finally locked with hers and he grinned and she couldn't help her heart speeding up. He was crazy, he had really come here to kill her. God what was she going to do, this couldn't be the end.

"Call that wack ass _daddy_ of yours" Rome ordered again, she shook her head at his request in disbelief. He really wanted to get her father involved, then again this was all his fault, she resisted the urge to cry as her lips trembled and she felt the moisture on her eyelids.

"If it's me you want then why don't you just do it" yeah she didn't sound that brave but she hoped it worked a little. Rome laughed in response before his face turned serious  
>"This aint a movie, I aint gonna spare niggas out here" Rome told her<p>

"I'll kill you and if any of these motherfuckers get on my nerves I'll send em along with you" He stated loudly and clearly for everyone to hear.

"Sash I kind of like you, you may get another day" he said and winked at her to which she sucked her teeth loudly.

"Bitch CALL THAT MOTHERFUCKER" Rome yelled back at her, she jumped at his outburst and his voice echoed in the room. Did he need to shout like that, she almost thought he was going to shoot her, she started to reach for her phone.

"Is this really necessary" Sasha said out loud, Rome looked at her for a moment taking his eyes away from Jazmines.

"Get in the middle, where I can see all yall" he demanded, when no one moved he cocked the gun back and walked close to Jazmine stopping maybe a meter away from her.

"I said get in the fucking middle and drop your damn phones" this time Cindy and Sasha got up and Caesar cursed as they all collected in the centre of the room, excluding Riley who was no longer making any noise but he wasn't moving either

"Riley" Cindy called out but nothing, fear slowly consumed Jazmine as Rome closed in on them waving that damn gun. He then walked over to Riley and kicked him in the stomach, Riley seemed to let out a muffle groan but it was barely audible so Jazmine wasn't sure if she was just hoping he was still conscious. There was blood collecting underneath him from his head cut.

"Dumb ass" Rome called, as if it was really Riley's fault. Rome continued to kick Riley until he was in a somewhere close to them. Cindy readjusted her position so she could cradle his head in her lap, taking off her cardigan and making a pillow for him.

"You won't get away with this you know" Caesar told him,

"Nigga you know what, I'm about to have some fun with you bitches" Rome said, they stared at him blankly.

"Ay have you lost your goddamn mind" Sasha stood up, to square off with Rome. He took a step back and then he hit her, she yelped and clutched her face in anger.

"You punk ass bitch" Rome pushed Sasha on the ground

"NIGGA" CINDY shouted and Caesar grabbed her before she got the same treatment Sasha got, she glared at Rome and her lip was now cut

"Sit your ass down!" Rome commanded, and she cursed grudgingly but lowly, this was not a time to play with a nigga with a gun.

"Or I'll put you in the ground, along with the mulatto fuck if I like you" he revealed. So she was going to die that was a given.

"AND YOU BETTER BE CALLING YOUR DAMN FATHER" Rome started up again. She jumped again like a deer caught in headlights, she wanted to call him a complete moron but that gun was so influential, she kept her mouth closed and sighed looking in her phone for her fathers number.

* * *

><p>Huey had enough time on the hill, and was walking down when his phone started to ring. He saw Jazmines number and picked up<p>

"He-" he was sharply cut off  
>"DADDY COME TO CINDYS HOUSE NOW" Jazmine spoke loudly, he frowned at this, did she call the wrong number<p>

"JAZMINE", Huey called back, before he heard a familiar voice in the background  
>"YO TELL THAT BITCH, IF HE AINT COME ALONE. INFACT WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING YOUR DEAD ANYWAY, JUST TELL THAT NIGGA TO COME ON"<p>

"Don't bring anyone, and hurry Riley's hurt bad" Jazmine added this made Huey's eyes grow in size. He could hear her shaky voice and he glared at the ground.

"Jaz don't worry I'm coming" he reassured her as softly as he could

"Bitch gimme this" he heard Rome's crazed voice, then Jazmine made a sound and the phone went dead.

Huey didn't even realize he was running until his breath started to catch in his chest. He considered calling the Dubois, but what for was his end thought. Tom couldn't do shit, he probably just end up breaking down and bitching out like he did that time when they went to visit the prison.

* * *

><p>Cindy had taken off her jacket and was trying to stop Riley from loosing anymore blood<p>

"Did you have to hit him so damn hard" Cindy hissed, at Rome who was now pacing up and down thinking of his next move.

"Bitch" Sasha muttered, Caesar looked at them, he was trying to mouth something but she sucked at lip reading. Judging from Jazmines expression so did she. Great no they had no way of really communicating a plan of action, fuck that tape recording shit.

"Are you going to do anything" Sasha was irritated beyond belief. Cindy didn't blame her, Rome was a motherfucker that needed to be admitted.

"Yo do you want another smack in the mouth" Rome threatened.

"Nigga do you want to go to jail, the answer is no but its gonna happen anyway" Sasha retorted, Jazmine couldn't believe Sasha would still want to act out in a situation as serious as this.

"Shut up you loud mouthed bitch" he yelled back

"and you are crazy" Rome raised his gun in a bid to gun but Sasha's already bruised face.

"NO" Jazmine yelled, getting up to retrain him, Rome shook her off causing her too fall  
>"Jazzzy" Cindy yelled<p>

"Ay, don't do anything stupid" Rome warned turnign to look down at her, his dark pools bored into her,

"Leave her alone, you bitch" Caesar spoke up

"Yeah come on man, this aint your beef it's your dads" Cindys stated trying to provide some reasoning. It was way too late for that.

"Yall dont know shit" he snapped harshly, that obviously hit a nerve, then he looked at Jazmine and a grin spread off his face.

"Like I said let me have some fun in this bitch" Rome said again before his eyes lit up with god knows what ideas for them

* * *

><p>"Where you going son" Huey cursed, he did try to stop running at the speed he was when he spotted the cop car situated on the side of the road. He knew it was almost inevitable that they would pull him over. He took a couple breaths as the main white cop stared him down, through the window seat. The black cop sitting in the drivers seat also awaited his answer.<p>

"I'm going to a friends house" Huey stated, he wasn't sure if he said he was going to kill a motherfucker, he would get there in time. This was so inconvieniant.

"Really son, where are you going or better yet what have you done that your running so fast" The white cop questioned again. Huey let out a frustrated breath

"I guess I'm just eager to see my friend, they a new video game thats out. I'm a fanatic" he tried with annoyance. He could tell they didn't take him seriously by their amused expressions. He didn't want to say anything smart and get himself arrested, he was already loosing valuable time.

"So if we wait five minutes, nothings going to come through on my radio that a convieniance store down the roads been robbed or" Huey stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"No, do I look like I have any stolen goods on me" he said pulling his pockets out and showing his phone. Fuck he didn't even have a bag on what was this. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets, as the white cop considered how seriously he wanted to take the youths attitude to.

"Like I said if we wait 10 minutes" he started, Huey gaped

"You just said 5" he protested

"I said 10 minutes, you know how folk need about 5 minutes to get over the shock of getting robbed", Huey was about to protest further then figured, the cop would add another five minutes onto his already waiting period. He felt to just run, he'd need the police anyway, but if he got caught and arrested he'd be no good to anyone. He looked across the street in annoyance, and then down the road he was on. He noticed the back fences, he considered the escape route, and then a route to Cindy's after he lost the cops. He looked down at his watch, 10 minutes he thought. He didn't have 10 minutes.

"Look officers, I'll walk I've caused no trouble you won't be put out" he informed them in his most polite voice. The black cop now snorted

"Then you don't mind waiting, unless we just run your name through the system. See what comes up, hey you may have a warrant" the white cop offered smartly. He then opened up his door and stepped out of the car. God he hated police, he looked back at his watch, then back at the roads.

Huey shifted his weight from one foot to another, he sucked his teeth. This wasn't an option. His girl needed him, he'll just take the heat for this incident too, he was already going to kill Rome.

"Yo I'm out" he announced, the cop lunged for him but Huey skillfully gave him a round house kick to the head and started up his run.

He paced down the road, thankful that he tied his hair back, he could hear the rapid steps of the other cop behind him but he wouldn't catch him. He turned into the pathway that led to a garden fence. Running and jumping on top of a bin and over, he heard the cop curse and heard the siren of the other.

* * *

><p>Rome was laughing his head off, he had Caesar remove his clothes on some gay shit and do jumping jacks. At first Caesar stood his ground, he weren't about to be punked out by some bitch nigga, but Rome already had plans for him.<p>

"Yall don't find this funny" Rome then asked when he saw he was the only one amused

"Nigga we aint sick like you, or gay. What nigga wants to see another boy doing jumping jacks" Cindy hissed

"Yo Ceez you wrong for fucking with a white bitch you know that right" he said, Caesar practically growled

"I aint tell you to stop though, man nigga can you do like a what are them things, you ball up in the air"  
>"A pike" Jazmine statede, Caesar shot her a look<p>

"Sorry" she said smally when she realised she was just makjign the situation worse

"Yeah nigga do some pikes, and make em high as fuck" Rome said to Caesar

"This is bullshit"  
>"Nigga it will be blood and guts if you dont do what the fuck I say" Rome started up again<p>

"I see lil nigga over there is probably dead right" he said motioning to Riley. Caesar continued to stand off. So Rome got off his seat and stood up walking over to ceaser. He raised his gun to his temple and they all gasped

"No, stop it" Cindy protested, Rome pressed the tool into Caesars head and pressed hard so that Caesar would be forced to kneel down

"Are you brave nigga" Rome asked him, Caesar closed his eyes shut.  
>"Ceez jsut do the damn jumps" Cindy almost wailed. Jazmine was frozen in shock, she saw in the corner of her eye Sasha moving towards the sofa. She gave her a look that told her she was attempting something but Jazmine shook her head. Right now attempts were futile, Rome was a loose cannon.<p>

"You know what, I'm bored of this nigga jumping. Yo who next" Rome said he used the nose of the gun to push Caesar roughly. To which his head just tilted downwards and he grumbled. Sasha stopped edging towards the sofa and everyone waited for Rome to say what it was he wanted to do next. He stood there looking at her and then licked his lips.

"You got nice lips Jazmine" he complimented but there was nasty tone that came through.

"STRIP" Rome suddenly announced, she stared at him in surprise.

Caesar eyes popped out of his head, Rome wasn't actually thinking along the lines of what he was thinking. Caesar cursed, Rome was a little smart he guessed for getting them to hand over their cell phones. Fuck Jazmine looked appalled at Rome suggestion, Sasha was about to say another thing but he put his hand up. Rome was distracted, Riley was hurt and they needed to get him to a hospital quick. They also needed to get out of here without catching a bullet.

He never thought he would be counting on Tom Dubois to come through for them. Cindy was trying to get Riley to wake up but it was no use, that head shot had really taken him out he just prayed he'd be ok.

Jazmine looked at Rome as if he was crazy  
>"What, Huey hasn't told you what great dick sucking lips you have" he said evilly, she shot daggers at him.<p>

"No fucking way" Sasha yelled at Rome's suggestion, Jazmine felt to throw up and Cindy glared. She gulped and tried to crawl back from him.

"Nigga leave her alone" Cindy yelled out after her, Caesar started to get up he had, had enough of this.

"Why are yall still talking" Rome yelled, turning back to face them. Jazmine saw an opportunity to escape but at the same time she didn't want to leave her friends, Sasha had already got a busted lip because of her and leaving just because she could would be a punk move. She stayed still and watched his back and glared.

"You're pathetic" she spat, to get his attention back to her and off of potentially harming one her friends.

"Like i give a damn what you think I aint Huey" Rome replied nastily, but he kept his back to her. Was he that confident she wouldn't go anywhere. She looked around, where's a lamp when you need one or something heavy to break over this guys head.

"Man Fuck YOU" Caesar stood up boxer clad ready to face off against Rome, who laughed and crashed his gun into his face, Cindy screamed and tried to pull Riley away from the commotion but his limp body was too heavy. To prevent Caesar from getting hurt anymore, Jazmine kicked Rome in the back of his leg with all her strength. He buckled forward at the impact and this gave Caesar sometime to swing for the kid but it wasn't enough he was still off from the blow he received. Jazmine figured, this was about her. No one else needed to be involved so she got up and ran.

"Fucking bitch is dead" was the last thing they heard him say before he ran out of the room Jazmine and up the stairs of the house.

* * *

><p>Sasha instantly went for the phones that were collected on the couch.<p>

"Girl if you update your damnnnn status, I'll put you in front of his gun" Cindy cursed

"Bitch I'm calling the ambulance and the police, what the hell do you take me for" Sasha hissed in offence, dialing and holding the phone to her ear.

"I'm going after him" Caesar announced quickly running for the door, Sasha frowned

"Put some damn clothes on at least" Sasha said, before she quickly turned her attention back to her call

"I need an ambalunce and the police, my little brother just got hit in the back of the head with a gun. He's out cold and bleeding, there's some crazed lunatic in the house he's trying to kill my sister" Sasha spoke quickly and let the fear soak her voice.

"Boy are you crazy" Cindy yelled as she saw Caesar going for the door again after putting on his jeans hurriedly and pulling his t-shirt over his head.  
>"If he finds Jazmine she's done for, yes or no" Caesar stressed, Cindy eyes dropped sadly at this sentiment.<p>

"Be careful alright" Cindy complied, he nodded and started for the stairs himself. He stood perplexed for a moment as the stairs continued to wind upwards, to other floors and then this floor itself had how many rooms on it.

"Damn whys her house gotta be such a maze" he said out loud as he heard things crashing, Rome was shouting out for Jazmine to no avail. Where would I go if I was running from a crazed teenager? The items were falling on this floor, so he was still here, he hoped Jaz had run up to the top and just locked herself somewhere.

* * *

><p>Jazmine was breathing hard, ok maybe running up into the house wasn't the best thing to do but if she ran outside the house he'd probably have just put a cap in her ass. God she hoped Huey was close, she would have called her dad but what was he going to do, throw some legal jargon at a armed thug. She opted for the best option which was calling her overprotective boyfriend to come instead, at least she knew that when Huey came they had more of a chance of getting out of here. That and if Rome touched her, he was as good as dead.<p>

"Jazmine this aint hide and seek bitch, when I find you ima make you beg and send that shit to your pops" Jazmine kept her breathing as quiet as possible, she had gone into the guest room and hid in the closet, she wasn't sure how smart this was, but she couldn't remember the pass code for Cindy's non existent fathers den downstairs in all panic. So she just thought hiding in the closet would help. She held a hanger too, just in case he did come and find her she'd poke his eye out, she would have preferred to have some heels to stick at him but the hanger would do. She tried to peak out of the crack, of the wardrobe, when she heard his footsteps.

"This is not a damn game, get your ass out here" Rome threw some things around, bent down on the ground to check the bed and then started towards the wardrobe, shit was enviable she thought as she readied her hanger. Her mouth became very dry and she anticipated his coming.

"Rome, get your bitch ass over here" Caesar called, then she heard him enter the room. Oh no she thought, she inhaled deeply.

"Rome you punk" Caesar cursed, he really hated this kid and he was going to kick his damn as

"Man Fuck this, I said no heroes" Rome said, before she saw Rome grab Caesar, the boys started to scuffle and fight. She panicked, not knowing whether or not to run further up into the house or stay put. She watched Caesar groan as he was hit in his already bleeding face. His dreads flying all over the place. She saw Rome drop too as Caesar caught him in the stomach. Damn, this hanger was useless she thought, the boys fight left the room, when Caesar tried to drag Rome out by his collar.

Caesar grunted, as rome bit his hand

"Nigga you fight like a bitch" Caesar cursed, the other boy quickly grabbed his legs pulling him to the ground and climbing on top. Ugh one punch to his face

"Stop wasting my goddamn time" Rome bit out in short breaths, sending another blow which Caesar moved out of, trying to kick him off. Caesar balanced slightly on one knee, seeing that the Mac 10 was still in the room, not that far from them. As Rome started to get back up

"ARGH" Caesar screamed out as his head flew back from a hefty kick from Rome's timberland boot. He hit the banister and Rome scrambled back to the room.

He hoped he had bought Jazmine sometime and the police were close, he blinked several times trying to regain focus, before he saw, he heard the cock back sound of the gun. Caesar tried to pull himself up on the railings, squinting as his vision was seriously reduced from all the face shots he recieved and that gun butt didn't help neither. He spat out blood, before he felt another kick to his abdomen.

"Fuck" he yelled as he landed on his back. Caesar could just about see shit right now, breathing deeply he felt himself slipping.

"This will bring that bitch out" was what he heard him say before.

Jazmine jumped as she heard two shots and then a scream, it was Caesar. She completely forgot about hiding and rushed out of the wardrobe and out of the room to her friends aid.

"Caesar" she screamed frantically, as she saw his body lying there in the middle of the hallway

"Forget that punk" she felt a strong arm around her neck, as she kicked and screamed.

Caesar, grunted in pain, his nose was probably broken and his neck hurt from where Rome just stepped on it to get him to scream. Rome was a bitch he thought bitterly, couldn't even shoot a nigga square in the chest, he punked out and just shot two random shots into the floor. He was a pussy, he weren't gonna kill nobody, when that little girl landed on the ground, he saw the fear in his eyes. He weren't shit he thought angrily as he heard Jazmine scream and he felt blood welling in his throat. He tried to sit up but he was in pain, so he grunted some more. Fuck FUCK FUCK. He apologized silently for letting Jazmine down, he could hear her screaming against Rome's cruel words.

* * *

><p>"I'm GOING UPSTAIRS" Cindy said firmly after she heard Caesar cry out, she had heard some screaming too but it had ceased now.<p>

"I'm coming with you" Sasha said

"Stay with Riley, and look out for the ambulance"

"Fuck the neighbours had to have heard at least one of those, where the hell is everybody" Sasha mused out loud, as she took Cindy's position and watched over Riley.

"Cin, grab a knife" Sasha advised, Cindy nodded and quickly went into her kitchen coming back out with the longest knife she could find. It had a large blade and sharp tip, it would do.

"It aint Huey's katana but it'll work, if that nigga so much as hurts our Jaz & Ceez" Cindy declared

"I'll cut him up and barbeque his ass" Cindy continued, Sasha raised a brow but shrugged.

"Whatever gets you going...Amen" Sasha replied.

Cindy slowly exited the room but was knocked back slightly as she dropped her knife

"What the hell" Sasha yelled, before they saw Huey panting and breathing hard. Sasha was in disbelief along with Cindy

"Where is that bitch" Huey voice was strained through his breathing but he was serious as hell. He then noticed Riley's unconscious state and stood up his fists clenching. Looking at his unconcious brother

"Have you called the police" he asked seriously,

"You know how they stay, slow as fuck" Sasha replied in annoyance, he motioned towards Riley again

"He'll be alright" Cindy tried, Huey just frowned deeper and clenched his fists tighter

"WHERE IS HE" he asked again when no one had answered his previous question. Both Cindy and Sasha pointed up stairs under his command.

"Ay he's armed" Sasha called out as the revolutionary ran upstairs. Cindy turned back inside the room and looked bewildered.

"How he get there" Cindy asked in confusion

There was a silence between the two girls, then Sasha snickered, Cindy looked at her in confusion.  
>"What" Cindy questioned, how she could find any of this amusing<br>"Yo I'm so relieved, I actually thought Tom was coming, shit that scared me more than anything" Cindy held her face confused for a second, then she too let out a small chuckle

"Sash quit, this shit is deep" Cindy said trying to focus back on what was happening upstairs. Her mom was gonna kill her when she saw the holes in the walls.

"I know, it just a side thought, if you still going upstairs try not to drop your knife again yeah, were trying to save lives not loose em", say Sasha advised, Cindy blushed in embarrassment.

"He torpedoed out of nowhere" Sasha was in the middle of checking Riley's breathing.

"His breathing isn't feeling too good, it seems faint, slower even, I don't know if its worth waiting for the ambo to get here" Sasha informed her worriedly

"We can't leave, what if something happens here" Cindy said with concern, this was so fucked up.

"I don't like the way those shots have gone off and Ceez aint come back down yet" Cindy said her eyes tearing up. Sasha took a deep breath looking down at Riley's sullen face

"Look, I prefer not loose anybody today, Huey and Caesar can handle themselves, Rome's a bitch he aint leaving here without some broken limbs. The police are on their way too"  
>"What about Jazzy, she up there and that nigga wants to fuck her on some sick shit" Cindy stressed again, tears did fall from her eyes.<p>

"If I know anything, its that Huey aint gonna let that happen, neither is Caesar. Hell Jazmine better bite his dick hard if he puts in front of her face" Sasha replied trying to keep as calm as possible, she inhaled deeply looking back down at Riley still state.

"Riley's in a bad way, that blow was major I think Rome may of hit one his pressure points at the base of his head, that's why he so out of it but I don't want him to become brain dead or anything, and we can't afford for this nigga to keep popping shots and moving him around like this, its not safe" Sasha explained hurriedly, Cindy closed her eyes.

"Ok, take my car, I'll help you put him in then take him to the hospital and I'll call you in 20 minutes to check, hopefully all this shit will be done with and we'll be down soon" Sasha nodded

* * *

><p>Huey scanned the top floor of the stairs and his eyes zeroed in on a body on the ground. Running up quickly to it he looked down to see a sea of dreads and blood.<br>"Fuck Caesar" he said kneeling down quickly, at first he didn't move and Huey checked his pulse he was still breathing

"Yo caesar" he tried again quickly, he was listening out but couldn't hear a damn thing. Where the fuck was that nigga.

"Hu, Huey, yo man" He looked back down to see Caesar opening one eye barely, he didn't look so good, his jaw was swollen and he had a lump in the middle of his head. Not to mention a gash above his eye and his nose was streaming blood.

"He got Jazzy" Caesar informed

"Where" he asked quickly, this floor was deadly quiet. he looked up the stair case and cursed, they could be anywhere damn.

"I don't know, I passed out man. Yo I'm Sor-" Caesar started threw painful breaths but Huey stopped him. Placing a hand on his chest  
>"Ay don't worry, you were right all along, but ima correct this shit now" Huey felt a little torn, he didn't want to leave Caesar just bleeding and passing out in the middle of the hallway but he definitly didn't want to give Rome anymore time with Jazmine. He also didn't want to alert Rome to his presence by shouting downstairs for one of the girls to come. He was stuck,<p>

"Put me up on that wall and go" Caesar read his mind, he agreed quickly, sitting his friend up.  
>"Ima be back, don't worry" Huey told him, Caesar murmured something he couldn't hear and he just got up and proceeded on his search.<p>

This didn't make no sense, there was at least another two floors, he was sure as hell it was just Cindy and her moms in her this house. Why they need so many damn rooms. Fuck

* * *

><p>Jazmine bit her lip as she hit the floor, her head was throbbing from the Rome's hand pulling at it as he dragged her up the stairs. She struggled and tried to swat at him but he continued. She figured they were at the top floor and she had some serious carpet burn.<p>

"You won't get away with this"

"Shut the fuck up" Rome snapped as he threw her into a room. She tried to stand up and he begun talking.

"Now, yo pops seems to have missed the show. I really wanted to illustrate this shit for a nigga. You know, give him a real fucking show" Rome explained, as he locked the door. Jazmine's eyes darted around the room. Bed, desk, Shelves, laptop, shoes. She sighed looking at the paintings and the un weapon like stuff in this room. How could a pillow be her best option right now.

"What did I say downstairs" Rome suddenly asked her, his fake 50 cent looking ass closing in on her, she took more steps back towards the windows. At this point she sure as hell would jump from this height. It wasn't majorly high she guessed. She didn't answer him until his hand grabbed her throat violently, she whimpered and closed her eyes in pain as he banged her against the window frame.

"I said strip...baby" Rome cooed nastily. She wanted to vomit, she looked straight into his eyes, raising her knee  
>"Fuck you" she said straight before raising her knee and bringing it crashing back at his groin. Hi grip loosened and she yelped all the air was knocked out her as his other fist crashed into her stomach. The pain had caused her to heave, OMG did he burst her lung she panicked, he took a few wobbly steps back from her.<p>

"Oh I'm gonna fuck you up" He promised.

* * *

><p>Huey's ears practically twitched upon a high pitched scream, his head shot up but his foot moved quicker as he galloped up the stairs towards Jazmine cries. He reached the door where he could hear her, trying unlock it he could hear Rome's sharp grunting and some choice words. Huey took a step back from the door as rage filled his being.<p>

Rome stopped his other hadn from coming down on Jazmine face when he heard some rattling of the door.  
>"This nigga wants round two" he said in annoyance, Jazmine was balled up on the ground reeling from the two blows to the stomach she just recieved. She was pretty sure she'd just die from those. Tears flowed all down her face as Rome took a break and looked towards the door. Then there was a loud thud and another thud.<p>

"Man what the fuck" Rome got up getting the small trunk in the room and putting it by the door. The door continued to move at the force, and started to split in the middle.

"ROME IM GONNA FUCKING KILLL YOU NIGGA" Rome eyes popped out of his head as the wood frames started to split at the force. Romes head instantly snapped back to Jazmine who smirked a little through her tears, she felt a relief wash over her at the sound of Huey's voice. Rome who continued to look between the cracking door and her looked like he was about to explode. She started to pull herself up

"You fucking hoe" Rome cursed, the panic on his face was so clear. He couldn't beleive this shit, he should have taken her phone and called Tom himself. Damn that goddamn bitch, he cursed and saw she was now sitting up clutching her stomach. He felt his blood completly boil as he looked at that slick bitch.

"What?" she asked innocently in response to his accusing glare

"He likes it when I call him daddy" she finished with a wink. That was it for him, all fun was aside, he squeezed the gun tight between his fingers and took aim.

"Smart ass bitch" he screamed not noticing as the final bolt came loose on the door and the wood completely come off, the trunk moving forward.

Jazmine closed her eyes, and braced herself.

* * *

><p>Awwwh Mayneeeee, I can't leave it like that, can I ? Well for now yeah, it's mean I know and probably shouldn't carry it over but I have plans for the next chapter too.<p>

Oh you know what that means, Rome is about to get his ass kicked. *all readers dance*

Huey in RAGEMODE, Ooo I'm excited to write this next one, don't forget to review now.


	13. Red Zone

I really thought I was going to be able to update sooner than this but things just got in the way, so I apologize for the wait. At the moment while I've got all this time I'm going to try and type up the next chapters too. So I hope to get back on my faster updating, key word was HOPE...so just bare with me.

All the reviews I got on the last chapter were awesome, every one of them made me just want to stop what I was supposed to be doing and just get my laptop, open up word and start writing this chapter but you know, you can't always do what you want. Oh and I love how I even got some new reviewers so thanks a lot :D.

Thanks to my reviewers Paige1292, HelloKitty333, Sweetdreamsaremadeofme, ShelliB, Butterflyeyes24, Terrie Shiro, Jayjai107,D-rae, MissG2020 & Miss Ace Thank You.

Oh I watched that new film with Zoe Saldana in it last night, Columbiana...it had me thinking of doing some Assasain style fic with Huey and Jaz bt ima stay focused on this though...for now.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Boondocks **

* * *

><p><em>Police intercom<em>

_Gunman at Mchphereson residence,_

_Young man just rushed into from said location_  
><em>"I knew that little shit was up to no good, the police officer muttered under his breath as he begun closing in on the residence". The white cop from before sucked his teeth<em>

_"What is it with your youth and their gun waving" he accused ignorantly, causing his partner to roll his eyes_

_"Let's just goo pick up that bundle of hair up already" he simply replied revving up the engine_

_"Calling for backup, there may be hostages" the white cop repeated into the car phone._

Sasha looked around the hospital room, what was taking them so damn long. 20 minutes sure did drag, the doctors had taken Riley to the emergency room to try and sustain the internal bleeding. She hoped he would be ok, along with the rest.

"Sash, what the hell is going on, what happened to your face" she looked up to see an aged face. Her grandmother's worried eyes insisted on an explanation

All Huey heard was the cock back of the gun and the shot, he wasn't sure if he jumped on Rome before or after it was fired but he felt anger leak from every bone in his body. He kneed him in the gut and threw him on the floor. He tried to rush over to Jazmine whose eyes were closed, his eyes tried to look at the various areas of her body, searching for blood but his head crashed down onto the floorboards as Rome brought something down against his head.

"Jazmine" he muttered, trying to look to her but still just seeing her lying there, not moving hurt him, angered him and most importantly enraged him.

Jazmine was in shock, was she shot. This sure didn't feel good, sweat beaded all over her forehead, her teeth were so tightly clamped together they hurt. Her eyes refusing to open, she didn't want this to be her last moments.

Cindy heard a shot on the top floor and rushed upstairs, running wildly her heart was beating so fast. this had to be the worst Sunday ever and who said Sunday's were even holy, shit, god weren't trying let niggas rest today. She finally saw the broken door and the scuffling bodies on the ground but what scared her was Jazmines unconscious state on the ground. She was unconscious right. She rushed over to her friend, checking her body frantically for gun shot wounds. She sighed in relief; she was OK and probably just passed out from all the drama.

"HUEY" Cindy yelled as Romes body flew up and hit the wall with a large thud, he didn't respond so she tried again. That nigga was gone she thought as she watched him kick Rome in the stomach. Rome grabbed his leg and twisted it causing Huey to grunt and fall down. Rome quickly tried to get up  
>"Yo this shit aint done" Rome yelled as if he was about to make an exit, but clearly Huey had other plans as a fist crushed into Rome's jaw and she heard something pop. Huey stood holding Rome by his collar and then he threw him out of the room.<p>

"I'll pay for your gravestone my goddamn self" she heard Huey threaten darkly. Now Cindy knew Huey was an angry dude, you know he was always so uptight about shit and wouldn't let you get away with nothing. If you weren't Jazmine you were pretty much a dumbass or ignorant in his eyes. She thought back to what Riley had told them about Huey snapping at his grandfather, was he snapping again. It sure did look like it, he was so focused on Rome it didn't look like anything would bring him back from it, she watched as he tossed the dumbass thug like an unwanted toy out of the room. Had he forgotten his girl had almost been killed. Damn that niggas head was gone.

"Oh no Cindy you're dead too, I'm so sorry" Cindy raised a brow and snapped back to her delusional mulatto friend. If it wasn't for the situation Cindy may have laughed at Jazmine right now. She looked all dazed and sad looking, did she really think Heaven looked like a guestroom in her house.

"Girl shut up, you aint dead and I sure as hell aint. Rome may be" her green eyes blinked a couple times. Then narrowed in confusion

"Wait I'm not dead" Jazmine asked, then she sat up painfully clutching her side and patting random spots on her body. Cindy rolled her eyes and heard some things crash outside the room, knowing it was Huey and Rome.

"He shot me, you sure" Jazmine asked suspiciously, then poked her, Cindy sucked her teeth.

"Yo you think ima let some punk bitch kill me, we alive bitch" Cindy stressed again.

"I can handle it you know, I just" Jazmine said sadly,

"Would you shut the fuck up, you aint dead and well" Cindy finished her sentence by slapping Jazmine in the face. Her jaw dropped and she rubbed her cheek and glared

After a few moments, Jazmine spoke.

"Gee, way to ruin my post demise. Where's Huey" Jazmine asked slowly after she snapped out of her delusional state

"Um" Cindy started.

* * *

><p>Blood spluttered from Rome's leaking mouth and nose as he fell to the second floor. Huey so forcefully threw him down the stairs and he was pretty sure his ankle was fucked. He gritted as tears stung his eyes, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He fucked up staying round playing those games. He felt another crushing blow to his stomach.<p>

"Nigga I know you aint done yet" Huey taunted, he tried to swing but to no avail, he just felt another heavy blow to his face. He screamed out, now his nose was fucked too.

"Did you really think I was going to just let you walk away" the blood in his ears made it a whole lot harder to hear the hate filled words from the revolutionary.

He opened his eyes somewhat to look up into his face. He didn't care he was down for his cause, Huey could rot in hell. It dawned on him in that moment a little surprise the revolutionary wasn't ready for. As Rome attempted to reach for his own waistband.

"Fuck you and your damn hoe" he managed to say spitting blood in his face. Huey crashed his head back into the marble floors. He yelled in pain but managed to get a hand up to claw Huey's face.

Was this nigga a female, Huey thought as he felt nails digging in his skin? The only time this was acceptable was if the nails were Jazmines. He growled in anger as he looked at he pathetic thug in his grasps. He remembered Riley's state and Jazmines screams, he remembered his grandfather's disappointment and his case. He looked at the bearer of most of his current problems, his eyes became slits.

"Fuck your life nigga" Huey said before he unleashed all his frustration on Rome, the last thing Rome saw was the fading image of a fist and the dulling sensation of a hit.

* * *

><p>"Jaz, I think we should just stay here, Ceez is on the bottom floor. He's in bad shape but Huey don't look like he needs any interference" Cindy explained quickly to her worried friend<p>

"No, we have to stop him. This isn't some fist fight in the school yard...Huey, Huey is going to do something he'll regret" Jazmine stressed trying to get up; she winced a little from the punches Rome had so happily given her.

"Jaz I know your worried but your hurt too, the police are gonna be here" Cindy informed her frantic friend. Jazmine seem to shake her head as if Cindy was saying all the wrong things to which Cindy was confused. They were fighting if anything, Huey will just knock Rome out and be done with his bitch ass. Then the police will come and pick him up and throw him in jail. Jazmine was over reacting.

"Go help Caesar, I'm going to stop Huey" Jazmine told her, Cindy looked at her friend confused. Stop him,

"A nigga tries to kill you and you want to stop your dude from giving him an ass kicking" Cindy yelled out after Jazmine. She was too kind for her own good

Jazmine grimaced as she saw the trail of blood on the floor, jogging up to the steps she saw Huey laying into Rome on the second floor.  
>"HUEY" she yelled but he was going at it, Cindy appeared at her side and turned away a little.<p>

"Come on" Jazmine said running down the steps. Huey however was too into his one sided fight, Rome was making noises or at least his head was making noises. Jazmine was horrified as tears rolled out her eyes.

"Hueyyyyyyyyyy" she screamed hoping it would catch his attention. She would have tried to grab him but she couldn't risk him punching her in the face, she'd never forgive him.

"Damnnnn that niggas face is gone" Cindy said, another crunch and they both winced, Jazmine then bolted upstairs and came back down just as quick. Cindy looked at her friend wide eyed.

Huey felt lost, he wanted to stop hitting Rome but he couldn't his fist kept on repeating the motion. The more he thought about all the stress and pain he had caused in the last few weeks and all the time he had wasted on his ass the last few years, his fist kept on. He could see nothing now, just blood, loads of blood. Rome was just a mass of blood in front of him, he heard a couple things snap a while ago, he wasn't sure how long he was punching but his hand hurt, it killed actually maybe he even broke something punching this nigga so hard. It sure did

CRACK ! Huey's world went black

"FUCKKKKKKKKK" Cindy exclaimed, she had completely forgot about going down to help Caesar as she watched Jazmine drop the lamp she had so thuggishly crashed against her boyfriends head. It landed on the floor, the bulb breaking and whatever else made it up clattering clumsily.

"OMG" Jazmine exclaimed as if the idea was much better in her head. She rushed to Huey's side and Cindy drew her eyes away from the unconscious afro and his girl to the lifeless body of their captor. She got up looking and closing her eyes. Rome's face was a mess in fact, he didn't even look like Rome, fuck she couldn't tell. It was just a mess, all bloody and disjointed, shit was caved in. his jaw was looking all out of place.

"Yo is this nigga dead" she said seriously but quietly as she bent down then she stopped. She was suddenly scared

"Good he's breathing" she heard Jazmine say from a few meters away. She looked at her, Jazmine looked up her eyes glossed with tears she hugged Huey's body to her.

"Mannnn did you have to knock the nigga out...damn throw some cold water on him or something. What if Rome rises from the dead and kill us now" Cindy asked Jazmine, who found some attitude and rolled her eyes.

"He was going to kill him, he wasn't even listening to me he was too far gone I had to do something" Jazmine defended

"I think he is dead" Cindy admitted, even though she had not taken anymore steps towards the battered teen. Then the realisation sunk in.

"OH SHIT THERES A DEAD BODY IN MY HOUSE" Cindy started to panic

"oh fuck were all going to jail" she continued

"Cindy please, stop, he's not dead…is he" Jazmine voice was filled with worry and horror as she stared at the very still body at the edge of the stairs.

"What yall hollering about" Cindy turned back around to see Caesar who was hunched over but standing holding his side looking at them. His gaze didn't last long as it wondered to the mangled boy in front of them

"He didn't" Caesar started in disbelief, Cindy shook her head no and then yes and then no again. She had no idea what Huey had done to Rome.

"I'm too scared to check but he aint moved since a thug named Jazzy popped freedom fro with a lamp." Caesar now looked to Huey and Jazmine

"Ahhhhh fuck" Caesar said out loud

"Ceeeeeez were not going jail, don't say were going jail" Cindy pleaded, then Jazmine neatly arranged Huey's body on the wall. And stood up

"Hol up, revive him and for the best part hide him" Caesar said trying to think fast as he heard the sirens closing in on the house. Cindy was biting her lip and looking around nervously

"Look at all this blood, how the fuck do we explain this" Cindy asked, as she looked at the red liquid on her floors. Oh her mom was going to kill her.

"Self defence" Caesar replied.

"Self defence niggas aint dumb, Huey knew all the way what he was doing" Cindy countered earning a glare from Caesar which let her know now wasn't the time to be arguing about dumb stuff when they were trying to save their friend.

"I can't move Huey he's too heavy" Jazmine told them, Caesar took all his strength and stood up straight too fully assess the situation. He could see the swollen and bloody hands of his best friend, blood on his white t shirt and of his face. Jazmine was now wearing his red vest jacket which was ripped and had some blood on it. And he had red scratches on his face. He was guilty of GBH, this was GBH, shit attempted murder if they really wanted to get him. He looked at Rome and as quickly as he could tried to move over to him.  
>"Never thought I'd say this but you better be alive" he muttered, as he prodded his fingers in the boys neck.<p>

"Get Huey into that room, try and clean the blood off his hands. At least if the cops come we say self defence and then Huey passed out, you might wanna take his jacket off too, there's blood on it.. Where's the gun" Caesar asked

"I, I don't know I never saw it" Jazmine admitted

"It's probably still upstairs" Cindy said on her way up

"NO, don't touch it. Leave it there, his prints are on it. Look we all know what happened, we all know his motive. As for Huey just leave him in the room, we'll get to him lets just deal with the cops." Caesar instructed. He really didn't like the whole leader thing it was too much pressure. He couldn't wait until this was over.

"What if they search the place, how we gon explain Huey" Cindy asked Caesar

"MRS MCPHERSON" they heard a loud voice call, which caused them all to jump

"DAMN" Cindy tried to say quietly. Caesar jumped up ignoring the pain he was feeling he rushed over to Huey.

"Yo is your dads den open" Caesar asked quickly, as footsteps were heard on coming up and checking rooms.

"It'll take too long and you'll have to get him past the cops, just stick him in that closet" Cindy said pointing to a large thin door.

"Aiight, Jazzy get that for me" he said he lugged Huey's body as best he could and cursed under his breath as his own body told him he was putting it through too much. He looked at Jazmine who looked worried.

"Can I just stay with him" Caesar sighed as he put Huey in there, the boys body just fell with his head to the side of him and his arms hanging lifelessly

"He'll be ok, lets just get through this ok" he said touching her hand, she bit her lip and then quickly bent down and kissed the revolutionaries head. The locked the closet and turned back, to see two officer ascending the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sasha took a deep breath as she looked towards Mr Freeman's worried eyes. She had explained to him what happened and why, she didn't hesitate to blame this all on Tom Dubois either. She was aimlessly checking her phone even though her battery only had one bar left, she tried to call Cindy but her phone just went straight through to voice mail. Which made her even more worried, Rome didn't look too nice with that gun and if Caesars encounter was anything to go by, anyone in that house could end up dead with that dummy holding the gun.<p>

"Was Huey ok when you saw him" she heard the old mans voice come from beside her, she nodded

"Yeah he was fine, he been running so you know he was probably tired" she played off the fact that Huey was more than ready to kick ass when he got to the house tired or not. She knew for a fact this shit wouldn't end with both parties walking away. She blew out breath

"So god, what happened to Sundays being sacred" she asked out loud, her grandmother shot her a look to which she smirked

"I was only asking, who in their right mind goes out to kill someone on a Sunday aint there a G code or something" Sasha remarked, her Gran rolled her eyes

"Sasha just be quiet, you've taken a hard hit" the older lady replied, Sasha now rolled her eyes

"Whatever" but her Gran took her hand all the same which made Sasha feel a little funny on the inside. She offered her a small smile and they waited, the latest news on Riley was that he was stable but there were just monitoring the bleeding.

"How did I let it get to this" Mr freeman said out loud standing up and pacing back and forth. He looked as if he was mapping out every possible route that led to him sitting in a hospital room right now.

"It's not your fault" her grandmother called out in a soft voice. Sasha squinted and looked at her grandmother suspiciously then stopped, and told herself to take her mind out of the gutter.

"It'll be alright, they should all be on the way over now" Sasha announced but Mr Freeman didn't look convinced, he said he was going to get some coffee and Sasha looked back down into her lap.

"I know I should have sent them boys to the army, running around acting all wild and shit" Robert said under his breath, Sasha sighed

"I'm pretty sure Huey would have organised some sort of mutiny or whatever"  
>"Besides Riley didn't do nothing his greedy ass just wanted to eat, dude just knocked him out for no good reason" Sasha replied<p>

"I just hope the police catch him in time, and wait till I see that Tom" Mr Freeman said that definitly peaked Sasha's interest

"Yeah you give him a peace of your mind Mr F"  
>"Sasha I don't think Mr Freeman wants you encouraging more conflict" Elise reprimanded, Mr Freeman looked up and then a small goofy smile spread on his face.<p>

"Please call me Robert" Mr Freeman said, Sasha eyeballed between the elderly.

"Don't make me sick" she muttered under her breath as her grandmother smiled.

"Ok then Robert"

"I need the bathroom..so I can throw up" Sasha announced, not that they cared. Sasha glared at her grandmother before she perked up and smiled at her

"Ok sweetie, do you need any money" she asked, Sasha looked in disbelief, so she wasn't listening to her. She could get her ass out the hospital, she wasn't about to end up related to Huey.

"Forget it" she grumbled as she walked away from two confused pensioners.

* * *

><p>Jazmine was nervous as hell as she sat watching Cindy and Caesar somewhat over dramatise the events that unfolded only hour or so ago. She chewed her lip as he watched the stretcher carry Romes body out in a hurry, funnily enough she was thankful he wasn't dead but that didn't mean he wouldn't be. She didn't need to be a doctor to see that he was just breaths away or if she had not hit Huey and let him deliver that deathly blow. She shuddered at the thought<p>

"And you're the assailants victim" she looked up at the wrinkly cop called Stevens, he was old. She thought he should be retired but she nodded.

"And, you tripped him and he fell face first into a chest of drawers" he sounded like he was just clarifying but she knew he was questioning her. The injuries that Rome had sustained when the doctors and cops finally realised were nothing near just a simple fall and crash on some drawers. However Caesar did detail their fight so maybe they would just chalk it down to that, Ceez himself looked pretty banged up so it was believable.

Some investigators came into the room, looking suspicious

"That's a lot of blood, were you trying to kill him" one directed at Caesar who shook his head.

"No, I passed out, the blood must have come from his fall or something" Caesar said confidently.

"Yeah he was trying to get away" Cindy backed up

"Well we found the gun, looks like it fit the description and holds the same sort of bullets that hit that little girl" one investigator announced. The three teenagers just stared blankly at the authorities. She hoped it wasn't so obvious that they wanted them to leave.

"What's going to happen to him" Caesar suddenly asked as they started to file out of Cindy's house. Jazmine shot Caesar a look, did it really matter what was going to happen to that psycho. He was going to jail that was enough for her.

"Well, if Mr Brown pulls through then it sounds like he'll be charged on counts of murder and an attempted murder, kidnapping. But that's if he pulls through otherwise….we may be visiting you again Mr Caesar" The cop said which alarmed both Cindy and Jazmine

"What, why you gonna visit him for" Cindy asked out loud in confusion. The cop smiled wryly

"If Mr Brown doesn't pull through, and we run tests that find that the fight that he and Mr Caesar took part in was the cause of death, then you can bet that they"

"HOLD ON" Caesar said in annoyance, he gritted his teeth a little. Jazmine sighed in frustration, see this what you got for asking too many questions at the wrong time.

"You mean to tell me, a obviously unstable gunman tries to kill my friend and has already killed a little girl in an attempt to kill me and your gonna try book me on a bullshit assault charge" Caesar asked bluntly. Stevens wrinkled face, stared at Caesar as if he was deciding whether or not to be harsh about his next comment.

"Like I said, if he doesn't pull through, we'll be in touch", he calmly responded, Caesar cursed quietly then a black cop that had been at the side of the room just listening, finally spoke up

"Wait, where did you get that jacket from" Jazmine looked up at the slim face of the cop, his brown eyes questioned her.

She looked at Huey's jacket and shrugged. She didn't know whether it was wise to say it was her boyfriends. So she stuck with the shrug, she forgot that Caesar had told her to take it off, but she had wiped the blood that was on it off so it wasn't like it was evidence or anything. Girls wore boys jackets all the time, what was this cops problem.

"It's her mans, not that it's any of your business. You a bit young for the style" Cindy chimed in before she could respond his eyes narrowed at the white girl and then he smirked and he looked at Caesar.

"So where is he" he asked

"Ryan, what are you talking about" Stevens asked in confusion.

"There was this kid we had earlier, he was running. We stopped him, he was wearing that jacket, then he ran off. Said one of his friends had new video games he just couldn't waitttt to play…the kid was running like it was a 100 metre Olympic sprint" Ryan the cop announced. This made Jazmine nervous as hell, Caesar and Cindy didn't say anything they remained quiet

"So if that's his jacket, then was he here or is he here" Ryan the cop answered

"Well, you searched the place did you find anything. NO just a fucked up nigga with an even more fucked up face" Cindy snapped. Jazmine looked at Cindy how could she be so outspoken with the cops standing right there. Caesar had put his hands in his pockets

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jazmine replied quietly

"Hmmm I'm sure you don't Miss Dubois" Ryan finished his small interrogation. The investigator nodded his head towards the door to which the uniformed cop obliged not before he looked at her again, she wasn't sure what he was looking for but she just looked at the ground. She didn't want to be asked anymore questions. They waited and Caesar got up gingerly and walked to the window watching the cars pull out of the driveway he turned back towards the girl.

"Well I'll be damned"

"I'm going to get Huey" she announced quickly getting up.

"I'm gonna call Sash, wake that nigga up we gotta get to the hospital check on Reezy" Cindy yelled out after her.

Jazmine felt guilty as she heard some sort of groaning and banging on the closet door. She saw the remains of blood residue on the stained floors. As much as she loved CSI she really hoped the weren't that proactive with this incident, in fact she gladly buy the whole police department donuts and beers if it meant they didn't go any further on Rome's 'assault'. She opened the door and looked down at Huey who looked up a little dazed but annoyed. His scowl set in his features

"I'm so sorry baby" she said kneeling down and hugging him.

Huey was confused as hell, not only did feel like he had put his hand through a hundred walls, he was in a closet with a throbbing headache.  
>"Jazmine" he managed to get out in a dry voice.<p>

"Yeah" she asked pulling back to look at him, he looked at her. The green of her eyes were so bright in the dark closet, he sighed in relief. He had thought she was dead but he couldn't bring himself to leave Rome to get away with it.

"Huey" she asked when he didn't speak,

"I'm glad your ok but what the hell did you do and why am I in a closet" Huey then asked her, she instantly looked guilty and bit her lip.

"I think we should get to the hospital" she suggested instead of giving him an explaination to which he just looked at her suspiciously. She pulled him up and they looked into each others eyes.

"Jazmine" he pressed, then she kissed pecked his lips

"I'll explain later, we've got more important things to take care of" Jazmine said taking his hand and pulling him behind her. As he remembered Riley, he agreed the most important thing was that she was ok and hopefully his brother was too. As they went he saw the stained floor, did he really do all of that. He took a deep breath as Cindy and Caesar were in the doorway. It was awkward for a moment as they both just stared at him like he was a stranger,

"Someone tell me wha-" Huey started but Jazmine interjected

"Not now, in the car" Jazmine told him and motioned for them to all leave the house.

"This is the worst sunday ever" Caesar said on thier way to the car. Huey was still very confused and he had the biggest headache. He didn't protest much as Cindy claimed the the drivers seat. He was still feeling groggy and he wanted some answers about how he went from punching Romes face in to a closet.

* * *

><p>Daniel Brown yawned as his cell door opened, the metal screeching against the hard concrete floors. He looked up at the familar guard.<br>"Daniel Brown, under corrections act of 1997, section 42. You are hereby granted leave on the grounds that a family member is nearing near death in hospital"  
>He shot up out of his bed, as he looked at the cop in dsibelief, his first thought was his ex wife, was she ok had someone hurt her.<p>

"WHO"

"Your son, Romane Brown..your ex wife called in to request a temporary leave"

"It doesn't look good for him" the prison guard added at the end, with what he may have mistaken for sympathy but he was in so much shock. Rome was in hospital, near death. He couldn't believe it, he was free. He could do away with Tom Dubois more easily than before.

"Two guards will here in 10 minutes to escort you to the hospital" the guard announced and closed his cell again

"Oh he's a good boy" Daniel said selfishly.

* * *

><p>Oh he's a great father, only thinking about himself...<p>

Hope you liked it, let me know

I'm going to start on the next chapter right now.


	14. Hospital Rooms

Back so soon, yeah give me points for consistency, not that this chapters jam packed with anything, sadly its just a filler.

Thanks again to my reviewers, and to the ones who didn't get round to the last chapter.

Miss Ace Thank You : Thanks & Yeah Jaz & Huey do have some things to work through, but they'll be alright.

Paige1292 : Thanks & Like Father like Son, but the way I see things panning out. Romes dad won't be playing gay ass games once he gets who he wants.

Terrie Shiro : Yeah Humanitarian leave, I had to check that on google real quick to make sure it actually applied. Cos I remember one ep of desperate housewives some woman got granted it but you know, you can't trust TV lol. In google we trust :D

**Disclaimer : I don't own Boondocks **

* * *

><p>Daniel sat in the car, staring in amazement at the scenery. Who would have thought that his son being put in hospital would get him humanitarian leave? He wasn't sure why he never thought of it sooner, he could have easily hired someone to do the job, not as grim as he's hearing.<p>

He looked down thinking about what the guard had said about his ex wife calling for his release. He wondered if that meant she wanted to see him or that she just wasn't confident their son would make it. He sighed in disappointment, he didn't really want it like this but god had a plan for everyone and he guessed it was time for Tom to get his. He doubted Tom even knew of this little development but he couldn't wait to see the look on his brown mop like face.

"Yo how long, my son could be dead" he barked at the guards who were moving at a snail pace, he heard one snort at his comment but no one replied to him. He glared and sucked his teeth.

* * *

><p>The waiting room was stiff to say the least, especially when the Dubois arrived. Huey however just wanted to remain calm so he didn't focus on the glares he was getting from Jazmines father for allowing her to hold his hand. He just focused on her and what the doctor was saying about Riley. He was definitely relieved he was going to be ok, he could tell that Granddad had, had enough of this whole situation.<p>

Jazmine was stroking his hand in between hers, she'd been pretty quiet after telling him she hit over the head with a lamp. In response he had told her she watched too much TV and people didn't actually do that in real life. Nonetheless she had still been quiet after he insisted he wasn't mad. She had spoken a little to Cindy and Sasha but not too much to him, he didn't want to read to much into it, he could understand that she was tired from the days events. He got an ice pack for his hand as his knuckles were swollen, the pain wasn't so bad anymore.

"Are you really not going in to see Riley" Jazmine asked him, he shrugged

"There's no point he wont know I'm there" he replied,

"Huey why didn't you stop" she asked afterwards and he knew what she was talking about, he could feel her eyes on him but he kept his forwards

"He wasn't dead yet" he replied coldly,

Granddad walked down the aisle talking to one of the doctors, Riley was still unconscious so he didn't see much point going in to see him. Granddad stopped short of him,

"We need to talk" Granddad told him seriously, Huey was a little confused but Jazmine looked at between the two and let go of his hand.

"I'll go and" Jazmine begun to get out of her seat

"No don't you worry, I want Huey to follow me somewhere" he said and begun walking. Jazmine looked at him

"Apologise" she simply told him, he rolled his eyes and got followed his grandfather out.

Jazmine watched the Freeman men walk down the corridor and then she was closed in by her father. She was still thinking about Huey's comment about Rome not being dead, it scared her. She waited for her father to say something.

"What do you think you're doing" Tom whispered, she jumped as he got into Huey's seat fast.

"Um, comforting my boyfriend" she answered dumbly.

"After everything I said" he spoke quietly but he was clearly trying to make a point.

"Dad this is your fault you know, this whole thing is your fault" Tom fell quiet for a moment.

"I was doing my job, I am not responsible" Tom protested

"He wanted to kill me" Jazmine replied but had to stop her voice from rising. Her dad was being very unreasonable at the moment; he couldn't seem to see past his own nose.

"That has nothing to do with what I said about Huey, you, you disobeyed me" Toms stressed.

"Huey saved my life" she replied again, lacing her fingers together in her lap.

"He saved your life and took another" Tom told her, she inwardly cringed at the statement

"Rome isn't dead" Jazmine defended weakly

"Yet" Tom added with emphasis

"He's not dead…dad let this go" Jazmine requested quietly she looked at him, his eyes were resistant

"You're not helping anyone, in fact all your doing is hurting everyone" Jazmine informed him.

"Jazmine" he started then he stopped with a contemplative look on his face.

Tom wondered what he looked like to everyone, Sarah had called him an asshole last night and even though they were arguing it still hurt. He didn't know, he was cut out for this brute father thing. He'd love for Jazmine to go out with Huey if Huey was normal. But the freeman boy was just too damn righteous for his own good and well he didn't want his baby girl hurt, like today.

He shuddered at the thought of that young boy being in hospital. He remembered his father well, its not like he could forget him but he had been stunned to hear Romes motive to harm his daughter. Why would orchestrate such a thing for someones family. It was all wrong; Daniel had it all wrong he didn't want for him to be in jail he had tried his best to manipulate it so he would get a light sentence despite not taking the plea deal.

He sighed, this was one of the reasons why he didn't want Jazmine getting mixed up with Huey, black people just didn't know how to let go. But he could see in her eyes she was far from accepting his request as law. He frowned and looked at the ground, what could he really do about it; send her to boarding school just because of a boy. No that was ridiculous. He couldn't trust her not to go near him that was out of the question. Tom looked to the side and saw his daughter still looking at him expectantly.

* * *

><p>"You're brothers going to be fine" Granddad started and Huey waited for him to continue<p>

"The last few days and definitely the week, have been stressful right" Granddad asked but he was really telling him. Huey nodded again, causing his grandfather to rub his nose.

"I understand that your under a lot of"

"Granddad what is it" Huey asked him bluntly, he hated when people just danced around their real reason for talking to you. The old man looked at him seriously

"I wanted to apologise for hitting you" he replied, this shocked Huey he wasn't sure if it registered on his features but he stared all the same.

"Oh" Huey replied, Jazmines words echoing in his mind

"I guess, I'm sorry too I was wrong to push you" he stated clearly, his grandfather nodded in acceptance. Huey thought about the things he had said, even though he didn't mean to say in that brash way he did mean some of the things and realised he had resentment from it.

"The things I said, I didn't mean it to come out like that I just meant"

"Don't worry about it son, I understand" his granddad put a hand on his shoulder and Huey started to feel nervous, don't hug me don't hug me kept on playing in his mind.

"Besides boy, you gonna be mowing my lawn for the rest of your life and cleaning my kitchen and" Huey almost broke out into a relieved laugh but suppressed it

"I'm 18" he stated

"Boyyy so what, you living under my roof and after the post traumatic stress you put me through"

"What the hell, granddad you can't get post traumatic stress" Huey argued

"I am stressed Huey and our fight was traumatic and we days from the event therefore its post traumatic stress" Granddad reasoned foolishly, Huey rolled his eyes and walked along with him as he continued to tell him of all the chores he was going to have to do to make it up to him.

"I mean you lucky I'm strong" Granddad continued, Huey looked over to see Tom sitting where he had been sitting next to Jazmine. Cindy and Caesar were talking quietly and Huey figured seeing as he was mending bridges he might as well.

"Yo Caesar can I talk you to a minute" he asked

"As long as you don't punch or kick me" Caesar replied dryly, Huey shook his head

"No it looks like your ass has been beat enough today" he replied just as dryly, Caesar shot him a look of displeasure.

"Man come on" he repeated with a bit of attitude.

"Aiight no need to beg" Caesar now said playfully, getting up.

Robert felt at ease now he had cleared the air with his oldest grandson, he was thankful that Riley was going to be ok and looked over to Tom. He seemed to be either arguing or trying to argue with his daughter. Robert shook his head

"I'm here to see Romane brown" maybe everyone in the waiting room who was there for Riley looked up to see a mid toned brown woman standing at the desk, wearing jeans and pink top, her hair tied up in a bun asking the receptionist for that convict. Granddad squinted

"Why would you want to see that criminal" Granddad said out loud, both Huey and Caesar were about to protest to this as the woman turned and glared at him.

"Well that _criminal _as you call him is my damn SON" she nearly yelled, then she begun to scan faces and she saw Tom and rolled her eyes

"Why are you here" she accused, looking at him. Tom got up shaking his hands wearily at the woman

"Christina how longs its been" Toms attempt at being friendly fell on deaf ears

"Tom don't bullshit me, what the hell happened to my son" she started for the ADA. Granddad took a small step to stop the rowdy woman.

"Your son endangered all of these kids lives" he pointed to the kids who for some reason looking guilty. She stopped and looked at him as if he said something foreign to her.

"He did what" she asked carefully

"He tried to hurt my daughter" Tom said quietly from behind her

"Because of Daniel" Tom continued, Robert noticed the woman's eyes go from concerned to infuriated.

"Wait hold on, what's Daniel got to with this" she asked out loud.

"Who is Daniel" Robert asked for the sake of asking but he was ignored

"He wanted revenge, you know for being in jail and stuff" Tom answered timidly.

"JAIL AND STUFF, MY SONS IN A COMA, and JAIL AND STUFF TOM DUBOIS YOU BETTER COME BETTER THAN THAT" she yelled

"Just one minute you don't talk to my husband like that" Sarah stood up

"Bitch sit your ass down, I'm trying to talk to this sorry excuse for a", Robert put his hands up

"Everybody calm down" he said firmly. Tom looked at him, Robert was wondering where that 'do as I say' nigga from the other night had went. Tom really irked his nerves at this point; he was so inconsistent, damn soft ass.

"Again I ask what Daniel has to do with this" Christina asked in a calmer voice than before.

"Well it looks like he got Rome to um, Assassinate my daughter" Robert rolled his eyes at Toms exaggeration

"Tom is was hardly assassination, just a botched attempt" Robert replied

"Right, so why is she sitting there unharmed" Christina questioned suspiciously

"We kicked his ass"

"CINDY" Caesar shouted, she then realised everyone was looking at her. Sasha put a hand over her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing. Jazmine had started to look at a wall some where, Huey just looked at the white girl in disbelief.

"I mean, we defended ourselves shit…he made Caesar do jumping jacks butt naked"

"Ok I wasn't butt naked, I had boxer shorts on" Caesar defended flustered at the memory of it. Huey raised his eyebrow at this reveal

"Tiddly widdly boxer shorts" Sasha teased

"True that, Ceez why your shorts so small" Cindy asked, Jazmine face had gone red and she was shaking her head. All the adults were confused

"Shut your asses up" Huey finally ordered. Sasha rolled her eyes and Cindy made a face.

"Ay she asked" Cindy defended. Caesar was obviously embarrassed

"Um, Rome threatened our lives so we" Caesar started up again.

"Yeah I think I've heard enough, so who put my son in there" she motioned towards the hospital room. Robert actually didn't know this; he looked at Caesar and Huey,

"I did" Huey replied plainly

"In his defence, he had it coming" Huey replied

"Huey" Robert scolded; Christina frowned as she walked through the group to see her son. She stopped and turned back towards Tom

"He'll be here" she stated, Robert was confused along with everyone else but Tom who seem to blink in fear

"Wha, What" he stammered on his words pulling at his collar.

"Gee Tom, you'd think you be excited about seeing your own cousin" she dropped to the amazement of everyone in the waiting room and continued towards her sons room.

"What the hell is going on here" Robert exclaimed. Tom seem to hang his head and Christina looked triumphant

"Humanitarian leave" she explained as Tom looked up with a fearful questioning glance.

"If somebody don't tell me what's going on in here I'll take off my belt and start whopping some ass" Robert announced strongly. Tom looked at him and sighed loudly

"Romanes father is my, my…cousin" he said quietly

"You related to this mess, what's wrong with you" Robert asked in disbelief

"Hol UP, wait one damn minute. That would make yall cousins" Sasha pieced the simple logic together, looking across the room at a surprised Jazmine

"Oh fuck, he tried to rape his cousin, yo that nigga sick" Cindy expressed loudly

"You can fuck second cousins" Sasha now corrected

"SASHA Louise Hamilton" Elise pinched her granddaughter

"Louise" Cindy questioned comically

"Oww grandma" Sasha groaned, rubbing her arm where Elise had pinched her hard

"Again, Louise?" Cindy repeated in shock and laughter

"Yo shut up Cynthia" Sasha said in annoyance of being shown up.

"Whatever Lou Lou" Cindy said laughing.

"Jazmine maybe that's why this nigga tight as hell about you" Elise gaped at Cindy fluent use of the N word. Robert shook his head

"Excuse me young lady but I do not think you should be using that term in a room full of black people…no offence" Elise finished looking at Sarah.  
>"Black people" Cindy said in confusion, Huey face palmed<p>

"Um baby lets go get some drinks for, yall want anything" Caesar asked practically dragging Cindy's bewildered self from the seat.

"What she mean black people, aint she seen me or something" Cindy questioned Caesar who just shook his head, Sasha snickered before Cindy turned back to question the black girl.

Huey felt great annoyance in his soul, he walked over to Sasha and Cindy who were completely distracting the situation. The two teens abruptly stopped talking

"Um what up" Cindy asked suspiciously, in mid grapple with Caesar

"I think yall should go home" He instructed

"Or at least act like you got some goddamn sense" Huey bit out.

"Why don't you act like you got some goddamn sense, beating dudes to near death what's wrong with you" Sasha countered

"Sasha, you know something we're going home right now" Elise said dragging Sasha

"What, gran I aint seen Riley yet, ugh HUEY" Sasha threw in irritation. Huey glared at Sasha

"I agree Miss Hamilton I think you should take her home, she needs to sleep off that mouth of hers" Huey suggested, Sasha shot daggers at Huey.

"Huey you are a lot of curse words right now, a whole lot of curse words" Sasha said, obviously having learned from her grandmothers warnings earlier about language.

"Whatever go home, Riley don't want to see you that and he is still asleep" Huey explained. Then something happened something very unexpected, Sasha looked at Jazmine and then spoke

"I pretty much saved his little ass, unlike you" Sasha pointed the finger

"What's that supposed to mean" he questioned in offence

"It means, Ceez told you Jaz was in danger and what did you. you went home and probably read the news paper like a mother-fuc…a nerd. Who does that" Sasha quickly corrected and accused. The adults were now locked in on the argument between Sasha and Huey

"Stop acting brain dead, Riley's the one who got hit " Huey snapped

"You aint answer me though" Sasha quipped smartly

"I don't need to answer to some half witted, loud mouthed bi-…female" he grumbled the last part.

"Are you going to let him speak to me like that" Sasha questioned her best friend, Jazmine looked up from whatever imaginary spot was on the ground to the two of them. She looked from Huey to Sasha.

"Jazmine" they both said in unsion. No way was Sasha going to play him in front of everyone and no way in hell was she going to use Jazmine to do it.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Jazmine said quickly getting up and bolting in the complete opposite direction of the bathroom. Sasha sucked her teeth and Huey stuffed his hands in his pockets. Someone didn't have his back there he thought bitterly.

"We're going home" Elise said patting Sasha's arm. She sent one more death glare at Huey and followed her grandmother.

"We should probably get going too" Sarah announced afterwards. Tom was still sitting with a sad look on his face.

"If you'd like to see Mr Freeman he's awake now" the quiet voice of a viewing doctor was heard from behind the commotion. Huey rolled his eyes, he wasn't sure how long the doctor was standing there for but he was intrigued by the group.

"Oh I wanna see him" Jazmine was back, that was quick he thought as he saw her start off in the direction of Rileys room.

"Can you guys wait for me" Jazmine asked her parents her mother nodded as her dad was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Me too" Sasha said sticking her nose up as she walked past Huey. Huey frowned and Robert and Elise followed the two girls. Before Huey could walk after them, Tom pulled his arm back. He looked at the arm dangerously and then turned to look at the slim faced lawyer.

"You knew my little girl was in danger and you didn't think to tell anyone because" Tom started to ask, Huey continued to stare at Tom

"I'd remove your hand from my arm" He warned, he was in no mood for his hysterics. Tom gulped and removed his hand hastily and stood up straight

"You knew" he started again in a firmer voice that didn't really convince Huey

"Yes I knew" he confirmed

"And"

"And I saved her" he finished for the lawyer and turned back around to walk. He heard something audible but it was covered up with Mrs Dubois.

* * *

><p>"Riley I'm so glad your ok" Jazmine said happily and hugged him, Riley tried to push her off<p>

"Bitch get off me, damn you owe me a pizza" Riley told her, even though he didn't protest too much to the hug after that, Jazmine smiled brightly

"Whatever Riley"

"Whatever RILEY, yo I just took a hit for your ass and you gon say whatever" Riley continue to curse some more

"I thought they said he was supposed to be weak" Sasha asked quietly,

"Riley shut up" Mr Freeman warned, Riley frowned

"But she owe me" Riley protested,

"Dont worry when you get you one"

"I want a big bottle of cherry kool aid, throw some ice cream in their too and" the youngest freeman begun to list for the mulatto

"You should rest" Huey spoke up finally, Sasha snorted and Huey looked at her and then back at Riley.

"Come on girly lets go, your friend is ok" Mrs Hamilton prodded Sasha's side

"She aint my friend she my hoe yo, Esco don't friend bi-" Riley once again involved himself, Jazmine forgot just how hard it was to ignore him when he was flapping his trap 24/7.

"Your grandsons… colorful" Mrs Hamilton then commented, Mr Freeman looked embarrassed and shot Riley a warning look. Huey looked bored. Jazmine returned her focus on Riley who was probably the one person acting normal.

"What she man colorful, i aint no flower...old bitches better recognise" he said the last part very quietly

"It's the drugs, he's not normally like this" Robert started

"Drugs, nigga" Riley started to defend

"Boy hushhh" Granddad said this caused Sashas grandmother to smile.

"Well its nice to see your ok young man, we'll be going now her sisters will be wondering what happened. Sash come on" Mrs Hamilton said

"Bye Jazmine"

"Bye Mrs Hamilton" Jazmine replied with a smile to the older woman

"Call me" Sasha directed at Jazmine who nodded

"Huey" Mrs Hamilton said

"Bye" his tone was empty and unconcerned for their departure

"Goodnight Robert" Mrs Hamilton said, Mr Freeman grinned

"You know they are not really like this, maybe I could invite you for" Robert stopped when Riley almost jumped out of his bed with his hands waving.

"WHOAAA" Riley exclaimed, Hueys eyes seem to dilate in surprise, Sashas too

"Granddad, you macin when im in a hospital bed. Nigga wheres the respect" Riley asked in annoyed tone. Robert blushed and Elise looked between the Freeman men.

"I mean I just like to apologise for", Jazmine grinned

"Granddad this isn't appropriate, this isn't the love connection" Huey logical voice steered the direction right out the window.

"He's right" Mrs Hamilton agreed quietly but offered Mr Freeman a small smile, "Goodnight" she said again, Robert hope deflated and she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend who kept that one impassive look on his face.

"Sasha where are you manners" Mrs Hamilton then said pointing towards Huey, Sasha gaped in disbelief

"I am not" Mrs Hamilton gave her a warning look, Sasha squinted

"Bye Huey" she said as she passed him, she stopped as her grandmother reached outside Riley's window

"Motherfucker" she added and skipped out of the room. Jazmine sighed, she was going to draw up a peace treaty, and she refused to have her best friend and boyfriend battling each other like this.

"I'll let you get some rest now" Jazmine announced after a few minutes, she got up from his bedside

"Night guys" Jazmine said as she walked out of Riley's room

"whatever" Riley muttered, lying back on his pillows.

"I'll be back"

"know one cares bout ur nerd ass coming back" Riley shouted out after him as he followed Jazmine out.

Huey touched her arm gently, as she continued to walk maybe not noticing he was behind her. She stopped and looked at him and the nervous look returned to her eyes.  
>"What's wrong" he asked her<p>

"Nothing" she replied dully. They stood there for a moment and he was confused so he stepped a bit closer to her and to his surprise Jazmine took a step back

"I gotta go" she said quickly

"Jazmine" he said pulling her back, he didn't mean to be forceful he just wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Are you ok" he asked her carefully, examining her features. She nodded

"I'm fine, I'm just tired" she played off whatever was really bothering her.

"I apologized to my granddad and me and Caesar are cool" Huey explained for reasons unknown to him. She nodded again her eyes becoming unreadable

"That's good" she replied genuwinly but he didn't like the short answers she was giving him.

"You know I'm not mad about the lamp thing you know" he tried, she looked at him

"I know" her eyes lowered

"Huey I'm really tired, today's been so draining" she said it as if he was bothering her, which annoyed him. He was just trying to make sure she was ok

The stood awkwardly for a moment, then they heard some soft sobs coming from down the hall. Huey heard Jazmine gasp as Rome's mother sat with her head in her hands obviously upset about her sons current state. Jazmine looked down again

"See you later" she said very quietly and walked away from him.

He continued to look at the woman and when she looked up and saw him she just wiped her eyes and gave him a look that could kill. Huey turned away and walked back towards his brothers room.

He then realised Jazmine had left him. No she had left without giving him a hug or a kiss, something that was almost mandatory for her, not that he wanted her to do either of these things any time they separated but she did. It was like, he guessed it was her thing she was so touchy feely like that but just then he got nothing, what was all that about.

He ran a hand over his face as he could see Riley and Granddad arguing somewhat. As he entered the room he saw two police guards with a man in tow. The man who was about 6'1 with a chunky muscular build walked past him, the men locked eyes. He could see Romane in them.

"Yo nerd ass, I want some soda" Riley caused him to break the eye contact he held with the man all the way down the hall and look back in his muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"That afro kid did this, i thought that was his boy" Danielle asked his ex, she nodded but wouldnt say much more to him as they both stared on at their son.<p>

"Christina" he started

"Daniel don't" she pleaded in a tired voice

"Your stupid infautuation with revenge, has landed him here you know that right" she said bitterly

"No, this isn't what I wanted"  
>"You wanted him to hurt another persons child and now look, half his head is caved in its a wonder he's even alive"<br>"Don't say that"  
>"It's the truth and you know what the sad thing is. I'm sure he's only hanging on so he can see you. Make you proud" she spat her brown eyes bored into him making him feel 2 foot tall. He let exhaled loudly<p>

"I just want Tom to pay, at the end of the day I was his cousin. He aint have to do me like that, do us like that" he said knowing it was the reason for their break up. She didn't say anything but sniffled  
>"Be a Man Daniel, let it go. you made a mistake and your paying for it, and now you caused our son to go down that same path and he's going to have to pay for it whether its with his life or a cell. Only time will tell" she said sadly<p>

"I'm sorry" he said clenching his fist together.

"He won't get away with this" Daniel told her, she looked at him her eyes red from tears her hair falling in front of her face. She took a deep breath as she looked at him, her past lover, the father of her child.

"I don't care anymore, I just care about him...i just thought you had a right to be here just in case you know" she trailed off as fresh tears ran down her face he reached out but she swatted his arm away. He hung his head and looked at the guard in the far side of the room.

He was allowed to be out as long Rome was in hopsital he was fitted with an electronic tag on his ankle but would be watched by a officer just in case he tried anything. He sighed, he missed out on seeing Tom earlier but it didn't matter, he had some time. However for now he looked to the woman who he hurt and felt bad for situation he had created out of his own selfishness, but that didn't mean it stopped there.

A phone started to ring and they looked towards the bloody clothes that belonged to their son. He got up going over them, flipping them over as he searched for the phone to stop it from ringing, when something shiny flickered.

He found the phone and turned it off ignoring the phone call. It took him a minute to do this when he saw the phone had no buttons, hesitantly tapping it a few times then turning it upside down looking for a off button. He got annoyed and pulled the back off and took the battery out. The world sure had changed since he went inside. He returned to the shiny silver thing and looked over to Christina who was just staring at the hospital bed, very much in her thoughts. He pulled at the silver thing and a shank came out, he quickly used his body to cover and tried not to look at the officer suspiciously. He looked at the knife, his criminal instincts tickling him in one direction. He looked behind him and pretended to tuck the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Another bites the dust, not much happened in this one just a whole lot of talk but hey that's the way these things go sometimes.<p>

I'm think I'm going to try and wrap this story up in the next 6 chapters, keep it at an even 20. I never planned for it get this far and deep but here we are, I have no one but the great reviewers to thank.

So keep reading and keep reviewing thanks.


	15. Lovers Tiff

Um don't really have anything to say as of right now *goes straight to reviewers* No long author notes today then.

You already know I appreciate all my reviewers and readers, you make writing the story more interesting and easy to do. So yeah love ya

To everyone who continues to read and review as well as my new reviewers, its always nice to see a new name in the inbox. Thanks

Lovely Reviewers : Terrie Shiro, Paige1292, MissG2020, ShelliB, JayJai107, ButterflyEyes24, Queen V & HelloKitty333

Paige1292 : I kind of want to punish Tom, he's annoying to write lol

Queen V : Your review was awesome, this is my first fic but I highly appreciate the vote of confidence in your review. There's some pretty good stories on here so that means a lot to read that.

There should be a boondocks film.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Boondocks

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday morning.<strong>

There was still no movement on Rome's end, the doctors had sedated him and he was in an induced state but they were not sure if he would come out of it. He had a broken jaw and nose and his cheek bone and skull were fractured. It didn't even matter anymore, Huey could still say hello that that GBH charge, and their best bet was that Rome just stayed in a coma forever.

This is what made Jazmine flop back on her bed, blowing out a breath. She reached out to her beside desk and retrieved her phone; mixed feelings were the only thing she could feel at the point in time. She picked one name, then decided against it and dialled another.

"Hello" she greeted

"What up yo" Cindy said loudly into the phone, Jazmine had to hold the phone just a little bit away from her ear, when Cindy yelled.

"Nothing" she said dryly

"No shit, how's the party planning going" Cindy asked in her normal loud self

"It's ok I guess, hey Cindy can I ask you a question" she the conversation in a more serious direction. Fiddling with her necklace, as she thought about how her friend would respond.

"Yeah shoot" Cindy replied

"Is it wrong for me to feel sympathy for Rome and angry at Huey," Jazmine asked, out loud it sounded ridiculous as well.

"What, that don't make no sense" Cindy replied confused, she sighed deeply

"I know, but when I think about the damage he caused you know, the state he's in. it wasn't really necessary" Jazmine said quietly, maybe she was too nice and maybe she felt worse after learning Rome was her cousin so it was like Huey hurt her family. Even though she hated him equally, no one deserved that.

"Huey was just protecting you and are you forgetting Rome killed a little girl so Rome caused damage and Huey was just cleaning it up" Cindy

"He did a sloppy job" Jazmine retorted, then continued guiltily

"But Cin, there's ways to do that without putting people near the white pearly gates"

"Diddys house" Cindy asked in response, Jazmine rolled her eyes

"No stop, I mean death Cindy, it was a euphemism" Jazmine explained

"Eupho-what, ay I don't know that nerd shit you speak, but you sound like you need some sort of intervention, let me call Sash" Cindy suggested  
>"No, she's too biased against Huey for this" Jazmine admitted<p>

"Exactly, if she agrees with what Huey did then your just being to damn nice again" Cindy explained in a bored tone.

"Do you think" she asked, she didn't wonder if her capacity for forgiveness was making her stupid again.

"I think Huey was protecting you, the same way Caesar was protecting you but I guess I don't know. He probably didn't need too give him the full can of whoop ass but damn if I thought there was a small chance I may regret easing up, don't forget he was packing" Cindy informed her thoughtfully. She considered this.

"I mean I get you may be a bit shaken up, that night was mad but it aint like Huey be beating dudes up in front of you before" Cindy reasoned

"I guess, but he's been real rowdy lately. Huey doesn't go around just hurting people" Jazmine protested, Cindy could be heard tapping away on her keyboard, maybe she had her on loudspeaker.

"But Jazzy he wasn't, he was doing it to stop Rome from hurting you" Cindy stressed, she knew this to an extent but it still didn't sit right with her. She couldn't help but feel guilty

"I know but Huey's strong, he knows he's strong he knows what he's capable of and well in your house that night it just looked to me like he was capable of murder…romes state doesn't prove me wrong either" she told her.

"He could have been the bigger man, you know dismantle the gun. Tie him up wait for the cops to come something smarter than the brutality he showed" Jazmine told her trying to get her point across.

"Hey that could fly if Rome didn't have a gun pointed at people, we didn't plan that, Huey didn't. But girl don't trip yo cuz gonna be alright" Cindy added in.  
>"Don't call him that" Jazmine said sharply. Cindy chuckled a little<p>

"Sorry girl, I had too. That some shit though, Toms cold yo, he put his cuz in jail"

"My dad said it wasn't his fault" she weakly defended her father

"Yeah well, I don't know about all of that but all I know is your family is crazayy" Cindy said

"Extended family" Jazmine corrected sharply, Rome was in no way close to her and the fact she felt guilty had nothing to do with him but more to do with Huey.

"your daddy weird as hell. What's he saying about you and Huey"

"He hasn't said anything, I think he's too worried about what Rome's dad might try do to him and then obviously Huey's case on Friday…at the point I don't even feel like having a party I'm tired" Jazmine told her, just the thought of a party made her head hurt.

"Girl boo, you're having one leave it to me and Sasha. Your parents still going away this weekend"

"Nope" she answered flatly. How could they go away when all this danger was looming around their family. It wasn't like her dad was even trying to protect her, he was protecting himself. It was a selfish thought but she was convinced at this. Her grandmother had been somewhat quiet and not really involved, she had been spending time at this country club. However she did hear her say to her father he should have washed his hands of his family a long time ago. Where did she get off saying that. She wondered if Rome knew they were related, he couldn't have. He wanted to, well he wanted her to do un family things to him in Cindys house.

"So we just change the location to my house" she was brought back by Cindy rambling on about her party.

"Your mom would let you have people over, after two people almost died in your house" Jazmine asked in disbelief

"My moms gone away, she said she needed stress relief" Cindy said bitterly

"Oh" was all jasmine could offer neglected friend

"Jazzy you're lucky, your man wants to defend you. At least you aint got a bitch nigga like Rome in your corner"

"That's disgusting" She said, shuddering at the thought of being romantically linked with Rome.

"What Sasha said you can do second cousins"

"That is disgusting" she repeated for her blonde friend

"Whatever" Cindy said

"I just don't want Huey using me as some reason to inflict pain on others" Jazmine said it word for word as she tried to get what her heart and head were thinking out verbally.

"You doing too much, it was a one off. Stop worrying" Cindy reassured her. Maybe she was right

"Well thanks I'll let you know about the party" she said thinking about Huey.

"Ok, I'll get facebooking" Cindy told her before the phone clicked. Great her party was going to be a tirade of the entire student body. Better Cindy house than hers she guessed.

She looked at her phone and went into messages, she saw the message he left her last night. In fact she was pretty sure she stared at the message until she fell asleep. She just didn't know how to talk to him about this.

Tom watched looked up from the kitchen counter to Jazmine walking past, Evelyn was sitting by the table drinking her coffee

"Honey where are you going", Jazmine stopped and looked into the kitchen with a bored look

"Out" she replied vaguely, he opened his mouth to say something then dismissed it. He heard his mother in law snort in the background.

"Going to see that roughneck I bet" she offered from the far side of the kitchen. He watched Jazmine roll her eyes

"When are you leaving again" Jazmine asked her eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Jazmine" Tom tried to defer the tension from the two women.

"Look whatever I don't even care, I'm just going out. I won't be long" she said without waiting for a reply, he heard the front door close.

"Your own daughter doesn't respect you" Evelyn

"Would you give it a rest" he snapped, Evelyn looked up from the table at her son in law.

"You choose the oddest times to be assertive" she explained coolly. He buried his head in his hands.

"Personally, never knew what my girl saw in you" she said as she got up

"By the way I've decided to leave early, I've come to realise this isn't the best time to renew a relationship with my granddaughter" she announced, Tom let out a relieved sigh the last week and half had been hell.

"Sorry to hear that" he mumbled.

"You don't have to leave, this is all going to blow over" Tom compensated in his default doormat behaviour.

"Really, well with your bitter family member trying to kill everyone I'd think otherwise"

"it's just a misunderstanding" he clarified, she gave him a look of disbelief

"Of course it is, always is…mistaken identities, wrong place at the wrong time sort of things right" she questioned cynically.

"Bet you're going to tell me he's innocent", she mocked as she walked past him

"No, this isn't anything you really need to be concerned with", Tom tried to remain polite even though he felt hugely insulted.

"You're endangering my family" she replied

"No I am not." Tom defended, Evelyn rolled her eyes

"You just better hope you lock that roughneck boyfriend of hers up before she gets caught in anymore cross fires" and with that the plump white woman exited the kitchen leaving Tom alone with his worries.

Tom got up; he figured maybe he could diffuse this by talking to his estranged cousin. They were men after all and they could come to a compromise, he was a lawyer he knew people. He was sure he could do something to appease this situation and return normality to his life again.

* * *

><p>Huey looked at his phone and frowned when he still didn't see any messages from Jazmine. He had called her twice since Sunday, to which she had not replied to either. He had sent her one message the night before and still no reply. Now if he didn't know for a fact that she was just in her house avoiding him, he could have lied to himself and said she got kidnapped. He glared at his phone and jumped up and grabbed the bar hanging posted in his ceiling and begun doing his pull ups in frustration.<p>

He didn't understand why she wasn't getting back to him, unless Tom really did buck up his ideas and confiscate all her technology. He doubted this strongly, nope she was just being that annoying awkward 10 year old he disliked back in the day. It really did annoy him though, didn't she know that when she acted like this it affected him and with all he had going on it wasn't fair.

He did everything she wanted him to do, he made up with granddad, he apologised to Caesar, he dropped Romane and he _protected _her from near death, just like she messaged him. Why now when he was finally getting everything back in place, was she acting strange? Huey hoped it just had more to do with the fact that Tom was related to Rome, which made him Jazmines cousin. For some reason it made some sense to him, he wasn't familiar with criminals holding grudges against lawyers, except Gerald butler in Law Abiding Citizen, but normally they held grudges against the people in the streets who helped put them in jail or someone along those lines.

Yeah it was self explanatory the police weren't the. Why anyone would hold a grudge against Tom Dubois was beyond him but a family thing. He could see why his cousin may be angry. If your cousin was some flash ADA and the best he get you was 10 years behind bars, he'd be pissed too. However he wouldn't then send his stupid ass son to kill said ADAs daughter, that was stupid because look where he was now. A part of Huey did want to feel remorse for what he had done, and a part of him did. Rome was a motherfucker and he deserved to pay for his shit, in jail. He just let his anger get the better of him, again. He sighed, his meditation was pending.

"Motherfuckers" he said out loud

"Morning" he narrowed his eyes towards his door to see a Jazmine standing in the doorway her green eyes eyed him from head to toe and then rested on his eyes.

"How was mars" he asked as he did another pull up, she walked in casually and sat on his bed as if she had not been avoiding him.

"Are you going to come down and talk to me" she asked innocently, ignoring his comment. He stopped half way up and looked down at her expectant stare and found himself glaring at his girlfriend.

"No…feel free to explain yourself" Huey replied nonchalantly, he heard her sigh loudly and shift on his bed. He continued to do his pull ups and was on number 4 since she arrived when she finally spoke

"You scared me" she stated, his brows knitted together in confusion. He wanted to ask why but then decided to keep quiet and let her explain,

"You almost killed him, well could have killed him. He might not even live so that might still be valid. Huey what the hell were you thinking, you do know we have college next year. They won't accept convicts no matter how smart you are" Jazmine started to babble.

"This isn't about college" he replied in a monotone

"Huey, you don't just let out 10 years worth of emotion on one person". Huey's eyes bugged out

"What did you just say"

"I'm just saying, Rome's a moron but the way you acted was as if he did much worse than what he did" Jazmine announced

"Oh so you would have liked a bullet in your chest, my bad" he replied dryly. Letting go of the bar and landed on his feet. Their eyes met in an in conflicted exchanged

"That's not what I said, I said you went too far", Jazmine repeated

"I was just keeping him from hurting you" he defended

"I know that but Huey you weren't acting smart"

"Excuse me for not planning how quick you could die from a bullet wound" he said annoyed with her pacifist behaviour.

"What are you going to do if he dies" she asked him, Huey rolled his eyes

"He's guilty of a lot more than what they can accuse me of" Huey told her firmly.

"Well none of that is really going to matter if he's dead" Jazmine snapped back

"Jazmine you worry too much" he waved off her irrational concern

"Oh and what's going to happen on Friday" Jazmine enquired, closing in on him

"Plan on causing hell in the courtroom" He replied with a shrug, she glared at him

"Not everything is a crusade you know" she spelt out in a almost dumb tone that he didn't appreciate.

Huey couldn't believe this, after everything that had happened in the last few weeks, after he patched things up with everyone now she wanted to fall out.

"This isn't a crusade, it's the law. What do you suggest I do not go to court" he asked her

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

"I have no idea what you mean, your acting strange as hell right now" he practically yelled back at her.

"Ay you niggas pipe down, Esco tryna get some sleep damn" Riley said from the door. Jazmine and Huey both sent the Riley a deadly look,

"Whatever, don't be too loud when yall having angry sex ya hear" Riley said with a smirk and disappeared

"Huey your stupid" Huey scowled deeply, his fists tightening in frustration.

"This is childish, there is no reason for you to be upset about anything. If anything I should be annoyed with you, what was that shit you pulled at the hospital with Sasha"

"Excuse you, I was going to the bathroom" She lamely defended

"More like fleeing the scene"

"Huey I cant stand you and Sasha arguing, I've told you this already" she told him.

"So she was talking shit and you did nothing"

"She had a point" she mumbled, his eyes widened

"What"

"I said she had a point, what were you playing at you know a lot of this could have been avoided had you COM-MUNI-CATED HUEY" her voiced raised with the last part of her sentence.

"Yeah because I wanted to have your hysterical ass in my ear all night about dying" Huey retorted. Jazmine lips scrunched up and her eyes became slits

"I am not hysterical" Jazmine defended loudly

"You're irrational, like right now for example"

"No, you're the irrational one, you hit your granddad for trying to keep the peace between you and my dad and look at you, why are you fists clenched are you going to hit me or something because I don't agree with you" Huey felt his heart strings pull, why would she even thnk such a thing. Huey unclenched his fist slowly, this was getting out of hand.

"How can you even say that, I'd never – ugh forget it you should know me by now and as for my granddad It was more than that" He looked at her, her greens eyes locked with his, anger still evident in her. She blinked as if it hurt, did she even hear what he said.

"No it wasn't, you were just being a bully" Jazmine continued, she wasn't letting this go and it was irritating and it kind of hurt a little.

"I'm not having this conversation anymore" He had enough he was turning his back on her, she was acting dumb.

"It's not a conversation it's an argument, you moron" Jazmine called him out, he turned back on her.

"Name calling, really after everything that's happened. Goddamn Jazmine you're even weaker than I thought. Rome was in the wrong, he-"

Jazmine eyes opened wide, Huey whole head bobbed to the left, she quickly reclined her hand. She looked at her boyfriend, she was just accusing him of maybe wanting to hit her and then she hits him. Why did he call her weak, she wasn't weak because she had a heart? She watched his eyes squint and then he looked directly at her, his look could kill.

"I think you should go now" he told her in a steady voice. She didn't know what to say she was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, his cheek had started to redden and she felt an immense amount of guilt. Her body moved to comfort him. His look held the stoic quality but it was something about the way his pupils became very small, that let her know he was vulnerable. Huey moved away from her.

"You don't have to worry about me bullying anyone, you clearly feel strongly about this and I'm not apologising for anything so I think you should you leave now, we have nothing more to talk about" he finally said, his voice was even and lacked emotion.

"Huey I'm"

"Jazmine, I don't care right now" Huey cut her off quickly, and she let some tears loose.

"Fine" she said trying not to prove him right with his weak comment

She tried to apologise but if he didn't want to accept that was just fine, she guessed. Even though her stomach flopped a hundred times over and she felt like crying and begging for forgiveness. Huey had already started looking through one of his boxes for some sort of training equipment. They just needed time to calm down, she hoped. That's all she kept on thinking as she left his room silently, looking back once to see him still aimlessly pulling out small weapons and items. His words were echoing through her mind, they didn't have anything to talk about; god why he chose today to put a grey area on their relationship.

Maybe she over reacted, ok she probably over reacted. He wasn't listening to her. She walked out of the freeman house giving Mr Freeman a weak smile as he enquired about the noise. Angry sex sure did sound better than what had just happened.

"Damn him" she muttered as she wiped some tears from her eyes as she trudged back to her house, and she couldn't wait to call the one person who would gladly tell her how dumb Huey was being.

* * *

><p>Daniel looked around the hospital room; he was getting bored of this shit. It wasn't much but it did feel good to be out of that prison, around real people again, also it was nice to sleep in a bed better than that cardboard shit they had in prison. It was nice, they put him up in some crummy hotel and he had someone to report to and also with his ankle tag he wasn't getting anywhere, after 8pm. It was still weird being in such a normal environment. He had less to think about with doctors coming in and out and checking on his son's current status. Investigators coming in fishing for information as well as threatening their sons status when he does in fact wake up. Even his ex wife spared him a few words now and again. His mind kept drifting back to Huey, niggas couldn't just beat on peoples families and not expect no repercussions it didn't work like that. That kid must know that, he twisted the paper in his hand.<p>

"Daniel" he raised a brow at the sound of a feeble voice.

"Daniel, It's" Daniel looked up and looked Cousin Tom in the face, smirking. He was surprised to see his legit cousin standing a few metres away from him. The only sound came from the machine monitoring Rome. He stared at him and he could see the perspiration forming on the ADAs forehead.

"Thomas" he replied, Tom looked like he was torn between what to say to him.

"this needs to stop, what happened with the kids that was too far how could you be so" Tom started to go on and Daniel rolled his eyes. Just like when they were kids Tom always had a hundred reasons to not do something.

"So what, I didn't do anything in fact you can't prove shit" Daniel told him

"Its not about proving anything, you've ruined your sons life"

"I believe you did that, when you chose those cock sucking white folk over your own blood" he replied without much thought for Toms position  
>"You were breaking the law" Tom stressed, as if no one understood the weight of that statement<p>

"Whatever, you supposed to get in the game to help niggas not lock em up"

"I, I"

"I, I…you still a bitch Tom I aint got a clue how you swung that white bitch"

"Don't talk about my wife like that" Tom said his voice holding a little more oomph to it but not enough

"Whatever, this shit aint done, nigga you ruined me"

"I didn't do anything, Daniel this is ridiculous. Your son is on his death bed does that not mean anything to you"

"Yeah it means that nigga who put him here is going to pay, you know like them niggas who used to bully and shit, remember that me protecting your bitch ass" Tom was quiet

"Daniel I can try and get your sentence reduced, if you leave my family alone if you leave me daughter alone" Tom offered desperately

"I don't want you half hearted deals, nigga I want my freedom"

"Daniel we are men, we both made choices. Choices that obviously didn't benefit you I was all for helping you that plea deal would have given you 3 years and 10 year probation"

"And be a snitch, you know better than that, you could have done better, I gave you one damn name" Daniel snapped

"Be rational"

"I aint got nothing to loose nigga, so whether I kill your daughter, your wife or your cat I aint got shit to loose" Tom seemed to consider this and the fear on his face registered

"Look anything, anything at all just don't hurt my family. I mean for gods sake were family it was out of my control this isn't fair. This, this is", Daniel glared, the damn water works were about to start, Tom started to sniffle, his head hanging like a dog.

"Don't, please, whatever you want I'll do my best. Maybe move you to a better correctional facility how about declare you insane move you to a ward or" Tom begun to ramble about all the possiblities for a convicted felon in his position. All of what he wasn't interested in, he knew his time was finished.

"Why the fuck would I want to stay in a ward for the rest of my life" he asked in disblief of the suggestion itself.

"I'm just saying, I can try and do something. We can come to an arrangement" Daniel thought about this, he looked at his sorry excuse for family. Then Toms face lit up.

"I'll appeal your sentence" Tom spoke up confidently at this new suggestion.

"Tamper with evidence" Daniel asked carefully, now this was sounding promising

"Umm, well I can't do that. That would be breaking the law but I have a buddy and he can definitely talk his way out of those appeals I mean one time" Tom again with his damn rambling. Daniel stood up and Tom stopped and eyed him smiling nervously, Daniel took a step towards him.

"Nigga stick to the damn subject, this aint happy hour. Nigga what can you do for me" he asked forcefully.

"Rome, he's facing all these charges. I can present his case as misguided, even the murder, it can be an accident a completely random accident and get him some counselling, we can really show how its effected him emotionally and mentally and" Daniel raised a hand to stop him.

"And what would your white friends think about that" he asked suspiciously, all of this sounded too good to be true and Tom was a sly ass lawyer he knew that from first hand experience.

"Its not only white people who work in law enforcement" Tom corrected gently and retracted when he saw his glare

"Look they want less paper work, I can do it. It'd work and for you I'd"

"So you get me moved to better facilities and get my son off" he reiterated just to be clear.

"Yes" Tom all but shouted

"Not good enough" he shut him down and Tom gaped

"What more would you want" his voice wavering between surprise and fear.

"I don't want all that 'I think I can do it' I want some confirmed shit" he told him firmly.

"I can do it, I can" Tom pleaded, Daniel eyed him carefully. He was such a bitch, always had been and probably always would be. He stared at him and thought about the situation his own son was in because of him. Maybe it wasn't the best situation to have put him in, maybe he should try this thing with Tom.

"I want the kid" Daniel uttered, the beeps seemed to get louder in the room. Tom was confused as he looked at him

"What kid, I said I'd do my best to get Romane off the hook" Tom started

"No I want the kid who did this to him" he clarified

"I have reason to believe he fucks your little girl" Daniel just played off Toms insecurities he had no idea whether or not his daughter was giving it up to the boy but it didn't matter. All this saving life shit was sure to swing her in that direction anyway.

"He is not; he is not doing that with my Jazmine" Tom voice was cracking

"Man whatever, I want him. But I can't do shit cos of this ankle tag. Now what are you Tom Dubois going to do about it" Daniel asked, Tom looked hopeless once again. Daniel grinned when he saw the defeatist expression on his cousin's face. This was better than revenge; oh this was so much better.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :)<p>

Already calling the next chapter doomsday so whenever I finish I'll post but I'll get back to that now.


	16. HangoverAmnesia

Soo I know it's been a while, but I didn't forget about this story just had a lot of work to do. Um, haven't got much to say. Just I'm working to update this a lot more frequently now.

S/O all my readers and reviewers. I will be getting back on my update game.

P.S if any of you take law or something, excuse my best attempt at the whole court scene thing.

Paige1292: Jazmine is a Drama Queen like she's Toms daughter so she has to have something irritable about her somewhere. You're right though she's missing the point, she needs to be grateful she's got Huey. Now you know Tom can't deal with pressure, adversity or any real shit, that nigga about to crumble, as if he don't know Daniel's gonna have to go back to jail and won't be able to touch him. Lets face it, if the best you could do was your son to take out ur cousins fam, you aint serious. & LOL sense will be delivered soon.

Jayjai107: Thanks for the review, and Ummm Jaz & Huey are in two different minds, it'll all become clear in the next chapters.

D-rae: Awh I'm glad you liked it thanks for your review.

MissG2020: Haha Tom is a punk we know this, Huey aint slow, but even the best can get caught sometimes.

Terrie Shiro: Loool from the reviews Jazmine has a lot of making up to do. The heat of the moment can do some crazy things to people. Thanks for your review.

SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe: Ha, you know how us girls be, love to push buttons. If you seen Kevin Hart I kinda see it like how when he says Women have no cap on their anger lol, start cutting deep with insults and shit. Thanks again.

ShellieB: Lool You would think she'd mad about that wouldn't you ? But NO she's like worried about the dumbass that tried to hurt her and her friends. Jaz seems confused right, but you'll be glad to know someone unlikely will humble her attitude soon.

Az410: Wow, thanks for your review that was crazy and I will try my best to get back to regular updates.

* * *

><p>Tom splashed water on his face, what had he done. He placed his hands firmly on either side of the basin and looked at himself. He didn't break the law he reasoned, no he didn't do that. He was completely safe from anything but the guilt that was rising in his chest was unbearable<p>

"Honey come to bed" Sarah called out from their bedroom.

"I. Uh I should call Jazmine" just the thought of his daughter really did cause his heart to break. This was just too much, if he had known that a decision that he made all those years ago would come back to screw him over later on. Well, he may have just passed the case on to someone else.

"Oh I called her, leave her be. She's having fun with her friends"

"I know but I just, I just wanna" he sighed, Jazmine probably didn't want to speak to him. She hadn't said maybe more than a few words to him since he told her she couldn't see Huey and even less after finding out this whole situation was kind of his fault. He shook his head and walked back into his bedroom, Sarah was already in bed, and she poked her head up and looked at him.

"You ok" she asked

"Well, no. I've messed up everything" Tom told her sitting on the bed. She got up and rubbed his back

"It'll be ok honey, everything will blow over and Jazmine can't hold a grudge you know that"

"Hmm, if you say so"

"But um, honey" Sarah asked, after she kissed his shoulder

"Yeah" he replied

"No family reunions for a while ok" Sarah offered him a small smile as he looked at her.

"Too early" she asked him when he didn't share his humour

"Just a little" Tom told her, she shrugged and pulled him into a hug

"You did the best that you could, given the circumstances, no one can ask for much more than that" Sarah told him, he closed his eyes in disappointment. If only she knew.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day.<p>

Huey glared at the ground in front of him, squeezing his eyes shut he begun to block out all of his thoughts, including the reoccurring theme of a certain mulatto. Women were such illogical creatures, they wanted you to protect them but then get mad all the same. His brows furrowed into a frown as he pulled a curtain over his thoughts. He exhaled and let everything go, he had let himself go in the last few weeks and that was far from acceptable. He would acknowledge the fact that maybe he went overboard but at the same time, Rome could have killed someone if he just let him off. Huey rolled his neck, his case was in a couple of hours and he was as prepared as he could be for it. With recent events it would be easy to say he just brushed it all off and concentrated on the task at hand. He was so far from the point where he had been, when he stood on a podium and spoke out against the police.

Jazmine examined the dresses for her party. She had a black dress and a red dress, she had really only picked them because they were Huey's favorite colors. Whichever one she didn't pick she'd wear on their anniversary. She fingered the black dress thoughtfully, how did that fight even happen. She wasn't sure if she should go to the courtroom, he may just tell her to leave and break up with her, she doubted he would spare her because of her birthday. Then again she wasn't giving him that much credit, he did care about her. She walked over to her window to look over at the Freemen house down the street. It seemed quiet, but she knew that could change in a heartbeat. She returned back inside her room wondering about Huey. She decided she would send him a good luck message and mention her party, that way if he thought she was still mad then he could see differently then maybe they could reconcile.

* * *

><p>Tom looked around his office; he put the papers containing some interesting information about the young revolutionary in his folder and closed it. He looked at himself in the mirror not quite knowing how he was going to look his daughter in the face after this. He rubbed his face and thought about his conversation with Michael. His stomach flopped a hundred times over. He glanced at his watch and picked up his briefcase.<p>

"Mr Dubois why the long face, you're not actually worried about this kid are you" he stopped short of his intern. The young man stood expectant of his bosses answer.

"Of course not, I have this all under the control" he said in his most confident voice. The intern shook his head satisfied with this act and turned out of his office along with Tom close behind.

"The fact of the matter is that Mr Freeman sole intention was to provoke and irritate the police, was it not" Tom started, earning an eye roll from Huey. This is ridiculous he thought, as he was about to protest his innocence, his phone went off

"_W__e need to talk because I think the other day__ just got a bit out of control x_

Huey was dumbfounded; she only _thinks_ it got out of control. Women

"Mr Freeman" The judge called, when Huey realised it was his turn to speak. He quickly tried to recollect his thoughts and glared at Tom. Who knows maybe he set this up and told Jazmine the wrong time of his hearing so she would throw him off his game.

"My intent was not to provoke or irritate. It was to raise awareness that an unjust act was carried out on an innocent black man. The police made a mistake and should be the ones on trail not me" Huey replied

"The man in question was a suspect in a drug trafficking", Tom countered

"In Woodcrest, come on he was a father of four who was probably on his way back from the store when he was gunned down. There is no evidence to suggest that he attacked the officers first or that he was armed" Huey expressed seriously.

"They had reason to believe" Tom started

"Yes they had a REASON to believe but they did not have a JUSTIFIED REASON to believe he was involved in anything" Huey shot back.

"It's simply not acceptable, to kill or endanger other civilians on a hunch" Huey added in and sat back down.

"That is not what happened, they had recorded evidence that Mr Duggan was in business with known drug dealers in the Woodcrest area", Tom stressed.

"So why didn't they arrest and question him, I assume he was a little fish in a big pond" Huey countered once more. He heard Riley snigger behind him.

"Relevance Mr Dubois", the Judge reminded impatiently

"They were doing their job" Tom stressed his voice straining a little. Huey just shook his head in a knowing fashion. What a waste of time and energy he thought to himself.

"His whole case rests on the job description of the police" Huey flatly stated. Tom gaped, this felt like the R Kelly case all over again. It was a wonder Tom was as an ADA in the first place. The Judge seemed to agree with his sentiment as he hurried Tom to reply or present something of a more solid nature rather than just hearsay.

"The damage caused to the area was a direct result of the protest led by Mr Freeman", Tom lamely tried.

"The text messages that were received by various youths were sent from-"

"Objection, inaccurate information" Huey interjected

"Those messages weren't sent from my phone" Huey stated, Tom frowned.

"The messages were sent on his behalf" he adjusted his previous statement, Huey smirked

"Can you prove that" Huey asked Tom directly.

"Your honor, the defendant is taunting the prosecution" Tom protested, the Judge raised an unimpressed brow. After all Tom was a grown man, Huey was just a wronged teenager.

"Mr Dubois I'd like for you to get to the point" the judge sharply requested much to Tom's annoyance.

"The point was that whether or not Mr Freeman felt his words would evoke such a response they did and the city had to pay for that. You have countless of people now left homeless due to the careless fires started, not to mention the businesses that have had to shut down to repair the damage. I believe that for these people a price must be paid by the instigator"

Huey stood up once more

"I am not a puppet master, I do not control anyone I did not instigate a riot that was not my intention. My intention was based solely on the events that led to the death of Michael Duggan they were in no way malicious or framed around the violence that has taken place over the last week" Huey said thoughtfully

"YEAHH NIGGA" Riley yelled, Huey buried his head in his hands, why did he allow him to come. He looked back and shot him a glare to which Riley stuck his nose up at.

"What nigga" he whispered a little bit quieter, Huey shook his head as the prosecution gathered some thoughts together. That was good sign he thought, he felt confident about the whole thing but he knew how fucked the justice system could be. He observed Tom who was getting ready to speak,

"The prosecution would like to rest its case" He announced, earning a couple gasps from his team

"What" Huey reacted, Tom looked at him seriously and then back at the judge

"We've come to realise that the events that took place may have been blown out of proportion on both halves and are willing to accept an apology and community service in regards to the damage caused" Tom spoke clearly and rationally.

"You've got to be kidding me" Huey bit out,

"No, I'm quite serious Mr Freeman" Tom replied professionally.

"We'll break for a 15 minute recess" the judge announced banging his gavel and interrupting Tom.

"Boyy this is a blessing" His grandfather whispered, Huey didn't see it that way.

"Aint that some shit, typical bitch ass Tom" Riley said, Huey scowled, he didn't feel right about this. He stood up and walked over to where Tom was receiving some necessary intervention from his colleagues.

"What are you playing at" Huey accused at the pushover.

"Huey I just feel that this is unnecessary" Tom said quietly, not making direct eye contact.

"Have you lost your mind" Huey asked sceptically

"No," Tom replied.

"So you didn't ban your daughter from seeing me" Huey posed his rhetorical question as the bystanders looked on.

"Um" Tom started.

"You're not the sole cause for this whole damn mess" Huey was beyond annoyed with Tom's fickleness.

"Huey I don't understand why this would upset you. This is a good thing you won't have a record" Tom said, Huey was completely confused, had he transported to another realm.

"I can't believe this, you're insane. All of you Dubois are INSANE" Huey practically yelled and stalked off towards the bathroom.

Tom stood knowing he had annoyed Huey but at the same time it was the least he could do given the situation. Unlike the R. Kelly trail he wanted to save himself the embarrassment of losing to an 18 year old.

Huey banged his fist on the bathroom sink, why would Tom just give up like that apart from the fact that Huey was winning. Tom was such a punk, Huey seethed at the thought of the Tom Dubois, he could see why Rome's dad wanted to put Tom in his place, he was a damn nuisance.

"Thanks white America" he grunted as he fixed up his suit and walked back outside.

* * *

><p>Tom watched as the Freemans drove off, after a successful day at court. His shoulders slumped as he walked back towards his own car. He pulled out a phone, and sent a message. He waited a few minutes before another car pulled up beside him. He looked across at the Hispanic man sitting in the car. He pulled out some paper and handed it to the guy.<p>

"Is this correct" the Hispanic guy asked, he nodded trying to keep his head forward.

"Nigga speak up"

"Yes it it's the right place"

"Aiight, you'll be hearing from us" he told him with a snarl of a smile. Tom shuddered as the car sped off. He turned his own ignition on and pulled out of the car park.

* * *

><p>Following Morning.<p>

Jazmine yawned, tired and upset. Huey never showed last night, she had sent him another message asking him he was going to come and obviously cos she wanted to make up. He didn't reply and he didn't show, Riley said he was in the house when he left but refused to come with him and didn't mention whether or not he intended on coming. This had angered Jazmine that he could be so dismissive of her on her damn birthday, didn't she mean anything to him or something. So, she partied with her girls and her peers and did her best to forget everything about him. Sasha figured she could sort it out today, which she would do.

"Morning princess" Sasha said playfully, Jazmine squinted still feeling the remains of last night in her system and looked around Cindy's place.

It was trashed, to say the least and there were random asleep everywhere. She grumbled a response and retrieved her phone off the counter, she was surprised it wasn't broken or soaked in alcohol or something. Caesar and Cindy were watching TV and Sasha and Riley were arguing about something irrelevant. She was flipping through her phone messages, looking past all the birthday wishes and great party messages. She sighed, still none from her boyfriend.

Huey was officially the world's worst boyfriend and he wasn't going hear the end of it. In that moment she realised she wasn't mad anymore, she was over what happened last week and just wanted to make things right with him. She obviously didn't want anything like that happening again though, she'll make it clear to him. He's not allowed to fight the power until, until she's president. She smiled, that wouldn't work but she could try it. She dialled. She waited patiently for him to pick up. She let it ring until the last beep before voicemail.

"If I didn't pick up, you're probably a low priority caller who I can't be bothered with or the white man. Either way, go figure, I won't return this call" Jazmine rolled her eyes and called again. Same thing and she called again. Ok Huey was being difficult.

"Riley what was your brothers mood like yesterday" Jazmine asked the younger Freeman.

"FOUL" he said, as he pushed Sasha who smacked him over the head with the spatula. Jazmine sighed,

"Don't get me started" Sasha announced

"Yeah we won't" Jazmine got up and walked back upstairs. It wasn't like Huey to miss her calls, even if they were fighting. He'd always pick up, even if he was asleep he'd pick up. She sat down and thought seriously about what could be keeping him from contacting her. She thought about him being in the shower but then Huey was up at like the crack of dawn anyway, so he would have done all of that by now.

A small frown greeted her features. Something was wrong. Just as she was walking downstairs again to ask her group about this oddity. Riley was on the phone protesting to what she assumed was his granddad.

"Have any of you guys spoken to Huey" Jazmine asked, Sasha shrugged, Cindy shook her head no, Caesar did the same.

"He wrong for not coming to your birthday though, Ceez you need to talk to your boy" Cindy said,

"I would, but he don't how to use a phone. Couldn't get hold of him last night" Caesar revealed.

"Oh, I can't get him today either" Jazmine said, she had tried texting him last night and in the afternoon but received no response so she wondered what was going on with him.

"He's probably in a mood, you know he a bitch right" Riley said as he put his shoes on.

"Anyway, I'm out bitches" Riley chucked a deuce up and bopped out of Cindy's place.

"I need some water" Jazmine said, she felt sick.

* * *

><p>Huey blinked an eye not all that impressed with how he was feeling. He heard something beeping, and then opened his other eye looking at the whitish walls, with flu jab and cancer screening posters on them. He suddenly jolted in shock<p>

"What the fuck" he bit out but his throat was so dry he coughed on trying to speak. A doctor then walked in.

"What the hell is going on here" Huey demanded

"Good to see you awake sir, you were found unconscious in your own blood" Huey eyes bulged out of his head and as he tried to grip his sheets, his arm failed him and he almost screamed out in pain.

"Ah yes, you're right arm is fractured. Wouldn't do that again if I were you" His doctor was white, with brown hair and chubby face. He had on his white coat and a grey shirt underneath. His badge read Dr. Connors. He frowned deeply,  
>"Where am I" he questioned seriously<p>

"Well I'm not going to say 70yrs in the future" Connors said with a chuckle, Huey however continued to glare at him.

"Not a captain America fan?" Connors asked sheepishly. Huey sighed loudly.

"O.K then. Do you know who you are" he asked him, eying him carefully.

"Yes" Huey answered flatly

"Good, cos we have no clue" he chuckled again

"Name, so I can put you in the system I'm sure your parents are looking for you" Connors said stupidly. Huey couldn't really bottle the annoyance building inside him.

"Huey Freeman"

"Ok, Huey. Would you like some lunch"

"No"

"I suggest you eat, you've taken quite the nasty hit to the head and let's not forget that arm of yours" He said,

"I'm not hungry, where the hell are my clothes" Huey asked the doctor. He pointed towards a chair where his garments were folded. This paper thin hospital thing they had him was just not the shit right now.

"Where am I" he asked carefully eyeing the doctor. He hated hospitals they just oozed bad news, Connors smiled once more

"Chicago" He answered

"I'll send a nurse in with lunch" he added as he left his room.

Huey looked around his hospital room, he also observed his casted arm. How did he fracture his arm and why the hell was he unconscious. He closed his eyes tight as he tried to remember the events that led him here. After a long blackness behind his eyelids he gave up. He couldn't remember anything; the last thing he remembered was fighting with Jazmine. As his mind started to do a 360 on him, he figured the government probably tried to assassinate him but they hired a complete douche that didn't finish the job. Yeah that sounded about right, it put his mind at rest for a moment until it grew too silent in his room and his thoughts were all that could be heard.

"Ok, they're obviously pumping me with something right now" Huey rationed out loud. He couldn't understand why he was all the way out in Chicago and why no one was here.

Granted he didn't actually know what day it was but damn, are you not supposed to look for your kid after 12 hours. If these people have found him, bandaged him up and let him wake up from whatever, shouldn't someone be here by now. Damn. Huey was also confused, why didn't the doctors just check his clothes for some ID.

Who brings a nigga to a hospital and doesn't check for ID, better yet who brings a nigga to a hospital and doesn't check for health insurance. What kind of hospital was this anyway just treating people without knowing who the hell they are. He leaned his head back on the wall and winced at the pain he felt and sat up again. As he desperately tried to remember what happened, he tired himself out and ended up falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>Daniel spread his hands out as if to say, what happened. Tom huffed<p>

"We're finished now, leave my family alone"

"Hmm, make sure my boy doesn't get a harsh sentence" Daniel said as the cops escorted him to their car to take him back to prison. Rome was recovering and the compassionate release was no longer a matter of urgency. Tom watched closely, he wanted to make sure he was definitely going back to prison. He watched as Daniel smirked as the car drove away and it caused Tom to shudder with fear, this had to be the end. He walked down the street and popped into a side shop. The clerk looked at expectantly

"Hi, um. Do you have any of those little phones what do you call them" the guy didn't so much as open his mouth before reaching behind him and throwing plastic packet at him that contained a little cell phone inside.

"Are these traceable" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Nigga am I white" the clerk asked in reply, Tom nodded no and got his money out in a rush. He made a fast exit from the shop. He sent a message and dashed the phone in the bin. Once he got back to his car he sat their relieved. He did the right thing, protecting his family…right?


	17. Why Do I Feel So Bad ?

It feels good to be updating again. I even got a new story, I think I'm gonna post it up soon seeing as this one is coming to a close soon. Not sure how many chapters I got left on this. Maybe 2 or 3, we'll see anyway.

Thanks to my reviewers, I know it was long so you might not even have remembered the story all that clearly but thanks for leaving me a review anyway. & those who have been putting this story on alerts this week, thanks.

Toondoon: Thanks for your review and I changed the rating too thanks for that.

AkiraHadassah - Thanks so much for your review, I love the dynamic of Huey and Jazmine they're my fav pairing. Also writing Huey character is always one of the ones that I hope people like, I think it's easy to get him out of character so I try to keep elements from the show in there but he's older so there's gotta be some growth there too. Thanks again

LovingHueyFreeman: Loool thanks for dropping me a review, its always nice to see a silent reader come out and say Hey. & yeah Tom isn't that bad but he really lacks in the masculinity area, so I figure dudes like Daniel can throw some idle threats his way and he'll cave. He stuck in his wimpish ways. As for Huey you find out what happened to him in this chapter. LOL Jazmine isn't thinking outside herself right now, I mean the girl needs to priortise right lol GO SEE YOUR MAN. I can't say she's any better in this chapter so yeah bare with it, she'll redeem herself soon. Thanks again :D

Paige1292: LOOL girl you had me laughing in public when I read that I love that song too. But yeah Tom ugh, what do I say about him that we don't know already. He's a fuck boy that's for sure, he really needs to get a handle on his life, shit I might even have him demoted for that bs he pulled at the court case lol. Thanks again.

* * *

><p>Jazmine yawned as she rose from her bed. She had taken to having a nap when she got home and was looking through her phone when her heart stopped.<p>

_Huey in the hospital, where you at – Riley _

Jazmine did a double take on the message. Of course now wasn't the time for the young mulatto to have a blonde moment, but her heritage deceived.

_What do you mean in the hospital like he dropped someone off or…_

_You slow or something, he got fucked up and put in hospital – Riley replied. _Jazmine throat went dry, so he was hurt. Huey was hurt and she was,

"OMG" she jumped out of her bed and started looking for some clothes to wear.

"Where you going Honey" Tom tried gently as she whizzed past him

"the hospital" she said hurriedly.

"Oh Huey's not in Woodcrest, he's in Chicago" Tom revealed calmly.

"Chicago!" Jazmine exclaimed, Tom eyes narrowed a little

"You're still kinda on punishment you know" he said eyeing her, she rolled her eyes.

"Dad, spare me" she said dryly. Huey was in Chicago how did he get there. She tried calling Riley but his phone just went straight to voicemail.

"Roberts bringing him back now I believe" she heard her dad say

"Is he ok?"

"He's breathing" Tom chuckled, Jazmine didn't share the humour so she walked out of the room and back up to bedroom. She walked over to her window ledge and looked across at the Freemans. She sighed deeply. She was now the worst girlfriend in history.

* * *

><p>Huey's usual scowl was engraved on his features as arrived back in woodcrest with his grandfather and riley. The hospital had wanted to keep him for some checkups but he gave them such a hard time they were more than happy to discharge him earlier. Granddad cursed the whole way back; Riley teased him about getting fucked up.<p>

"How did you find me, the docs were still running my information when you arrived"

"I got a message" Granddad stopped mid rant to answer

"From who?" he was suspicious to say the least.

"From GOD Huey" his granddad replied sarcastically, Riley snickered

"Yeah god was like no hating niggas in heaven" Riley said, Huey didn't respond to either of them.

"So can you like remember like your situation"

"My situation" Huey humoured his brother for a moment.

"Yeah like dude, you and jasmine don't date no more. No you and Sasha yall be poppin and"

"Riley shut up, I remember that Jazmine is my girl and I can't stand Sasha"

"Damn"

"Well you promised to mow the lawn Friday" Riley said, now Huey glared at his brother because he couldn't remember yesterday so he didn't know if he was lying or not. Riley grinned

"Huey gon mow the lane Granddad"

"With what, his face. He only got one arm Riley. No you gonna be doing all his chores" Granddad announced, Huey smirked and Riley gaped in surprise.

"What, Yo, you picking favourites granddad" he begun to whine.

"Nigga you will you be picking my foot out your ass if you don't stop messing with your brother" Huey continued to smirk at Riley when he started mean mugging him.

"Lil bitch" Riley muttered under his breath. Huey was starting to see some scenery most familiar to him.

It still bothered him that he couldn't remember last night and that some random person had dropped him in Chicago way away from his actual home. It felt like someone was trying to get rid of him and according to the doctors had the blow to the head been any harder it would have been fatal. So yeah you could say someone trying to kill him was something that bothered him a lot.

When they did reach home, he trudged out of the car and was frustrated when he realised he had to wait for either Riley or granddad to open the door because his arm was in a sling. That shit had to go he thought, he couldn't be rocking a cast. He was Huey Freeman. Niggas would get carried away, no whatever went on last night was organised. A bunch of dumb niggas couldn't have jumped him and got away with this shit.

The day was progressing slowly for him, Cindy and Caesar came round asking a million questions about his failed assassination as Huey was calling it. They were drawing up all sorts of scenarios and characters and Huey was pretty much done listening to it. Then Sasha and her grandmother turned up and Huey had to admit he was even surprised Sasha was here but she used the excuse that her grandmother was crushing on his granddad and just felt compelled to bring her along because of their friendship. She did mention she used friendship loosely. She unlike Ceez and Cindy didn't ask many questions, she for the most part acted the most normal around him. She was amused he couldn't remember the events that took place, and had been annoying him all day.

"You really don't remember what happened, why hasn't anyone told you" Sasha asked interestedly

"Told me what" Huey asked wondering if it was information about his attackers, maybe he had a fight earlier in the day.

"Well you beat your case and it was Jasmines birthday…remember" she asked him,

"Oh yeah nigga, yo the party was the bomb like you should have been there" Cindy and Sasha looked at Caesar unimpressed with his comment and the dread locked youth gulped a little

"You know what I mean dude, like if you weren't in limbo or whatever. Should have rolled through"

"…"  
>"…"<p>

"…"

"Shut up" Cindy instructed her boyfriend, Caesar smiled apologetically. Huey didn't respond he was too busy trying to collect his thoughts, giving himself a headache.

"Where's Jazmine" He asked importantly, the couple shrugged Sasha pulled a face of thought

"Don't know, maybe she don't know you're back"

"Does she know"

"Well she should know, Riley told her first for obvious reasons. Besides she was trying to call you all morning yesterday before your granddad found out where you were"

"I'll call her" Sasha said quickly.

Huey watched as Sasha waited for Jazmine to pick up, she was tapping herself on the knee and then she started to speak.

"Jaz, where you"

"Cleaning" Sasha exclaimed, she pulled a face of confusion.

"Um, are you coming over"

"No, I'm not at my house. Huey's I mean"

"Jaz fareal, CLEANING"

"Ok, whatever" Sasha dropped the phone with a quizzical expression

"Is she coming" Caesar asked before Huey could question, when Sasha shrugged. Huey heart dropped a little. She was still mad at him, ugh his life sucked right now.

"Um, she's coming but she's um cleaning for her mom and wants to finish" the room was silent for a moment before Cindy could be heard laughing, Cindy laugh filled the room

"Cindy, what's funny"

"I'm not trying put you out or nothing Huey but we all know jazzy and chores is a damn myth…and why the hell would ms Dubois have her cleaning she still in birthday mode"

"She does chores" Huey started

"Nigga please, she's your brat. You know better" Cindy scolded lightly laughing.

"You can talk" Huey retorted he didn't really like where this was going

"Ay cindy whatever, if she's got housework let her do it. It aint like she said she's not coming round" Caesar defended, giving Huey a reassuring nod. Huey didn't feel too good about that,

"I gotta go take my tablets" he lied and left his friends to speculate about Jazmines odd behaviour.

Cindy had a point though, Jazmine did do chores but she kind of only did them when she felt like it. Huey grimaced at thought, how love could really put you in a relationship with your complete opposite and you have no choice but to accept it. Huey went downstairs and observed his grandfather blushing nad laughing with Sasha's grandmother. It was good to see the old man happy, but damn did it have to be with Sasha's grandmother. He leant against the counter in the kitchen, replaying the horrible scene with his grandfather back. Everything that went down was just crazy to him; he didn't even feel like he was himself. He took a deep breath, she wasn't coming over. He knew that much and as much as he didn't want to admit, that hurt. At the same time, she better is breaking up with him cos he was pretty sure he'd lose his mind if she decided to get cute on him.

* * *

><p>Jazmine sat mindlessly watching the TV, she didn't really care for what was showing. She was just trying to distract herself from thinking about Huey. It wasn't working very well. Her dad told her that Huey had been brought back almost hours ago and well it was hitting late evening and she still couldn't bring herself to show up. She knew all her friends were there and she even gave Sasha that lame excuse about cleaning which she was sure she didn't believe. Truth was, she didn't really know why she wasn't over there by his side, instead she was sitting in her room like a punk watching the E channel.<p>

It wasn't long before she started getting some messages from Cindy and Sasha asking her where she was. Well she was obviously down the road, being a punk she thought to herself. She'd see Huey in her own time, they would sit down and they would work it out. Or was this a deal breaker, if she had been pissed at him for not turning up to her birthday she couldn't even imagine the rage he must feel that she wasn't there to see him after his horrible ordeal. The more she thought about it the more she felt like crying. However the doorbell didn't give her enough time. She heard it go, then her mom was talking to someone and she heard some footsteps.

Her heart sped up a little, now if it was Huey. She was going to die right here in her spot.

"Some cleaning, your room looks like shit" Sashas oh so friendly voice chimed through the air. Jazmine let out a breath or relief but still frowned a little at her friend

"You're too pretty to frown" Sasha directed as she sat on her bed, making herself comfortable.

"Soo" Sasha started

"Arent you supposed to be"

"Over at your boyfriends, yeah. You too apparently"

"Can we not" Jazmine just wasn't in the mood for Sashas in your face way of conversation.

"Jaz, what you doing"

"What's it look like, I'm watching TV" she bit out. Sasha eyes opened a little wider

"Oh sorry, your boyfriend gets left for dead and Heidi Klum and Seals marital breakdown is important"

"Since when were you pro Huey" Jazmine replied dryly.

"I'm not but you know, hes hurt I think he wants to see you. I think he needs youuuu" Sasha poked her side with a playful smile.

"That's not funny" she warned

"Seriously girl, what's wrong"

"Nothing, I'm sure he needs his rest and he's got a bunch of people over."

"Bullshit" Sasha stated simply. She then propped one of her pillows up and rested her head on it and looked at the ceiling.

"It's not your fault you know" Sasha started, Jazmine continued to look at the TV and ignore her friend.

"Huey's just a hothead, you know this. He doesn't blame you"

"He thinks I'm weak"

"He probably doesn't"

"This is Huey"

"True, Jazmine you're making this worse. You got that boy over there probably thinking you don't give a damn about him"

"I doubt that"

"You're underestimating him" she threw back

"You're speaking of him highly" Jazmine replied as they yoyoed replies at each other

"I'm being observant" Sasha told her,

"So, yeah you're underestimating his feelings" Sasha continued, she waited for her to respond to which she was silent. Jazmine didn't want to talk about this right now.

"All I know is, that if a boy is willing to catch a body for you. Then he's gotta love the hell out of you cos that's some crazy risk and even worse consequence"

"He was helping all of us" Jazmine added in,

"Huey only cares about you, and he only cares about you being at his house now" Sasha continued.

"Forget Rome, he got what was coming. It might be insensitive but it's real. Huey did the right thing; you can't take on other peoples situations because you feel guilty. He had it coming, Huey gave it to him. Granted it looks like someone gave it back to Huey but whatever."

"I know I just feel bad"

"So feel bad about it, don't take it out on Huey"

"Seriously, you're really going hard for Huey right now"

"Bitch whatever, yall just remind me of my parents" Sasha revealed. Now this intrigued Jazmine. She'd known Sasha a long time now and she never spoke about her parents. All she knew was that her mom was dead and her dad was in prison. She knew her family pretty well and was cool with her sisters and grandmother but the topic never came up, nothing was mentioned.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing"

"Not sure" Sasha replied

"And why's that"

"Well my mom, decided not to go and see my dad when he needed her the most and he ended up getting into a bad situation" Jazmine heard some bitterness in her tone.

"It's not that serious" Jazmine reassured her

"Is that why you can't stand Huey, cos he reminds you of your dad"

"A little, they are very driven. A little too much actually, he was in the army. But you know they're overprotective, jealous, controlling, crazy. but my dad used to beat my mom so there's not comparisons there"

"Oh"  
>"Yeah but my mom was victim to unconditional love, so she stayed with him."<p>

"And"

"And, he ended up beating her to death"

"WHAT" Jazmine exclaimed

"Sash, how is this supposed to help" Jazmine didn't even know how to act, Sasha dropped all this information so casually that she hated to say it but she wasn't even sure if she was telling the truth. You don't just say you're mom got beat to death in idle girl chat. And she had to be out of her mind to be drawing comparisons too.  
>"It's not, I'm just saying if you're going to be mad at him, at least be mad at him for something that's real to you, not that Rome business"<p>

"Then when you finished being mad just kiss and make up. I mean you're wrong for not being with him right now. I swear when that niggas mad at you he just be in your space all the same. I think you should follow suit, all this avoiding shit doesn't help. Plus It aint like we don't know yall doing this forever thing" Jazmine glanced at her friend.

"I don't want him hurting people" she said meekly

"He's hardly a hitman" Sasha unconvinced tone was loud and clear. She was starting to feel like she was being melodramatic.

"He said something similar" she admitted quietly.

"Get a grip, this was a long drawn out nigga moment" Sasha told her, now when she thought about it like that, it made a lot more sense.

"So I'm being a coward" Jazmine questioned.

"Yeah" Sasha replied bluntly. Why weren't Huey and her friends, they were kind of similar.

"And you think me and Huey are going to be together forever" Jazmine asked again, her heart did a little dance inside when her friend first said this.

"Well I sure as hell hope so, otherwise there's no hope for any of us".

"So you don't hate Huey"

"…"  
>"Why did you tell me about your parents"<p>

"Cos, unconditional love is crazy. And Huey's crazy but unconditional love is special and should be treated as such" she told her

"I don't get it" Jazmine had no idea how Sasha's parents awful relationship compared with her and Huey. She had no idea how this made any sense to Sasha so she figured Sasha was blowing off steam and sharing something intimate with her for girls talk sake. She couldn't see how it made any sense, she wasn't in an abusive relationship, Huey was a few things that she listed but it still didn't sit with her.

"No offence but whatever this was flew over my head"  
>"Lighties" Sasha muttered,<p>

"Leave the wisdom to Huey" Jazmine managed to joke, Sasha laughed

"Shut up lightie. I know I made sense"

"You really didn't" Sasha's phone started going off in the middle of their moment.

"Oh we're leaving now, wanna walk me over" Jazmine clammed up again, she did get that Sasha was actually pushing her towards Huey which was unlikely and quite nice of her but she wasn't ready.

"Nah, I'm pretty tired" she lamely said back.

"Jazmine were you even listening to me" Sasha brows formed into a confused frown.

"Of course, you just told me about your parents, which might I add was the first time ever. I feel like we're like super dupa close now" Sasha rolled her eyes at Jazmine

"Fine, suit yourself. What would you like me to tell Freeman"

"Nothing, don't tell him anything" she instructed firmly.

"Well are you going to call him" she continued to pry, Jazmine sighed loudly. She wasn't annoyed with her friend she was annoyed at herself and the situation.  
>"I'm going to sleep then maybe I'll call him" Jazmine told her, Sasha studied her for a quick second.<p>

"You scared he's gonna reject you" Sasha announced,

"NO" Jazmine voice crept higher in tone, that was not the problem she thought nervously.

"Yeah you are"

"No I'm not"

"You trying to save yourself the embarrassment if he turns you away" Sasha continued with her rubbish analysis. She could really be a pain sometimes, Jazmine tried turning the volume of her TV up so she wouldn't have to hear her.

"I wouldn't be so selfish" Jazmine shot back.

"Oh but you are being, that selfish" Sasha gave it right back to her. Is she for real right now.

"Sasha"

"Jazmine, he's your boyfriend I thought you loved him" her voice was unimpressed and Jazmine groaned.

"And I thought you hated him but over the last 15 minutes or so I'm starting to think differently. Are you carrying a torch for my boyfriend"

"At this rate I don't know how much longer he'll be that. You really think you can keep a dude like Huey on a string" Sasha asked her seriously, Jazmine didn't like this comment and was quiet once again.

"I'm not keeping him on a string, I will see him. It's just, look I was partying away while he was hurt that's like"

"OMG not this again. How were you to know, the same way you weren't to know Rome was a crazy ass nigga"

"I guess"

"Jazmine you're my best friend I love you dearly, but girl. Get a goddamn GRIP you're acting like a self obsessed white girl" Sasha told her, Jazmine squinted

"I'll tell Huey you can't come out. That way he won't feel completely rejected by you and you can salvage your relationship tomorrow. Understood." She announced but didn't wait for a reply because she said Bye and walked out of her room. Jazmine crossed her arms over her chest.

Well that was rude, why did she have such harsh friends. They couldn't let her wallow in self pity for a while. No, they always had to 'Keep it real' 'Keep it 100'. Damn them but at the same time she loved them and she understood a bit of Sasha's ramble. Huey did do the right thing and she knew he would do the same thing again; it was just how he was. She couldn't be mad at him for that, well she could but I guess she had to get over it eventually. She wasn't looking for anyone else but him. Jazmine shook her head a with a small smile, Sasha actually did something positive for her relationship.

The world was truly coming to an end, if Sasha was in Hueys corner.

* * *

><p>Huey didn't sleep much that night; he was plagued with glimpses of his attack. Then riddled with his feelings for Jazmine which were mixed in with his painkillers, it was safe to say the young revolutionary had, had enough. He sat up in his bed and stared into the darkness, he wanted to call her but realised he had lost his cellphone. He closed his eyes and decided to meditate, whilst doing so, he wrote an open letter to his love.<p>

_1__ST__ things first, you're crazy. I'ma hold that against you for a little while you'll get used to , I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you and I'm not saying it again. I'm also not apologizing for kicking that piece of shit to a curb. He was messing with you, and our friends. I'm not one tolerate such actions when the people I care about are involved. Hate me for that if you want but it is what it is. I will say though, I don't think your weak, I was mad I was trying to get one over you. You're sensitive as fuck, don't get mad we both know its true. Ok, lastly this is a little weird for me to say and I'm actually glad I'm just thinking this and not actually writing this because I don't think I'm ever going to tell you this. You're just going to have to figure that shit out for yourself. Is that I..I. _

Huey opened his eyes for a moment, contemplating his next words in his metaphysical letter.

_I need you, yeah that's right I need you. I feel like shit right now and while the doctors say I need to take these tablets and do these exercises, I feel like shit all the same. Because you're not here because you're over there cleaning, by the way I know that's a lie too. And I'm a little I don't know, I won't say scared, I'm not scared of anything so I'll say disturbed I'm disturbed by the fact that you're over there actually not thinking about me, I'm disturbed that you're over there thinking that I don't need you and that I can just be here with no worries. That's disturbing, cos that can only mean one of two things. You don't care or you don't know that I need you. If I go with the first, I'd be fooling myself and looking for the easy way out. So I'm going with the latter, and well that means you're either missing the signs or I'm not doing the right things. However, I sat through Titanic with you so I'm thinking you're just missing the signs. Anyway, I'm going to see you tomorrow whether you like it or not because I'm your man and well I got rights like that._

Huey felt a lot better and he even smirked in the darkness. Tomorrow he was going to end all this awkwardness between them and he didn't care if she wanted to sulk about it then she could. But they weren't breaking up because of it. Huey adjusted his arm, trying to avoid causing discomfort. He had no idea how people slept with casts on, it was annoying as hell. He closed his eyes again feeling more at peace with himself.

* * *

><p>Huey's attack .<p>

_Huey was walking down the road; he had Jazmine playing heavy on his mind. He fingered his gift for her in his pocket. His mind drifted back to that sham court case he was in. Tom was actually lucky Jazmine was his daughter because the way Huey just wanted to kick his ass for the bullshit he's put them through was unreal. He walked down the same streets that the rioting took place, they were very peaceful and empty. He saw some houses that were boarded up because they set alight and some damage to the area. It was nothing compared to how much they would tax the poorest people, when it came to the damages. He wanted to feel bad about the situation but really couldn't, Woodcrest need some shaking up and well it was a big issue for them. Racism was still alive and kicking in America and these white people thought because they put a black man in charge that shit would change. Nope it was still here, loud and clear. _

_He got his mind off that and tried to think of a good way to apologiz__e to Jazmine. He wasn't fond of apologies; they were annoying reminders that he got things wrong and messed up. Annoying reminders he was in fact not exempt for human errors. It wasn't like he thought he was perfect or didn't have any flaws but he was a pretty well rounded dude. Compared to some anyway, and definitely if his little brother was anything to go by. While the revolutionary was reflecting on his life a little bit, he stopped at the crossing, waiting for the cars to pass. Huey noticed the car that had pulled up and looked at the latino dude sitting in the drivers seat just staring at him. Huey scowled back at the guy. The lights changed green and the guy continued to stare. One thing about Woodcrest was that it was so quiet at times like these when you need a bit of ambience. Huey shook his head and proceeded to cross anyway. He didn't see the guy motion to, two other dudes to follow him. He looked back to see the car had turned the corner and was driving down the same road as him. Huey balled up his fist and looked behind him and saw two guys following him. He closed his eyes briefly then stopped abruptly and turned around._

"_Can I help you" he asked them tightly. They smirked and looked at each other _

"_Yeah nigga, you better lay down" The first black guy said_

_"Sorry I'm straight" Huey replied, the men frowned_

_"Get this little nigga" one of the instructed. The dude lunged forward and Huey dodged and gave him a mean right hook to the jaw. The second idiot started to come at him as well, again he was dodging and jabbing at the men till they looked a mess on the damn street. He got kicked in his leg and fell down momentarily but it was enough for one of the guys to jump on top of him. They were wrestling and he noticed a shank in the others hand as he approached them. _

_Were these niggas for real, as the other dude came._

_"Yo, you upset a friend of ours, he wanted to express himself" the guy started to say. He was still struggling with the first dude who had a death grip on him. He kick upwards but it didn't work, he managed to throw the first guy off of him but just as he was going to flip up. _

"_Argh" he yelled as the other stomped on his arm. Fuck that hurt, his arm was burning up with pain and he didn't notice the shank finding its way to his body at first, then rolled. Missing it narrowly. The black guy tried to grab him and as he used his arms to support him he failed as his right arm was truly fucked up. _

"_Fuck" he muttered as he faced the pavement. _

_"Come here little nigga" Huey kicked the dude in the nuts and used his back to spring back onto his feet. _

"_Message from Tom nigga" Huey didn't get to hear anything else as a little white light went off in his head. _

_The first guy wiped his bloody nose and spat blood onto the street. He looked at his amigo who had delivered the final blow to that little kung fu nigga._

_"Aiight, where the gun at" he asked him anxiously._

_"Nah, he lives today. Dan said he wanted the nigga to know it was this nigga Tom that ordered this shit."_

_"What the fuck for"he asked in frustration. _

_"I don't know" _

"_Ay, yall finished" the latino man asked from the car he parked on the side of the street. While he watched the action go down. _

"_Get this nigga in the car" The black guy instructed his partner. _

_"Nigga what, that nigga fucked up my nose" he complained, he carelessly stood by the kid and looked around kickly and delivered a swift kick to his side. Then he picked him up a little more satisfied. He heard something drop on the ground, he looked at the little box. Bending down slightly and picking it up, flicking it open. It was a tennis bracelet, he grinned. He could get a good couple hundred for that. _

"_Nice" he whispered to himself as he pocketed the gift. He then looked at the vacant face of the teen on his shoulder and slapped his face _

"_Thanks nigga, you shouldn't have" he said laughing to himself as the other guys hollered from the car for him to hurry up. _

"_Ay, we drop him off out of town and let this shit play out. That's the instruction" the driver told them firmly. _

"_That's some bullshit" the black guy had said as the teens head drooped onto his side of the car he pushed him off. _

_They sped off, Huey unconscious in the back of the car. The revolutionary did wake once but was knocked out quickly again. _

* * *

><p>By the way, Huey's attack is just for the readers, it's not Huey actually remembering what went down. I'm not sure if he will, maybe just glimpses.<p>

What'd you think of his little letter, ha he got plans for that ass. Jazmine stop being a punk right ?

R&R lovelies.


	18. Caught Out There

*moonwalks* 100 reviews, Thanks so much. That's crazy this being my 1st story and everything, it's quite cool it got to 100. Don't stop now though, stay with it.

So in Honor of that another chapter. Yeahh I'm updating like I'm supposed to.

Reviews makes fanfiction spin, sooo with that being said. Do It :)

LovinHueyFreeman: Lmaooo now if I could start throwing yall into the story, shit would be a mess, Tom wouldn't make it. You're review made me laugh I loved it. Oh & Sasha did try didn't she ? compared to how she's been anyway, I thought I'd let her redeem herself a little. Plus I knowww, Jazmine hopefully should return to sanity in this chapter too. Huey has been through the damn motions, my dude needs a break and his goddamn woman. I plan to do one of the two in this chapter. Tom's bitch ass is back too. I'm relieved the whole letter thing was alright, I was a little worried I was making him a bit too vulnerable there but yeah I tried to just balance it a little, It aint like he's a robot and Jaz is his love so he can do that with her. Also to answer your question about the dudes blaming Tom. It's explained in this chapter.

AkiraHadassah: Awh thanks, I know generally she's alright but you know everyone has their days. And to answer your question, yeah my next story will be Boondocks based and be more centered around Huey and Riley, still got pairings in there though.

MissG2020 : Yay, don't worry about it, thanks for taking time out to leave me review anyway. It was nice to get the little message that you reviewed.

Nearly at the end now.

* * *

><p><em>One day she's your little princess, next day she's talking boy business. What is this ? <em>

_Nas - Daughters _

The door knocked, Tom jumped a little. He had not yet been round to the Freeman house but at the same time he was probably not even welcome there. Jazmine still wasn't saying much to him but she was at least acknowledging him a bit more now. She'd been up in her room with Beyonce playing most of the morning. He wasn't really sure what she was doing but he didn't miss the fact that she didn't go to see Huey. He understood he was acting crazy, before and it wasn't to say he was happy about their relationship because he wasn't. He just found it strange that at first mention of it yesterday she was practically flying out of the house and then nothing. He clasped his briefcase shut and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to see his daughter.

"Jazmine" Tom called; the music was maybe a little too loud so he opened the door. Jazmine was at her vanity peering into the mirror. She looked behind her expectantly, the air tightened in the room but the music continued to play.

"I'm going to work" she pulled a face when trying to decipher exactly what he was trying to say. She continued to looked at

"Ok" she replied, then turned back to her mirror. Tom sighed in defeat; it was true that raising girls was a much harder task than boys. It just had to be, girls were just so. Ugh so complicated, then they became women.

"Jazmine I'm sorry" he said as he left her room.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to" she replied in a matter of fact tone. His body tensed for a moment. Why would she say that, did she know about Huey? He panicked for a moment. When she said nothing else he exited her room. Walking downstairs he felt a little anxious, what if Huey knew it wasn't an accident. What if he knew he helped set him up? Tom shook his head, Daniel promised not to make his involvement known, and he just wanted the kid to pay for hurting his son. That was all, Tom did nothing wrong, he simply pointed in the right direction. For all of Tom's rationing he didn't feel any better as he made his way out of the house and into his car. He sat in there for a second, licking his lips nervously. This couldn't backfire on him. He slapped himself in the face.

"You're being silly, you didn't do anything. You don't even know what happened' he turned his key in the ignition and turned on the radio, trying to block the thoughts of guilt entering his mind.

* * *

><p>"Yo lemme use your laptop" Riley said barging into his room.<p>

"No" Huey said plainly, Riley continued to make his way to his desk and picked up his laptop. Riley laughed

"Man you need to be humble, you a handicap right now" Huey, reached under his bed with his good arm and brought out his airsoft gun.  
>"I said no, get out of here" Riley glared at his brother<p>

"I can actually kick your ass nigga" Riley told him

"Even with one arm, that couldn't be true" Huey told his brother, Riley took the laptop anyway and Huey shot him multiple times as he hopped around his room.

"Fuck you Huey, you stingy little" the next shot hit him square in the forehead and he fell out of his room. Huey got up calmly and closed the door. Ignoring Riley's screams and profanities, he resumed his position on his bed and finished off his meditation. It wasn't ideal having your arm banged up in a cast and then having a confrontational brother to fend off every hour of the day. He placed the gun back under his bed, and walked over to his window. He looked across at the Dubois residence noticing that neither Tom nor Sarah's cars were in the driveway. He was pretty sure Jazmine was in, it had just gone 11.30am and she was probably just waking up. He didn't even get how people could sleep past 8am let alone 11am. He heard a banging on his door, he groaned in annoyance. Riley just didn't know how to take a hint; he opened his door and was faced with his granddad.  
>"Oh" he said quietly<p>

"Everything alright" Huey asked his grandfather. Robert didn't say anything at first

"How you doing son" he asked him, Huey was a little confused by this affection. They were men they never showed their emotions to each other, it was just a unwritten rule.

"I'm good granddad" he replied cautiously

"Was there something you wanted"

"No, I just wanted to say" his face held a contemplative look to it then it changed into a frown

"If you ever, in your goddamn life cause this much trouble again nigga I'm putting you in the army. You understand me, all that kill or be killed life you on. You can do that shit in IRAQ where they tolerate that shit. I mean you trying to be 'about that lifeee' as they say nowadays. Shoot got a nigga in and out of hospitals like some patient. I'm too old for this Huey, too old." His granddad was waving his arms, making gestures and doing voices he thought were cool in his a little rant.

Huey was relived he was just ranting, he could have smiled at the situation but he didn't he was caught off guard by the girl walking up the stairs.

"Oh hello little cutie pie, you can you drill some sense into this knuckle head" his granddad asked her in his most polite voice.

"Otherwise you gon have to skype his ass from Iraq" he added in there, Jazmine looked at his grandfather genuinely confused.

"Iraq, Mr Freeman there's war in Iraq" she said innocently and Huey couldn't resist rolling his eyes

"& There is war in my bowels" both Huey and Jazmine made faces of disgust at the revelation.

"Speaking of which, where's that boy. RILEY go to the store and get me my vitamin C"

"But Granddad" Riley yelled from downstairs. His grandfather did some weird shimmy thing, Huey assumed he was trying to reach for his belt but he just wasn't as smooth with it these days. His grandfather went down the stairs. Huey took a moment, to look at Jazmine while she looked at his grandfather still confused by the whole exchange. She looked nice, her hair was down in loose ringlets and she had on a small fitting black jumper with different coloured blocks in the middle. With a pair of jeans and black Nike high tops and she was holding a plastic bag with some things inside.

"Hey" he didn't notice her attention had come back to him and he dwindled a little between saying Hi back.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I was um. I was cleaning" she said quietly, her eyes never left his face and he kept his eyes locked with hers. He continued to stare at her, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say but he was pretty sure he wasn't trying to say it in the hallway of his home. He nodded towards his bedroom and walked in, she followed behind him and once she was in he closed the door. Jazmine stood in the middle of his room, similar to where they had their fight and she had hit him. She looked at the ground then up at him, then around at his room and back to him again.

"Are you going to say anything" she asked him, after a long silence. He considered it,

"I don't really know what to say" he admitted, she nodded at this.

"Are you ok" she asked, her voice was full of concern but Huey couldn't help but feel that this would have been so much better yesterday.

"Where were you yesterday" Huey asked, hoping he didn't give himself away.

"At home" she answered plainly, this annoyed him,

"Why"

"What do you mean why, I had things to do" Jazmine told him.

"Look, Huey. I'm sorry I don't want to fight anymore" she admitted, Huey took a deep breath as he looked at her hard. She didn't want to fight but told him she was at home casually as if he wasn't in a bad way.

"You had things to do, that the sort of shit you run when your man is down yeah" Huey questioned, she opened her mouth to say something.

"Everyone was here, even Sasha was here. I mean you gotta either not love or be a bitch not to have been here Jazmine" Huey told her bluntly.

"Huey, it wasn't like that. Ok Riley text me you were in the hospital, I was on my way out to see you and my dad tells me your in Chicago. So I figured ok I'll wait till you get home and then I don't know. I got scared" Jazmine admitted, her eyes pleaded with him to understand but he was focused on a little piece of information she let slide.

"I'm not a bitch"

"So you don't love me then" Huey asked in return. She gaped at his process of elimination.

"What did you dad say" he added in there, she shrugged obviously not wanting to talk about her dad at this point in time.

"Yeah, he said Mr Freeman was bringing you back" Jazmine said, Huey frowned

"Huey I do love you" she picked up from their last topic.

"Fucked up way of showing it" he told her matter of factly as he walked past her, she then went to touch him but ended up jabbing his right arm which was in the cast.

"Omg, sorry. Huey. Ugh I shouldn't be here. I'm leaving" she announced in a rush. Huey quickly turned back around. As she made her way to the door, he protested.

"Don't leave" he said quickly. She stopped and turned back to face him.

"You want me to stay" she asked in confusion, Huey sighed and sat on his bed.

"I don't want you to leave if we're still fighting" he told her. He heard her make a sound but he couldn't hear what it expressed exactly. He stopped looking at the ground and looked back towards her. She was in fact just taking a seat next to him.  
>"Ok" she said quietly, they were looking at each other, searching the other for something.<p>

"I should have been there for you, I just got scared that you'd blame me and that it was my fault that this was all happening. Cos you wouldn't have even been in this mess if it wasn't for my dad and I just felt guilty for all the bad things happening. But that's not excuse for"

"Abandoning me" Huey finished for her, she squinted in hurt

"I didn't abandon you, Huey I"

"You weren't there Jazmine. I don't care whos fault it is. Shit happens alright, I got in it and got out of it"

"I know, I'm supposed to have your back like you have mine and I messed up. I was thinking about it too much" she told him sadly

"What were you thinking about" he enquired

"Just, I don't k now. Are you going to put yourself in harms way every time something threatens me or"

"I just protect the people I care about" He defended firmly

"Sasha said so"

"You know that though, don't you. That I will protect you"

"I think you'll be out of action for a while" she said gesturing towards his arm" He nodded in agreement.

"Do you forgive me" he asked her, her eyes lit up and he was relieved at this sight.

"Yeah" just like that he thought. This was the same girl kicking up a fuss last week about all sorts of things. Huey resisted the urge to shake his head at her, of course this was Jazmine. The all forgiving Jazmine, gosh. Why was this girls heart so big. It wasn't like he thought he was in the wrong but he just wished she was a little less faithful in human nature.

"Do you forgive me" she asked in return as he expected

"Nah"

"What, Huey !" Jazmine said in disbelief, he shrugged

"Yo you hit a nigga, then you all out neglecting me and shit and you think I'm cool with that. I just been jumped and dropped off in a different state. My arm is fucked and I've not got so much as a hug from your ass. Look, a Drake type nigga might tolerate that, but I'm not that nigga" Huey told her, Jazmine raised her eyebrow at Huey and then she smiled brightly.

"I know, and I love you for it" she told him, he rolled his eyes.

"Love, I don't want this love you're giving. I want a refund" he told her, Jazmine brought her hands up and held each side of his face, then one of her hand slid up into his hair while the other went onto his neck. Hmm Huey forgot how good her touch was.

"I'll be better, I won't ever not be there for you again and I'll be the first person you see should you get yourself into such a situation again" she told him lovingly. He looked at her sceptically, even though he was being captured by those green orbs once again.

"Forgive me" she asked in quiet baby voice. This is what he dreaded, her getting cute with him. Women.

"No" he said stubbornly, she pouted looking quite sexy as she did so.

"Fine" she muttered as she edged in closer to him

"You have a lot of making up to do" he informed her, she rolled her eyes a little.

"Shut up" she instructed boldly and kissed him thereafter. Huey felt like that was everything he had been waiting for as he searched for everything in that kiss. He used his left arm to circle her waist and pull her into him as she deepened the kiss. She broke away much before he wanted to,

"I'm so happy your okay" she whispered onto his lips.

"I'm a pretty strong dude" she giggled at his arrogant reply,

"I missed you so much and I'm sorry I hit you I didn't mean" she started but he cut her off

"Jaz, truce" he asked, she nodded

"Truce"

"Cool" he replied. She smiled at him, and gave him another kiss.

"Why's no one signed your cast" she asked, Huey gave her an incredulous stare. Of course, she out of everyone would be concerned about such a stupid tradition

"Ugh, spare me please. We just made up" he said as he lay down on his bed looking up at her. She placed a hand on his chest.

"What" she asked innocently

"You're mad" he simply told her. Her face twisted again in confusion

"I don't care what you say, I'm signing your cast" she more told him than asked. And just like that, they seemed to fall back into step with each other.

"Imma need you to go make me a sandwich" Huey suddenly announced after a few moments of peace.

"A what, excuse you" Jazmine made sure she was hearing him right

"I thought you were here to look after me" he added in, He opened his eyes and looked at Jazmine.

"Lucky you" she said, she got up sitting on the edge of the bed and he wanted to know why she was away from him now. she brought the bag she had been carrying onto her lap. He couldn't exactly prop himself up on his arm without causing himself some discomfort so he just waited.

"I got these for you, a book and some fruit" she told him.

"Thanks, I could really do with that sandwich though" he admitted, she turned back to him and he smirked.

"Fine" she left the contents of the bag on his bed. He glanced at the sweets that obviously weren't for him, the magazines weren't for him either. She asked him what he wanted and he told her and when she left the room, he was patientily waiting for her return.

When she was gone, the thing she said about Tom didn't sit well with him. That was because his grandfather had not actually spoken to Tom, since he had come back and he was pretty sure he had not spoken to him upon finding out that Huey was in hospital in Chicago. What else was perplexing was how did Tom know he was in Chicago if he didn't speak to anyone from his family about it.

Huey had been willing to chalk this last incident up to a coincidence. But he should have known better this was still something to do with that jailbird cousin of his and Romane to some extent. His grandfather had also informed him that in the recent days, the DA had come to some sort of agreement with the prosecution and Romanes mother. The agreement being that they were banning Romane from this area and moving them to a new area. Where he would have undergo therapy, he was also not getting convicted on any charges of murder or assault. Apparently the gun went missing, and there's not enough to hold him to it apart from one teens word against another. The States Attorney didn't see the point in dragging it through court. So he wouldn't see his ex friend again he assumed but he was still paying for his fuck up. That sounded like some political bullshit to him, and most importantly it sounded like Tom was dabbling with the law. That nigga.

"Baby come back to me" He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Jazmine standing above him, he pulled himself upwards and she stepped in between his legs,  
>"Where do you want me to put this" she asked referring to the sandwich she so caringly made for him.<p>

"Um, my mouth would be good" his voice was flat and serious. Yeah he felt like milking this whole thing with her.  
>"Hmm what tablets are they giving you, your acting mushy" she told him, he growled a little<p>

"Shut up" he told her, she pushed his head playfully.

"Babe, why did you ask about my dad" she asked interestedly

"Don't worry, I just didn't know he knew that's all" he dismissed it easily, he didn't want to worry her.

"Oh" was all she said in reply

"Speaking of dads, my dad went and got this burner like the ones from the wire, you know that show you forced me to watch" Jazmine informed him, but he was more concerned about the fact that Tom had got one in the first place. They were no traceable or at least, no one would bother trying to trace it back.

"What" He asked for confirmation that he was hearing right. He started hearing things in his mind and pieces started to fall into place.

"I know right, he's weird. I hope he apologises to you soon"

"That's not necessary" Huey's head was spinning a little, he wasn't sure if it was the information he was receiving that was causing his brain to just go into overdrive. Did Tom do this to him, did he really order a hit on him.

"It's completely necessary" he heard her say.

_I got a message _

_From who ?_

_From GOD Huey_

"Huey, are you ok" Jazmine used her hand to touch his cheek, rubbing it softly.

"I'm good just tired" he assured her worried look.

"Wanna take a nap" she asked him,

"Girl you just woke up"  
>"No I didn't" she defended, he stared at her in disbelief<p>

"Ok, I woke up like an hour ago but so what" she said as if it was no big deal.  
>"When we go to college, I'm breaking that lazy habit of yours" Huey told her. She didn't say anything just smiled. They just chilled with each other, relishing in being in the others presence again.<p>

* * *

><p>Daniel folded up the piece of paper he had in his hand as he sat on the bottom bunk inside his cell. Tom actually followed through, he couldn't say he wasn't surprised. He was very surprised he thought straight lace Tom was going to bottle it and ruin the fun for everybody. He had no idea he just fucked himself up even more. Daniel was somewhat appreciative of his help towards his son and he figured that was the least he could do after all the bullshit Tom had put him through. However the icing on the cake was the amateur hit he had on the young boy. His intention was never to kill the kid, no. he wanted the kid to be alright so he could wake up and tell his little girlfriend her dad was the one who put him in that hospital. Her precious father, this great person he was supposed to be, put a kid in hospital. He grinned, just loosing the faith of your only child was sweetest revenge for Daniel.<p>

Hell, he had to lose the love and trust of his ex wife. Why shouldn't Tom's whole community do the same to him, he weren't any better than him. He was worse, because he actually let this shit happen. He didn't deserve the nice life he painted up for himself, he didn't deserve any of it. He didn't need to follow up on the events after the kid was dropped off. He was sure that righteous little nigga would stop at nothing to bring the dude who put him hospital to the limelight. It was just so happens he'd have to break his little girlfriend's ideal father to do so. And with that Daniel felt satisfied, even though things didn't pan out the way he wanted he couldn't help but feel that in some respects this was way better.

* * *

><p>Tom finished from work and was on his way home. He had fought off his paranoia of the cops coming to take him in as an accomplice. He was pulling into his driveway when he saw his daughter in the doorway she was holding something, nope as he got closer, she was holding Huey. They had just finished kissing. Tom frowned as he turned into the driveway.<p>

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Jazmine told Huey. She was happy they made up even though he wanted to be difficult about it she found it cute. Besides anything to be back in the arms of her boyfriend. She heard a car and saw her dads car turning in.

"Great" Jazmine said with zero enthuasiasm. Huey glanced at his car and then back at her,

"I gotta talk to your dad" Huey announced, she was confused by this.

"Why" she asked.

"I just need to ask something" he told her. She studied him for a moment and that vacant expression he had on most of the day came back. She had kept on asking him if he was ok, because he would zone out. It came after she mentioned all that stuff about her dad, she hoped he was alright and wasn't going to end up having an anysrysum because of his injuries.

"Well, be nice" she told him and let go. He nodded and walked towards her dad who was stepping out of his car.

"Huey" Tom acknowledged

"Thomas" Huey replied, in a mocking fashion. Tom looked at the young teen seriously, why did the freemans have zero respect for people and their feelings.

"Is there something you wanted Huey"

"It was you" Huey stated clearly

"Huh, what are you talking about" Huey took another step into Toms space, to which Tom felt a little uneasy about. Remembering the threats the 18 year old had issued weeks earlier.

"You ordered a hit on me"

"I did a what, what is a hit Huey. I'm not familiar with your slang" Tom said but he was feeling the beads of sweat on his back.

"Tom, look. I know you did it. Jazmine mentioned you knew I was in Chicago. I just don't know how you knew I was in Chicago if my own grandfather didn't know. But I guess after sending him a message from that dummy phone, you sorted that didn't you."

"No, Huey you have got this all wrong. I did speak to your grandfather"

"He doesn't remember speaking to you about anything, In fact he says he hasn't spoken to you since the day of the trial" Tom, went to walk past Huey he didn't need this harassment but Huey took a quick step in that direction. Tom bumped into his arm and he clamped down on outburst.

"You really don't want me to see your daughter"

"Look I refuse to stand here and be badgered by you. You're paranoid I have done nothing wrong" he said defiantly. The reddish tint of Huey's eyes stayed locked on Tom. To which Tom glared

"I have done nothing wrong in protecting my family" he said again. He waited and it seemed like a long time before Huey said anything.

"How could you do that, you don't think it's a little extreme. We're just dating" Huey suddenly said, his voice was even and calm. Tom gaped

"I haven't done anything"

"You got someone to try and kill me"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Well you're alive aren't you, why would I want someone to keep you alive if I asked them to kill you. Seems pretty dumb doesn't it paying for a service that doesn't actually follow through"

"Oh like how you paid a pimp named slickback to help you with your marriage" Tom face registered shock at the past event and annoyance also at the situation at hold.

"I don't know what you've dreamt up but I have nothing to do with your accident" and with that Tom stepped out of the tight space he was in with Huey and past him.

"They said it was a message from Tom"

"You know, before it all went black"

Huey watched Tom's frame still in the doorway of his house. He didn't move and Huey watched at the man turned back towards him in horror.

"What did you say" he asked carefully, his eyes wide with shock.

"I remembered it a little earlier, well more heard it. I can't really get any visuals. But something about a message from Tom"

"That son of a bitch" Tom bit out, it was now Huey's turn to be surprised.

Jazmine was a confused, she let curiosity get the better of her and peaked in the window too watch her father and boyfriend talk. At first it looked ok. Then it seemed to turn a bit hostile because whatever Huey was saying to him, he wasn't taking very well and just when she thought it might actually turn into something more serious. Her dad walks off and then Huey says something and he stops and now they were just staring at each other. Jazmine sighed she really wanted all of this to be over, she was so tired of conflict and friction between everyone.

"OK Huey, seeing as you're so damn smart. Here's what happened a deal was made I won't humour you with the details, your arms proof of that. I didn't orchestrate any of what happened"

"So you didn't try to take me out" Huey asked, he felt like he was always having the same conversation with Tom.  
>"God know, that would be breaking the law" Tom voice crept a little in pitch.<p>

"The law you broke when you tampered with evidence" Huey accused, Tom paled

"A gun doesn't just go missing" Huey continued.

"I'd be very careful with what you say Huey" Tom said, Huey didn't like the tone he used to say it, it sounded like an empty threat. Again.

"I'd be very careful with who you cut deals with, this could ruin you" Huey replie, Tom stood in panic, the beads of sweat on his neck were showing on his light blue shirt collar. Huey stared.

"I just don't get it" Huey replied honestly

"Well, when you have a family preferably not with my daughter you'll get it" Tom told him, Huey didn't say anything.

"You're pathetic" Huey spat, Tom turned.

"I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire Huey. But I swear on Jazmines life I wasn't behind this"

"Well someone wanted me to think you were and I should probably make it public knowledge that the DA crooked" he said, Tom whipped back around as Huey started making his way back to his house.

Tom caught Huey by his free arm and his grip was stifling. Huey was looking at Tom in disbelief.

"You can't say anything, you can't" Tom started in a hurry.

"Why not" Huey asked, he within rights to find out what happened to him. To follow up any leads he might find.

"Cosss, it's not true" he stressed

"It's as close to the truth as I can get, you believe in justice don't you Tom" Huey was looking at the frantic look on Toms face. He was really guilty of this, Huey was still a little shocked he was even capable of such of thing. It just seemed so extreme for something that was so small to start with.  
>"Yes, I mean lega justice. Not street justice"<p>

"Nigga are you fareal right now. you really gonna throw 'street' justice at me. You deserve to be found out"

"Huey don't say anything, look you can date Jazmine" Tom said, Huey scoffed in amusement.

"No offence Tom, you were hardly going to stop me from doing anything less than that" he replied calmly.

"Let go of me" he told him as the mans grip was just tightening on his good arm

"You can't say anything" he pleaded.

"Let go of me" Huey repeated, Tom held a defeated look and let go of his arm. Huey walked back towards his home.

Tom was beside himself, he didn't know what to do. How could Daniel do that, he was setting him up from inside the cage. He double crossed him, if Huey told anyone and more importantly if he told Jazmine.

"OMG, what have I done" Tom ran his hands over his face.

* * *

><p>Ooo the balls in Huey's court, what's he going to do. Expose Tom or save the nigga. Guess his cuz really is getting the last laugh now, putting Power in a vengeful teen.<p>

I think I'm gonna call this story at 20. Maybe even 19, there's not much to wrap up now. Just Toms bitchness

R&R for me


	19. Enough is Enough

The weather is so shit atm, hailstones and wind. I've been cooped so I finished the story. :) Enjoy.

LovinHueyFreeman : You're little letter was touching loool & we all know that Tom isn't a fighter, even though he did try to act the part a few chapters ago**.** As for Rome, he just lucky his dad put the fear of god into Tom. & LOOL I agree Huey aint about that all that 'you hang up' 'no you hang up' BS some couples be on, they cool with it. The sandwich bit came to me cos my man tried this one time, I was all looking at him like he told a bad joke. It broke the tension though, so yeah s/o them snacks there. Well, Huey makes his decision here, so get to reading :P

Paige1292 : Tom aint really grasping what's going on, till its actually going on. I know it must suck to be him though, daughter don't respect you, neighbours too. Probably wife, lucky Sarah only got a small part and I aint have her cheating on his ass. He's lucky he didn't get beat the fuck up actually (ok now I'm getting ideas but the chapters written already damn, next time) Thanksss for reviewing as always :)

AkiraHassadah : Yeahhh there was no way Tom was going to get away with no one knowing what he did. Huey has a big decision to make, the blackmail is such a fun option. Thanks for your review.

* * *

><p>Jazmine had been watching her dad over the last couple days and he seemed very anxious. More than usual actually, he was pretty jumpy too and a little dare she say it irritable. She'd never really seen him like this apart from his little episode a few weeks ago. She knew that it had everything to do with the conversation he had with Huey out on their driveway. Even her mom had picked up on her dads odd behaviour. He was spending a lot of time in his study and was constantly making phone calls. The doorbell went and she got up from her front room to go and answer it.<p>

She saw Mr Freeman standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey cutie, is your father here"

"Oh, he just went to the store" She informed him, Mr freeman accepted this easily.

"Oh well, just tell him I'd like to talk to him that's all, with everything that's been going on I haven't had a chance to speak with him properly"

"Didn't you guys speak the other day" Jazmine asked in disbelief, Mr freeman pulled a face indicating he didn't know what she was talking about.

"No" Mr Freeman replied, Jazmine was confused.

"Well I'll tell him you came round"

"Thanks lil baby" he said and walked back down towards his house.

Jazmine closed the door, why would her dad lie about talking to Mr Freeman. Then again he may just be mistaken, he was an old man after all. She shrugged it off and walked back towards the front room, she plopped her self back in her spot. She had been waiting for Cindy to get here for over an hour but she was sure her friend was too occupied with Caesar. Jazmine smiled, they were cute together she liked the fact they were dating. She didn't like the fact that Cindy had her waiting on her like a damn bus schedule though. Glancing at the clock, the door finally rattled open and she knew it was her father, she took the effort to look up as he entered the living room, probably assuming it was her mother in there. He didn't say anything; he was getting dark circles under his eyes. Seriously Jazmine thought to herself what was going on.

"Dad, Mr Freeman came round, he said he wanted to talk to you" Jazmine announced and didn't miss the suspicious and somewhat fearful look in her fathers visage as she delivered the news.

"How was he" Tom asked seriously.

"Um, ok I guess" Jazmine replied, not really understanding the nature of the question

"Jazmine can I ask you a question" Tom almost stuttered his words. Their relationship had been rocky to say the least.

"Um, ok" she replied cautiously

"It's about Huey" She sighed as her annoyance started to pend.

"Dad I – " then she begun to protest. She didn't want to talk or argue about Huey.

"It's not about you two, but it is about him. Do you think Huey's a good guy" That was an odd question to say the least and again she knew it had to with the conversation they had.

"What did you guys talk about" Jazmine asked, wondering if he would tell her. She was a little more interested now.

"Honey, is he a good guy" Tom didn't answer and that worried her as he dad sat on the sofa and looked at her seriously whilst awaiting an answer.

"He's um. Huey's just a guy dad"

"Just a guy" Tom said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, he might do good things, he might do bad things but I don't know he always makes sure he does his best to do the right thing in the end. That's all I can really say about it"

"That's what I thought" Tom said quietly

"Are you ok"

"I'm fine, just fine" Tom told her

"Jazmine I love you, I hope you know that" Jazmine then remembered something and she felt childish but she had to just say it

"But you think I'm Huey's bitch" Jazmine added, Tom gaped. Oh he forgot did he, she frowned

"I, I was angry when I said that" he excused.

"But you meant it" the comment still hurt, and she knew he meant it.

"I've just never had good experiences with guys like him" Tom grimaced at his child hood. Jazmine wondered if her Dad had forgotten all the good things Huey had done to help him in the past. She thought it was pretty selfish of him to dismiss that part of his character.

"But it's not you he's dating. Huey's good to me, he always has been" Jazmine told him. Tom sighed loudly at her subtle declaration.

"Honey loves a serious thing, you don't want to go giving it to someone who you can't even vouch for as a good guy" Tom explained.

"Dad"

"I'm your dad Jazmine, whether you like it or not. Whether he likes it or not these are the facts. I want you to be careful and I want you to know that everything that I have done I've done for you" Tom said, Jazmine paused for a moment. What did that even mean. She groaned

"Dad please tell me you're taking him to court again or hiring someone to kill him. This isn't a movie" Jazmine said, she missed Toms horrified expression at the mention of death.

"What did he tell you" he accused suddenly, she stared at her father in shock.

"Whoa, what" Jazmine eyes widened at the sharp tone that her father used.

"What did he tell you, whatever he said is a LIE" Tom started defending against god knows what. Jazmine groaned again why was he so dramatic, well at she knew she was his daughter in that respect too.

"Dad, what are you talking about" Tom looked at her with this unreadable expression on his face.

"Dad, what's wrong you're acting crazy and what would Huey lie to me about" she told him just in case he didn't know he was acting out of character. He chuckled nervously,

"Nothing , forget about it." he said making a quick exit

"But you just freaked out" Jazmine begun to protest, maybe her dad was loosing his mind. A breakdown maybe.  
>"Don't mind me I'm just tired" Tom excused himself and he could see she wasn't convinced by his excuse but didn't push him any further on the matter. Something he was grateful for.<br>"You're lying and one thing" Jazmine called out to her father who stopped.  
>"Huey would never lie to me"<p>

Tom looked at the complete confidence his daughter held in that sentence. She really believed the boy wouldn't lie to her. And to be fair Tom knew he wouldn't lie to her either. He was afraid he had given himself away again but she didn't pry into what he was talking about. He sighed this was getting too much plus she said she knew he was lying, was he really that see through.

"Hey honey" Sarah said as she came downstairs, seeing him she gave him a small hug.

"I made some peach cobbler, so we're going to Freemans to see Robert and the boys"

"What for" he was skeptical  
>"Tom, I think it's time we put the past behind us don't you" Sarah asked, her blue eyes scanning his face.<p>

"I'm tired" he moaned, he didn't want to go to the Freemans; he didn't want to see that smug revolutionary.

"Look it's time to mend bridges, so get your butt down here in half an hour" Sarah told him, Jazmine was also coming out of the living room. Tom complied reluctantly.

"Honey we're going to Freemans for dinner"

"Since when, aren't we the house of Capulet?" Jazmine asked casually as she passed her parents on the steps. (A/N Romeo and Juliet reference)

"Jaz," her mother said, Jazmine put her hands up as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"I'm just saying, anyway Cindy was supposed to be here. So I guess if I must get ready, I will" Jazmine pretended as if it was an inconvenience for her. Her mother shook her head at their daughter's flippancy.

"That girl is just something else sometimes" Sarah commented now looking back at her husband.

"I blame you" he simply said and walked up the stairs also.

"Sure, blame the white girl" Sarah called out as she walked downstairs to check on her cobbler.

* * *

><p>Riley groaned as he saw the peachy mess inside the container and glared at Ms Dubois who smiled at him. She claimed to be getting better at making the peach cobbler but she was lying. She sucked at cooking.<p>

"Ms Dubois what did I tell you about sinning" Riley asked her in a tight voice

"Boy hush, thank you Sarah" his grandfather sucked up to the white woman

"Riley you're so silly, I'm not sinning" Sarah said laughing at his serious expression.  
>"Yo cobbler is a damn sin. I aint eating it" Riley told her and turned his nose up and then spotted Jazmine<p>

"And YOU" he said pointing at Jazmine

"What did I do?" Jazmine asked innocently.

"You let her bring that shit over here, JAZMINE we sposed to be homies why you tryna take a nigga out for" Riley asked her, Jazmine shook her head as she walked up to him.  
>"Riley you're so dumb" Jazmine replied sounding similar to her mom.<p>

"No, Ed & Rummy be dumb, Mr BEAN is dumb"

"Kk Riles" Jazmine patted his shoulder as her mom blushed at the usual treatment she got for bringing this particular dish to the house.

"Well I like the cobbler" Tom announced he earned an appreciative smile from his wife and eye roll from Riley.

"Nigga you like dick sucking too, it don't even matter it all taste stank..Not that I know or nothing" Riley replied, Jazmine put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him forward and away from her parents.

"Riley quit, you don't have to eat it" Jazmine informed him.

"Granddad gon make me, you know that" he whined

"It's because you're making a fuss about it, that's why if you just kept quiet and politely declined then he wouldn't"

"How do you eat it, you gon throw it up after aint you" Riley accused.

"Riley" her voice was now warning and he muttered instead as they walked away from the adults.

The adults stood in the hallway, a little awkward. Robert looked to Tom who looked towards the wall.

"Ok guys, I think we should call a truce"

"Well, I want an apology"

"An apology" Tom asked in disbelief

"Hell yeah, nigga you lost your damn mind you gonna drag my boys though your bullshit"

"What Hueyyy started this"

"No, nigga you started it" Robert shot back,

"Ok, lets acknowledge that it was Toms short sighted decision that caused this in the long run but Huey also played a part too"

"Yeah a part that almost got my daughter killed" Tom said

"By your own nephew, shoot that's a family problem. yall gotta do more meetings and stuff bring back the unity" Robert added, Sarah frowned

"You guys are supposed to be the grown ups, looks put yo ur differences aside our kids date remember" Sarah reminded them

"Yeah about that" Tom started but both Sarah and Robert gave him a cold stare

"Nothing, fine fine fine. I'm sorry Robert" Tom said in a childish fashion. Robert grinned

"Thank you, let's eat…BOYS" He yelled.

"Wait what about me" Tom asked as he followed him into the dining room

"What about you" Robert asked, Sarah pulled Toms arm down into the chair. Riley and Jazmine reappeared.

* * *

><p>Huey was reading up on some case notes, even though he had pretty much caught Tom red handed. He just wanted to know the extent of his stupidity. All Huey knew was that if for any reason he fucked over a family member, there was no way in hell he was being pulled on a string after the fact. Huey would never get men like Tom; they were too far from his grounded rational mind state. He was torn between pressing charges and ruining Tom's career or taking the high road.<p>

His mind split to being the bigger person when he was 10 and the head butt and broken nose he received from his ex best friend Cairo.

_Being the bigger man is overrated_

"BOYS" he heard his grandfather yell. He scratched his head and rose slowly; he closed his laptop and started for downstairs. He could hear some arguing going on between his grandfather and Riley. He heard a laugh that he knew all too well, walking into the dining room he saw the Dubois.  
>"Hey Huey" Jazmine chirped happily, he sat down opposite her.<p>

"Wassup" He replied normally. Riley laughed at his brother  
>"What" he asked,<br>"You nigga" Riley said, Huey's questioning eyebrow was in its rightful position. He shrugged, and noticed Tom was watching him.

"Tom" he acknowledged, he had a small smirk play on his lips

"Huey" Tom said, this was getting old though.

"How are you Huey, I just couldn't believe what happened when Tom told me it's just crazy you could get ambushed by some thugs like that and dropped off in a different state too. I just say it's a good thing someone texted you Robert god knows what would have happened"

"HUH" Riley and Granddad said in unison. Huey didn't even know what to do, was Tom really that stupid. Tom clearly paled, Huey figured at this rate he wasn't going to have to tell anyone, they'd just figure it out.

"Well isn't obvious" Tom tried in a convincing manner. Sarah was happily eating completely oblivious to the stares going on around the table. Huey resisted face palming at this turn of events.

"How yall know about the message" Riley questioned, there was a silence and then Jazmine cleared her throat.

"Oh Tom told me" Sarah said casually as she put a parsnip in her mouth.

"Robert you told me" Tom started, Sarah gave him a weird look.

"When?" His granddad looked confused as hell, he didn't protest and Huey was against Tom trying to fuck with his granddads already old mind.

"Anyway, are you OK Huey" Sarah asked honestly.

"I'm fine, thank you" Riley was glaring at Tom and he nudged Huey as they were all eating.

"Nigga he on this or something" Riley whispered into his ear as Jazmine watched them closely.

"I doubt it, its Tom after all" Huey said, he appreciated the effort from his brother but at the same time he realised something as he looked across at Jazmine. She was stabbing at her food, but for different reasons than him. He was stabbing at his because his granddad refused to cook his vegetarian meal separately. So he had to take all the meat out. She was stabbing at it because she was bothered. He observed the small talk going on between Sarah and his grandfather. Then Tom who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here and he didn't blame him. He could blow the top on his life right now if he wanted to. He looked back at Jazmine who too looked at him. She was asking him a question.

"So, do you remember anything Huey" Sarah continued to pry, Tom looked at him seriously. Even his grandfather looked at him for a response. He sighed.

"I need some water, excuse me" He said getting up from the table. Jazmine held a look of realization on her face and he ignored her stare and exited the room.

"There's...water here" Sarah noted as she pointed to the jug in the middle of the table. Everyone was silent and she shrugged.

* * *

><p>Ok so maybe blowing the lid on Tom wasn't going to be as sweet as he thought. There was the potential collapse of his whole family structure breaking down, not just his professional life. Huey leant against the counter and thought about this again. What were the real benefits here, justice being served? Crooked representatives getting their just desserts, he remained rooted in telling the truth but he was wavering in one department.<p>

He peeked back into the dining room and saw that conversation had resumed but now Jazmine and Tom were missing from the table. This intrigued him, so he made a detour and walked through and stopped short of living room.

"Did you have something to do with Huey getting hurt"

"No, Jazmine come on. I didn't tell you guys anything you didn't know already" he reasoned in his most rational voice, even though it was changing in a pitch slightly.

"Huey was surprised you knew he was out in Chicago you know" Jazmine continued with her interrogation.

"Jazmine stop it" Tom ordered

"I just want to know what the hell is going on because you've been watching Huey all evening" Jazmine voice crept a little higher.

"You really need to stop cursing young lady" Tom tried with authority, he kind of felt the eye roll Jazmine probably gave him and it amused him.

"I was wondering how he got his afro like that" Tom said lamely, Jazmine actually laughed but not with humor it was more of a mocking sound.

"Dad"

"Honey, there is nothing to worry about. I promise" Tom told her, there was a silence.

"Something doesn't feel right, and you've been on edge since you guys spoke" Jazmine told him,  
>"Oh, I'm not worried about Huey. It's just all the press this whole incident is receiving" Tom admitted, Huey rolled his eyes at this admittance. Screw ups that could have been avoided had he followed the law in the first place.<p>

"The carelessness of the case and zero conviction rates" Jazmine stated as a fact. Huey smirked, she had a point.

"Well, we gave community service, the people are just hard to please" Tom mumbled,

"Ok Look Jazmine all of this really doesn't concern you. Shouldn't you just be happy you don't have talk to Huey through a glass window" Tom said as if it was a plus. Huey shook his head.

"Wow" Jazmine replied in disbelief of her fathers comment. Tom must have had foot in mouth disorder. This nigga couldn't say the right thing for the life of him.

"Honey, please don't worry", Tom said, and then he patted her on the shoulder and walked out of his living room. Startled to see him standing there, Tom visibly tensed up.

"I don't know what you're thinking Huey but don't ruin my life. Hasn't enough happened already. Don't you love Jazmine" He was speaking in a hushed whisper, Hueys eyebrow climbed.

"I'm fond of her" he replied monotonously, he saw no reason for him to make public declarations about Jazmine to anyone other than her. If he was being totally honest that is. Tom frowned clearly not liking his response, Huey just wasn't sure if he didn't like his response because it wouldn't benefit him trying to use Jazmine to appeal to better nature or because he wasn't exhibiting the same feeling she obviously has done for him. If Tom was smart he would note that Hueys actions had proved more than what he was saying. Tom wasn't smart though.

He side stepped so Tom could walk past him looking defeated and uneasy with his latest interaction with Huey. Then as Jazmine was finally coming out of the living room he grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside the room.

"What's wrong" he asked her,

"What are you hiding from me" she went straight for kill, whilst lacing her fingers with his.  
>"You first" Huey replied, she rolled her eyes at him<p>

"You and my dad I saw your argument, what was that about and today he starts saying not to believe you. He's been acting really strange. And just then, when my mom asked you if you remembered anything, he looked like he was going to throw up" Jazmine detailed for him.

"Right" Huey replied in his normal monotonous tone.  
>"What that's supposed to mean", he shrugged because he wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he also knew that Jazmine was very used to this sort of behavior<p>

"You're dads a good guy right" Huey said, he wasn't sure where hwas going with this. But she groaned in frustration and he was confused

"What" he said.

"He's already asked me this question today, about you. Ok Huey. I'm going to ask you a question and don't lie to me" she dismissed his own question and continued.

"Do you remember what happened to you"

"Not really" and that was the truth. He had some images and some sounds but nothing in full. So all he could do was to connect the dots and they were leading him to Tom.

"You remember something about my dad" she asked. Huey thought about something then.

"Oh so you niggas think you slick, trying to duck out before the poisonous cobbler was served up. Left a nigga by himself" Riley voice boomed through the living room. Huey never really would have thought he would be relieved to hear his brothers voice, but he came just in time. Jazmine was not impressed at all.

"Riley me and Huey are talking" her voice stayed even and she kept her eyes on Huey.

"Whatever nigga" Riley shrugged and didn't leave.

"Come on, lets brave this cobbler together" Huey said, looking between a disbelieving Jazmine and a resentful Riley.

* * *

><p>The rest of dinner went smoothly, Ms Dubois was a little tipsy so she called it a night and left early. Jazmine obviously wanted to finish grilling him but she was forced to keep up conversation with his grandfather. This gave him a chance to make an exit. He was walking up the stairs and Riley was coming downstairs<p>

"Riley, I need to ask you a question" Huey stopped before his brother,

"What ?" Riley was uninterested in whatever Huey had to say but he didn't really care.

"Blackmail or damage control" he asked his brother plainly.

"Blackmail nigga" Riley didn't even think about it and Huey should have known. Then as they were completely past each other.

"Mr Dubois did this didn't he" Riley then called back up the stairs,

"He's a puppet in this" He replied

"If you blackmail the nigga, you think he can get my boy out" Riley asked, Huey threw his head back in disbelief of his brother. There he was thinking they were having one of those rare moments where they were just brothers with each other. Riley smirked and he just turned away and went up to his room.

He felt pretty tired; it was as if these pain killers he was taking were just messing with his endurance. He felt a little stuck but Riley had a point, it was a little twisted but Huey could always get one over on Tom. He said he was against anyone pulling his strings, but he didn't mind doing the string pulling. It might come in handy one day. There were a lot of possible scenarios floating around in Hueys mind such as if he ruined his career, he might not be able to get work in the area. That would mean they would have to move, he wasn't feeling a long distance relationship either. Or Tom could go to jail, then he'd get raped. Jazmine might blame him; he really couldn't deal with another fall out with her.

Ultimately, Jazmine would be heartbroken if her dads lack in judgement and careless errors were brought to light. Did he really want to be the guy who broke down her family whilst kicking down her hero. He let out a large sigh, why Tom was such a, he searched for the words but couldn't find any that fitted.

"Huey" he turned around,

"We're leaving. I just came to say bye" her voice was quiet and she didn't smile at him. Huey went over and took her hand and pulled her into him gently.

"I'm alright, nothings going on between me and your dad. I was just pissed they let Rome off" her green eyes blinked several times

"That's what you guys were talking about" she sounded surprised, just as surprised as he felt not saying the real topic of conversation.

"Yeah, he killed someone and I got community service for a damn speech. That's fucked up" Huey told her, she looked relieved for a moment.

"But how did he know about what happened to you" Jazmine asked him innocently.

"I don't know, maybe my granddad did tell him. He's an old man, he probably forgot" her brow furrowed.

"Don't look at me like that" he told her after seeing her skeptical expression. She sighed deeply.

"Desperate people do crazy things" Jazmine stated

"They do" he concurred with her on that much.

"My dad was desperate" she told him as if she was trying to excuse him for something.

"I know" Huey responded, then Jazmine let out a half laugh as she got something from his two word responses.

"Ok" her voice was accepting and at that point he wasn't sure what she believed or what she had come to a conclusion on. She sighed and pecked his lips softly.

"Bye" she said, Huey nodded at her as she stepped out of his embrace and turned out of his room.

Huey rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. Ok he was done with those pills; they were killing him from the inside.

* * *

><p>Tom was waiting for Jazmine at the bottom of the stairs, when she finally emerged she looked at him but he couldn't read her expression. He feared Huey had told her what had transpired and he was about to lose everything.<p>

"Ready" if she knew anything she didn't let on that she did. Tom tried to analyse her before saying anything but couldn't read her so he just said yeah and they left. He looked at her now and again, as they walked in silence.

"Jazmine are you ok" he just couldn't resist asking, he had to know what she knew. Her usually bright green eyes seemed a bit dull.

"I'm fine Dad" she assured him firmly.

"Honey about earlier, I reall-" Tom started to explain not really knowing what he was going to say but he was cut off

"Dad it's ok. I get it" she said simply

"What" he was shocked.

"I said I get it" she replied as they approached their house. Tom was confused

"Mr Freemans pretty old, he can't be expected to remember everything" she continued. Tom let out a breath of relief and chuckled.

"You're right" he said as they entered the house. She was starting for the stairs

"Besides just because you do a bad thing doesn't mean you're a bad person right you might have been forced or threatened I refuse to believe good people do bad things out of stupidity" Jazmine added. Tom took back that breath eh let out and stared at her.

"Uhh, um." Tom was sweating now, as she opened her mouth to say something else her eyes flashed with mischief.

"Night" she said and walked up the stairs.

Tom was confused, what the hell just happened. What did that boy tell, he leant on the wall and slid down in despair. He strongly considered his resignation and moving state. A life filled with knowing smirks from Huey Freeman, knowing he could drop the ball at any moment didn't sound very promising.

* * *

><p>Jazmine plopped down on her bed. What a weird evening. Huey may not of lied but he didn't tell her the truth. However Jazmine wasn't slow, she figured she play with her dad a bit. He was pretty funny when he was freaking out. She couldn't really hide her disappointment though, it was her father the fact that he would reduce himself to such things upset her. Huey could have died, but he didn't and she had no idea what her dad thought he would achieve, it was just stupid. She'd never expect such a thing from him, he really messed up he was lucky he hadn't been caught. She lay back on her pillows. Well she figured Huey would be using this whole incident as leverage for her hand in marriage one day with her dad.<p>

"You better be Huey Freeman" Jazmine voiced out loud, not really understanding why he wouldn't say anything.

Or maybe he would, she was a little confused. Her mom was none the wiser and Mr Freeman. There was just one too many pot holes in the whole thing. Something still didn't feel right about it, it was too malicious for her father and she doubted he dreamt it up by himself or even thought of it. Her dad wasn't really the boss type if she was honest. Maybe she'd call him on it one day, maybe her dad would crack and turn himself in. All she knew was that she was tired of the whole thing and personally didn't need to hear her dad protesting his innocence when all the signs were there. She also didn't need her boyfriend going on another crusade against the justice system. It hurt all the same that one person you looked up to, just fell from grace so rapidly. Jazmine would never see her dad the same again, she knew their relationship was pretty much done apart from formalities. She didn't believe he was a bad person, she did believe he made bad decisions that effected everyone unnecessarily. There wasn't much she could about that, but it seemed like everything had come to a close. Huey seemed to understand what she was saying back at his house. Sometimes stating the obvious wasn't necessary with the two, they shared a bond deeper than that. So you could say Jazmine was somewhat pleased, they were all in agreement for now.

Enough was enough.

* * *

><p>Hold that thought, last chapter is up too :)<p>

Enjoy


	20. Normality

This is the last chapter, sad I know. It had to happen I didn't want to drag the story out I exhausted everything already :(. I got a new story though so it's not all bad.

Thanks for the support and Happy Reading :)

**I know I do the disclamer thing like now and again, but obviously I don't own a damn thing. Thought I'd at least put it on the last chapter **

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and Tom started to feel better about the fact that his life was safe. Huey had made no other threats or mentioning of his attack and had stopped all police investigations following up the assault. He was still very weary of the teen though, at times it seemed as if he had a trick up his sleeve, something that would turn everything upside down. For the moment though he was safe and he was humble .<p>

Tom Dubois was very humbled by the events that took place, he was so humbled by everything that he decided he would never ever ever, make a bad deal in order to raise his conviction rate. He was really following the book now, he noticed that Jazmine was a lot more distant from him. They didn't really speak much and when they did it was brief. In his gut he knew she knew what had occurred. Sometimes she would say things that would hit right at the heart of everything, as if she was trying to make him uncomfortable but Tom knew there was no way that one person can make coincidental references about something they had no clue about unless they actually knew about it. Unfortunately it wasn't the full story but what would he look like blaming a guy who's in prison and has no connection to Huey. No one would believe him anyway, the guys who did this they were long gone probably and Daniel has his alibi of being in prison. The only person that would get the brunt of this stick was Tom so he was grateful Huey didn't take it further. He was however now toying with him a little, like the other day for example he had come over and was locked in Jazmine room. ALONE with JAZMINE. And when Tom went to process, he had given him a look of disbelief. And uttered the words

"You can trust me" Tom was pretty sure Huey was a vessel from the devil himself. It didn't help that at work they thought this was some sort of conspiracy to help his neighbour out and he was disciplined and reprimanded for the careless handling of the cases in general. He was actually on temporary suspension for poor misconduct. That was bad enough, being deemed incompetent by the very profession that put him in this situation. The justice system was incompetent there's no way it should have been that easy for evidence to be 'misplaced'. He even heard some low level talk about when he returns they were putting him on family cases, because he doesn't seem cut out for the big stuff. Something about not being able to beat an 18 year old like he feared in the first place. He took a deep breath and decided it was probably best not to dwell on the past. He still felt like karma dealt him a bad hand, because if Huey Freeman really held all the cards then where the hell was GOD.

He wondered what was running through his cousin's mind. He remembered when he told Christina of the new developments and what would be happening with Rome's situation. She was disappointed, and said she pitied him. Some thanks for a woman whose Son he just kept from being anally raped. Tom was also grateful that Huey gave the kid such an ass kicking that he didn't have to anything. It's not as if he was ever good at fighting and all that protecting honour malarkey only sent people to jail to get raped. He figured he saved Huey from a horrible fate too. Ah, Daniel that blasted cousin of his had really got his revenge on him. He had no intention to contact that bastard but was curious to know if he thought Tom's life was in ruins. Tom didn't really want to tempt fate by rubbing in the fact he was completely fine and life was carrying on as normal as it could be. Minus his suspension and other things at least he was still a free man, his family were safe. That was the most important thing to him. Good thing he had no more psychos lurking around in his past. Just Huey, for the future, he laughed to himself. Oh he did make himself laugh. Walking past Jazmines room which was open and empty, he quietly remembered when things were simple. There were no boys, or vengeful family members. This whole thing they called life got harder as you got older. They were just kids they had no idea the sorts of things he had to deal with and he stood by protecting his family the best way he could.

One day he'd apologise for his screw ups, when he felt she was ready to hear them. Right now though he saw her in this rebellious teenage girl stage so anything he could or would say to make this right would fall on deaf ears. She was infatuated with the Freeman boy and he could only wait for that to be over before rebuilding his relationship with her. It wasn't as if he was giving up or anything, he was still going to be there but he had learnt some lessons in the last few weeks. And he preferred a stress free life. He shrugged to himself, he was ok with boring.

* * *

><p>Cindy and Sasha were being social media queens, while cindy facebooked Sasha was busy tweeting. Caesar was bored as fuck and was waiting for his boy to finish whatever he was doing, so they could hang.<p>

"You know Jazzy is out with Huey right now. That lil hoe" Cindy started saying, Caesar was throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it as he lay back on Cindy's bed. Sasha was next to him.

"Doing what" Cindy scanned over the facebook status that read 'My baby's taken me shopping 3'

"Shopping" Cindy told her Sasha laughed.

"He tryna get it in" Sasha said, Cindy laughed along with her.

"He already got it in" Caesar said casually. Girls talk could be so meaningless he thought to himself before he heard a barrage of noise.

"Whatttttttt" the girls screamed, Sasha pretty much jumped on Caesar and Cindy closed in on him too.

"AYY, get off me. Damn" Caesar complained, swatting them away.

"Caesar your lying" Sasha accused, holding some his dreds.

"No I aint, he told me" Caesar said, trying to push her but Cindy had his other side.

"When" Cindy continued the line of question

"Ages ago" Caesar drawled

"Bullshit, I know for a fact that my girl was pure as can be last month" Sasha said.

"Nigga that aint ages" Cindy concluded

"Well she left that life and she all way in with the D" Caesar informed with a grin.

"Fuck outta here" Cindy was disbelieving, Caesar was trying to climb his way back to an upright position, pushing Sasha off of him.

"I don't believe you" Sasha and Cindy were still in shock,

"Yall know Huey don't lie" Caesar put out there, they shared a look and Sasha replied.

"Yeah we also know that nigga don't be speaking his business"

"I'm his boy. Shit yall need to check your girl. She keeping secrets out here" Caesar said smugly. Cindy picked up the nearest thing and threw it at his smug self.

"I know she aint let Huey hit and not tell ME" Sasha said, instantly punching buttons on her phone.

"I'll beat her asss" Cindy added in.

"Bet you couldn't do it better than Huey" Caesar said laughing,

"Nigga that's gay" Cindy used Riley's sentiment, Caesar flipped her off and Sasha wacked him with a pillow.

There was a silence for a moment

"Fareal though, they doing the nasty" Cindy whispered.

"Girl why you whispering" Caesar asked confused, Cindy shrugged.

"I don't know, shock" she replied, Sasha shook her head and they waited.

"Awhh mannn, I bet they were real irresponsible and we all about to be aunties and uncles" Sasha said

Caesar deadpanned for a moment

"Oh shit my nigga never strapped up. He said spur of the moment and shit"

"Awhhh shit" Cindy exclaimed.

"Sex Ed you fail your students once again" Sasha said throwing her hands up.

"No wonder they shopping, probably on some kid shit" Cindy joked

"Yall calm down, it aint that deep" Caesar said Sasha snickered

"Imma ask exactly how deep it was" Sasha said, Cindy laughed and hit her calling her nasty and Caesar face palmed. They knew it was joke, they knew their friends weren't pregnant but it was still funny that Jazmine and Huey were doing that certain activity.

"Where's Riley" Cindy asked after the laughter died down

"Mowing the lawn" Caesar informed, Sasha and Cindy laughed and got back to what they were doing all whilst planning how to whoop Jazmines ass when they met up with her later.

* * *

><p>Jazmine grinned as she dragged Huey to every store in the mall. He was doing his own making up, because he missed her birthday and his gift got stolen. However he wouldn't disclose what said gift was, but decided he should take her out to shop till her hearts content. She didn't really care about the shopping, well not that much she was just enjoying her time with him. After all the things that had happened it was nice to do something normal, free of suspicion or paranoia. They never spoke about what happened to him, she assumed he didn't want to remember the whole ordeal and she gave him that. She didn't want to remember her dad had anything to do with it, but she had no choice. She was surprised when her mother informed her of her father's suspension. It sucked for him, not so much for anyone else and seeing as everyone else got a hard time i.e Riley, Caesar, Sasha, Mr Freeman the list went on. Why shouldn't he. Anyway back to her beau, he was looking gorgeous and was trailing a little bit behind her in what she already knew was boredom. Jazmine then smirked.<p>

"Lets go in here" Jazmine said, she looked back at Huey who stopped and gave her a look of disbelief

"Nah you're good, I'll wait out here" Huey replied, she laughed and turned into him

"Don't you wanna help me pick something out" she asked innocently, Huey was blushing a little and it was the sweetest sight. Huey looked between her and the underwear shop she had chosen to go into

"Stop" he warned her, she lifted her hands and pinched his cheeks

"So cute, come on" she said walking inside. Huey was looking around and muttered under his breath. Jazmine might as well have been skipping around, she was in a great mood.

Huey inwardly groaned, why he decided this was the best way for him to make it up to her. She was pushing it now though, taking him into an underwear store, what did she think this was. He followed all the same, a part of him interested and excited. He scanned the shop, god forbid they bump into someone they know here. It was all so girly. Jazmine was venturing further and further into the store, sifting through bras and thongs and all sorts of feminine unmentionables. The store clerk smirked at him and he glared at her in response. He had focused on something else, nothing else in the store interested him so he just watched Jazmine bouncing around like the world was perfect. Far from it, after sparing Tom, he still got punished he was like a shunned lawyer that was pretty fun to see. Thomas Dubois wasn't so perfect and now the white people really knew he was black, he had issues and skeletons like everyone else, so all his privileges were revoked. He wasn't a priority on the political scale anymore because he couldn't be trusted to 'convict his homies' yeah he thinks that's what Jazmine said her Mom told her, when the states attorney demoted and suspended him. He hoped he learnt his lesson. He thought he would feel more hard done by, by not saying anything but he felt a relieved that he didn't have to deal with anymore backlash. He'd had enough for one summer, maybe in the fall if he was bored he could stir up Toms life but for now he was cool. He liked how he had the lawyer stepping on egg shells around him, he was pretty sure Jazmine knew he was messing with her father but she hadn't called him on it. She seemed to be doing some messing of her own from what he's seen. Besides why should she say anything as far as he was concerned if he was winning, so was she, it just how these things go. He just wanted his arm to heal up so he could get back to his martial arts training, kicking Riley's ass and the occasional spat with Sasha, and his missions with Caesar against the government. You know normal things, well at least normal for him. His train of thought was stopped when his Jazmine set her eyes on something and looked to him.

"This" she held up a black and red corset, Huey tried to keep his expression as still as possible. Jazmine licked her lips and smirked. He wondered if she knew how sexy that whole motion was.  
>"You're going to buy that" he asked a little surprised. It wasn't as if she couldn't wear it, she had a great figure. It was just, Huey's hormones were flaring up. It was so sexy, he just had all sorts of images of her. Whoa he needed to stop they were in a public place.<p>

"No you're going to buy that. I'm going model it" she stated clearly, Huey didn't find himself complaining because he a few things he was trying to do with her, when she had that on for definite.

"For Me" she dropped and glanced at him, he raised an eyebrow and instantly came close to her

"Over my dead body"Huey told her into her ear, she giggled. And pushed him backwards lightly.

"If that's how you want it" she said defiantly.

"Trust me, I know exactly how I want _it_" his voice dropping to a low seductive tone running his hand over the curve in her waist which caused her to blush. This made him feel good; she picked up the rest of the set and put it in the dainty little shopping bag they provided at the door.

"Did you see anything else you like?" she asked him, he shrugged he hadn't been paying attention. That corset was the shit, he was good.

"Nah" her eyes danced over him. She picked up a couple more things just general underwear and went to the till, where he was going to pay. Jazmine was looking at her phone,

"Great" she muttered.

"What" he asked; looking at her.

"I forgot to tell Cindy and Sash about the latest development in our relationship" she sound bothered like she forgot a birthday. Huey shrugged assuming she was being melodramatic.

"What that you got me buying you underwear" Huey asked not understanding as the clerk told him the total

"Nope, that I have you taking it off" she said and then as soon as the words escaped her mouth she blushed hard and covered her mouth as if she was in 3rd grade and said a bad word. The female clerk behind the till tried her hardest not to react to her words. Huey eyes popped out a little

"Jazminee" Huey kinda yelled.

"Sorry" she mumbled, Huey couldn't really look the clerk in the face after that. She wished them a good day and told them to have 'fun' with their purchases. The embarrassed couple walked out of the store.  
>Huey glared at a Jazmine a little, she had a little bit of foot and mouth too, but at least hers wasn't detrimental to his health. Well not in a bad way.<p>

"Baby your still blushing" Jazmine noted when she looked at him

"Fu-. In fact let me not give you any more bait to announce our sexual activity to complete strangers" Huey said,

"Oh whatever Huey, I was just saying. I didn't even think about it. I doubt she minded she probably hears about sex all the time in that shop" Jazmine defended, and started walking.

"Yeah well," Huey, fell instep beside her

"Yeah well, at least she knows you're not gay" Jazmine added

"Why the hell would she think that" Jazmine gave him a once over

"No, don't you fucking look at me like that" he hated when she played with him. She knew damn well, that gay shit annoyed him. Riley made it a damn theme in their group, it was a joke but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"You're so pwetty" Jazmine said and he growled and made a grab for her, to which she squealed and ran a little ahead of him, her shopping banging against her legs.

"You're lucky I got a bad arm" he called out to her; she looked behind her flicked her hair.

"Oh please" Jazmine said confidently from in front of him. Huey saw a passage for the mall Toilet and as Jazmine was getting comfortable walking again he easily pushed her into the crevice. She yelped and almost dropped all her bags. Huey stared into her eyes as she challenged him with her own. He already knew how this went, she sighed

"Yeah that's what I thought" he said, someone exited from the bathroom, and walked past them quickly. Huey did a quick once over and closed the space between them. Their lips met and Jazmine sighed. Jazmine was restrained because of her bag carrying,

"Damn you" Jazmine breathed after her succumbing to him, catching her breath he winked at her then.

"Come on, when we get back I'm feeling to show you exactly how lucky you are" He said with intention clear as day. She tried to act like she didn't care but her cheeks gave her away. He straightened up and walked out normally. Jazmine shot daggers at his back, he loved it though.

He loved to win.

* * *

><p>*changes status to complete" THE END, My 1st story is over :(<p>

Ooo I heard some interview where Regina King was talking about a possible Boondocks movie coming out. If that actually goes into production, I can't wait to see what they do with it. Season 4 really needs to hurry up and come out already, all this in the works ish is played.

Well I hope you've enjoyed the story, I had a great time writing it but all good things must come to an end. Plus I'm on to next, go check out lost cause that's up now too. Seee I do treat you guys.

I can't believe I actually finished it though, do you know how HARD it is to balance life and fanfiction, remember my absence yeah that long ass period where there wasn't one update. Yeah LIFE IS REAL but we got there in the end.

**Special S/O to my 1st reviewer who stuck with me throughout the course of this story. I remember looking at your review like 'Damn, this sucks' then scrolling down and being 'Yeah Buddy, lets do this' Ha Paige1292 thanksss**

Thanks to all my reviewers, even if you only dropped me one I appreciate it. I love to read your thoughts and frustrations on the story. It made it more fun to write and easier to come up with ideas at times too when I was stuck.

SO yeah you guys are Awesome.

**ShelliB **

**ButterflyEyes24 **

**Jayjai107 **

**MissG2020 **

**boyluvr250**

**PunkPrincess24**

**MzMinni3 **

**D-Rae **

**AZ410**

**Callac**

**Anon**

**SweetDreamsAreMadeOfMe**

**Miss Ace Thank You**

**LovinHueyFreeman**

**Terrie Shiro **

**AkiraHadssaah**

**(I hope I didn't leave anyone out) **

**Also all you Silent readers who alerted and favourited, PM'd and what not but didn't review I have love for you too. **

Well that's all for now. PEACE.


End file.
